El principe de la Oscuridad
by Paladium
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando descubres la verdad de tus familiares? ¿Cuando tus ideales son en realidad, una forma de encubrir el ansia de poder? ¿Cuando solo eres un arma para los que consideras tus mas cercanos, y un estorbo para aquellos que debes salvar? Drarry
1. Cambios

Disclaimer: TODO ESTO NO ME PERTENECE!!

Chapter 1:

El astro Sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor, proyectando sus rayos sobre las desiertas calles del extrarradio de la ciudad londinense. En privet drive, un muchacho de 14 años, conocido como Harry Potter, andaba por la calle. El chico en cuestion era alto, delgado, con el pelo negro azabache revuelto cubriendo la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color verde esmeralda, y estaban escondidos detrás del cristal de sus anteojos. Para Harry, ese dia habia empezado mal, y tenia el presentimiento de que terminaria mal.

Llevaba una semana sin poder dormir, ya no por las pesadillas del cementerio de pequeño Hangleton, si no por una angustia que llevaba instalada en el pecho desde que sintio la cicatriz arder. En ese momento habia notado una extraña corriente por su cuerpo, y su inconsciente habia llegado a la conclusión de que Voldermot estaba feliz; por una extraña razon que se le escapaba de las manos. Por ello, su cabeza habia formado miles de hipótesis, desde la mas verosimil, hasta absurdas ideas, volviendole paranoico.

Sin embargo, hoy se habia levantado con el mal presentimiento en su cabeza, los nervios le habian hecho morderse las uñas, y el dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Habia decidido dar un paseo para que le diese el aire y poder aclarar sus ideas, pero en la calle lo unico que habia era ese condenado calor del mes de Julio que se clavaba en su espalda y cabeza sin piedad.

Mientras caminaba tranquilo por las calles, sintio un suve 'plop' detrás suyo, que le hizo volverse con rapidez, solo para ver a un individuo vestido de negro y con la cara cubierta por una mascara blanca.-"mortifagos"-. El pensamiento sono claro en su cabeza, y antes de lo esperado, sus piernas corrian en direccion a su casa, a pocos metros de alli, mientras veia sombras negras en el cielo viniendo directamente a su casa y materializandose en las cercanias. Diviso su casa cerca de alli, y a Dudley salir por la puerta, en direccion a casa de Piers, su mejor amigo. Como pudo Harry le dijo que fuese a casa, mientras sentia un dolor agudo en el abdomen, fruto del flato. Los hechizos volaban en su direccion, dejando ver sobre la casa un aura de proteccion.

Cuando llego al lado de Dudley, le jalo del brazo para que viniese con el, pero el chico se habia quedado anonadado viendo a esos hombres encapuchado que habian aparecido de la nada, y que iban en su direccion.

Al ver que su primo no respondia, se giro para gritarle que se moviera, y entonces lo vio: la maldición asesina, tan caracteristica por su color verde, golpeo a su primo en el pecho, dejando su expresión de horror congelada. Le vio caer a su lado con una sensación de irrealidad, mientras sus ojos azulados se apagaban y la luz desaparecia finalmente.

Se mantuvo asiendo el brazo de su primo durante unos segundos, cuando una maldición rozo su cabello, y soltandolo, lo dejo caer inerte al suelo, al que llego produciendo un golpe sordo, para empezar a correr por el jardin de su casa.

Entro en el hall y cerro la puerta de roble tras el, impidiendo la salida de sus familiares, que habian corrido hasta alli al ver a su amado hijo en el suelo. Como pudo les retuvo, bloqueando la puerta con su propio cuerpo. Hasta que llegaron.

En cuestion de segundos, empezaron a aparecer cerca del recinto de la casa varios magos, entre los cuales, pudo divisar a Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y a otras personas como Ojoloco Moody, pero casi todo eran desconocidos para el.

Tan pronto como llegaron, los encapuchados empezaron a desaparecer, dejando trazos oscuros sobre el cielo, mientras los magos blancos se quedaban estaticos en sus sitios de aparicion, vigilando el cielo, preparados para un nuevo ataque. Escasos segundos después, una alta figura de pelo blanco que reconocio como Dumbledore aparecio entre ellos, junto al cuerpo de Dudley. Harry sintio su cuerpo al caer al suelo debido al empellón proporcionado por parte de Vernon Dursley, su tio, antes de que saliesen el y su tia a ver a su querido hijo.

Escucho los lamentos de sus tios, mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a el y le conducia al salon, para hablar.

-Antes de nada, hola Harry.- Dijo el anciano. Sintio sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo en busca de cualquier herida. Al ver que el chico no decia nada, prosiguió un tanto preocupado.- Escucha Harry, a partir de ahora no vas a poder salir de esta casa, ¿de acuerdo?.- El susodicho asintio débilmente con la cabeza.- El ministerio no cree que Voldemort haya vuelto, aunque espero que con este lamentable accidente se den cuenta de que se estan vendando los ojos ellos solos. Por el momento he de pedirte paciencia, no podemos llevarte todavía con los Weasley, por lo que tendras que quedarte aquí. No te olvides de la carta semanal, Harry.- Hizo una pausa en su monologo y miro a Harry verdaderamente preocupado ante la falta de reaccion.- Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu primo, debimos de haber llegado antes.- Concluyo con pesar. Su mano se posos sobre su hombro para darle fuerza, antes de levantarse y salir de la casa, dejando a Harry solo.

Dias después, El elegido se encontraba en su pequeña habitación, tumbado en la cama mientras miraba al techo blanco. Su baul se encontraba abierto, con los utensilios por el suelo y mesa, al igual que su ropa. Ese dia se celebraba el funeral de su primo, y sus tios no iban a estar en todo el dia. La versión final de su muerte habia sido sobredosis, porque el ministerio magico decidio que el pobre muchacho no habia muerto en un enfrentamiento armado con mortifagos. Por orden del director, el no podia salir de la casa, y desde el dia del incidente, no habia salido de su habitación. Su tio habia puesto los multiples candados en la puerta de su habitación y su tia pasaba la comida 3 veces al dia, dejandole salir dos veces para ir al servicio. Harry no se sentia preparado para mirar a la cara a sus tios, no después de haber sido el causante de le muerte de su primogenito. Ni siquiera habia sido capaz de enfrentar la mirada que le devolvia el espejo. Hacia dias que no cruzaba palabra alguna con su familia, y podia escuchar llorar cada noche a su tia Petunia en su dormitorio, mientras tio Vernon le consolaba lo mejor que podia. Cada noche se le estrujaba el corazon al escuchar su llanto, y sus sueños estaban plagados de la muerte de su primo y, en un segundo plano, la de Cedric.

Vio atardecer desde su cuarto, y cuando el cielo se tornaba en color rojo, escucho los pesados pasos de su tio subiendo las escaleras, dirigiendose hacia su dormitorio. Se incorporo en la cama, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los candados al abrirse, y finalmente, el pomo de metal de su puerta giro, para descubrir la obesa figura de su tio. Su pelo rubio estaba repeinado y pegado a su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos pequeños dirigian su mirada de total desprecio y odio hacia Harry, que se estremecio.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, con la mirada desencajada, como si estuviera trastornado, y el chico empezo a tener miedo. Vernon avanzo rapido y tumbo a Harry en la cama, cogiendole fuertemente de los hombros. El muchacho intento gritar, pero la almohada se estrello contra su cara, tapando el grito que surgio de su boca. Repentinamente, el puño de su tio se estrello contra su estomago, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración.

Se sento a horcajadas del muchacho y le quito los zapatos y calcetines, poniendo uno en su boca como mordaza, mientras con el otro, juntaba sus manos encima de su cabeza y las ataba al cabecero. Luego cogio la camiseta del chico por el cuello, y a base de fuerza, acabo rasgandose, dejando el delgado cuerpo de su sobrino al descubierto. Harry mientras tanto, no dejaba de forcejear para que su tio le dejase en paz, aunque oia en su interior una vocecita diciendole que era culpa suya. Otro puñetazo en el estomago, y el moreno hizo un intento de doblarse, sin conseguirlo, mientras Vernon susurraba como un demente:

-Tu culpa, tu culpa….- su voz penetro en sus oidos, dando mas coherencia a los pensamientos de Harry, que finalmente se rindio mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas.

Vernon bajo la bragueta de los pantalones del mas joven y se los quito con ímpetu, mientras su mirada recorria cada recoveco de su cuerpo delgado y casi desnudo. Después, los rechonchos dedos de su tio se introdujeron por debajo de su boxer y tiraron de el hacia abajo, sacándolo tambien. Unas manos sudorosas empezaron a recorrerlo mientras Harry lloraba. Esas manos tocaban sus testículos, apretandolos, pasaban por su pene, delineando su forma con morbosa lentitud y finalmente, tomaron sus muslos con dureza, clavando sus uñas en la parte interna, y abrieron las piernas del muchacho. Su boca vagaba sin rumbo fijo por su cuello y torso, mordiendo los pezones y el hueco del cuello con fuerza, hasta romper la piel del chico y hacerle sangre.

Harry veia borroso a pesar de que llevaba las gafas puestas, y sentia una opresión en su pecho, que iba en aumento debido a lo que el chico sabia que iba a hacer su tio. Cada vez que los dientes de su tio mordian, soltaba un pequeño y lastimero gemido. Sintio como sus piernas eran abiertas y su familiar se situaba entre ellas, con desesperación, pero a la vez con resignacion. Pudo oir con nitidez el sonido metalico de la cremallera bajar, a la vez que su corazon resonaba en la cabeza, con un ritmo muy fuerte.

Tio Vernon se bajo el pantalón y el calzoncillo mientras sus ojos brillaban inundados por la locura, dejando ver su pene erecto, completamente erguido. Agarro con rudeza las estrechas caderas del menor y las levanto con la morbosa satisfacción del que cree estar haciendo algo prohibido, pero que a su juicio esta bien. Acerco su pene al orificio y lo coloco en la punta, para después, de una estocada, introducirlo entero en el recto del muchacho, que arqueo su cuerpo de dolor. Mas lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, a la vez que un grito sofocado por la mordaza improvisada salia de su garganta.

El hombre cerro los ojos mientras notaba la sangre del muchacho alrededor de su pene. Las celulas encargadas de recibir la presion adecuada y producir placer hicieron que saliese un gemido ronco de su garganta. Con la respiracion entrecortada por el placer, empezo a moverse lo mas rapido y duro que pudo dentro del muchacho, que lloraba desconsolado. Por unos minutos los unicos sonidos en la sala fueron los gemidos del hombre y el ritmico golpear de los testículos de Vernon en sus nalgas, que dejaban marcas rojas. Las uñas se clavaban sin piedad en su cadera, mientras su mandibula se entretenia con su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo las heridas que e mismo le provocaba.

Poco después, el hombre se venia dentro del muchacho con un gemido sordo, acallado por el cuello de Harry. El mayor acerco su boca a la oreja del joven, hasta tocar con sus labios el lóbulo, para decir con odio:

- Mi hijo nunca ha sido un drogata, fenómeno.- El muchacho de ojos verdes sintio los dientes de Vernon Dursley ejerciendo presion en el cartílago de la oreja. Y de repente, la oscuridad le invadio, incapaz de soportar mas dolor.

Al dia siguiente, Harry Potter desperto con la mirada cristalizada. Se encontraba acurrucado encima de su cama, con las sabanas hechas y manchadas de sangre: la suya. El Chico Que Vivio miraba la moqueta gris de su habitación con sus preciosos ojos verdes anegados en lagrimas y la vista perdida, extraviada. La luz del astro rey penetraba en su habitación pequeña y desordenada a traves de las cortinas, iluminando su interior. El muchacho se sentia sucio, asqueroso. Todavía podia escuchar los gemidos entrecortados de esa ballena que tenia como tio, el continuo golpear de los testículos de ese hombre sobre su piel y el dolor. El dolor era lo unico que no se imaginaba Harry; estaba alli, entre sus piernas, todavía latente, produciendo pinchazos molestos. En su momento habia sentido como su recto ardia, aunque, horas después, ese dolor se habia vuelto un poco mas soportable.

El muchacho intento mover sus piernas, lo cual resulto una mala idea, ya que volvio a sentir ese ardor y una nueva sensación: tenia algo pegajoso entre los muslos. Miro hacia abajo con cuidado, observando la mancha rosacea que conformaba la mezcla de su sangre con el semen blanquecino de su tio. Incluso sin gafas habia podido adivinar que era, haciendole sentir peor. Sin embargo, en la cabeza aun golpeaban con rotundidad las palabras de su tio; era su culpa. La muerte de Dudley era su culpa, y el Ministerio lo unico que habia hecho era desacreditar a sus parientes, fomentando y acentuando el odio a su mundo magico, y en especial, a su persona.

Harry se quedo en posición fetal durante el resto del dia, incapaz de moverse por temor a que ese dolor infrahumano le volviese a golpear. Ni siquiera intento recuperar las gafas, que se habian caido de sus ojos el dia anterior, después de quedarse inconsciente. Espero y espero pacientemente a que el dolor amainara, sin acercarse si quiera a la bandeja que su tia habia dejado al lado de la puerta por la gatera que tenia instalada. No obstante, al caer la noche, la gruesa puerta blanca se abrio con fuerza, revelando la silueta de Vernon Dursley. Harry empezo a temblar descontroladamente, mientras miraba a su pariente acortar la distancia entre ambos rapidamente, cerrando la unica via de escape que tenia.

Otra vez mas, el joven muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo negro rebelde se vio apresado entre el delgado colchon y su tio. Otra vez, la mirada lujuriosa y demente de Vernon se clavo en el mientras, con la voz ronca y desgarrada, le suplicaba perdon. Y otra vez, el Elegido sintio como ese hombre rasgaba su interior, profundizando las heridas abiertas el dia anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez el muchacho empezo a sentir odio; un sensación hasta entonces desconocida para una buena persona como el. Le llenaba por dentro, abrasando su interior, pero no obstante, se sentia mejor. Su mirada se oscurecio mientras caia en la incosnciencia otra vez.

Los dias siguientes, se establecio esa rutina; encerrar a Harry en su dormitorio durante el dia, abusar de el en la noche. Sin embargo, la mirada del joven, antes vidriosa, habia empezado a cargarse de odio y resentimiento hacia sus familiares, y en especial, hacia la Orden del Fénix, por mantenerle encerrado en esa casa, sufriendo una lenta agonia cada obstante, empezo a reaccionar; intentaba seguir su vida normal hasta ese entonces, comer, dormir, distraerse, perder el tiempo… aunque por la noche todo cambiase: su tio venia para su castigo diario que debia aguantar todos los dias, asi que decidio mostrarse indiferente, crear una careta perfecta de no-expresion, una mascara vacia que usaba cada vez que se ocultaba el Sol.

Una noche cualquiera de verano, sus tios fueron a recoger un premio de jardinería; su tia se habia volcado en todas las actividades posibles para no recordar la tragica muerte de su retoño, que volveria a su mente por la noche. Después de una violenta advertencia de su tio sobre salir de su dormitorio, la casa habia quedado inusualmente silenciosa. Harry se tumbo en su cama tranquilo, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación, disfrutando del silencio. Hedwig, a su lado, ululo satisfecha por la cena y el moreno la acaricio con el dorso de la mano. Su cumpleaños habia sido hacia una semana, pero los regalos que llegaban de sus amigos habian sido para Harry objetos banales, carentes de sentido. Al parecer sus vivencias habian trastocado todo su mundo, cambiando su forma de verlo. Cavilando sobre asuntos poco importantes, escucho un ruido en la casa, como el de pasos de varias personas. Aparentemente se dirigian a su habitación, aunque no podia saber a ciencia cierta si era alli a donde iban.

La puerta se abrio de golpe, pero Harry ya estaba de pie, con la varita en alto, apuntando hacia los posibles intrusos. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Ojoloco Moody, en posición defensiva. Detrás suyo vio a Remus Lupin y otras personas que le miraban con fascinación. No obstante, el Harry que el mundo magico conocia habia cambiado; en cuanto el licantropo le abrazo, el moreno se despego de el, causandole una gran confusion. Extrañados ante su conducta, en seguida le explicaron todo y le pidieron disculpas por haber venido tan tarde, y acto seguido, los magos volaban en dirección a Grimmauld Place numero 12.

* * *

NdA: Que tal? bonito? feo? xD espero reviews!!


	2. Ideales

Chapter 2:

La puerta se abrio de golpe, pero Harry ya estaba de pie, con la varita en alto, apuntando hacia los posibles intrusos. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Ojoloco Moody, en posición defensiva. Detrás suyo vio a Remus Lupin y otras personas que le miraban con fascinación. No obstante, el Harry que el mundo magico conocia habia cambiado; en cuanto el licantropo le abrazo, el moreno se despego de el, causandole una gran confusion. Extrañados ante su conducta, en seguida le explicaron todo y le pidieron disculpas por haber venido tan tarde, y acto seguido, los magos volaban en dirección a Grimmauld Place numero 12.

La gran casona se alzaba frente al grupo de magos imponente y tetrica, invisible para los muggles. Entraron en ella con cuidado de que no les viera nadie. Harry se quedo parado en el inicio de un angosto pasillo, con paredes tapizadas que llegaban hasta el alto techo. Sobre el suelo de madera vieja y desgastada habia una alfombra desteñida de color gris, que parecia polvorienta. Las lamparas de gas recubiertas de telarañas remataban las paredes, dandole un ambiente tetrico al pasillo. Avanzo con cuidado, escuchando el crujir de las madera bajo sus pies, mientras intentaba localizar el foco del que provenian unas voces, que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Giro hacia la izquierda indeciso, y sorpresivamente vio a la matriarca de los Weasley, una señora pelirroja y gorda, acercarse a el con rapidez. En seguida, la mujer le estrujo entre sus potentes brazos, mientras el chico apretaba la mandibula intentando no apartarse de ella. No es que la señora le cayese mal, pero realmente habia llegado a odiar toda señal de acercamiento a su persona, y mas si venia acompañada por el tacto de otra persona a su cuerpo.

Molly Weasley le acompaño hasta las escaleras, e indicandole que subiera a los pisos superiores por la estrecha y antigua escala, cerro la puerta de la cocina, dejandole ver unicamente la gruesa madera oscura de la entrada. Suspirando cansado, Harry empezo a examinar los cuartos, intentando encontrar a algun ser vivo por la casa, hasta que encontro el adecuado. Tan rapido como abrio la puerta, su amiga castaña, Hermione Granger, se abalanzo sobre el angustiada, abrazandolo con fuerza. Ron sin embargo, tuvo mas tacto y le estrecho la mano, sonriendole con confianza; una confianza que Harry ya habia perdido desde ese fatídico dia.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada sobre esto?- pregunto el moreno, demandante. Su voz salio fria, llena de resentimiento.

-Dumbledore no nos dejaba. Dijo que estarias mejor sin tanta información.- Explico con un deje de angustia la castaña.

-Pero, ahora que estas aquí, podemos contartelo todo.- propuso Ron esperanzado. No obstante, Harry, todavía furioso, les grito:

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevais aquí, juntitos?!- un escalofrio recorrio la medula osea de sus amigos, impactados por la voz del moreno.

-Un…Un mes.- susurro Hermione, mirando al suelo avergonzada.

-Os olvidasteis de mi.- su voz sono neutral, aunque su mirada les perforaba, llena de un odio candente que nunca habian visto en su amigo. Era comprensible que Harry, en ese mes que llevaba encerrado en ese habitaculo, sin mas compañía que la de su lechuza, se hubiese sentido solo; al fin y al cabo, las cartas que sus amigos le mandaron le servian para desconectar, para que pensase en los dias que faltaban para verlos y no en los que le quedaban de estar en esa casa con su tio muggle. No obstante, las cartas eran vacias, no habia nada, ni siquiera una anécdota… y Harry les culpaba, porque ademas de contar las horas que quedaban para que su tio volviese a abrir la puerta de su habitación, seguramente borracho, se habia sumado la ira hacia ellos, hacia los que se hacian llamar sus amigos.

Harry Potter, sin dar opcion siquiera a que sus amigos se disculpasen, salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Camino furioso hasta las escaleras, y se sento a observar al pie de las mismas, esperando que lo que fuera que pasaba dentro de la cocina terminase. Y, media hora despues, la puerta de madera oscura se abrio, dejando paso a toda esa gente que no conocia. Vio, como se despedian, y Ojoloco se marchaba de la casona, seguido por unas cuantas personas desconocidas mas. Entre ellas pudo ver a su profesor de Pociones, o mas bien, al hombre que le hacia la vida imposible y le odiaba con toda su alma. No obstante, aparte del desprecio usual que le producia mirarle, sintio algo diferente, distinto. Era como si se identificase con el, por alguna extraña razon incomprensible para el.

Se quedo estatico, sentado al pie de la escalera en el segundo piso, viendo como el hombre se iba. Nunca antes en su vida habia considerado, ni tan siquiera imaginado, sentir algo diferente al desprecio y odio que se profesaban. Sin embargo, por un momento, su corazon congelado le dio un vuelco; una especie de empatia le habia golpeado, dejandole confuso. Habia sentido como si el hombre y el fuese iguales, aunque no sabia en que aspecto, y eso le desconcertaba.

Harry decidio no darle mas vueltas al asunto y bajar a cenar; su hambre crecia por instantes al calido y agradable olor del estofado de la señora Weasley. Hacia dias que no probaba comida tan buena como la suya. Mientras bajaba, la susodicha señora se asomo a las escaleras y grito:

-¡Venid a ayudar con la cena, chicos!- en cuanto le vio, sonrio. Una sonrisa calida que no fue correspondida por el chico impasible. Llego a la cocina, una estancia rectangular con una gran mesa en el centro, alrededor de la cual se sentaban las diferentes personas que habia en la habitación. El suelo, de madera desgastada, estaba cubierto por la misma polvorienta alfombra del pasillo, mientras las altas paredes de color oscuro portaban las lamparas de gas.

-¡Harry!- saludo Sirius Black, su padrino. Llevaba en la cara una sonrisa, y se acercaba a el con los brazos abiertos. Aunque en un pasado no muy lejano el hombre habia sido un apoyo incondicional, ahora Harry lo rechazaba. Desvio la mirada rebosante de encendida colera, mientras se apartaba del fugitivo, sentandose en una silla. Apenas quedaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts y dejar de ver a la mayoria de esas personas.-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?- pregunto el hombre preocupado.

-Nada.- respondio el aludido, mirando los nudos de la gruesa madera de la mesa. Un tenso silencio se instauro en el sitio, incomodando a la mayoria de los inquilinos. Poco despues, fue roto cuando los muchachos entraron alegres en la cocina. Sin nadie mas al que esperar, entre todos pusieron la mesa y empezaron a cenar, hablando de asuntos banales, en los que Harry no intervino, a pesar de que sus seres queridos intentaban introducirle en la conversación.

Al dia siguiente, Harry miro el profeta sin ganas. Fruncio el ceño y apreto la mandibula; en la portada salia su foto, acompañada de diversas palabras… fraude… loco… Sus manos se crisparon sobre el papel, arrugandolo con ira contenida, ante la atenta mirada de Ron y Hermione. Se tumbo en la cama a mirar el techo en completo silencio, meditando. Desde aquel verano, la idea de aliarse con Voldemort habia vuelto a su cabeza mas clara y fuerte que antes. El resentimiento que guardaba en el fondo de su corazon hacia su familia muggle y la Orden hacian que dudara sobre su decisión; cada vez que leia el periodico se daba cuenta de la verdadera realidad, el mundo magico al que debia salvar le rechazaba y trataba de demente, mientras que su adversario, por el contrario, le habia dado una oportunidad.

-Harry,- dijo Hermione, llamando su atención.- lo siento, fuimos unos idiotas, debiamos haberte dicho algo.

El chico, sin embargo, miraba el techo de la habitación, ajeno a lo que sus antiguos amigos decian.

-Harry, por favor. Lo sentimos de veras.- intento Ron en vano, con la voz baja, procurando no exasperarle como el dia anterior- Dumbledore no nos dejo decirte nada. Nos lo hizo prometer.- explico, mirandole preocupado ante la falta de reaccion. No obstante, el elegido no escucho, estaba ensimismado pensando en sus opciones. Seguramente, cuando volvieran al castillo, todos los alumnos le señalarian y susurrarian a sus espaldas, considerandolo un demente.

-Dejame en paz.- pidio al final, tras tres minutos de silencio. Los dos muchachos, impresionados por la frialdad de sus palabras, se apartaron, dejandole espacio. Harry miro por la ventana desde su posición; el dia estaba nublado, con la humedad en el ambiente pegada a sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, por la noche refrescaria, al ser la ultima semana de Agosto.

La semana paso rapida y silenciosamente para Harry, y pronto se vio en un compartimento del expresso a Hogwarts con sus enseres personales. Estaba solo, ya que Hermione y Ron, al ser prefectos, tenian que dar vueltas por el tren, vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Para el moreno, esto fue causa de alivio, ya que pudo relajarse, sin tener a esos dos muchachos encima, presionandole. No tuvo que salir del compartimento para darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos tristes y lugubres se habian hecho realidad: los alumnos le señalaban entre temerosos y burlescos, y susurraban a sus espaldas. No obstante, Harry decidio ignorarles, y tras varias horas de mirar el paisaje monotono, se decidio.

En el bando de los 'buenos' o de la luz, ya no le quedaba nada. Su familia muggle, a quienes, aunque ilógicamente, habia protegido, le habian hecho daño, demasiado daño. Albus Dumbledore y su magnifica Orden del Fénix no habian sido capaces de detener a los mortifagos, y realmente, habian sido ellos los que le habian encerrado en esa prision particular, dejando las cosas mas faciles para Vernon. Y finalmente, sus amigos, o mas bien, antiguos amigos, se habian olvidado de el a pesar de que sabian que lo pasaba mal cada verano con su familia. Y Harry estaba realmente harto de ser la marioneta de Dumbledore, la pieza que debe sacrificarse al final de la partida.

Asi que, a mitad del viaje, salio de su compartimento buscando a Draco Malfoy, ese chico rubio y altanero que era el principe de las serpientes, el icono a seguir para los slytherins. Sabia que con Malfoy, lo mejor era soltarlo directamente, porque si no, acabarian maldiciendose el uno al otro, como siempre. Quizas aun aceptase un 'si' por respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo en primero, en ese compartimento, con Hermione y Ron al lado. Abrio varios compartimentos ante las indiscretas miradas de los demas estudiantes, que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Hasta que dio con la acertada.

Abrio con fuerza la puerta de cristal translucido, encontrando delante de si a la pandilla de slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle, uno a cada lado de Malfoy, servian de guarda espaldas, mientras Pansy Parkinson le miraba amorosamente, pegada a el. Theodore Nott leia un libro en el asiento mas cercano a la ventana, mientras Zabinni y el rubio hablaban sobre quidditch. Al entrar Harry, se hizo un silencio incomodo en el habitaculo; podia sentir todas las miradas clavadas en su cuerpo. No obstante, no se amedrento y siguió adelante con su plan.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Malfoy?- pregunto mirandole sin expresión.- A solas.

Draco sonrio para si. Realmente, el verano le habia sentado bien al moreno, penso. Se veia mas cambiado, aunque sus rasgos infantiles, que tanta pureza le daban, seguian alli, presentes. Sin embargo, la mandibula se habia marcado mas, dandole un aire varonil.

-¿De que?- pregunto. Harry esbozo una diminuta sonrisa, esa pregunta no significaba otra cosa mas que que habia aceptado. No obstante, el moreno no le diria nada hasta que no estuviesen a solas.

-Es privado.

-Muy bien,- dijo el rubio.- ¿Puedes esperar a Hogwarts o es muy urgente, gafotas?- Extrañamente, Harry no se inmuto ante el insulto y, aceptando con la cabeza, dijo antes de marcharse:

-Espero.

Ron y Hermione le esperaban en el compartimento preocupados. Le habian observado entrar en el sitio de los slytherins, y eso para un gryffindor, era un mal presagio. Por otra parte, a ellos, sus amigos, no les hablaba para nada, parecian invisibles a sus ojos. Sin embargo, según les habia contado Remus, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, habian encontrado a Harry en perfectas condiciones, solo un poco delgado pero nada mas. Cuando Harry entro en el habitaculo, sus amigos preguntaron:

-¿Qué hacias en el compartimento de los slytherins, Harry?- para el moreno, todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones sobre ese tema eran una molestia. Parecian creer que el elegido era solo suyo, y esto nunca habia sido asi.

-Dejame en paz, Ron.- dijo cansado Harry, dirigiendole por fin la palabra. Luego se limito a abstraerse, mirando por la ventanilla durante el resto del viaje, ansioso por hablar con Draco Malfoy.

Despues de otras tres horas de viaje, el tren empezo a aminorar la marcha lentamente. El cielo se habia oscurecido, revelando la luna en su cuarto creciente y muchos puntos blancos en el firmamento, las estrellas. El castillo se alzaba imponente, esperando la llegada de los estudiantes, que lo miraban embelesados. Harry bajo del tren de los primeros, deseoso de llegar al colegio y perder de vista a sus antiguos amigos. Se sento en una carroza tirada por testrals, unos animales que antes no estaban alli. En los cursos anteriores, el nunca les habia visto, y hubiese preferido no verlos, ya que tenian una forma parecida a la de los caballos, pero eran muy delgados y negros, con alas semejantes a las de los murciélagos. El carruaje iba a empezar a moverse cuando Harry vio una cabellera rubia ir hacia el, asi que decidio esperar hasta que llegase.

Rara vez habia visto a Draco Malfoy sin esos gorilas que hacian de guardaespaldas personales del chico, asi que se le hacia extraño observarle asi. Los estudiantes embarcaban en otros carruajes y empezaban a salir, y Harry en aquellos momentos, dio las gracias por su reputacion tan mala como demente y farsante. El rubio se sento delante suyo, y el carruaje empezo a moverse.

-¿Qué querias, Potter?- pregunto con un deje mal disimulado de curiosidad.

-Hablar con tu padre.- respondio con seguridad Harry, dejando impresionado al muchacho, que no se esperaba semejante contestación. No obstante, siguió indagando.

-¿Para que?- vio como Potter se acercaba a su oido imperturbable, y supo entonces que todo ese asunto iba en serio. Quizas el moreno se habia vuelto demente, como los periodicos afirmaban, o quizas tenia que decirle algo importante a Lucius.

- Mortifagos.- esa palabra unicamente susurrada por la voz ronca del chico hizo que Draco empezara a sospechar. Primero, sus amigos no estaban alli, y el sabia de sobra que en contadas ocasiones no estaba con ellos. Segundo, todo ese asunto olia mal, muy mal, pero no sabia el porque. Y tercero, Harry Potter parecia mas cambiado de lo que habia podido apreciar en el tren, su mirada dura se lo decia.

Draco asintio extrañado y le miro con curiosidad. Lo ultimo que esperaba habia sido esa palabra, y no porque creyese que Potter era tan estupido como para no saber que su padre era un mortifago. Ambos muchachos escucharon un grito detrás suyo y se giraron, observando a Hermione y Ron corriendo hacia el carruaje, intentando en vano alcanzarles. El rubio dirigio su mirada plateada hacia su rival, que tenia pintada en su rostro una mueca de desprecio. Realmente, Harry Potter habia cambiado mucho, penso Draco.

-Hablare con el jefe de mi casa.- Dijo repentinamente. Harry le miro con curiosidad y respondio:

-¿Para que?- despues de la brutal corriente de empatia, lo que no queria era verse con Snape. El era miembro de la Orden, y aunque su bando no estaba decidido, podria ser un espia a favor de Dumbledore.

-Para que puedas hablar con mi padre, Potter.- contesto el rubio, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Ante su cara de desconcierto, se limito a decir- Reunion de seguimiento de curso.

Harry comprendio rapido; su coartada seria una estupida reunion sin sentido alguno. Sonrio ladino, percatandose de la agudeza del slytherin. El resto del trayecto en el traqueteante carro fue silencioso, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. El moreno se sorprendio de la actitud de la serpiente; penso que preguntaria, que se negaria, que intentaria chantajearle vilmente, y sin embargo, todo habia sido contrario, se habia mostrado abierto y no habia hecho preguntas, mas que las imprescindibles.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y entraron al comedor, bajo la atenta mirada del profesorado y los cuchicheos constantes por parte del alumnado. Haberse dejado ver públicamente con Malfoy acrecentaba su mala reputacion de loco y poco cuerdo, aunque a el le dio igual. Intento ignorarlos a todos por igual y clavo la vista en la mesa de los profesores. Había una profesora nueva; su cara tenia cierta semejanza con la de un sapo, sus manos eran rechonchas y vestia un traje rosa. Su cabello, a media melena, era de color castaño, mientras sus ojos saltones, marrones tambien, escudriñaban el Gran Comedor, observando a los estudiantes críticamente.

Durante la selección, vio a Draco hacerle señas al jefe de su casa, mientras este asintia. Despues de ese dialogo mudo, la mirada oscura y penetrante de su profesor cayo sobre el, sin el habitual odio rebosando en ella. Cuando se levanto para ir de camino a su sala comun, ignorando a sus antiguos amigos, que finalmente habian desistido en el intento de que Harry les escuchase, Draco Malfoy le agarro del brazo.

-Ven ahora, Potter.- le susurro. Al parecer, el aristócrata habia conseguido que Snape invitara a su padre esa misma noche. Anduvieron juntos por las oscuras mazmorras, sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada contra el moreno, que sonrio al ver como todos se apartaban cuando Malfoy pasaba. El chico habia conseguido un lugar respetable en su casa, y lo estaba usando para que el moreno llegase sano y salvo al despacho de su profesor de pociones.

Despues de un rato, se pararon delante de la gruesa puerta de roble oscuro, y con una inclinación muy leve de cabeza, Draco se marcho, dejando a Harry solo, afrontando su destino, un destino que esta vez, manejaba el mismo.

* * *

NdA: que tal el capitulo? por favor, **REVIEWS!**


	3. Amigos por enemigos

Chapter 3:

… Despues de un rato, se pararon delante de la gruesa puerta de roble oscuro, y con una inclinación muy leve de cabeza, Draco se marcho, dejando a Harry solo, afrontando su destino, un destino que esta vez, manejaba el mismo…

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, el moreno dudo. No porque no quisiera hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si no por verle. No lo deseaba realmente; mirarle a la cara y volver a sentir esa empatia era lo que mas detestaba en ese momento, y todo ese odio que irracionalmente habia dirigido hacia el, no era mas que una excusa para tapar su miedo. Miedo a verse reflejado en esos ojos oscuros, a reflejar sentimientos que no habia dejado escapar desde aquel sombrio dia, despues de la muerte de su primo. No obstante, el chico era valiente, penso, no podia arrepentirse ahora solo porque Snape estuviera delante. 'El valor es la capacidad de enfrentarse a sus propios miedos'- penso.

Asi que, con esta idea en mente, respiro hondo intentando relajarse, y toco con los nudillos en la puerta oscura, con una actitud más bien desafiante. Paso poco tiempo esperando al resguardo de la oscuridad de la humeda mazmorra, ya que la puerta se abrio, revelando a su profesor de Pociones en el quicio de la abertura. Por un momento las miradas chocaron; verde contra negro, leon contra serpiente, mas no luz contra oscuridad. En las dos miradas se percibia una frialdad que no era mas que una coraza construida a partir de recuerdos tristes y dolor, y Harry se sorprendio a si mismo comparandose con el hombre de tunica negra.

En seguida, despues de un reconocimiento rapido, el profesor se aparto, dejandole paso a sus habitaciones privadas. No es que al gryffindor le hubiese interesado en algun momento saber como seria el dormitorio de su mas odiado profesor, pero se sorprendio al ver lo sordida y oscura que era. La cama tenia reducidas dimensiones, individual, penso Harry, mientras que en el lado contrario de la estancia cuadrada habia una armario, demasiado grande para una sola persona. En otro lado, apartado del otro mobiliario, se encontraba una puerta, de madera igualmente oscura, y gruesa.

Sintio la mano del hombre sobre su hombro, empujandole suavemente en direccion a la estructura de madera, y ambos entraron en la siguiente sala, sin decir ninguna palabra. Alli Harry observo una pequeña sala de estar, con sillones viejos y oscuros alrededor de una mesa de pequeñas dimensiones, al lado de una chimenea, que proporcionaba luz y calor a toda la estancia. Los verdosos ojos del leon pasearon curiosos por la habitación, sin percatarse del hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofas, mirandole con fijeza.

-Buenas noches, Potter.- la voz arrogante de Lucius Malfoy le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendole girarse hacia atrás, de donde provenian las palabras, buscando al dueño de esa voz. Y le encontro; con un porte aristocratico, el pelo rubio, los rasgos afilados y los ojos grises, casi tan alto como su profesor de Pociones y con una tunica igualmente negra pero de mejor calidad que la de este, Lucius Malfoy le observaba con interes.- Mi hijo me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo sobre…- una mirada de comprensión entre los tres varones hizo que no la ultima palabra quedase en el aire. Snape aparto al mirada, dirgiendola a un rincón, mientras Lucius y Harry se mantenian la vista, desafiantes.- ¿Y bien?

- Me gustaria hablarlo a solas con usted, señor Malfoy.- repuso el moreno con educación, mirando a su profesor de pociones. No obstante, el aristócrata dijo:

-El se queda aquí, Potter. No voy a volver otro dia solo porque te incomode su presencia.- su decisión fue tajante y Harry no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar.- Muy bien, explicate.

-Quiero unirme.- su declaracion fue tomada por los dos mortifagos con cierto escepticismo e incredulidad. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que esas palabras brotasen de sus labios, y la seriedad con la que el chico se habia pronunciado les hacia sospechar que estaba seguro de ello, que no bromeaba.

-Creo quela respuesta va a ser que no, señor Potter.- dijo finalmente el profesor de pociones, tras una mirada de comprensión con Lucius. Harry fruncio el ceño; el era el Elegido, el niño que vivio y todos esos horribles motes; se estaba entregando el solo en bandeja de plata ante ellos, y sin embargo, no le aceptaban. Los ojos del gryffindor se toparon con los inquisidores y penetrantes del pocionista, y empezo a sentirse fuera de si, como si le estuviesen expulsando de su persona. Tras unos segundos, el hombre aparto la mirada, y Harry se sintio mejor subitamente, mareado y sin aire en los pulmones. Le miro extrañado, por un momento habia entrado en una especie de trance o ensoñacion, y todo a su alrededor se habia evaporado.- No basta el odio para formar parte de la orden tenebrosa.- susurro el de cabellos grasientos, ante la atonita mirada grisacea del rubio.

- Y entonces… ¿Qué mas requiere?- pregunto el chico, intranquilo. Ese verano se habia enterado de que su profesor era doble espia, y jugaba en una situación muy poco definida, ya que su lealtad parecia dividida entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, asi que sabia que no se podia fiar de el hasta no saber en que bando estaba.

-Dedicacion… responsabilidad…entrega.- enumero el aristócrata con paciencia.- y sobre todo, servidumbre. No puedes formar parte de nosotros hasta que no salgas de la escuela.- busco la aprobación en la mirada de su compañero de cacerias, que se limito a asentir.

-¿Y si me dirijo a Voldemort directamente?- los mortifagos reprimieron a duras penas un escalofrio ante la mencion del nombre de su Maestro.

-¿Tanto anhelas entrar a su servicio?- interrogo el pocionista. Ante la asentimiento del muchacho, dijo- Puedes ayudar aquí en Hogwarts, de una forma ilicita, si lo deseas.

-Tal y como hace Draco.- añadio el rubio, mirandole con seriedad.- aunque… no creo que estuviese bien que Harry Potter se viera con mi hijo. Dumbledore sospecharia.- otra vez, las miradas gris y negra se unieron por unos instantes, y el pequeño pudo ver en la mirada de ambos la preocupación.

-Acepto. Ayudare aquí.- dijo el chico con seguridad. Sabia que era el unico camino que tenia para llegar hasta el, y aunque tuviera que hacer cosas que sabia no le gustarian, estaba dispuesto.-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Harry miro al profesor de Pociones, esperando a que le diese alguna instrucción, aunque en el fondo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Renegaba de Dumbledore, pero Snape podia estar de su lado y avisarle de todo, chafando su plan, y seguramente, llevandole a Azkaban o lavandole el cerebro. No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que dijesen sus compañeros de casa sobre sus compañias, pero al parecer, las apariencias eran muy importantes en Slytherin.

Severus y Lucius se lanzaron una mirada significativa, y, por primera vez en toda su estancia en el castillo, el mas joven vio al pocionista dudar. El de ojos negros no sabia que decirle; su mente trabajaba a velocidad vertiginosa, intentando encontrar un modo de explotar al chico. Sabia que no podia juntarle con Draco, no porque el aristócrata se lo mandase si no por las apariencias a reservar, y ademas estaba demasiado cerca del anciano director, por lo que habia un alto factor de riesgo. Aunque el viejo le hubiera dicho que no se atrevia siquiera a mirar a Harry a los ojos, conocia su poder legeremantico, y dudaba mucho que Potter supiera que era la oclumancia. Penso en sus objetivos, en los objetivos de su Amo; conseguir la profecia, que estaban preparando desde ese verano, y desacreditar a Dumbledore, sin ese hombre al mando seria mas facil operar en el interior de su ilustre colegio. Repentinamente una idea volo a su cabeza:

- Sigue diciendo la verdad sobre el Tenebroso.- ordeno.

-¿Qué? Lo que quiere es que no se sepa que ha vuelto.- le explico Lucius a su compañero, como si fuera lo mas obvio y el moreno hubiese dicho una locura.

- Piensalo de esta manera: cuanto mas desacreditado este Potter, peor sera la reputacion de Dumbledore.- una sonrisa se empezo a dibujar en los labios del rubio, cuyos ojos plateados brillaron a la luz del fuego llameante. Se giro hacia el mas joven, que esperaba ordenes, atento a lo que decian.- Di que el Tenebroso ha vuelto delante de Umbridge. De momento eso es todo.- sin saber si el chico habria entendido lo implicito en las ordenes, añadio- Y no digas nada a nadie.

-Entiendo.- el semblante de Harry estaba serio, aunque en su fuero interno, saltaba de alegria; Snape estaba en Hogwarts para hacer que expulsaran al venerable director, y el iba a colaborar. No obstante, seguia sintiendo esa corriente de empatia hacia el profesor de cabellos oscuros, mientras el odio se desvanecia en el tiempo. Le confundia esa extraña mezcla de sensaciones que ocurrian en su interior cada vez que lo veia o estaba demasiado cerca de el. Y sabia que era reciproco, que los sentimientos de su profesor hacia el habian cambiado; ya no le miraba con el antiguo odio, si no con reconocimiento y curiosidad.- Si no hay mas que decir… me marcho.

-Espera.- dijo el rubio, apoyando el mango de su baston sobre su hombro, reteniendole con suavidad. El chico se giro y les miro interrogante; Lucius Malfoy tenia el brazo extendido, para llegar a tocar su hombro con el baston de madera de roble y empuñadura chapada en plata, mientras su compañero, a su lado derecho, sostenia su muñeca, en un vano intento de que no parara al muchacho. Extrañamente, la imagen le parecio comica a Harry, que esbozo una tenue sonrisa; parecian verdaderos amigos, a pesar de la aparente frialdad instalada entre ellos.

-¿Pasa algo, señor?- pregunto el chico respetuoso, sin perder la calma.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a el?- empezo a indagar el aristócrata. Esta vez, Harry agacho la cabeza, mientras en sus ojos empezaban a formarse las lagrimas ante el doloroso recuerdo. Raramente el moreno dejaba desde entonces que sus sentimientos saliesen a la luz, y estos se habian ido acumulando lentamente. Queria creer que podia hacer frente a su trauma solo, pero la pura verdad era que se estaba hundiendo en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Se mordio el labio inferior, intentando serenarse sin éxito, y repentinamente, sintio una mano sobre su hombro, dirigiendole a otra sala, las habitaciones privadas de su profesor. La mano era grande, un poco aspera, palida y con unos dedos largos y finos, semejantes a las patas de una araña.

Sintio un nudo en la garganta cada vez mas fuerte, que no le dejaba respirar, mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos, intentando en vano que las lagrimas escapasen de sus orbes verdes. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar por el llanto contenido; hacia tiempo que no lloraba, hacia tiempo que no se sentia vivo, a no ser que el dolor contase como sentimiento. Un suspiro por parte del mayor y sus brazos pasaron alrededor de los hombros, abrazandolo, imprimiendole fuerza para continuar. A pesar de la tension inicial, pronto Harry se relajo y empezo a llorar abiertamente, sintiendose seguro al lado de ese mortifago. Se agarro fuertemente a la tunica del profesor, escondiendo su rostro entre la tela, en su pecho, cual niño llora desconsolado en el hombro de su padre.

Harry se percato de que se sentia extrañamente bien en los brazos de ese hombre, mientras mojaba su tunica con sus lagrimas. No obstante, no sabia que pensarian los mortifagos, despues de haberle visto llorar como un niño pequeño delante de ellos. Noto el calor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas mientras se despegaba del hombre, ya mas calmado. Sin decir palabra alguna, se encamino a la puerta, esperando la burla del hombre, que acostumbraba a humillarle siempre que podia. Sin embargo, no ocurrio como el habia pensado:

- No pasa nada, Harry. Si tienes algun problema ve a mi despacho, intentare solucionarlo.- el aludido le miro con los ojos abiertos en con mayor amplitud, sorprendido. Lo mas amable que habia podido imaginarse de su mas odiado profesor habia sido el silencio, pero, ahí estaba el mortifago, ofreciendole ayuda y consolandole. Le miraba indescifrablemente, y Harry, con un movimiento de cabeza, se marcho finalmente de la habitación, secandose la cara, intentando que sus lagrimas pasaran desapercibidas.

Rapidamente, llego a la sala comun, que en ese momento, a pesar de que era tarde, se encontraba abarrotada de gryffindors, hablando sobre su verano. En cuanto el chico puso un pie en la sala, todos callaron, observandole con fijeza. El moreno miro a todos con el entrecejo fruncido, y avanzo hacia su dormitorio, apartando a los compañeros de su casa, que le miraban serios. Incluso Ron y Hermione, sus antiguos amigos, le observaban esperando que hiciese algo malo. Si alguna vez habia sentido remordimientos por perder su amistad con ellos, en ese momento se esfumaron, al verlos apartarse de el

Llego a su habitación en silencio, sintiendose un bicho raro de feria, al verse expuesto ante todos los leones, hijos de la casa de la valentia. Se dejo caer sobre su cama cansado, dejando que el aire escapase de sus pulmones lentamente, mientras cerraba los doseles rojos de su cama. Volvio a revisar en su mente los hechos acaecidos, analizandolos friamente. Malfoy se habia portado con el… de una manera amable y cortes, algo muy extraño en el. Luego le habia conseguido cita con su padre demasiado rapido, asunto que le parecio raro ya que no habia hablado con su jefe de casa en ningun momento. Finalmente, Severus Snape le habia abrazado y consolado…sentia que su concepción del mundo habia cambiado, que habia abierto los ojos a una nueva realidad, que incluia slytherins buenos y gryffindors malos.

Escucho a sus compañeros de dormitorio entrar, hablando sobre los resultados de los partidos de quidditch enardecidamente, y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio hacia aquellos que le habian rechazado. Sin molestarse por los cuchicheos sobre el, se tumbo de lado en la mullida cama y cerró los ojos, entregándose a Morfeo.

Al dia siguiente, desperto reconfortado y descansado, antes que los demas. Sin perder tiempo, se ducho y vistio con rapidez, para no tener que encontrarse con sus compañeros dormidos. Bajo evitando la compañía hacia el Gran Comedor, siendo objeto de miradas y el protagonista de susurros mal disimulados. En los meses siguientes, sus compañeros apenas le dirigieron la mirada, y mucho menos la palabra, incluidos Ron y Hermione. Harry, siguiendo las instrucciones que su profesor le habia dado, se habia ganado varias semanas de castigos con la profesora Umbridge, que intentaba censurarle. Cada dia veia una noticia diferente, desacreditando a Dumbledore o a el mismo, tachandolos de locos. Y últimamente, la situación se estaba descontrolando por completo, ya que ningun compañero le hablaba. Por una vez en su vida, el moreno deseo no estar en ese castillo, del que guardaba tantos buenos recuerdos, junto a Ron y Hermione.

No obstante, su deseo se haria realidad poco antes de Navidad. La mañana estaba gris y fria, parecia amenazara con llover, y se asemejaba a cualquier monotona mañana de Diciembre, al menos para Harry. No obstante, durante el desayuno, una niña de primer curso, de estatura baja y timida, le dio un papel. Lo abrio con cuidado, ante las miradas de sus compañeros, y lo leyo. Al parecer, el anciano manipulador le habia citado en su despacho, antes de las clases. Extrañado, el moreno miro hacia la mesa de profesores, buscando al viejo, pero no lo encontro.

Se dirigio hacia el despacho del director, tal y como decia la nota, y cuando llego, encontro en la puerta a dos aurores y a la profesora Umbridge, que le miraron intimidantes. Rapidamente, el hombre le invito a sentarse, entre los dos armarios que estaban hechos los aurores. La mujer saco unos papeles del bolsillo, y empezo a leerlos en voz alta. A pesar de no entender tecnicismos juridicos, Harry comprendio la idea con rapidez: le iban a llevar a Azkaban. Ni siquiera supo los motivos, de que se le acusaba ni cualquier otro dato; los aurores le agarraron fuertemente de los brazos, impidiendo su huida y levantandolo del asiento. El moreno se limito a observar a Dumbledore, sin creer todavía lo que iban a hacer, mientras este le devolvia la mirada apenado, pero sin decir nada.

* * *

NdA: otro capi... que tal? bien? mal? **REVIEW!!!**

Contestaciones: gracias a tods! ok, lo de la empatia saldra mas tarde.

-brujoscuro: me gusta que te guste, en serio!

-Lady Malfoy-Potter: yo tambien agradezco mas un Harry sly!! xD


	4. Azkaban

CAPITULO EDITADO! lean, señores... y comenten

* * *

Chapter 4:

… Se dirigio hacia el despacho del director, tal y como decia la nota, y cuando llego, encontro en la puerta a dos aurores y a la profesora Umbridge, que le miraron intimidantes. Rapidamente, el hombre le invito a sentarse, entre los dos armarios que estaban hechos los aurores. La mujer saco unos papeles del bolsillo, y empezo a leerlos en voz alta. A pesar de no entender tecnicismos juridicos, Harry comprendio la idea con rapidez: le iban a llevar a Azkaban. Ni siquiera supo los motivos, de que se le acusaba ni cualquier otro dato; los aurores le agarraron fuertemente de los brazos, impidiendo su huida y levantandolo del asiento. El moreno se limito a observar a Dumbledore, sin creer todavía lo que iban a hacer, mientras este le devolvia la mirada apenado, pero sin decir nada…

Salio del despacho empujado por los dos mastodontes, que sin ningun cuidado le quitaron la varita. Rapidamente, le llevaron por los frios pasillos de Hogwarts, ante la mirada atonita de los estudiantes. A lo lejos, Harry diviso a su profesor de Pociones, que le miraba preocupado. A su lado, Draco Malfoy, mas palido de los usual, daba la vuelta y marchaba en direccion a las mazmorras, asustado. Nunca antes un plan habia salido mal para los mortifagos, y que atrapasen a un colaborador resultaba nefasto, algo devastador para la moral del slytherin, que era el unico que estaba al tanto de todo.

El moreno, blanco como la tiza, agacho la mirada y siguió andando, conocedor de su destino. Todas las personas que antaño habian sido sus amigos, ahora le miraban con miedo y aversión, apartandose a su paso y murmurando a sus espaldas. Un fuerte nudo se instalo en la boca de su estomago, mientras sentia como sus ojos se humedecian. Cuando penso que no habria ayuda, sin embargo, aparecio su salvacion.

-_ Te sacaremos de ahí, Harry_.- escucho el chico en su cabeza. La voz parecia la de Snape, no obstante, estaba sumamente distorsionada, por lo que no pudo cerciorarse de que era la suya. Se concentro, intentando que las palabras resonasen en su cabeza:

-_Ayuda…ayuda…_- el mensaje llego claro a la mente del oclumante, que, tragandose sus sentimientos, intento seguir igual de frio y estoico que siempre.

-_ En Navidad estaras fuera, chico. Aguanta hasta entonces_- hizo una pausa, exhausto, y añadio.-_ Ahora tengo que cortar la comunicación. Recuerda; Navidad._

Harry sintio que salia de la ensoñacion de golpe, topandose con la dura realidad; estaba siendo arrastrado prácticamente por los aurores. En las puertas de madera del Colegio, esperaban los dementotes, enviados por el Ministerio para llevarle a Azkaban. En cuanto le tocaron sintio la acuciante necesidad de salir de alli; se quedo frio y los recuerdos mas horrorosos volvieron a su cabeza, sin dejarle una tregua. No obstante, la pequeña llama de la esperanza se poso en su pecho, y concentrandose en las palabras del pocionista, logro alejarle los miedos parcialmente.

Azkaban, la gran prision magica, se erigia sobre una isla de roca gris y fria, apartada de la civilización. Los muros, igualmente grises, eran gruesos y solidos, muy difíciles de romper, y habia diminutas ventanas con rejas de hierro en diversas partes de la pared. La prision tenia forma triangular, con un espacio en el centro, por el que Harry pudo ver a los dementores, con esas capas negras y horrendas, circular libremente a sus anchas. Y fue por alli por donde entro el, desde ahora para los carceleros, prisionero 212.

Palido, con las gafas mal puestas y un pijama raido y holgado de rayas grises y negras, Harry fue depositado con dureza en su celda. Era cuadrada, pequeña, con los muros negros y una pequeña puerta metalica cerrada herméticamente. Miro a su alrededor; un baño demasiado sucio y roto, un lavabo en las mismas condiciones y una salida de agua fria adornaban un rincón de la celda. En el lado contrario, un tabla vieja de madera enganchada a la pared por sus extremos con dos cadenas oxidadas, era todo lo que habia. Desanimado, mayormente por el efecto de los dementores, Harry se tumbo en el camastro, encogido en posición fetal, sin saber que mas hacer. Se ovilló aún más al sentir la presencia de un dementor por delante de su celda, y empezo a temblar.

La primera noche llego lentamente para Harry. Los gritos de sus padres resonaban en la cabeza, producto de la constante exposición a esos seres roba-almas, y no obstante, podia oir gritos reales de gente que debia de estar sufriendo al igual que el. Se compadecio de esos viejos demonios, identificandose con ellos completamente. Seguramente terminaria como ellos, gimoteando en sueños, viviendo una pesadilla. Cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, acostumbrandose a la sensación de angustia que reinaba en el interior de edificio, una risa fria y demoniaca se colo por sus oidos, resonando en el timpano. Un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal, mientras se encongia, su mente completamente invadida por el miedo. Habia sonado cerca, como si estuviese en la habitación de su derecha. Intentando alejar sentimientos pesimistas de su cerebro, penso en las palabras de Snape: en Navidad ya estaria fuera. Y para eso faltaba una semana, lo que hizo que un amago de sonrisa hicese acto de aparicion en su rostro.

Cada segundo de esa semana era una hora para Harry; una hora de gimoteos, llantos, gritos… tanto en su cabeza como fuera de ella. No volvio a escuchar esa risa estridente y fria hasta que llegaron. El dia antes de Navidad, los carceleros habian estado burlandose de el y su demencia, mientras le empujaban y golpeaban, que era parte de la rutina. Sentia el odio bullir por sus venas, y sin pensar en lo que hacia, su mano se levanto contra uno de sus opresores, que no tardaron en inmovilizarlo, a base de violencia.

Le habian llevado a la carcel de aislamiento, el castigo que proporcionaban a los prisioneros que se portaban mal. Era una habitación normal, como la celda en la que Harry habia pasado los cinco dias restantes, pero lo unico que cambiaba habia sido la presencia del dementor: imponente, grande, con las ropas negras ondeando y las manos putridas. Le habian tirado al duro suelo, delante del dementor, y luego al puerta se habia cerrado. Harry se habia quedado quieto unos instantes, sintiendo fuego liquido pasar a traves de su costillas, donde ellos le habian golpeado. Habia levantado la mirada, topandose con la cara de la criatura a escasos centímetros de su rostro, absorviendo sus buenos recuerdos, y rindiendose, no habia podido moverse de alli, mientras la putrida piel de las manos del dementor tocaban su rostro, acercandolo mas al suyo. Habia pensado que se llevaria su alma consigo, y por un momento habia enloquecido, intentando apartarse. No obstante, cuando todo parecia perdido, la criatura magica habia volado hacia una esquina de la celda. Y detrás suyo habia surgido una figura femenina, que reia desquiciada y friamente.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Harry con la voz ronca y temblorosa.

- Hola, pequeño.- respondió la mujer, con la voz rasposa y fria. Se inclino para mirarle mejor, y en ese momento, el moreno pudo apreciar sus rasgos: su cabello, largo y descuidado, caia revuelto por su espalda, formando una cascada negra. Sus facciones, tremendamente marcadas por la delgadez extrema en la que se encontraba, enmarcaban un rostro palido, con los pomulos afilados, la mandibula cuadrada y unos ojos grises con los parpados gruesos caidos. A través de ellos pudo distinguir un suave brillo demencial en su mirada, que le hizo palidecer aun mas. Su cuerpo, esqueletico y huesudo, tenia curvas bien definidas, y estaba cubiertos por un mismo pijama de rayas negras y grises como el suyo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry…Potter.- dijo inseguro, para el cuello de su ropa. La mano izquierda de ella, parecida a una araña, se acerco a su cara, mientras en sus labios empezaba a nacer una sonrisa maniaca. Le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, y el moreno pudo apreciar la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

-Bellatrix Lestrange.- dijo fuertemente la mujer, identificandose, y sacando a Harry de su ensoñacion, mientras su mano se retiraba de su mejilla con rapidez, al comprender la direccion de su mirada.- Asi que tu eres el Elegido, el Niño que Vivio…- susurro para sus adentros.

-¿Eres mortifaga?- pregunto el joven ansioso, señalando sin fuerzas su antebrazo izquierdo. Bellatrix miro su brazo y luego le miro a el, repetidas veces. Finalmente respondio:

-Claro.- una sonrisa debil curvo sus labios resecos.- ¿Cómo si no iba a llevar este trofeo?- se paro un segundo, mirandole detenidamente.- Tu fuiste la cusa de todos mis males. Mataste a mi Señor.- dijo con la voz fria y demencial. Sus ojos grises la miraban oscuros y asesinos. No obstante, Harry se acerco a su oido, y con la voz susurrante y rasposa, dijo:

-Vendran esta noche.

Luego, la mujer le habia mirado, y finalmente, habia reido con locura, haciendo que Harry se encogiese en su sitio. Durante toda la tarde, el muchacho y la mujer habian dedicado a observarse; ella con curiosidad, el con miedo. Cuando la noche cayo, para el moreno habian pasado dias, y una sonrisa se adueño de su rostro, toda la esperanza puesta en las palabras del mortifago. Ni siquiera la cercania del dementor habia conseguido aplacar su felicidad, lo que hizo que en seguida cayese dormido, acurrucado en ese oscuro rincón de la celda.

Lo primero que pudo percibir al despertar fue el silencio. Algo desconocido completamente en Azkaban, con todos los presos chillando y sollozando a su alrededor. Los segundo fue la cama, estaba muy comodo y parecia estar apoyado sobre un colchon mullido o cualquier cosa semejante. Lo ultimo que percibio fue la calidez que habia en su mano derecha, se asemejaba a la que habia cuando alguien le cogia de la mano largo rato. Harry abrio los ojos con lentitud, sintiendolos adoloridos por la luz que habia en la habitación. En seguida, una persona puso sus lentes en los ojos, dejandole ver alrededor suyo: se encontraba en una estancia relativamente grande, parecida al dormitorio del castillo, con una cama grande y confortable. Habia diferentes muebles en la sala, una armario, un escritorio, y una comoda entre otros objetos, pero su atención cayo en la persona que se situaba a un lado de su lecho, sentado en una silla.

El hombre era alto y fuerte, con el pelo castaño revuelto como el suyo, las facciones aniñadas y pomulos altos. La mandibula apenas sobresaltaba, y sus labios carnosos eran semejantes a los suyos. Su piel palida, enmarcaba el rostro de un hombre demasiado parecido a si mismo. La unica diferencia que encontro eran sus ojos, detrás de unas lentes redondas, de color avellana. El hombre le miraba ansioso, su mano apretando fuertemente la suya, sin saber bien que decir. No obstante, no hizo falta que el mayor pensase sobre que conversar, ya que el pequeño inicio la charla:

-¿Papa?- el hombre sonrio con delicadeza, enseñando sus dientes blancos y bien alineados. Harry parpadeo varias veces y toco con su mano izquierda la mejilla del señor, esperando que se desvaneciera en el aire, que fuese solo una vaga ilusion.

- Soy yo, James.- dijo finalmente el mayor con inseguridad. Su hijo por el contrario, sonrio feliz y le abrazo con fuerza. En seguida James perdio toda la duda que cabia en el corazon de un padre que no sabe si su hijo le aceptara, y se entrego en el abrazo, imprimiendole cariño y afecto.

-Tu deberías estar muerto…- dijo indeciso Harry, una vez el abrazo acabo.

- Bueno, en realidad todo lo que te contaron es mentira, hijo- confeso James sin la sonrisa en sus labios.- Yo estoy con el Tenebroso.- siguió el padre mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, con deicision. Se remango la camisa negra que llevaba y dejo al descubierto su marca.- El no me mato.- termino.

-¿Cómo? No, tu estabas de parte de la Orden.- refuto el de ojos verdes, extrañado, mientras se apartaba de su padre.

-Mi tapadera era esa, Harry.- dijo alarmado el de ojos avellanas, intentando acercarse a su vastago.- Todo fue una mentira.

-Imposible, Black y Lupin me contaron que…- las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el mayor, que salto furioso:

- ¡No me hables de ellos!- sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y se levanto violentamente de la silla, tirandola del impulso. Harry le vio pasearse por la habitación, tratando de tranquilizarse.- Son todo mentiras. Insulsas y bonitas mentiras.- Por un momento, sus palabras se asemejaron mucho a las de su profesor de Pociones, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habia alguna pocion multijugos de por medio.- no hay multijugos, Harry- dijo el hombre, sentandose en el borde de su cama.- Todo el tiempo han estado engañandote, manipulandote, poniendote en contra nuestra.

Extrañado, Harry se revolvio en la cama y miro su pijama. Era negro y parecia varias tallas mas grande, tremendamente holgado, pero elegante. Palpo por su torax, por debajo de la camisa, encontrandose vendajes blancos sujetando sus doloridas costillas. Miro sus manos, encontrandolas mucho mas delgadas que antes de entrar a Azkaban. Su pijama de preso se encontraba amontonado en el escritorio, revuelto. Por unos minutos, se instalo un comodo silencio en la habitación, que Harry aprovecho para disfrutarlo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto curioso, intentando aparentar frialdad. El hombre sonrio con familiaridad y respondio sisueño:

-La mansión tenbrosa.- 'simple y directo al grano', penso Harry- Donde tu querias estar, según me dijo un pajarito.- la sonrisa traviesa de su padre aumento, descolocandole. Alguien le habia dicho que el anhelaba irse de ese castillo antiguo y frio, pero sin embargo, a nadie se lo habia contado su secreto.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto extrañado.

-Sera una sorpresa.- contesto James Potter misteriosamente.- Esta noche viene, y asi podremos celebrar la Navidad en familia.- por un momento, Harry penso en su madre, Lily Evans, como sospechosa. Si su padre seguia vivo… ¿Qué le decia que ella no?. No obstante, su padre se limito a aclarar.- No es ella.- Harry fruncio el ceño, sin fiarse todavia de ese hombre tan parecido a el, y sin embargo, tan distinto a como el pensaba que era.

-Mi padre esta muerto.- sentencio rotundamente, mirandole mientras las palabras escapaban de sus labios.- Tu no eres mi padre.

-¡Si que lo soy!- dijo el hombre, elevando la voz, observandole con suplica en los ojos.

-Entonces dime que esta pasando.- pidio Harry friamente. No obstante, James nego varias veces con la cabeza y respondio:

-Por la noche tendras todas las respuestas que tu quieras, mi niño.- Con esto, el hombre de cabellos castaños poso sus labios sobre la frente de su hijo y slio de la habitacion, dejandole descansar.

El resto del dia, Harry se limito a dormir, embriagado por el fuerte aroma que provenia de las cocinas, demasiado cansado como para seguir despierto mucho tiempo mas. La siguiente vez que se desperto no fue tan lucido. Le dolia todo el cuerpo, por lo que penso que habria pasado por encima suyo algo muy grande. Espero un rato meditando, hasta que James entro en su habitación y le ayudo a levantarse. Al parecer era tarde y tenian que empezar a vestirse ya para la cena de Navidad. Lentamente, Harry se incorporo y fue a ducharse con torpeza, debido a la poca movilidad que tenia, gracias a los vendajes.

Vestido y aseado, Harry se observo en el espejo de su dormitorio; su piel estaba limpia y libre de golpes y magulladuras, y su cuerpo cubierto por un elegante traje negro sencillo. Sonrio al acordarse de las palabras de su padre; por la noche vendria a cenar otra persona, y finalmente, despues de quince años de soledad y mentiras, le seria revelada la verdad, y lo mas importante, conoceria a su verdadera familia. Con esta idea en mente entro en el comedor individual que tenian; estaban dispuestas tres sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa oscura, en la que se situaban los platos y cubiertos. No habia nadie en la sala, ni siquiera su padre, por lo que e limito a esperar impaciente. Algo dentro suyo habia cambiado desde su estancia en Azkaban; el odio incandescente que sentia por Albus Dumbledore se estaba transformando en una venganza sadica. Porque el era su tutor. Porque el debia protegerlo. Porque el, sin embargo, le habia dejado a merced del Ministerio.

Unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros por detrás suyo, masajeandolos, intentando librarle de la tension que le acogia. James le guio hasta la silla del centro, sentandole, mientras decia:

-Tranquilo, Harry. Se llevara su parte, no lo dudes.- extrañamente, el menor penso que le habia leido los pensamientos. No obstante, se sintio mas relajado al notar como un odio frio teñia la voz de su padre al hablar del viejo anciano manipulador. Cambiando rapido de tema, intentando no enfadarse, dijo- En seguida llegara, hijo. Ya lo veras.

* * *

NdA: espcial agradecimiento a: **brujoscuro, RAC**

En el siguiente capitulo sale lo que seria el motivo de que encierren a Harry. Y en este capitulo, comento algo sobre familias magicas que me parece interesante... como dijo Sirius en HP5, todas las familias de sangre limpia se emparentaban por lo que..... Neville Longbottom es familia de Bellatrix, y Harry tres cuartos de lo mismo!

ok, dicho esto... solo agradecer a RAC porque me hizo abrir los ojos a una cosa importante: en mi fic Harry es un ser humano... es mortal... y NO es invencible!

Nada mas que comentar!


	5. Familia

Antes que nada... CAPITULO ANTERIOR EDITADO!

* * *

Chapter 5:

…-Tranquilo, Harry. Se llevara su parte, no lo dudes.- extrañamente, el menor penso que le habia leido los pensamientos. No obstante, se sintio mas relajado al notar como un odio frio teñia la voz de su padre al hablar del viejo anciano manipulador. Cambiando rapido de tema, intentando no enfadarse, dijo- En seguida llegara, hijo. Ya lo veras…

Cinco minutos despues, Harry seguia mirando atentamente como su supuesto padre movia por arte de magia los cubiertos, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta cada pocos segundos. Cuando la familia estuviese despues de quince años junta, sus padres le explicarian todo, o al menos, eso habia dicho James. Harry desvio la mirada por enesima hacia la oscura puerta de roble gruesa, y despues, miro el reloj situado en la pared delante suyo: ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso. El pesimismo asalto a Harry, que penso que todo era una farsa y no vendria nadie. No obstante, James seguia sentado en su silla, completamente relajado y seguro de que vendria su pareja. La mirada avellana del mayor se cruzo con la verde de su hijo, y finalmente, dijo:

-Vendra, no te preocupes. Dale tiempo, debe de haberse entretenido.- su tono era tranquilo, paciente. El moreno suspiro con fuerza, cruzandose de brazos y mirando la pared enfrente suyo malhumorado.

Poco despues, se escucho el ruido de pasos fuera de la habitación, y, mientras Harry se revolvia mas nervioso en su asiento, James fruncio el ceño significativamente. Se levanto de la silla y, acomodándose las gafas, salio de la estancia rapidamente, en busca del dueño de los pasos. El moreno reprimio el impulso de levantarse y seguirle a hurtadillas, recordando su estancia en Hogwarts, donde cualquier excusa servia para ir a investigar a intempestivas horas de la madrugada, y ya de paso, espiar a alguien. Normalmente ese alguien solia ser Snape, el unico sospechoso de todo lo negativo en ese castillo, y ahora Harry era capaz de entender porque ese hombre le producia escalofrios cada vez que le miraba; habia matado a decenas de personas, realmente el era el malo en su vision roja de la vida. No obstante, ahora que miraba de otra manera al pocionista, se dio cuenta de que era la salvacion de todo slytherin que se preciase, al ser la unica persona del colegio capaz de enfrentarse a Dumbledore en su defensa. Y por añadidura, era mortifago, el símbolo de rebeldia de las serpientes. Porque durante años y decadas, Dumbledore habia dejado de lado a los alumnos de esa casa, los habia desatendido, y finalmente se habia vendado los ojos cuando ellos marcharon hacia aquella persona que les apreciaba y reconocia.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, bajo al mundo terrenal cuando la puerta se abrio, cinco minutos despues, revelando a su padre por la abertura. Paso rapidamente, dejando que el desconocido entrara en la sala, dejando a Harry boquiabierto; era su profesor de pociones, vestido de negro completamente, como era usual. Su cabello lacio y grasiento caia como cortinas a ambos lados de su rostro cetrino, enmarcando la nariz ganchuda y protuberante, los ojos negros y los labios finos y palidos. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron en su mayor amplitud al verlo, y su boca se abrio y cerro varias veces, intentando articular cualquier sonido. Realmente, era la ultima persona que Harry pensaba encontrar; James Potter y Snape se habian odiado desde que eran unos niños, y el slytherin le odiaba con toda su alma.

-Hola Harry.- dijo el hombre con su voz sedosa y susurrante.- Te dije que te sacariamos de alli, y asi fue.- una diminuta sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, mientras Harry le miraba indeciso.

- ¿Tu eres mi padre?- pregunto desconfiado.- ¡¿Te esperabamos a ti?!- dijo elevando la voz, mirandole con enfado. Todo parecia una broma pesada, y con asuntos familiares no se jugaba, penso Harry furioso. No obstante el hombre no se inmuto y se limito a contestar:

-Si.

-Es imposible. Me estais tomando el pelo… ¡no os riais de mi!- grito mientras se levantaba del asiento, dispuesto a irse de esa casa. Sin embargo, las manos de James se posaron sobre sus hombros, impidiendo que se levantase, haciendo que Harry se revolviera en su silla, intentando liberarse.

-A base de magia nada es imposible, Harry.- respondio su padre con voz neutra.- Si tienes un alto poder magico puedes quedarte embarazado.- explico en su oido, mientras, sus manos masajeaban otra vez sus tensos musculos. Subitamente, el muchacho dejo de revolverse y mirando friamente a Snape, ordeno:

-Muy bien. Explicadme todo esto, entonces.- su voz sono fria y demandante, tal y como el queria que fuese.- ¿Por qué el no esta muerto?- señalo a James con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué mis ojos son verdes como los de Lily? ¿Cómo podéis ser mis padres si os odiais? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre todo esto antes?- pregunto al de cabellos grasientos. Los mayores suspiraron, y empezaron a relatar su historia.

- Bueno…- James empezo a hablar, vacilante.- En nuestro quinto curso en Hogwarts, me obsesione con apartar a Severus de Lily, amenazandole y tal…

-Muy poco amable por tu parte.- dijo cinico el de cabellos grasientos.- Para no irnos por las ramas, al final consiguió separarme de ella, pero se aficiono al jueguecito de intimidarme y…- la pareja se miro, con una sonrisa en la boca.- en septimo nos enamoramos.

-¿Asi? ¿sin mas?- pregunto Harry desconfiado. La verdad es que sonaba muy tonto tal y como ellos lo habian dicho, algo inverosímil, irreal, una especie de fantasia.

- Sin mas, sin mas, no…- dijo el castaño, mirando con disimulo al moreno.- Queria suicidarse.- solto al cabo de unos segundos, mirando a su hijo serio. Al principio arqueo una ceja, incredulo, pero finalmente, al ver como Snape desviaba la vista incomodo, hizo que dejara su desconfianza inicial a un lado. Nunca antes habia visto una faceta tan humana en su profesor, quizas lo mas normal habia sido el odio que le profesaba. No obstante, se encontraba delante suyo, realmente incomodo y con una sentimiento de vergüenza en su rostro.

- El me ayudo a recuperarme. Y fue ahí cuando empezamos a sentir algo mas que odio.- concluyo la historia embarazosa el pocionista, tras un momento de silencio.- Iniciamos una amistad a escondidas, y eso nos llevo al amor, algo que entre slytherin y gryffindor estaba prohibido, por lo que decidimos llevarlo con cuidado.

- Luego mi padre prácticamente me obligo a casarme con Evans y darle un hijo, y tuve que hacerme parte de la Orden del Fénix.- El desprecio tiño sus palabras, mientras sus manos se tensaban en los hombros de Harry.- Severus se fue con el Amo pensando que le habia traicionado, y al cabo de un tiempo, los mortifagos me capturaron.

- Me entere de la verdad y le propuse hacerle de los nuestros, pero no acepto.- siguió el moreno.- Estuvimos bastante tiempo viendonos, y finalmente, me dejo porque no podia serle infiel a su esposa. Entre tanto, me quede embarazado y te tuve a ti. Sin saber que hacer, te entregue a James, que te hizo pasar por hijo de Lily.- hizo una pausa, cogiendo aire, sin saber bien como decirlo.- Despues escuche la profecia, y al saber que el Amo iba a ir a por James, le convenci para que lo dejara con vida, y le conte toda la verdad. No obstante, me mando que espiara a Dumbledore, y bajo la excusa de que yo queria a la sangresucia, me acepto como profesor.

- Entonces, cuando tu, Harry, tenias un año, el Amo vino a por nosotros, con intencion de matarnos; al parecer seguia creyendo que tu eras una amenaza para el. Sin embargo, despues de que Severus hablara con el e intercediera a tu favor, decidio matar a la sangresucia para divertirse un poco.

-Lily sabia demasiado.- dijo el pocionista ante la cara de incredulidad del chico.- No podiamos dejarla viva.

-Entonces… si todo es cierto, ¿Cómo murio Voldemort?¿Por que tengo esta cicatriz?- pregunto el muchacho, poco convencido de lo que le habian contado.

- Lily siempre fue buena en Artes Antiguas…- dijo James.

- Hizo magia antigua, protegiendose a si misma y canalizando la maldición hacia ti.- dijo serio Snape. No obstante, Harry fruncio el ceño; su padrino le habia dicho que Lily era de carácter abierto, con pretensión a casos perdidos, e incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie.- No todo es como parece, chico.- comento finalmente el profesor. Algo en el tono de voz del hombre le dijo al joven de gafas negras que hablaba por experiencia propia. Parecia soñador por una vez, y en su voz habia un deje de nostalgia.

-¿Algo mas que quieras saber, Harry?- pregunto su padre, sentandose en la silla contigua a la suya. El otro hombre seguia en el asiento mas apartado de ellos, en un intento de no intervenir. El chico les miro a ambos; el castaño tenia la mirada amable, invitandole a preguntar, mientras la del moreno se habia desviado, incomodo. Abrio la boca y pregunto finalmente:

- ¿Por qué entonces mis ojos son como los de Lily?

-Pocion de cambio de color de ojos permanente.- respondio cortante el pocionista.- Se da en tercero.- Ante la explicación, James rio suavemente, mientras su hijo se ruborizaba, agachando la mirada.

- Según me dijiste, Harry era como yo, Severus.- les miro a ambos hombres, y el moreno asintio.- Entonces es normal que no estudie pociones.

-Ya… no se porque esperaba otra cosa de el…- suspiro resignado, y mirandolo fijamente, añadio, respondiendo al interrogante que aparecio en su cabeza-_¿Por qué no me dijeron nada antes?_.- Antes eras demasiado… gryffindor para entenderlo. Te habrias puesto del lado de Dumbledore, y me habrian descubierto.

Extrañado por la contestación a una pregunta no formulada, Harry fruncio el ceño, mientras su padre reia sin malicia, mirando al pocionista divertido. Sin entender lo que pasaba, el niño paso su vista de uno a otro; parecian saber exactamente de que iba el chiste, algo que Harry no acababa de entender. Por supuesto, despues de unos segundos de deleite personal por la ingenuidad del muchacho, James le explico:

- Legeremancia, pequeño.- ante la cara de extrañeza del joven, se limito a sonreir y añadir.- Lee mentes. Por eso sabe lo que la gente piensa.- Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron de golpe mientras su mirada se clavaba en el hombre de ojos negros. Si podia leer sus pensamientos, tambien podia saber lo que le habia pasado ese verano. Y si podia saberlo y seguramente lo sabria, se burlaria de el sin piedad. Se sintio subitamente vulnerable, como un niño ante un gigante, capaz de aplastarle con solo moverse.

-No te preocupes, Harry. No pensaba burlarme ni mucho menos. Solo necesitaba cerciorarme en ese momento si seria adecuado que te metieses en algo tan peligroso, si me decias la verdad…- la voz susurrante del hombre fue apagandose lentamente, dejando un tenso silencio. A pesar de que los ojos le ardian por la lagrimas retenidas duramente, Harry siguió reacio a llorar, con eso solo conseguiria dar una imagen mas lamentable de si mismo, hacerles ver que era debil.

James se acerco a el, abrazandole cariñosamente, como un padre abraza a un hijo. Y esta vez, no era una metáfora, no era algo que Harry en su mente lo identificase, esta vez era real: su padre le estaba abrazando, y el chico no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponder en el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa formandose en los labios. Poco despues, sintio como Snape se unia en el abrazo, algo tenso, pero segundos despues se relajo. A pesar de haberle negado hacia media hora escasa, el chico se alegro de que no estuviese enfadado con el; aunque le seguia pareciendo extraño todo el asunto de su familia, no queria que se enfadase con el su salvador. Porque estaba seguro de que Severus Snape habia intervenido para que sacasen tambien a Harry de esa fria celda, si no su destino habria sido la muerte, o peor todavía, una estancia indefinida en Azkaban.

Despues de un minuto, el castaño rompio el abrazo, besando suavemente a su pareja en los labios. Beso que fue totalmente correspondido por el moreno, dandole a Harry la prueba crucial de que toda la historia era real. Dudaba mucho que su padre se hubiese besado con su enemigo de no ser verdad, y sabia que James era su padre porque habia estado toda la tarde mirandole, intentando pillarle tomando la pocion multijugos, algo en lo que habia fracasado.

-Bueno… ¿quereis que empecemos a comer?- pregunto el castaño, animado. Toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue el ruido de las sillas al sentarse los otros dos, y el casi inaudible ruido de la comida apareciendo en su plato. Extrañamente Harry se fijo en que, mientras James se encargaba de cortar manualmente toda la comida, Severus solo pinchaba los trozos de carne, dejando su mano izquierda oculta en su regazo, mientras su magia movia el cuchillo.

-¿Qué te pasa en la mano?- preguntó el moreno, curioso, rato despues.

-Heridas de guerra.- dijo sonriendo enigmatico el hombre.- Me costo mucho que te sacaran de Azkaban.- no obstante, la explicación del pocionista no sirvio de mucho para esclarecer la mente del chico, pero no dijo nada mas, a pesar de que Harry sabia que pensaba.

La cena paso entre risas por parte de Harry y James, y gruñidos por parte del moreno, mientras hablaban de la epoca escolar de los mayores. James intentaba centrarse solo en aquello que no atañia al otro de forma humillante, pero era prácticamente imposible, ya que la mayoria de los recuerdos que guardaba eran de esos momentos vergonzos que le habia hecho pasar. No obstante, despues de contarlos pedia perdon, cosa que divertia a Harry sobremanera; ver a su padre disculpandose cada dos segundos era algo gracioso de ver, sobre todo, si el que recibia las disculpas no era otro que su profesor de pociones. Al final, el moreno miro el reloj y decidio poner fin a ese momento:

- Hora de irse a dormir.- dijo levantandose dignamente, y tomando al castaño de la mano, que le miraba haciendo pucheros. No obstante, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un profundo beso, tierno y cariñoso, y, cuando se separaron, James dejo de rechistar.

-Vamos Harry. ¿Te gusto la habitación que te dimos? La puedes decorar como quieras, es toda tuya.- dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros, paternalmente. El pequeño sonrio y asintio, sintiendose poseedor del mejor sentimiento de la tierra: el amor de una familia unida. Desde su entrada en Hogwarts no se habia sentido tan bien, y cuando vio que tenia una cama tan grande, realmente se habia sorprendido. No obstante, lo que en ese momento con sus tiernos once años le pareciera extraño, ahora comprobaba que era símbolo de atención por parte de otras personas, de preocupación por su salud.

El dia siguiente desperto temprano, y por un momento, se sintio confundido al no reconocer el dormitorio. Segundos despues, todos los recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza, haciendole identificarla inmediatamente con la cama del dia anterior, cuando habia salido de la prision. Seguia llevando el mismo pijama negro dos tallas mas grande, y pudo sentir en las plantas de sus pies descalzos el intenso frio del mármol del suelo. La casona, lejos de ser un humilde hogar, era una verdadera mansión llena de lujos y vicios que le tentaban a cada segundo que pasaba alli. Y sin embargo, a Harry le parecio que todo eso era una especie de sueño, algo irreal, demasiado bonito, que se chocaba con la dura y heladora realidad que habia vivido hasta ahora. Porque, desde ese verano, sabia que las cosas siempre podian ir peor, que la vida era cruel con el. Porque no se merecia ese trato tan denigrante al que era sometido.

Se levanto con cuidado; apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero no tenia sueño, el dia anterior habia estado durmiendo prácticamente toda la jornada. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido se dirigio a la puerta oscura de roble gruesa por la que habia visto entrar a sus padres el dia anterior. No sabia que hacer, ni siquiera adonde ir, donde estaban las habitaciones ni nada por el estilo, y salir fuera le parecia arriesgado, con todos esos mortifagos en la mansión. Entro intentando pasar desapercibido, y sonrio al ver la habitación a oscuras. En el centro de la pared opuesta a la puerta se encontraba una ancha cama doble, y en ella, los dos hombres dormian, unicamente cubiertos por las sabanas negras, que tapaban hasta sus caderas. James abrazaba protectoramente a su amante, cuya mano izquierda estaba vendada hasta el codo. Su cabeza reposaba contra el pecho del castaño, y los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, con una expresión de paz en sus rostros.

Antes de que Harry pudiera cerrar la puerta, los ojos negros del pocionista se abrieron de golpe, mirandolo con la varita levantada y los musculos en tension. Al cabo de unos segundos la bajo, pinchando en el costado al castaño, despertandole.

-¿Qué pasa?- gruño Severus, frotandose los ojos. Harry se sintio repentinamente culpable; seguramente, el hombre se tendria que levantar temprano mañana, y no le estaba dejando dormir. Se mordio el labio y antes de que pudiera hablar, el hombre se apresuro a decir.- No pasa nada, Harry. Si quieres venir aquí y dormirte un rato, estas en tu derecho.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, los pijamas de ambos hombres se materializaron en sus cuerpos, mientras se echaban a un lado, haciendole hueco. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, James se incorporo y salto a su amante, colocandose el en el centro, mientras el otro, en una esquina, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Podrias dejar de leerle la mente a los demas, no, cariño?- pregunto el castaño.- Ven, Harry.- le invito a tumbarse a su lado con la mano. El moreno en seguida estuvo con ellos en al amplia cama, y Potter padre e hijo empezaron a hablar:

-¿Traen aquí el profeta?.- pregunto con curiosidad mal disimulada.

-Por supuesto.- contesto el hombre, girandose sobre su costado para mirar a Harry directamente.- Draco estuvo preguntando por ti, según me dijo Severus.- su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero se escucho por toda la habitación, cuando el pocionista dijo:

- Estaba preocupado por ti, aunque lo niegue.

- Deberias dejar de usar la legeremancia contra todo el mundo, Sev. Un poco mas de privacidad no vendria mal.- lo unico que consiguió por parte del hombre fue un gruñido amenazador, al que correspondio con un beso en el cuello.- Tan adorable como siempre…- comento divertido.

-¿Por qué me metieron en Azkaban?- dijo Harry serio, mirandole fijamente, escrutandole.

- Obstrucción a la ley y difamación de rumores falsos.- susurro otra vez Severus, haciendose oir en toda la sala. Harry se giro, mirando el techo de madera vieja y desgastada, meditando. Era ridiculo, le habian condenado a años de prision por actos que no habia cometido. El odio hirvio en sus venas, mientras sus ojos se oscurecian un poco mas y su mandibula se tensaba con dureza. Todo habia sido una mentira, desde su origen al motivo de su encarcelamiento. En algunos casos habia llegado a ser bonita, en otros era espeluznantemente cruel, pero no dejaba de ser eso: una mentira. Su vida se habia basado en eso, en calumnias, una detrás de otra. Añorar a una madre que nunca habia tenido, enfrentarse a su aliado, odiar a su propio padre… ahora que observaba todo esos momentos de su vida, pudo ver las malas decisiones tomadas por la ignorancia, por la falta de conocimiento. _'Que atrevida es la ignorancia'_- penso Harry, con amargura.

* * *

**NdA: especial agradecimiento a: brujoscuro, RAC, kyubi.**

Pequeña encuesta: ¿piensa que deberia hacer una precuela, explicando como los padres de Harry llegan a ser quienes son?

A.- Si

B.- No

C.- No Sabe, No Contesta!

PD: gracias por hacerme darme cuenta de mi error, RAC. Corregi el capi anterior! xD

ESPERO **REVIEWS!**


	6. Aceptacion

Chapter 6:

- Obstrucción a la ley y difamación de rumores falsos.- susurro otra vez Severus, haciendose oir en toda la sala. Harry se giro, mirando el techo de madera vieja y desgastada, meditando. Era ridiculo, le habian condenado a años de prision por actos que no habia cometido. El odio hirvio en sus venas, mientras sus ojos se oscurecian un poco mas y su mandibula se tensaba con dureza. Todo habia sido una mentira, desde su origen al motivo de su encarcelamiento. En algunos casos habia llegado a ser bonita, en otros era espeluznantemente cruel, pero no dejaba de ser eso: una mentira. Su vida se habia basado en eso, en calumnias, una detrás de otra. Añorar a una madre que nunca habia tenido, enfrentarse a su aliado, odiar a su propio padre… ahora que observaba todo esos momentos de su vida, pudo ver las malas decisiones tomadas por la ignorancia, por la falta de conocimiento. _'Que atrevida es la ignorancia'_- penso Harry, con amargura.

Extrañamente, esta vez el pocionista no dijo ningun comentario ni dio muestras de haber leido sus pensamientos, lo que sorprendio a Harry, que esperaba una respuesta. La habitación se quedo en absoluto silencio durante unos minutos, y finalmente, pudo oir la respiración pesada de Severus, indicandole que se habia dormido. James se acerco a el, y poniendo sus labios sobre la oreja del chico, susurro muy bajito:

-Por la mañana iremos a ver al Amo. El decidira si te acepta o no en esta gran famillia.- haciendo una pausa, el castaño aprovecho a mirar la espalda de su amante.- Ahora vamos a dormir, Severus se tiene que levantar muy pronto para ir a Hogwarts.

La noche dio paso al dia lentamente, y el dormitorio de los adultos se ilumino débilmente con los rayos del Sol, formando sombras recortadas. No obstante, Harry dio la bienvenida al nuevo dia con los parpados cerrados, abrazado a su padre, algo que no conseguia hacer desde ese verano. Una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios carnosos, identicos a los de su progenitor, que, llegado el momento le desperto suavemente. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al amanecer, mientras su vision nublada se topaba con una persona delante suyo. En esos momentos, solo era un borron, con los colores difuminados, sin rasgos, hasta que James coloco las gafas en su rostro con una sonrisa.

Despues de un ligero desayuno, padre e hijo se adentraron en la oscuridad de los pasillos de madera vieja y desgastada, con ralladuras en su superficie. A pesar de haber amanecido hacia tiempo, el pasillo seguia igual de oscuro que por la noche, solo iluminado débilmente por la pequeña llama que producia el gas de las lamparas. Recorrieron varios pasillos angostos y estrechos, hasta finalmente, llegar a una puerta negra y gruesa. James toco en la madera varias veces, y vistiendo su mejor mascara de frialdad, abrio la puerta, apoyando su mano en el pequeño pomo de metal desgastado. Antes de que la puerta se abriera, Harry escondio su inseguridad con su mejor careta, intentando camuflar su nerviosismo.

La abertura revelo una habitación a oscuras, con paredes frias de tonos apagados y el suelo de madera, igual de desgastado que el pasillo. Habia misteriosas rayas en las tablas, una cama muy amplia y con doseles negros a la derecha, y una chimenea pequeña como unica luz en la sala. Delante de esta, un sillon enorme de tapiceria morada tapaba la poca claridad que arrojaba la estructura. Todo parecia demasiado tetrico y oscuro en esa habitación, incluso la atmosfera, que se habia tornado subitamente fria, pero, sin embargo, no parecia haber nadie alli. Hasta que reparo en la sombra proyectada en la pared; era alargada, deformada. Dedujo correctamente que la persona a la que buscaban estaba sentada detrás del sillon, y James, sabiendolo de antemano, se dirigio hacia alli.

-Señor…- dijo en voz baja, intentando no perturbar al hombre que reposaba en la mullida butaca.

- Severus me puso al tanto de todo.- dijo con voz susurrante y fria el hombre, sin moverse siquiera, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera su espina dorsal.- No son necesarias mas palabras.- Dicho esto, se levanto, mostrandose ante Harry en todo su esplendor: su piel demasiado palida contrastaba fuertemente por los ojos alargados y de color rojo sangre que tenia, mientras que su nariz brillaba por su ausencia, conformada por dos rendijas muy finas. Sus manos, igual de palidas que su rostro, portaban dedos tan finos que en conjunto, se asemejaban grotescamente a las patas de una araña. Sus ropajes, oscuros y largos, tapaban el resto de su cuerpo, dandole un aire mas poderoso. El hombre se acerco hasta el moreno, que permanecio en su sitio estatico, y tomando su menton, giro su cabeza, para mirarles mejor.- Parece apropiado…- susurro Lord Voldemort.- pero no se si podra matar a alguien.- termino el hombre, mirandole divertido.- Al final acudiste acabaste acudiendo a mi… curioso.- comento.

- James.- Girandose hacia su padre, acorto la distancia que le separaba de el, le informo.- Tu amante le avalara, asi que esperare a ver sus habilidades hasta que venga. Por supuesto, no quiero espectadores en el ritual, asi que te quedas fuera.- el castaño simplemente acepto con la cabeza, desviando la mirada al suelo, en señal de sumisión. Despues de los relatos que le habia contado de su infancia y adolescencia, se le hacia extraño ver a su padre tan dócil, aunque supuso que su lema ahora seria algo parecido a: La familia lo primero.- Por el momento puedes ir preparandole, para que no haga el ridiculo en su momento.- dijo burlon, mirandole de reojo, mientras Harry se ruborizaba. Despues de observarle unos segundos mas de lo políticamente correcto, rodeo a James y se sento otra vez en la gran butaca, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Gracias, señor.- murmuro el adulto con una reverencia, y acto seguido, su mano se cerro en torno al hombro de su hijo con delicadeza, empujandole suavemente hacia la salida. Una vez que la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos por arte de magia, la atmosfera agobiadora y fria cambio por una neutral, y Harry sonrio con sinceridad, mientras su padre se apoyaba en la pared, cerrando los ojos y dejando reposar su cabeza en el muro.- Muy bien, ahora te tendre que explicar todo el ritual, Harry.- dijo el hombre, repentinamente cansado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el hijo, preocupado, mirandole directamente sin la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Me pongo muy tenso cuando tengo que hablar a solas con el.- respondio el hombre.- Y mas hoy, que no sabia si tendria que suplicarle para que te aceptase,- continuo, revolviendo el cabello rebelde del niño.- pero parece que Sev ya lo ha habia arreglado todo.- Se acerco a su oreja, susurrandole a modo de secreto.- odio arrastrarme ante los demas, pero por ti dejaria mi orgullo de lado. Aunque eso suele hacerlo mas Severus, esta mas acostumbrado desde que empezo de doble espia.

Padre e hijo empezaron a andar pasillo abajo, en direccion a sus habitaciones personales, el primero divertido por la expresión de sorpresa del segundo, que intentaba imaginarse a la fria y orgullosa serpiente que tenia por padre suplicando, sin conseguirlo. Llegaron a su destino sin encontrar nadie en su camino, algo que le impresiono a Harry; si esa era la mansión de Lord Voldemort, deberia de haber varios mortifagos en el dia y la noche, como en una especie de empresa o casa grande, pero, no obstante, alli parecia estar todo muerto, sin un alma viviente ni un sonido fuera de lo habitual que le indicase que ese sitio no estaba abandonado.

-Bueno… a ver, como te lo explico yo…- dijo James una vez se hubieron relajado y acomodado en los sillones de la calida sala de estar. Le miro indeciso, mordiendose las uñas con inseguridad, meditando.- Bueno, llegado el momento te guiaran hasta los calabozos, donde estan los presos, y el Amo elegira el mas adecuado para ti. Luego te llevaran a una sala aparte y alli tendras que matarlo sin titubear,- explico con crudeza el castaño, intentando en vano suavizar sus palabras.- despues de que ellos le hayan torturado. Por norma general, el mortifago que avala se encarga de esto, como prueba de que es fiel a sus principios, asi que tendras que ver como Sev lo martiriza delante de ti. Luego tu lo matas,- Harry palidecio al escuchar estas palabras en boca de su padre.- y El te pone la Marca.

- ¿De verdad tendre que matarlo?- pregunto atemorizado Harry.

- Claro, es un símbolo de la fuerza de voluntad y la obediencia.- el chico miro al suelo suspirando, y James callo por unos segundos, hasta que recordo algo.- Tu padre es un poco bestia, asi que no te asustes por lo que veas alli.- le aconsejo, dejando a Harry con un horrible nudo en la garganta. Quizas por miedo o por inseguridad, el moreno penso que quizas no estaba preparado para cometer un asesinato, que les fallaria a todos, y empezo a desesperarse, frotandose las manos para rebajar el nerviosismo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los brazos de su padre pasaron alrededor de su cuello, atrayendolo hacia su pecho en un abrazo, intentando infundirle seguridad en si mismo.

-¿Tienes idea de a quien elegiran?- pregunto el chico despues de unos segundos, mirandole con sus ojos verdes. James abrio la boca para hablar, pero de repente, un ruido en la ventana le distrajo: una imponente lechuza parda golpeaba el cristal con insistencia, intentando llamar la atención de los hombres. El castaño fue rapido hacia alli, y dejandole pasar, agarro la carta que tenia atada a la pata, desenrollandola con habilidad, y sus ojos empezaron a leer a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Draco se marcara contigo, Harry.- dijo finalmente, despues de releer el pergamino dos veces mas, y le miro curioso. Durante un segundo, se dedico a observar a su hijo, y luego, acordandose de la anterior pregunta, dijo.- No lo se, lo elige el Amo dependiendo de lo que vea en tu mente. Para ti puede que escoja a alguien de la Orden del Fénix, pero solo son elucubraciones.

El resto del día paso lento y frio; Harry, nervioso, no dejaba de moverse por las habitaciones, sin salir al pasillo por temor a perderse, mientras su padre, dandose por vencido en la tarea de calmarle, leia el profeta, en el que llegaban las nuevas noticias de Azkaban y la fuga de Harry Potter, al que tachaban de mortifago y aliado de Sirius Black. No obstante, en la publicación no aparecio ningun articulo de Dumbledore rebatiendo los argumentos de un delirante primer ministro que se negaba a ver la realidad, lo que hizo que el moreno abriera los ojos a la realidad y se diera cuenta de los extremos hasta donde llegaba la poca confianza del bando de la luz, y mas concretamente, de Albus Dumbledore.

Por unos segundos, Harry se habia sentido horriblemente mal, deprimido, pero luego, toda la desesperanza en su interior se habia tornado en odio, que quemaba su interior y fluia rapido por sus venas, alterando su pulso magico. El resto del dia habia sido tranquilo, con un chico moreno apatico y un padre preocupado por el. Al caer la noche, Harry se sintio subitamente confiado en si mismo; llevaba todo el dia meditando, pensando una y otra vez en como ellos, sus 'amigos', el bando de la luz, le habia dado la espalda sin ningun sentimiento, y eso merecia un castigo. _Aparta de tu lado al amigo y se unira al enemigo_- resono dentro de su cabeza la pequeña voz de su conciencia.

La puerta de madera gruesa y oscura se abrio al llegar la medianoche, chirriando cuando los goznes se movieron, y revelo la figura del profesor de pociones, que miro el interior de la estancia: James y Harry se encontraban sentados en unas mullidas butacas junto al fuego, el primero observando cada movimiento del segundo, que se frotaba las manos ansioso. Al escuchar el ruido agudo, ambas cabezas se giraron hacia el, y James sonrio con suavidad al reconocerle, mientras Harry se mordia el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Severus se aparto, revelando tras de si a Draco Malfoy, que miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad mal reprimida.

Los ojos verdes y grises juntaron sus miradas con intensidad; si bien en publico nunca habian hablado, en ese curso si que le habia ayudado mucho el rubio, asi que tenia que agradecerle, aunque, como bien sabia por parte de los slytherins, los agradecimientos siempre eran mudos. Los dos adultos les miraron entendiendo el contenido implicito en ese gesto de aguantar la mirada mas de lo políticamente correcto sin desafiarse entre si, y dejandoles privacidad, fueron a una esquina en la que empezaron a susurrarse entre si, mientras sus manos se enlazaban timidamente.

- Hola, Harry.- dijo suavemente Draco caminando hacia el.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Mejor?- intento que su voz sonase distante y fria sin conseguirlo, dejando entrever un toque de preocupación en su tono de voz. El aludido asintio varias veces, mientras esbozaba una timida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien… sorprendido mas bien.- se sincero el muchacho, haciendo alusion a sus padres, que cada vez estaban mas juntos en esa esquina alejada de miradas indiscretas. El rubio simplemente sonrio ladino, intetando ponerse en la situación de su compañero.

- No te culpo, es bastante extraño.- les miro mientras se acercaba mas a su oido, para susurrarle.- Desde que interveniste a nuestro favor no quiere escuchar una burla contra ti por parte de los slytherins.- Arqueando las cejas, Harry expreso su sorpresa, extrañandose ante su comportamiento. _Quizas deba pasar mas tiempo con el…_- penso asombrado el muchacho.

Otra vez, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y Harry pudo apreciar las vetas azuladas de los ojos grises del aristócrata por la cercania. Otra vez, sintio que los demas dejaban de existir y solo estaban Draco y el. Pero, como todo lo bueno, dura poco. La mano aspera y grande de Severus se poso en su hombro, y tomando a su ahijado del brazo, lo saco de la habitación sin echar una mirada atrás, con seguridad.

Los tres varones anduvieron por los oscuros, angostos y tetricos pasillos de desvencijada madera, hacia los calabozos, su destino. La gran casona le parecio en es momento a Harry un laberinto con muchos pasillos y una sola salida. A su alrededor habia diferentes bifurcaciones, en algunas de ellas se veia la pared del final del pasillo y en otras solo se veia la reinante oscuridad contra la que poco podian hacer las lamparas antiguas de gas.

Tras un rato de caminata, la puerta metalica y chirriante de la mazmorra se abrio ante Harry, revelando la negrura de su interior, junto con el fetido y putrido aroma a carniceria que desprendia la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, el mortifago empezo a andar en direccion desconocida, y los dos jóvenes se estremecieron al escuchar un alarido de dolor, apretando el paso para no perder de vista al oscuro profesor. Pronto, los dos muchachos supieron su destino: una figura alta y delgada les esperaba en el pasillo mal iluminado. Harry se atrevio a mirar a ambos lados con precaucion: las celdas de barrotes de metal oxidado albergaban a una gran cantidad de gente, que lloriqueaba, gritaba y suplicaba a partes iguales, y por un instante, se quedo estatico en su sitio. La misma mano aspera le agarro del brazo y le empujo con rudeza hacia delante, sacandolo violentamente del trance.

Pronto llegaron al lado de Lord Voldemort, que se giro hacia ellos con una sonrisa sadica y despiadada, haciendo que ambos jóvenes tragaran en seco y se ocultasen con cuidado detrás del hombre, que permanecio impasible en su sitio, como si el ambiente, repentinamente helado y agobiante no le afectase. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Severus se retiro a un lado, mostrandole a ambos chicos, palidos como la cera y nerviosos.

- Todos son iguales…- susurro Voldemort con burla.- Al menos tu tenias mas temple, Severus.- el aludido sonrio ladino mirandolos friamente.

-Merecera la pena hacerles mortifagos, señor.- afirmo el hombre mirandole directamente a los ojos con seguridad y repentina seriedad.

-Por supuesto… por el momento, ya he elegido a mis prisioneros sacrificables.- la sonrisa inhumana del hombre de piel grisacea aumento aun mas en su rostro serpentino, mientras empezaba a andar, buscando a susodichas personas por los pasillos angostos y humedos de las mazmorras, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ellos le seguirian. Al fin y al cabo, Severus no era tonto.

* * *

**NdA: REVIEWS! los necesito para continuar con la historia... os parece? xD**


	7. Iniciacion

**Antes que nada... gracias por sus reviews! contestaciones y aclaraciones abajo...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

…-Por supuesto… por el momento, ya he elegido a mis prisioneros sacrificables.- la sonrisa inhumana del hombre de piel grisacea aumento aun mas en su rostro serpentino, mientras empezaba a andar, buscando a susodichas personas por los pasillos angostos y humedos de las mazmorras, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ellos le seguirian. Al fin y al cabo, Severus no era tonto…

Los pasos de los dos jóvenes resonaron por los pasillos, por encima de los lamentos de los encerrados, los cuales, al acercarse el Lord callaban repentinamente. Realmente, Harry se sorprendio al ver el respeto y temor que infundia ese hombre solo con su presencia, como al acortar la distancia con una persona era capaz de dejarla sin respiración siquiera. Aunque la excepcion era Snape: parecia inmutable y frio, y el niño se pregunto si su actitud seria una excepcion o si los demas mortifagos tambien serian asi. La marcha continuaba por los pasillos estrechos y humedos, sin que pareciera que hubiese final posible, y Harry pronto perdio la cuenta de los pasos que habia dado, lo unico que le salvaba de empezar a temblar. Nunca antes en su vida se habia sentido asi de mal, ni siquiera en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, donde habia estado a punto de perder la vida, y habia perdido la de un amigo. Extrañamente, toda esa casa exhalaba un aura oscura muy parecida a la del Lord y el mortifago que caminaba delante suyo, poderosa y fuerte.

Harry miro al suelo, un líquido espeso que no queria saber que era pero intuia que sangre se extendia entre el relieve de las frias piedras, provocando un reflejo distorsionado de las personas: su cabeza y cuerpo parecian sumamente largos y estrechos, cortados en algunas partes, lo que le hacia verse deformado y rojizo. Repentinamente, choco contra la espalda de Snape, que volvio la cabeza furioso: al parecer la marcha habia terminado, y el Lord se encontraba parado frente a una puerta metalica, que no dejaba ver el interior de la habitación que guardaba. Su mano parecida a una araña se poso con suavidad en la superficie fria, y tras unos segundos, la puerta cedio, revelando la profunda oscuridad que reinaba en su interior, con un agonico chirrido. Snape se hizo a un lado, y los jóvenes pasaron, mirando la negrura en la que se iban a sumir con los ojos bien abiertos y la piel tan palida que parecian muertos. Detrás de ellos, pudieron sentir al hombre cerrar la puerta por dentro, y Harry se sintio mas calmado subitamente: quizas no era la mejor persona, pero a su lado se sentia protegido.

Por unos instantes, la habitación permanecio en oscuridad, y, de repente, con un fogonazo luminoso, las lamparas de la sala se encendieron de golpe, revelando una estancia circular, con suelo y paredes de piedra fria y humeda. No obstante, no habia señales de sangre en su interior, lo que tranquilizo parcialmente a Harry. El Lord y su padre estaban situados en el centro de la sala, hablando en voz baja, mirando en direccion contraria a los jóvenes. Sus cuerpos tapaban unas pequeñas jaulas en las que perfectamente podia caber una persona humana, y Harry dedujo rapidamente donde estaban los sacrificados.

Respiro profundo intentando relajarse mientras en su fuero interno suplicaba por alguien a quien el no quisiese estuviera dentro de su jaula. Verdaderamente, no sabia si, llegado el momento de la verdad, seria capaz de lanzar la maldición asesina, mancillando su alma para siempre. Los hombres, delante suyo, volvieron sus rostros hacia ellos, y con mirada analitica, recorrieron sus cuerpos con los ojos, intentando decidir quien seria el primero de los dos en pasar, y, finalmente, despues de varios segundos se giraron hacia ellos, con una decisión ya tomada.

- Malfoy, tu primero.- dijo con la voz fria como una cascada de agua helada el Lord. Respirando, intento mantenerse relajado, mientras miraba como una mujer que a Harry le recordo a algun momento confuso de su estancia en la carcel caminaba hacia el centro de la habitacion. Parecia ser familia de la mujer demente con la que se habia topado en Azkaban, aunque era menos huesuda y sus cabellos eran de color castaño, al contrario que los de la mortifaga, que eran negros. Su mirada se desvio de la mujer al slytherin: sus ojos grises la miraban, entre sorprendidos y desesperados, como si no la esperase encontrar alli.

Dando un paso hacia la mujer, el chico se situo en frente suyo, mirandola finalmente, desafiante y con frialdad. Apenas percibio el gesto vago del mortifago, antes de que la señora cayese al suelo gritando de dolor, presa de convulsiones horribles, y su estomago se revolvio mientras su mirada alarmante se dirigia al hombre: su varita en alto, mirada de odio y leve mueca de desprecio, que le hicieron ver que la tortura duraria mucho tiempo, o al menos, para el.

No pudo evitar el sentimiento de ansiedad y claustrofobia que le invadio al notar el hedor a sangre tan vivamente, ni como su estomago parecia amenazar con expulsar todo su contenido al observar a la mujer retorcerse en el suelo. Y en ese momento comprendio los avisos y consejos de su padre: la fuerte magia del mortifago minaba las fuerzas de la victima lentamente, proporcionandole una lenta agonia, todo esto ante los ojos de un muchacho que estaba tan blanco que parecia que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Relativamente pronto a lo que duraria la tortura, la mujer empezo a suplicar por su vida, mientras intentaba encontrar un resquicio de piedad en aquel chico rubio que la miraba con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. No supo el porqué, pero Harry penso en ese momento que el chico no lo soportaria mas: no sabia que relacion tenia con esa señora, aunque por como se miraban, seguramente fuesen familiares o conocidos. Inspiro hondo llenando sus pulmones de ese hedor apestoso, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse, y finalmente, tras unos minutos mas de tortura, el hombre bajo la varita lentamente, dejando que la mujer descansara.

-Draco…tu turno.- susurro el Lord, mirandole malicioso. Harry vio la varita levantarse temblorosa contra la castaña, y sus ojos claros miraron los grises del aristócrata, implorandole en silencio desde su posición en el suelo. Otra vez, los ojos del rubio hicieron que Harry pensase que no podria, pero, no obstante, despues de varios segundos vacilando y meditando su decisión, el niño dejo de ser niño:

- Avada kedrava.- la voz ahogada del muchacho resono en toda la habitación con espeluznante claridad, mientras el lateral de la cabeza de la mujer golpeaba inerte contra el suelo: solamente era una muñeca sin vida, otra victima mas de la guerra. El moreno le miro con los ojos desorbitados, quizas habia subestimado a Draco Malfoy. Extrañamente, el nudo del estomago dolia cada vez mas, supuso que porque dentro de poco la persona elegida para sacrificarla ante el llegaria. Sin embargo, por el momento miro con interes como el Innombrable se acercaba al rubio y colocaba su mano en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico.

Como una lejana letania, Harry percibio la suave y fria voz de su antiguo nemesis en los oidos, susurrando algo en un idioma completamente desconocido para el, aunque la ultima palabra, la entendio a la perfeccion: morsmordre. Todavía se acordaba del mundial de quidditch y de Barty Crouch Júnior gritando esa palabra cuando los mortifagos habian arrasado ya el campamento, y reprimio un escalofrio; dentro de poco seria el el que la conjuraria, apuntando al cielo con su varita.

Sintio las manos frias y sudorosas, mientras el chico rubio se retorcia de dolor en el suelo, sus labios sellados en una fina linea, procurando no gritar: incluso el muchacho desvalido y asustado tenia su orgullo de serpiente. Tras unos segundos mas de dolor y agonia, el joven de cabellos rubios suspiro aliviado, el dolor desapareciendo paulatinamente de su cuerpo y la felicidad de haber pasado la prueba de fuego hicieron que sonriera con dificultad, agarrandose el antebrazo izquierdo y levantandose con lentitud.

Una vez la habitación volvio a quedarse en silencio, y con una seña de su futuro Amo, un hombre empezo a caminar desde el final de la sala, saliendo de su jaula. Al principio solo vio una mole de grasa, y, segundos despues, su rostro ausente se revelo ante la luz proyectada por las lamparas de gas: su tio Vernon Dursley le observaba con los ojos translucidos, obligado a caminar por la maldición imperdonable. El pelo rubio se pegaba a su cara de morsa, haciendola verse mas ovalada de lo que la tenia, y sus mejillas, rollizas, se encontraban rojas, no sabia si de ira o de miedo. _Seguramente de miedo_- penso el chico, que no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente temeroso. Sabia que en esos momentos, tener miedo de un muggle era algo similar a un tabu; por como los sangrelimpia devaluaban a los no magos, equivalía a tener miedo de una hormiga.

Intentando relajarse en vano por enesima vez, observo como, esta vez, la mandibula de su padre se apretaba fuertemente, marcandose en su cara un tanto alargada, mientras los ojos refulgian ese odio que habitualmente veia cada vez que le miraban. No supo siquiera los motivos, pero en su interior se instalo un sentimiento calido hacia el hombre: el tambien le odiaba, y seguramente, seria debido a lo que ese despojo humano le habia hecho a Harry. Vernon avanzo unos cuantos pasos mas, hasta situarse en el centro de la sala, donde anteriormente habia estado la mujer, y un silencio se establecio en la habitación circular, hasta que Severus levanto la varita, poco a poco, lentamente, y volvio a repetir el vago gesto de muñeca.

En ese preciso momento, la aparente calma del muggle se volatizo, transformandose en terror y dolor, a la par que caia al duro y frio suelo de rodillas, gritando. Esta vez, Harry no sintio un principio de desmayo, ni siquiera un atisbo de lastima por el pobre hombre que estaba sufriendo delante suyo, a sus pies, solo fue capaz de identificar un vacio emocional, debido a la contradicción de sus sentimientos: por un lado, sentia una calida gratitud hacia el hombre, que estaba poniendo mucho empeño en hacerle sufrir, por otro lado, no dejaba de sentir cierto asco y temor a ese monstruo, y por ultimo, la sorpresa le embriagaba, no habia esperado que se tomasen tantas molestias para su iniciación, ni mucho menos, que su tio estuviese alli.

Sus ojos verdes no se despegaron en ningun momento del rostro de la morsa que tenia a sus pies, sintiendose extrañamente superior, seguramente por la posición del hombre respecto a el. Esta vez, la tortura duro mucho tiempo mas del esperado, y, cuando le dejaron descansar, Dursley se encontraba en un estado tan deplorable que lloraba sangre, seguramente a consecuencia de la rotura de las delgadas venas alrededor de sus ojos, por culpa de la presion que recibia su craneo al soportar semejante dolor. Y este fenómeno, tan extraño al parecer, debio de impresionar al Amo, ya que se limito a mirar al mortifago con cierta sorpresa en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en las comisuras de sus labios.

Dando la tortura por finalizada, la varita de su padre volvio a bajar con lentitud, mientras miraba a Harry penetrantemente, infundiendole seguridad. Sus ojos negros le parecieron entonces al muchacho pura morfina, una esencia traquilizadora en la que podia caer fácilmente. No obstante, se esforzó por seguir en la realidad, y su mirada se aparto con dificultad de la de su padre, mirando a su futuro Amo ansioso.

-Matalo, Harry.- dijo susurrante el Lord, esperando una negativa por respuesta. El aire de pureza del muchacho parecia indicar que era demasiado inocente como para mancharse las manos, a pesar de lo que habia sufrido a costa del placer que le otorgaba a su pariente. Sacando lentamente la varita, Harry trago en seco ruidosamente, intentando concentrarse en la maldición a realizar. Las manos empezaron a temblarle mientras alzaba la varita, inseguro de si mismo, ante las miradas escepticas del rubio y el Lord, y la indescifrable de su Amo. En ese momento, el moreno penso en las consecuencias: James le habia dicho que el mortifago habia tenido que dejar de lado su orgullo para conseguir una oportunidad, y si la malgastaba, seguramente el de pelo grasiento se enfadaria con el por el esfuerzo vano que habia hecho.

- Avada…- empezo a decir, la voz salio quebrada mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas a las que Harry prohibia la salida. La punta de la varita temblo cuando apunto a su antiguo pariente, e, inspirando profundo, grito con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Avada kedavra!

La maldición, de un color verdoso, choco a camara lenta contra el pecho del muggle, enviandolo hacia atrás, mientras su espalda describia una perfecta parabola. El cuerpo gordo y grande colisiono contra el suelo, inerte, vacio, sin vida, a la par que Harry soltaba la varita, demasiado impresionado todavía con lo que habia sucedido, o mejor dicho, con lo que el habia hecho. La sala circular quedo en silencio, con el unico sonido agudo de la madera al repicar contra la piedra dura.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho en sus inexistentes labios, mientras sus ojos rojos como la sangre que reposaba a sus pies, le miraban divertidos, algo que hizo que Harry sintiese un escalofrio recorrerle la medula osea y tuviese que desviar la mirada, para posarla sobre los ojos grises del slytherin, que le observaban anonadados. Al igual que Harry habia pensado que Draco no podria hacerlo, el rubio habia opinado lo mismo sobre el, y en esos momentos, su rostro era un poema. A la desconfianza inicial en su rostro se le habia unido la sorpresa, y, cuando el de gafas miro, pudo ver el alivio del chico, seguramente habia estado igual de tenso que el. Por ultimo, su mirada se dirigio a su padre, que cabeceo como unico signo de aprobación, mientras su mirada le traspasaba inescrutable.

Lord Voldemort avanzo dos pasos hacia el, situandose a su lado, enfrente suyo, y haciendole sentir como un gusano. A pesar de que su estatura estaba un poco por encima de la media, el hombre le miraba desde arriba, haciendo que el muchacho tuviese que levantar la cabeza para dirigirle la mirada, provocando en el un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Con rudeza, la fria y palida garra del Lord se aferro con fuerza a su antebrazo izquierdo y empezo a entonar la misma letania que habia usado con Draco. Paulatinamente, su piel empezo a arder, mientras la tinta negra comenzaba a expandirse a traves de su dermis, tomando la forma de la calavera con la serpiente entrelazada con lentitud. Su cuerpo se doblo a causa del dolor, mientras las uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano por la fuerza que ejercia su puño. En algun momento, confuso despues para el muchacho, su mandibula, a pesar del irracional deseo de gritar se quedo estatica y tensa, apretando fuertemente los dientes, y por unos instantes, penso que se le romperian los huesos de la presion.

Los parpados de Harry se cerraron fuertemente, intentando no derramar las lagrimas que casi no podia reprimir por el dolor: era muchísimo mas intenso que la cruciatus que habia recibido en el cementerio, un sentimiento inhumano. Apenas fue consciente del momento en el cual el hombre dejo de sujetar su muñeca, ya que la piel, al generar tal cantidad de dolor, habia quedado parcialmente insensible. Sus rodillas se doblaron, mientras su columna vertebral se curvaba, dejando al niño ovillado en el suelo, preso de terribles dolores y temblores. Su estomago se revolvio, amenazando con regurgitar todo el contenido que tenia, mientras sentia como su ropa se manchaba con el liquido rojo y espeso que se estancaba en el suelo de piedra fria.

La risa fria y humillante del Lord, ahora su Amo oficialmente, se clavo en su cerebro, traspasando los timpanos dolorosamente, y, el repentino golpe de una puerta metalica al ser cerrada con brusquedad sobresalto al muchacho, que se encongio aun mas en su sitio. El mortifago suspiro, y sacando de su tunica dos botellas pequeñas de cristal, las repartio entre los muchachos, sin decir palabra. Harry vio desde su posición en el suelo como Draco bebia el liquido de color ambar de su interior de un trago, intentando no saborearlo mucho, y miro el suyo, todavía lleno.

Sin saber muy bien que impulso seguir, si el que le decia que lo bebiese o el que decia que hiciese lo contrario, puso en sus labios el frio vidrio, y con un ultimo vistazo al hombre, cerro los ojos y trago fuertemente el liquido espeso. Tras unos instantes, se empezo a sentir mareado, con un asqueroso regusto en la boca, pero el dolor de su brazo aminoro considerablemente, aunque su cabeza se emboto. De repente, las fuertes manos de su padre pasaron debajo de sus axilas, y en pocos segundos se vio en sus brazos, mientras el hombre empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con paso firme. El chico rubio le siguió, todavía un poco palido, y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, esta vez Draco curvo suavemente los labios en una sonrisa, intentando infundirle fuerzas para continuar, mientras el moreno recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su progenitor, demasiado cansado como para realizar ese esfuerzo.

* * *

**NdA: SORPRESA!!! mis avidos lectores.... os lo esperabais? ^^**

**Celine: me encanto tu rev! xD bueno, respecto a tus dudas: tienes que tener en cuenta que Sev 'estaba' con los buenos, y James es 'bueno' de siempre; una vez dicho esto, porque Voldy solo mata a Lily? lo mas logico es que les hubiera matado a los dos, y Sev les ODIA, sobre todo a James, esas son algunas cuestiones que habria pensado Dumby. Por eso, que se revele que Sev queria a James le haria pensar al viejo que le ocultaba cosas, y se enteraria de todo mediante el gryf.**

**Con respecto a la segunda pregunta: ¿Que bando es el bueno? a eso debo contestar que al menos para mi, en una guerra no hay lado bueno ni malo, solo diferentes creencias, y por lo tanto tampoco hay ganadores y vencidos, ya que en la guerra todos perdemos.**

**dnanne: Sev tiene que actuar con normalidad, ademas de que la escuela le quita bastante tiempo. Ademas, la muerte repentina de sus parientes habria ocasionado muchos problemas, sin contar con que se habria descubierto el regreso de Voldy.**

**Lady Malfoy-Potter: al final no ha sido ninguno de la orden, en un incio pensaba ponerlo asi pero luego dije: a ver, hay que darle realismo, ni Dumby es invencible ni los mortifagos son invencibles, asi que elige a alguien debil y no cualificado para defenderse, que este emparentado con ellos o tenga lazos, y que no este muy pero que muy vinculado con la orden. Asimismo, para harry fue facil, el no creo que titubeara con un muggle que se ha pasado el verano abusando de el, pero si que es comprensible cierto temor, fruto del trauma. Para Draco elegi a Dromeda, es familiar suyo, y en algun momento de su vida se debieron de conocer... no sabia a quien escoger para el sly sin que fuese a matar a algun mortifago...( me lo puso dificil, solo se relaciona con mortifagos! xD)**

**brujoscuro: Sip, saliste tu en todo tu esplendor!!! menos mal que no hubo espejos cerca xDDDDDDDD *alabando a mi Lord xDDDD***

**Agradecimiento a: K.J. Expelliarmus**

**:_: Bueno, pues creo que no me dejo a nadie... xD**

**aclaracion: en el quinto libro Voldy se mantiene oculto para que no se sepa que va a por la profecia... pero teniendo a harry de su lado... para que escuchar la profecia? a partir de este capi, empieza a sucumbir el terror en el mundo magico y muggle! y, obviamente, Harry acabara saliendo en una mision de mortifagos.... con quien se encontrara? que pasara? xD**

**Como siempre.... REVIEWS! aunque sea para decirme que tal, no cuesta tanto!**


	8. El despertar

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan! nuevo capi! bueno, os dejo leer xD

* * *

Chapter 8:

… Sin saber muy bien que impulso seguir, si el que le decia que lo bebiese o el que decia que hiciese lo contrario, puso en sus labios el frio vidrio, y con un ultimo vistazo al hombre, cerro los ojos y trago fuertemente el liquido espeso. Tras unos instantes, se empezo a sentir mareado, con un asqueroso regusto en la boca, pero el dolor de su brazo aminoro considerablemente, aunque su cabeza se emboto. De repente, las fuertes manos de su padre pasaron debajo de sus axilas, y en pocos segundos se vio en sus brazos, mientras el hombre empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con paso firme. El chico rubio le siguió, todavía un poco palido, y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, esta vez Draco curvo suavemente los labios en una sonrisa, intentando infundirle fuerzas para continuar, mientras el moreno recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su progenitor, demasiado cansado como para realizar ese esfuerzo…

Harry abrio los ojos lentamente; su cabeza le dolia tanto que pensaba que iba a estallar. Miro a su alrededor intentando descifrar lo que habia ocurrido desde que saliera en brazos de su padre de esa sala. Se acordaba del dolor tan agudo en su brazo, de la extraña pocion que habia tomado, y finalmente, de lo comodo que era el hombro del mortifago. Por un momento se sintio angustiado, y moviendose rapido, destapo su antebrazo izquierdo: la flamante Marca tenebrosa se encontraba alli, grabada a fuego en su piel. La serpiente, de un color negruzco, bordeaba la calavera y, entre las mandibulas de ésta ultima, sacaba la lengua, siseando burlona. Cerró los ojos al notar como las cuatro paredes empezaban a girar en torno suyo, y espero a que viniese su padre.

No obstante, no paso mucho rato hasta que James abrio la puerta con cuidado para mirar como estaba su hijo, y los ojos verdes de Harry cruzaron su mirada con los castaños de su progenitor. La mirada acaramelada del mayor se dirigio rapidamente a su antebrazo, que se encontraba sujeto entre las delgadas manos del pequeño, sin apretar. Mas bien parecia agarrarlo como si esperase que se disolviera la Marca tenebrosa, seguramente incredulo todavía.

Y James tampoco lo creia. Por mas que habia callado todas sus dudas, su hijo no parecia estar preparado para destruir su alma de semejante manera. Era algo que, al verle en persona, habia deducido por su mirada: aunque bastante sombria para un chico de su edad, seguia teniendo en su interior la inocencia de un niño. A veces, cuando le miraba a los ojos, podia distinguir la mirada de su amante en ellos; el brillo cansado de sus orbes esmeraldas hacian pensar que, a pesar de ser alguien relativamente joven, habia pasado por muchas penurias en su corta vida. No obstante, en cuanto su mirada se posaba sobre el, se le iluminaba el rostro y una sonrisa aparecia en sus labios. Justo como Severus.

James entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido en el dormitorio de su hijo, y sonriendole con indulgencia, se sento en el borde de la cama. Harry, no obstante, se mostro pensativo: ¿Ahora que él, el Elegido, se habia unido a Lord Voldemort, significaba que ya habian ganado? ¿Por qué su cicatriz ya no le dolia al estar al lado del hombre? Las dudas sobre si mismo le corroian, sin contar las que tenia hacia otras personas, como por ejemplo, lo que pasaba entre sus padres y el Lord: Hasta hacia escasos meses, eran enemigos acérrimos, archienemigos, y, sin embargo, el Amo le habia aceptado en el seno de su familia demasiado pronto, ¿Cómo podia ser? Durante unos minutos, la paz se instalo en la habitación, hasta que Harry, sabiendo que lo mejor era preguntar directamente, dijo:

- ¿Por qué no me duele la cicatriz cuando estoy a su lado, papa?- el hombre se limito a sonreir, mirandole con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos melados.

- Porque cuando estabas dormido, Severus te dio una pocion para eso.- la sonrisa del padre aumento considerablemente al ver a su hijo abrir los ojos en su mayor amplitud, asombrado por las palabras de su progenitor.

- Vaya… es… raro.- admitio Harry mirando la colcha oscura que recubría su cama.- En pocos dias ha pasado de ser mi odiado profesor de pociones a ser mi padre…

- Te acostumbraras, que no te quepa la menor duda.- la mano del castaño revolvio su cabello de forma cariñosa, y el moreno sonrio, tomando la muñeca de su padre.

- ¿Cómo le convencisteis tan rapido de que me aceptara entre sus filas?- pregunto inocentemente delineando las curvas de la mano que habia tomado. El rostro de James se torno a una expresión oscura, mientras la sonrisa moria en sus labios, presa de la tristeza.

- Eso corre a cargo de Sev.- la mirada verde se levanto hasta fijarla en la marron de su padre con curiosidad.- No creo que quiera que te enteres de ello, Harry. Solo te puedo decir que tenemos una serie de privilegios.- con esa afirmación misteriosa, el hombre suspiro, dejando sus manos en el regazo.

- ¡Oh!... entiendo,- susurro disconforme el pequeño.- de todas formas, ¿ahora ya no habra ninguna resistencia al dominio del Amo, no? Quiero decir, si yo soy el Niño-Que-Vivio, y estoy de su parte no tendria porque tener competencia.

- Supongo… pero no se rendiran tan fácilmente, creeme, Harry, son muy tercos.

- Y si ganamos la guerra… ¿Que pasara con todos los hijos de muggles? Supongo que los mataran…- su voz se disolvio lentamente, y James apenas pudo distinguir las ultimas palabras del muchacho. No obstante, sonrio con suficiencia al comprender la pregunta.

- No… mas bien los esclavizaremos.- la mirada horrorizada de su hijo le hizo ver que no estaba preparado para los horrores que habia detrás de las seguras puertas de madera.- Al igual que Dumbledore y su Orden quieren hacer.- añadio con desprecio, torciendo su expresión. Los ojos esmeraldas de su hijo se abrieron desmesuradamente, exteriorizando su sorpresa, y James se pregunto si el chico sabria de que se trataba la guerra.- ¿Sabes que es lo que ofrece cada bando, no?- pregunto temeroso.

- Supongo…- respondio el niño indeciso.

- En ese caso deberias saber que Dumbledore y el Amo aspiran a lo mismo: controlar a los demas, a los mas debiles, a los muggles. Uno lo hace enseñando una cara bonita y revistiendolo todo de felicidad, y el otro te lo enseña tal cual es.

- Pero… el viejo va contra los ideales del Lord, es imposible…- balbuceo Harry, incredulo. Ante tal tartamudeo, James sonrio insanamente: otra vez mas Dumbledore habia jugado con la mente de un inocente, la habia manipulado para vestirse a si mismo y a su gloriosa Orden del Fénix de oro, para hacerle creer que el lado de los buenos era el suyo. No obstante, en la guerra no hay nunca bando bueno ni bando malo, solo diferentes ideologías.

- Bueno, cada cual puede pensar lo que quiera, pero si le entregasemos el poder a Dumbledore empezaria a crear leyes para someter a los muggles y acortar nuestro territorio; despediria a los infiltrados del Ministerio, y mandaria al Beso del dementor a cualquiera que se opusiera a su regimen.- hizo una pausa para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.- Un tirano sin escrupulos.- susurro finalmente.

La piel de Harry palidecio al escuchar las palabras de su padre: en cuestion de minutos, habia sido capaz de retratar para el la faceta mas oscura y peligrosa de ese hombre. Y eso le aterraba, el saber que durante cinco largos años, llenos de felicidad ante la victoria sobre el Lord, llenos, ahora que lo veia con las cartas sobre la mesa, de falsa felicidad. Y todo fabricado por las opiniones de un anciano, un magistral maestro de la psicología, que habia manipulado su persona y su poder a beneficio propio.

- No te preocupes, Harry.- intento consolarle, al ver como la angustia empezaba a crecer en el pecho de su hijo.- No eres el primero, ni seras el ultimo al que ha engañado con sus trucos baratos. Yo tambien fui un iluso al caer en su telaraña…- confeso James, en un vago intento de reconfortar a su hijo, el cual abrio la boca para contestar. No obstante, la puerta se abrio con fuerza, revelando la figura de su otro progenitor, que acaparo toda la atención de James.

- Hola.- dijo lugubre el de cabellos grasientos, acercandose.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Sospecha algo?- pregunto curioso, agarrando la mano de su amante y tirando de ella para que se sentase.

- ¡¿Qué si sospecha algo?!- el hombre frunció el ceño, atravesando al de ojos almendrados con la mirada furibunda.- Lo sabe.- suspiro, intentando relajarse, y añadio.- Por supuesto, le dije que yo no tenia ni idea sobre eso, y que tampoco le habia preguntado.- El ceño del castaño se fruncio al escuchar las malas noticias.- No me ha dejado descansar en todo el dia…

Los brazos de James pasaron alrededor de su cintura y le apretaron contra su cuerpo, infundiendole calor. Ese dia, al igual que llevaba ocurriendo durante toda la semana, nevaba sin control, y el mortifago se encontraba mojado y helado. Su cabeza reposo tranquila sobre el hombro de su pareja, mientras besaba su cuello palido y tibio, y el castaño no pudo reprimir un escalofrio al notar el contacto con su piel, para diversión de Severus.

- Vamos a cenar…- propuso Harry; inmediatamente salto de la cama, deshaciéndose de las mantas pesadas que cubrian su cuerpo y dejandolo expuesto al frio. A pesar de llevar el pijama oscuro que habia vestido como ropa de dormir desde su llegada, no era lo suficientemente calido como para abrigarle en el dia invernal que hacia.

Los hombres tardaron en reaccionar; le miraron salir de la habitación con ojos ensoñados, sus manos entelazadas en el regajo del moreno, hasta que este comenzo a moverse con lentitud. En seguida se enderezo y miro a su pareja a los ojos con intensidad, y pocos segundos despues, en la soledad del dormitorio, sus labios se unieron en un timido beso, que pronto fue haciendose mas apasionado, a medida que sus lenguas se tocaban y jugueteaban. La cabeza del niño hizo que, rapidamente, el beso fuese cortado, mientras los adultos se levantaban.

La cena paso silenciosa en la lugubre habitación destinada a ello: todos ellos estaban cansados, y Harry en particular se encontraba embebido en sus propios pensamientos. Todavía le asaltaba la incredulidad ante las palabras de su padre, que resonaban en sus oidos cruelmente, recordandole lo idiota e iluso que habia sido al confiar en ese anciano de aspecto venerable y mente perversa. A pesar de que ya sabia de antemano que al hombre le gustaba manipular a los demas, se habia sorprendido ante la declaracion: no parecia el tipo de persona que engañaria y manipularia a los demas para conseguir su objetivo. Eso habia sido desde siempre asunto de slytherins.

Y no obstante, ahora caia en la cuenta. Desde antes de haber entrado en Hogwarts ya habia oido hablar mal de los slytherins, tachandoles de traidores, cobardes y miles de adjetivos denigrantes mas, y no se habia fijado en que, detrás de las Casas, los colegios, las familias, existian personas, normales y corrientes, como todo el mundo. Desde tiempos ancestrales los alumnos habian sido estereotipados al seleccionarles para una Casa, sin tener en cuenta que poseian rasgos de otros fundadores, y slytherin, sin lugar a dudas, habia sido la que mas mal habia parado.

Encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, la voz susurrante de Severus le saco de sus ensoñaciones:

- Lucius me ha dicho que su hijo vendria a verte hoy.- le informo, mirandole con intensidad. Harry asintio, sintiendose mas animado por momentos, al pensar que Draco vendria, y una timida sonrisa nacio en sus labios.- Deberias resguardarte del padre, Harry; no te hara ningun bien verte involucrado en situaciones que no puedes controlar.- le advirtió el mortifago. El niño se limito a asentir enérgicamente la cabeza varias veces, mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a encontrar al rubio.

- Me voy a buscarle…- dijo. Sus padres, a su espalda, intercambiaron una mirada de enetendimiento, y James dijo:

- Decimoquinta puerta, siguiendo el pasillo a mano derecha.- su hijo se giro hacia ellos, sin comprender, hasta que, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, marcho a buen ritmo hacia su destino.

Harry abrio la puerta que daba al oscuro y lobrego pasillo; e inspiro varias veces. Las dos unicas veces que habia estado alli habia sido para ver a Lord Voldemort, y siempre iba acompañado de alguno de los dos amantes, que le guiaban a traves del tetrico y angosto laberinto. Tomando el camino de la derecha, cerro la puerta tras de si con un sentimiento de agobio instalado en el pecho, y se quedo estatico en el largo corredor por unos instantes.

La falta de luz; provocada por la ausencia de ventanas y la inutilidad de las lamparas de gas, hizo que, por unos segundos, se quedara completamente ciego. Desenvaino la varita y lanzo varios lumos, sin resultado positivo; la luz se disolvia en la punta de su varita. Sin arriesgarse a tantear por las paredes sin rumbo, espero hasta que las formas de los objetos y paredes a su alrededor empezaron a delinearse mas claramente. Pudo ver un trozo pequeño de pasillo, ya que la negrura se tragaba todo en su paso inexorable, y se sintio repentinamente angustiado. Revivir una vez mas la experiencia de los sotanos seria para el un suplicio, y, aunque no habia tenido ninguna pesadilla ni se tenia remordimientos conscientemente, el recuerdo le atormentaba.

Harry, sin lugar a dudas, no se creia capaz de poder volver a oler ese hedor a sangre que, a medida que avanzaban, iba haciendose mas persistente, viciando el ambiente. Al parecer, en su momento nadie mas se habia dado cuenta, o al menos no lo habian exteriorizado, pero ese hedor insoportable le recordaba vagamente a las noches de verano. Ciertamente, el olor le recordaba a las violaciones diarias de su tío, al persistente aroma que viciaba el aire de su dormitorio por la habitual perdida de sangre. Y rememorar pasajes de su vida que no deseaba desenterrar del olvido le casaba nauseas.

Intentando vencer el irracional miedo que le habia asaltado, Harry se adentro en la oscuridad penetrante, palpando con su diestra la pared fria y lisa, sin encontrar ningun saliente que le indicase que habia llegado a una puerta. Los unicos sonidos en el largo y estrecho pasillo eran los ruidos ritmicos que producian sus pisadas sobre la madera desgastada. Pornto sus manos se toparon con la primera puerta, y el chico inspiro hondo, empezando a acelerar el paso, impaciente y, porque no decirlo, angustiado ante la idea de estar solo en el lobrego corredor.

Sus manos tocaron la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta puerta, y, repentinamente, se sintio observado. Freno en seco, volviendose a ambos lados para descubrir a esa persona que le miraba con tanto ansia, y su mano derecha tanteo por su bolsillo, hasta sacar torpemente la varita, apuntando a la oscuridad creciente. Por unos instantes se quedo estatico, agudizando su oido en busca de la presencia, sabiendo de antemano que escudriñar la oscuridad impenetrable no le serviria para nada.

Tragando fuertemente la saliva que se habia acumulado en su boca, avanzo varios pasos mas lentamente, buscando a la persona que le observaba. Aunque no veia ni oia a nadie a su alrededor, estaba completamente seguro de que el mirón, como habia decidido apodarle, se encontraba alli. Su mente empezo a funcionar a gran velocidad; por lógica deductiva tenia que ser un mortifago o un elfo domestico, aunque nunca los habia visto por la mansión. No obstante, no se escuchaba ni siquiera una respiración mal contenida; en ese momento, llego a su retina el recuerdo de la caminata por los largos y estrechos corredores con el experimentado mortifago. En ese instante, recordaba que solo habia escuchado su propia respiración y la de Draco, al igual que con las pisadas. El hombre parecia una especie de fantasma, sin hacer ningun ruido, lo que le provoco un escalofrio: ¿era posible que fuese su propio padre el que le estuviese vigilando tan estrechamente?

Sin saber que hacer o decir, se limito a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse y seguir andando sin bajar la guardia en ningun momento. Sin embargo, podia sentir los ojos invisibles de alguien clavandose en su nuca, instalando en su pecho una sensación de angustia que le impedia respirar correctamente. La sexta, la septima, la octava, la novena, la decima puerta. Un ruido se escucho a su derecha, y acto seguido, la varita de Harry apunto hacia el lugar, el lado contrario del pasillo. El sonido, suave como la seda, habia sonado parecido al roce de una tunica contra el suelo. Incapaz de pensar nada mas, el ruido grave de sus pasos al correr quebro definitivamente el silencio que se habia instalado en el misterioso y tetrico corredor.

* * *

**Contestaciones a reviews:**

**-brujoscuro: como siempre, me gusta que te guste... aunque no sabia que te iba los gore xD**

**-dnanne: me parece algo que, aunque no obvio, creo que le da realismo a la historia. Si Draco en el original no fue capaz de matar a Dumby.... porque tendria que ser diferente con su tia? ademas, asi le doy un toque de humanismo al sly... no van a ser todos igual de frios, no?**

**-Celine: el niño de la profecia sigue siendo Harry. Explicacion: Lily usa la magia antigua para desviar la imperdonable al niño, que la rebota por todo ese amor y blablabla. No obstante, Dumbledore pintara en Neville el mismo icono que implanto en Harry, lo de el Elegido, para hacerles creer a los magos que Harry era solo un farsante y que era un lord en los libros lo pintan de chalado, pero creo que para mantener esta empresa a flote a pesar de que siempre fracasaban se necesitaba inteligencia, por lo que no se como sera el de mi fic. **

**Respecto a la duda del review anterior: creo que lo de la guerra y los bandos queda ahora claro, no? no hay bando bueno ni malo, los dos buscan lo mismo solo que uno lo muestra como es y otro lo pinta de 'deber' y 'valor' y todo eso.**

**-RAC: vaya, pense que ya te habias quitado del fic xD en todo caso, bienvenido de nuevo, o rebienveeeee! xD por otro lado, ya vere si al final hago el pasado o no, dependiendo de que tenga tiempo o no.**

**Como siempre y para siempre: REVIEWS!**


	9. Explicaciones

**Antes que nada... lena, lean! luego comentare abajo!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

… Sin saber que hacer o decir, se limito a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse y seguir andando sin bajar la guardia en ningun momento. Sin embargo, podia sentir los ojos invisibles de alguien clavandose en su nuca, instalando en su pecho una sensación de angustia que le impedia respirar correctamente. La sexta, la septima, la octava, la novena, la decima puerta. Un ruido se escucho a su derecha, y acto seguido, la varita de Harry apunto hacia el lugar, el lado contrario del pasillo. El sonido, suave como la seda, habia sonado parecido al roce de una tunica contra el suelo. Incapaz de pensar nada mas, el ruido grave de sus pasos al correr quebro definitivamente el silencio que se habia instalado en el misterioso y tetrico corredor…

Sin mirar atrás y con su respiración agitada como el unico sonido en sus oidos, Harry siguió corriendo lo mas rapido que podia, con la mano apoyada en todo momento en la pared para saber cuantas puertas quedaban hasta llegar a la que estaba Draco. Su mente maquinaba lo mas rapido que podia: su padre no se habia ofrecido a llevarle, pero tenia el presentimiento de que era el el que le espiaba en el oscuro corredor.

Lo que la mente de Harry no llegaba a comprender eran sus motivos: Severus podria haberle prohibido que se viera con su ahijado, podria haberle llevado, pero no habia hecho nada de eso, mas bien le habia señalizado el camino a seguir. Tambien cabia la remota posibilidad de que fuera otro mortifago el que le estuviera espiando; y en ese caso… ¿Quién seria? No tenia la menor idea de cómo eran los mortifagos en realidad, y acababa de darse cuenta en ese momento.

En ningun momento de sus enfrentamientos con mortifagos se habia fijado en los pequeños detalles, casi imperceptibles, las pequeñas manias, la manera de caminar,… que en ese momento parecian imprescindibles. Recordo con extrañeza como todos los mortifagos, cubiertos por mascaras, altos, delgados la mayoria, tenian la misma apariencia en la oscuridad, pero, sin embargo, entre ellos cada cual sabia quien era su compañero.

Esos pequeños detalles, como el que su padre pareciera un muerto viviente, sin hacer ningun ruido, le parecian ahora muy importantes: al no conocer el estilo de los demas mortifagos, no podia hacer un descarte entre los asesinos ruidosos y los silenciosos. Y sin poder hacer un descarte, la unica posibilidad que quedaba en su mente era su padre. Y eso era algo que no queria por ningun medio: sospechar de la unica persona que le habia ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba lo consideraba una traicion.

Sus dedos, en los que habia focalizado la sensibilidad, palparon la undécima puerta, la duodécima, la decimotercera, la decimocuarta, y finalmente, la decimoquinta puerta. Sus pies pararon abruptamente, y sus oidos recibieron como un ruido lejano el eco sordo de sus pisadas. Espero unos segundos con la varita en alto, escudriñando la oscuridad con insistencia. Los ojos de la persona que le miraba desde la oscuridad le habian seguido hasta alli, y extrañamente seguia sintiendose incómodamente observado.

Sintiendose repentinamente angustiado, trago en seco y agarro el pomo metalico de la decimoquinta puerta, tirando con firmeza hasta abrir la puerta. La luz de su interior hizo que Harry se viera rapidamente deslumbrado, y cerro los ojos mientras apartaba la mirada adolorida. Repentinamente, una mano fuerte y grande le agarro del hombro y tiro de el hacia dentro de la estancia. Sintiendose amenazado, Harry se revolvio con insistencia, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la abundante luz.

- ¡Estate quieto, Potter!- una voz conocida le golpeo los oidos. La persona que hablaba arrastraba las palabras con prepotencia, algo que usaba muy a menudo Draco Malfoy, asi que, por deduccion, penso que seria Lucius, su padre. En seguida dejo de moverse mientras parpadeaba con insistencia. Ante el aparecio la figura alta y de cabellera rubia de Malfoy, que le miraba con curiosidad mientras sus dedos, habiles, remangaban la manga izquierda del muchacho.

Harry miro a su espalda, en direccion a la puerta, la cual seguia abierta, pero, no obstante, la potente luz no iluminaba el pasillo. Parecia como si la antinatural oscuridad tragara todo lo que habia a su paso, y ni siquiera la luz pudiera rivalizarle. Una risa fria se escucho delante suyo, mientras su brazo izquierdo caia como un peso muerto a un lado suyo: Lucius reia como si alguien hubiera hecho una broma muy graciosa. Harry le miro con extrañeza: no entendia el chiste.

- Asi que era verdad… Severus no me mintio…- ante la mirada del moreno, sonrio ladino.- Hilarante…- la voz grave del hombre llego a sus oidos en un susurro, y se estremecio. Los ojos plateados del mortifago se fijaron en la direccion en la que Harry habia estado mirando con tanta fijeza, y comento, refiriendose al corredor oscuro.- ¿Te parece interesante el hechizo?

- ¿Qué hechizo?- su ceño se fruncio mientras miraba nuevamente el pasillo.

-Oscuridad permanente.- dijo Lucius.- No funcionan ni las lamparas de gas ni los hechizos… aplicaron el hechizo ayer.- le informo. Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Harry vio como una figura aparecia por detrás del hombre y se acercaba a ellos dos con rapidez. Pudo distinguir la eterna cabellera rubia tan distintiva de los Malfoy, y los ojos metalicos que le atravesaban con insistencia, con un brillo de alegria en ellos. Harry esbozo una sonrisa sincera y miro al padre, que intercambio una mirada de entendimiento con su hijo.

- Hola padre… Harry.- con una corta reverencia, el muchacho saludo a las dos personas.

- Me voy a hablar con Severus; no os movais de aquí, ni mucho menos salgais al pasillo.- advirtió el hombre, mientras caminaba en direccion a la puerta. Pronto desaparecio en la oscuridad del tetrico corredor, y la puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás suyo. La mano delgada y palida de Draco se cerro sobre la de Harry y le guio hasta un sofa, al lado de la chimenea. Cuando ambas pieles se tocaron, Harry reprimio un escalofrio: la mano del rubio estaba fria, al contrario que la suya, y su mirada plateada le perforaba a la vez que su sonrisa delicada le incitaba a probar sus palidos labios.

- ¿Qué tal estas, Harry?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.- Mi padre se sorprendio cuando Severus le dijo que te habia marcado.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero por lo demas estoy bien.- contesto Harry. Ante el ultimo comentario de Draco, añadio.- Lo encontro hilarante, palabras textuales.

- Si, parece mentira que hasta hace poco solo fuesemos enemigos, y ahora, sin embargo…- dejo la frase incompleta, mientras su mirada se desviaba al fuego que titilaba débilmente en la chimenea.

- Si, es raro…- recordando la conversación anterior con su padre, le pregunto.- ¿Sabes por que me aceptaron tan pronto?- una movimiento negativo de cabeza fue todo lo que consiguió. Sin embargo, el rubio añadio:

- Mi padre siempre dice que el es su preferido… asi que debe de haber usado su influencia.- especulo a partir de las palabras de su progenitor.- De todas formas deberias hablar con el sobre eso directamente… No le gusta que vayan con rodeos ni que le investiguen.- le aconsejo.

- Bueno… puede que lo haga. Aunque, hablando de el… creo que me estaba espiando fuera, en los pasillos. He sentido como si me mirara alguien, y luego he oido un ruido de algo al deslizarse…- explico, acercandose mas a el rubio.

- Pudo haber sido otra persona, ¿no?- el brazo de Draco paso por sus hombros, mientras le atraia hacia si.

- Quizas… no lo se… De todas formas, ¿Por qué me espiarian?- pregunto Harry extrañado. Su cabeza cayo en el hombro de su amigo, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la chimenea, mirando hipnotizado el monotono vaivén de la llama rojiza.

- Eres el Niño-Que-Vivio… pura curiosidad.- alego Draco, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, Harry seguia inquieto; en el corredor se habia sentido extrañamente debil, indefenso, vulnerable. Odiaba esas sensaciones tan agobiantes, la impotencia de no poder defenderse, de estar a merced de los demas.- Cambiando de tema: ¿te ha gustado la mansión?

- Un poco tetrica, la verdad.- sonrio Harry.- Aunque muy espaciosa…

- Si, a mi me gusta… se parece mucho a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.- La mencion del colegio hizo que el moreno cambiara su expresión a una ensombrecida.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas por alli?- pregunto en un susurro.

- Bien… Dumbledore ha sido destituido de su cargo, y Umbridge se ha hecho con el poder.- una sonrisa nacio en sus labios, y, cuando su boca se abrio para decir algo mas, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos muchachos se separaran bruscamente, mirando la puerta nerviosos.

De la oscuridad penetrante del corredor emergieron las figuras de los padres de Harry y el de Draco, que hablaban en voz baja. Los ojos de los tres hombres se posaron sobre los muchachos con un brillo de entendimiento, mientras las sonrisas en sus rostros se agrandaban. Parecian haber comprendido algo gracioso, o al menos, esperado, y con una ligera reverencia les saludaron.

- ¿Ya es hora de irse, padre?- el rubio asintio, y dijo:

- Preparate, Draco, yo tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos todavía.- la mirada significativa que el hombre le mando a Severus fue suficiente para que Harry comprendiera que estaban ocultando algo. En un susurro, le dijo a su padre.- ¿Lo haras si yo no estoy, no?

- Solo si tu lo haces cuando yo no este.- Los tres hombres parecian entenderse entre ellos, mientras Harry y Draco se mandaban miradas confundidas. ¿Qué iban a hacer, que era tan importante? La mente del moreno empezo a elucubrar sobre diferentes teorias e hipótesis, pero todas parecian hilarantes e inverosímiles. Con un corto asentimiento de cabeza, Lucius y Severus estrecharon sus manos con firmeza y decisión. Harry vio como James se quedaba a un lado, mirandoles a ambos con seriedad. En un momento, no obstante, sonrio y les dijo:

- De todas formas, dentro de poco estareis obligados por lazos de sangre.- tras las palabras de su padre, los tres adultos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras veia a Draco observarles analíticamente. A simple vista parecian tres amigos normales y corrientes, pero la Marca tenebrosa relucia con oscuridad en sus antebrazos, marcandoles como asesinos infalibles.

Hary les observo: el ambiente, relajado y distendido, parecia afectarles hasta el extremo de dejar caer la usual careta de frialdad, dejando entrever sus verdaderas personalidades. Tras unos segundos mas de carcajadas, los hombres se serenaron, y James le estrechó la mano al señor Malfoy con educación. No parecia que su presencia le desagradara, algo que sorprendio a Harry. Luego les toco el turno a los oscuros mortifagos de despedirse: una corta reverencia fue suficiente para que ambos sonrieran, uno ladino, otro dejando entrever sus torcidos dientes.

- Vamonos, Draco.- el aludido se levanto rapidamente, y con un movimiento de mano, se despidio de todos. Luego entro en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu, y diciendo 'Mansion Malfoy' alto y claro, desaparecio en una explosion sorda. Su padre repitio el proceso despues de enviarle una sonrisa burlona a Harry, y pronto se quedaron los integrantes de la familia Potter-Snape solos. Sin saber bien como empezar, Harry comento:

- En los pasillos hay un hechizo de Oscuridad Permanente.- sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los negros de su padre, y Harry le lanzo una mirada significativa. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el hombre contesto:

- A eso se le llama paranoia, Harry.- su voz sono increíblemente seria e impersonal, cuando respondio a las dudas no formuladas del pequeño.- Sucede cuando haces algo malo, crees que los demas se van a dar cuenta de lo que has hecho.

- Pero… todo fue tan real…- susurro el adolescente, mirando el fuego con expresión ausente. James y Severus intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, y el primero dijo:

- No deberias desconfiar de nosotros, pequeño. Te puedo asegurar que Severus estuvo toda la noche conmigo.

- ¿Entonces he hecho algo mal?- pregunto el niño inseguro.

- El que hiere a los malos en aquello que son malos y tiene instrumentos de muerte para matar a los peores, es ministro de los Dioses.- dijo Severus sentandose en el sofa, y tironeando a James para que le acompañase.

- El fue malo y nosotros le tuvimos que castigar. Deberias entender que, en una guerra, nunca hay un bando bueno y el otro malo, eso se determina de forma subjetiva cuando se forma parte de uno de los dos grupos.- explico el castaño mirandole fijamente. Harry aparto la vista rompiendo el contacto visual, y pregunto en voz baja:

- ¿Por qué me aceptaron tan pronto?- la pregunta que llevaba rondando en la cabeza del pequeño durante todo el dia se materializo en ese momento. Vio como sus progenitores intercambiaban una mirada, inseguros, y finalmente, James dijo:

- Ya te lo he dicho, son asuntos de Sev.

- ¿Cuándo me contareis que es lo que pasa?- estallo al final el muchacho, recriminandoles.- ¡Parece que todo sea una especie de secreto, como si no confiarais en mi!- Suspirando, el oscuro hombre empezo a decir:

- Me acuesto con el. ¿Contento?- la piel de Harry palidecio, mientras miraba a su padre como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡¿Cómo?!- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar, despues de un rato.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que te explique como son las relaciones sexuales?- pregunto a su vez Severus arqueando una ceja, esceptico.

- ¡Sev!- grito James, alarmado. En sus ojos de color caramelo se podia apreciar la inquietud; despues de los abusos que Harry habia sufrido en verano, se habia hecho un pacto mudo de no hablar sobre sexo ni nada por el estilo.

- Tu… ¿le engañas?- pregunto el pequeño, anonadado.

- No… no estamos casados, y los dos debemos lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. No es traicion ni infidelidad.- respondio llanamente el hombre, atravesandole con la oscura mirada.- Simplemente acepte sus cortejos en el pasado y ahora somos algo asi como amantes.

- Pero…pero…- tartamudeo Harry. Parecia como si la vida de su familia fuese un circo a tres pistas: sus padres habian estado en bandos distintos, Severus se acostaba con su propio jefe, y James habia engañadoa todos sobre su presunta muerte y el origen del pequeño. Realmente, Harry no esperaba tener a una familia tan…extravagante, aunque, en el fondo, las cosas fuesen viento en popa para ellos.

- Mira Harry, debes entender ciertas cosas dentro de los mortifagos: para llegar hasta tan alto como he llegado yo hace falta hacer sacrificios, pero al final esos sacrificios compensan.- dijo el moreno, mirandole seriamente.

- ¿Y eso como compensa?

- Tu ahora estas aquí, a salvo, con una Marca bajo el brazo. ¿Te parece suficiente?- Harry abrio la boca para protestar, pero antes de que dijera alguna palabras, se encontro el rostro del hombre muy cerca suyo, mientras le susurraba.- Eres el gran Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivio, el eterno enemigo de mi Amo… ¿sabes lo que me ha costado convencerle?

Harry no se atrevio a contradecirle, y cerrando con lentitud la boca, sellando sus labios, bajo la mirada a su regazo. La mirada de su progenitor era un reproche mudo, y el de ojos verdes se sintio apenado consigo mismo: intentando encontrar respuestas, habia acabado topandose con el mal genio de su padre. Miro de soslayo a James; su mirada, repentinamente triste, se posaba sobre la titilante llama del fuego. Segundos despues, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza retumbo en sus timpanos; el ambiente de la sala se habia enrarecido mientras el mortifago se encontraba en ella, y otra vez, el silencio se apodero de la estancia.

* * *

**NdA: especial agradecimiento a: dnanne.**

**Contestacion a tu review: ja! a que no te lo esperabas??! ok, no puedo decir que sea invencion mia porque lo lei en un libro todo eso de los pasillos oscuros con los ruidos y las miraditas, pero al menos que da way, no? Ademas, me parece ilogico que Sev le espie porque... ¬¬ es Sev! si algo tiene que decir lo dice a la cara xD**

**Aparte de eso, no, no es que teman a Lucius ni nada por el estilo, es solo que conocen al rubito demasiado: es un cabron, como Sev xD. por eso le advierten: por mas que vayan a ser pareja fijo, el padre de Draco va a buscarle situaciones embarazosas.**

**Os ha gustado la parte del final? llevaba varios dias rondandome por la cabeza y bueno... al final me he decidido y la he puesto...**

**por supuesto, REVIEWS!**


	10. Casi oficial

**Lo se, no tengo perdon... U_U cuanto hace del ultimo capi? al menos dos semanas... LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

…Harry no se atrevio a contradecirle, y cerrando con lentitud la boca, sellando sus labios, bajo la mirada a su regazo. La mirada de su progenitor era un reproche mudo, y el de ojos verdes se sintio apenado consigo mismo: intentando encontrar respuestas, habia acabado topandose con el mal genio de su padre. Miro de soslayo a James; su mirada, repentinamente triste, se posaba sobre la titilante llama del fuego. Segundos despues, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza retumbo en sus timpanos; el ambiente de la sala se habia enrarecido mientras el mortifago se encontraba en ella, y otra vez, el silencio se apodero de la estancia…

- No te preocupes, Harry.- saco James a su ahijado de su ensimismamiento.- Sev no esta enfadado, es solo que se encuentra muy irascible.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Harry extrañado.- No parecia muy contento, tampoco.- añadio tras un segundo de indecisión, mirandole con fijeza. La verdad es que parecia sumamente enfadado, igual que cuando, en clase de pociones, fallaba en el orden de los ingredientes. Suspirando por la nostalgia que guardaba de Hogwarts, se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta de madera oscura.

La mano de Harry, palida y larga, se aferro al pomo metalico de la puerta, girandolo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Con un pequeño chirrido, la puerta se abrio, revelando la oscura negrura del corredor, y, acordandose del encantamiento que tenia, miro a su padre sin saber bien que decir. No obstante, como movido por un resorte, James se levanto del asiento y le acompaño de camino a sus habitaciones personales, dando el tema por zanjado. Su hijo no pudo menos que agradecerle silenciosamente que le dirigiera a su dormitorio; al sumergirse en al negrura bajo el amparo de su padre, ya no sentia la angustia tan opresiva que le habia acompañado antes, ni ninguna de las sensaciones que habia tenido anteriormente, solo experimentaba paz. Pronto sintio como sus parpados empezaban a pesarle, producto del cansancio, y, una vez se tumbo en la mullida cama, se durmió en el acto.

La siguiente vez que Harry desperto, se sintio mas lucido, aunque todavía cansado. Al parecer, el sueño profundo en el que se habia sumergido no habia sido tan reparador como pensaba el muchacho, el cual podia sentir los musculos quejarse bajo las ropas oscuras que llevaba puestas. Suspirando, movio su cuello intentando desentumecer los musculos, a la par que se ponia las gafas redondas en los ojos, obteniendo asi una mejor vision de la habitación que tenia.

Con el estomago gruñendo por el hambre que tenia, se deslizo por debajo de las gruesas y confortables mantas hasta llegar al suelo, donde puso sus pies descalzos en las zapatillas, y empezo a caminar hasta el comedor, donde James se encontraba desayunando. El adulto se habia situado en la silla que daba la espalda a la puerta por la que habia entrado, y Harry, solo pudo ver su espalda ancha y su cabeza levemente ladeada mirando algun punto fijo de la mesa. No obstante, al escuchar el ruido suave de la puerta al girar sobre sus goznes, todo su cuerpo se contorsiono, mirando a su espalda y observando a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios carnosos. En ese momento, Harry pudo distinguir un pergamino en la palida y gran mano de su padre una nota, y, en seguida, la curiosidad asalto su mente.

- Buenos dias, papa…- antes de que el muchacho pudiese continuar, James empezo a hablar:

- Buenos dias, Harry… esta noche tienes tu primera mision.- Harry miro a su padre; estaba atento a cualquier emocion suya, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad ante esto, que pronto se vio atajada por la incertidumbre y la duda. Realmente, la primera vez que habia conjurado la imperdonable le habia costado mucho esfuerzo el conseguir que saliera bien… en un combate abierto con otras personas que aprovecharian su debilidad, no sabria si daria la talla. Ademas, tenia que estar a la altura, sus padres confiaban en el… y tambien estaba Draco: ¿esta vez estarian juntos o los separarian?... y por ultimo, los demas mortifagos, que al ser slytherins y asesinos consumados, se burlarían de el a cualquier fallo, por minimo que fuera. Por instantes empezo a sentirse ahogado, como si le hubieran echado en la espalda un peso tan grande que no fuera capaz de levantarlo, y su padre, gracias a su agudeza mental, le abrazo, intentando animarle.- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

- Nada…- susurro dentro del abrazo el niño, intentando tranquilizar a su progenitor. Enterro su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del castaño, acomodandose en sus brazos, y, durante unos minutos, padre e hijo quedaron mudos, disfrutando del poder estar juntos.

- ¿Es lo que querias, no?- pregunto finalmente James, con voz temerosa. Harry pudo imaginar las causas de ese miedo; la lealtad y fidelidad eran muy importantes para los mortifagos, y si se descubria a un mortifago sin esa devocion… Harry no quiso pensar en las consecuencias.

- Si, claro… es solo que… tengo miedo de no estar a la altura.- dijo rapidamente el niño, bajando la cabeza, ocultando el incipiente rubor que teñia sus mejillas. Por un momento, penso que su padre estallaria en carcajadas o le reprenderia, pero, lejos de ello, su voz salio desenfadada cuando le respondio tranquilizadoramente:

- No te preocupes, nadie espera que seas el mortifago ideal, eso es tarea de Severus.- Harry encontro el comentario hiriente, y, antes de que pudiera hablar, vio un brillo de entendimiento en los ojos de su padre, que se apresuro a añadir.- Solamente quiero decirte que no te sientas presionado, no te vamos a dejar de querer solo porque no salga todo como lo esperabas.

- Pero... os dejare en ridiculo.- repuso Harry, mirandole con el temor escrito en los ojos. No es que sintiera satisfacción al humillar a su antiguo profesor de pociones, pero apreciaba mas la opinión de James. No obstante, Snape era el que les mantenia a todos con vida y en una posición medianamente agradable, ademas de que era su… padre, por mas extraño que le resultase, y, aunque en menor medida, su opinión tambien contaba para Harry.

- Yo no te voy a juzgar por tus hechos, y Sev tampoco. Sabra lidiar con las consecuencias, al fin y al cabo, es bastante elocuente como para desarmar a Bella en una batalla verbal.- intento tranquilizarle James, mas, no obstante, solo acrecento el miedo de Harry. Si lo hacia mal, si la pifiaba y metia la pata hasta el fondo, los demas mortifagos se reirian de el. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando un pensamiento de cabellos rubios vino a su mente: el tambien era mortifago, por lo tanto, si fallaba, el tambien se burlaria de Harry.- Tranquilizate, Harry, no puedes hacerlo peor que yo. No tengo estomago de mortifago, a fin de cuentas.

Asintiendo de manera ausente, empezo a tragar el ligero desayuno que se habia servido previamente. La mirada verde esmeralda de Harry se dirigio a su comida, sintiendose extremadamente incomodo e indefenso ante la mirada de James; sabia que su padre solamente buscaba lo mejor para el, que se preocupaba realmente por el modo en que se encontraba, pero no se sentia capaz de enfrentar su mirada interrogante y preocupada. Aunque admitia que que su padre tenia razon, no podia evitar sentirse frustrado y un tanto temeroso respecto al resultado de la proxima mision. James, en ultima instancia, intentando animarle, le dijo:

- Yo tambien estuve asi la primera vez que me encargaron una mision. No tienes de que preocuparte.- la vista esmeralda de Harry se situó en sus ojos, mirandole con fijeza, y sintiendo curiosidad, pregunto:

- ¿Tu no te preocupaste por nada?

- ¡Oh, si! Me preocupe muchísimo, a decir verdad… en esos momentos, mi vida pendia de un hilo… y Severus tenia las tijeras para cortarlo cuando quisiera.- Harry trago saliva ruidosamente, mientras su piel palidecia abruptamente; su vida en manos de Snape… Pese a todo lo que hacia por Harry a grandes rasgos, el pocionista no parecia muy dado a muestras de afecto, o cariño, o vaga apatia, por lo que nunca parecia realmente contento con su presencia. Y, en esos momentos, se daba cuenta de que, al igual que su padre, el tambien dependia del profesor.

- Y…¿Cómo fue tu primera mision?- pregunto Harry, curioso, intentando apartar sus oscuras reflexiones de su mente. Inmediatamente, el rostro del castaño se ensombrecio, mientras apartaba la mirada, incomodo.

- Unos aurores… antiguos amigos mios. Al menos, Severus estuvo a mi lado en todo momento…- Harry observo el brillo de los ojos de su progenitor; al mencionar a su 'amado', sus ojos recobraban la viveza habitual y tan caracteristica de James.- Draco estara contigo, luchareis codo con codo, Harry. Ademas, Lucius supervisara toda la operación, no dejara que te hagan daño.- añadio en un tono tranquilizador.

Despues del desayuno, Harry se acurruco en uno de los inmensos y mullidos sillones al lado de la chimenea, cubierto con varias capas de ropa por el frio tan agudo que se habia instalado en la mansión. Sus nervios cada vez se exacerbaban mas, y su temor crecia en el pecho. Temor por las burlas de los demas mortifagos, por el desprecio de Draco, por la decepcion de sus padres… Llevaba años pensando de manera equivocada que sus padres habian muerto, y ahora que les tenia a ambos vivos, no deseaba que le dieran la espalda por sus fracasos.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, Harry no pudo percatarse de la mirada de profunda preocupación que le dirigio su padre, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su propia mirada ausente posada en el lento bailar del fuego. La tarde paso de una forma lenta y tortuosa, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y pronto la noche se adentro en la mansión, cubriendo todo a su paso de negrura y oscuridad penetrante. Y, con la llegada de la noche, llego la hora de comenzar la mision. Harry suspiro nervioso mientras se frotaba las manos, intentando tranquilizarse en vano.

El continuo sonido del reloj de pared empezaba a desesperarle, recordandole cada segundo que la hora se acercaba, que el tiempo avanzaba inexorablemente, acercandole a su destino con lentitud. Sentia su boca seca, sin saliva, la garganta rasposa, y la boca de su estomago, cerrada a cal y canto, con un intenso nudo en el músculo que empezaba a provocarle dolor. Su corazon, desbocado, latia fuertemente en sus sienes, mientras Harry desesperado por el paso del tiempo, se ovillaba aun mas en la gran butaca que tenia para el solo, queriendo que el mullido sillon se lo tragara. Mas, no obstante, en su mente no cabia ni la mas minima duda; estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacia. Y, ese pequeño detalle, era para Harry su salvacion, a la cual se aferraba de la misma forma en la que se agarraria a un clavo ardiente. Su unica esperanza era, sin lugar a dudas, su seguridad, su falta de indecisión.

El reloj de pared empezo a sonar con ese ruido grave y parecido a una letania, marcando el inicio de otra hora mas en el silencio agonico de la sala. Una y otra vez, las extrañas campanadas golpeaban en los oidos de Harry, que rezaba porque el sonido parase. Y, de forma abrupta, el reloj volvio al relativo silencio en el que se habia sumido; el suave sonido que producian las agujas a cada segundo era casi mas exasperante que las sonoras campanadas.

Cinco minutos despues de que el reloj diese las once de la noche, el silencio inmenso y soporifero de la habitación se vio interrumpido abruptamente cuando el esperanzador sonido de la cerradura del pomo de la puerta al girar sobre si mismo hizo que Harry abandonase sus sueños y su actitud ausente, girando con rapidez sobre si mismo para visualizar quien osaba abrir la puerta que separaba a los Potter del resto del mundo.

La puerta de madera gruesa y oscura giro sobre sus goznes metalicos con lentitud, produciendo un sonido agudo y desagradable, que se prolongo hasta que la puerta se quedo abierta en su totalidad, dejando que, padre e hijo, los Malfoy entraran con ese caracteristico y elegante andar que poseian.

Lucius Malfoy se introdujo por la abertura con parsimonia y lentitud, mirando con superioridad todo a su alrededor, desde los muebles hasta las personas que le rodeaban. Con un rapido vistazo, sus ojos plateados recorrieron la estancia, en busca de cualquier imperfección, por nimia o pequeña que fuera, hasta posarlo directamente en las orbes esmeralda del hijo de su mejor amigo. Inmediatamente, Harry pudo divisar la pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que adorno las facciones aristocráticas y afiladas del señor Malfoy, y no pudo evitar sentirse burlado, humillado. Al fin y al cabo, Harry llevaba insultando a la familia Malfoy desde el momento en que Draco y el se conocieran, y ahora, sin embargo, debia tenerle mucho mas respeto del que habia profesado hacia su persona en toda su corta existencia.

- Hora de empezar la operación, Potter.- dijo finalmente el rubio, arrastrando las palabras de una forma aristocratica y socarrona. Por momentos, Harry deseo que fuera su padre el que estuviera en la puerta, diciendole amablemente que habia que comenzar la mision, infundiendole animos, y no el padre de Draco, que parecia buscar la humillación perfecta para el. Mas, no obstante, la realidad era otra, y, sabiendo cual era el siguiente paso que debia dar, Harry dijo de forma sumisa:

- Si, señor.- Con una tranquilidad fingida, se levanto del sillon, estirando las piernas y mirando el suelo fijamente. Realmente, no sabia si debia despedirse de su padre, si le gustaria esa muestra de afecto; si seria igual que Snape o se pareceria mas a Harry. No obstante, no tuvo que esforzarse en seguir pensando y deliberando sobre ello, puesto que James se acerco a el y le abrazo de una forma intensa, intentando infundirle fuerza para continuar. Segundos más tarde, se volvio hacia el aristócrata, y con un tono lastimero, le pidio:

- Cuidale, Lucius.- La sonrisa ladina del rubio se ensancho aun mas si podia en su rostro de facciones afiladas, mientras su padre bajaba la mirada, contrariado por la reaccion de Malfoy, y Harry sintio unas inmensas ganas de destrozarle la cara a puñetazos, mas, sin embargo, se limito a cerrar los puños hasta el extremo de dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos.

- Como no…- susurro Lucius, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo inmensamente satisfecho que debia estar.- Severus esta preparando a los novatos, informandoles y todo eso… dijo que vendria despues del operativo, al final el tambien participa.- Harry pudo ver nitidamente la sorpresa en el rostro de James, y, segundos mas tarde, fue suplida por la angustia. El hombre de cabellos castaños boqueo dos veces, y, finalmente, murmuro débilmente:

- ¿Dónde vais a atacar?

- Una población muggle… como en los viejos tiempos.- James fruncio el ceño al escuchar la ultima parte, y poso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry con expresión de nostalgia, mientras le revolvia el cabello desordenado. Y, la hora de irse llego; Harry sintio como la mano grande y fuerte de Malfoy padre se cerraba en torno a su brazo enclenque apretando mas de lo que debia, e, inmediatamente, la boca de su estomago se cerro, volviendose a encontrar con la sensación de desesperación que le habia asaltado ese mismo dia.- Hora de empezar el operativo, Potter.

* * *

**NdA: ok, sorry!!! en fin... contestaciones a reviews...**

**dnane: a ver... te imaginas a Snape diciendo: que grande que esta mi bebe! con cara de emocionado? xDDDD lo que pasa es que no quieren atosigarle, y despues de lo de Dursley, pues ponerse a abrazarle como si fuera un oso de peluche como que lo traumatizaria. Si, estas en lo cierto, Snape quiere a su familia, pero no es bueno demostrandolo... no esperes que diga Te quiero... =) y nop, no hay ninguna confusion sobre el padre del niño...(le hicieron una prueba de paternidad a James, por si acaso...xD)**

**RAC: LO SIENTOOOOOOO! no, no terminara en trio, voldy no soporta james, pero como quiere a sev a su lado pues lo traga como puede. =)**

**Celine: jajajajaja... todo el mundo me dice lo mismo... muajajajajaja!!! pues en ese caso... sorpresa! xD me alegro de que te hayan gustado...**

**brujoscuro: para lo de Harry solo tengo que decir que se crio entre muggles, lo de ser gay se lo tomara un poco raro, y, aunque no ha dicho nada por lo de sus padres, supone que lo suyo es un caso especial. ;)**

**REVIEWS!!!! pliz...T_T**

**Una ultima cosa... si alguien quiere ser avisado cuando suba capi pero no desea poner lo de Alerts (no se para que sirve eso xD) pues me da un correo electronico o una cuenta de a la que avisar y ya esta...**


	11. Amanecer

**CAPI NUEVO!!! espero impresiones con ilusion!**

Chapter 11:

- Una población muggle… como en los viejos tiempos.- James fruncio el ceño al escuchar la ultima parte, y poso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry con expresión de nostalgia, mientras le revolvia el cabello desordenado. Y, la hora de irse llego; Harry sintio como la mano grande y fuerte de Malfoy padre se cerraba en torno a su brazo enclenque apretando mas de lo que debia, e, inmediatamente, la boca de su estomago se cerro, volviendose a encontrar con la sensación de desesperación que le habia asaltado ese mismo dia.- Hora de empezar el operativo, Potter.

En seguida, Harry se vio arrastrado por los oscuros pasillos. El agarre fuerte de Lucius Malfoy no ceso en ningun momento, y tuvo que agradecerle mudamente al hombre; la permanente oscuridad impenetrable le abrumaba de una manera considerable, y hacia que sus pensamientos mas deprimentes afloraran de su mente. Y, otra vez, volvia a sentir la inseguridad recorriendo cada poro de su piel, producto de los futuros aconteciemientos. Tenia miedo de meter la pata hasta el fondo, de no reaccionar correctamente cuando la locura se desatara frente a el. Porque, pese a no haberlo vivido, podia imaginarse todo lo que sucederia delante suyo, y, ante eso, solo podia inspirar hondo e intentar tranquilizarse.

Harry desvio la mirada del suelo empedrado a su izquierda, donde pudo ver a Draco entre la oscuridad, con la piel demasiado palida y la vista extraviada, ausente, como si fuera solamente una cascara vacia, sin alma dentro de su cuerpo. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo; la sola idea de pensar que le habia ocurrido algo dañino le aterraba, y, ese sentimiento hacia el slytherin que le asaltaba cuando pensaba en el, realmente le abrumaba. Para Harry, Draco y el solamente eran amigos, quizas buenos amigos, pero dudaba mucho que fueran mejores amigos; aunque Harry le consideraba asi, Draco tenia mas amigos, desde hacia mucho mas tiempo, y seguramente les preferiría a ellos antes que al moreno.

Harry le miro durante un tiempo fija e intensamente, y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse observado, por lo que giro la cabeza en la direccion del moreno, encontrandose con su bella mirada esmeralda, en esos ojos enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras, y en ellos vio gratitud, y, en el fondo, preocupación y angustia. Seguramente,- penso Draco.- se siente aterrado por la mision, como yo. Tratando de imprimirle fuerzas, su mano palida y fria se movio hasta posarse sobre la del chico, ligeramente mas grande que la suya y considerablemente mas caliente que la suya. Podia notar el sudor en la palma de su mano, haciendola resbaladiza, y, pese a ello, sus dedos apretaron débilmente la zurda del muchacho, mientras le sonreia con sinceridad.

Harry no pudo evitar corresponder a la bella sonrisa de la serpiente rubia; las comisuras de los finos labios del slytherin se curvaban con suavidad sobre su rostro, mientras sus dientes de nacar blancos refulgian débilmente en la oscuridad penetrante del corredor. Harry sintio el corazon latir mas rapido, llevando la sangre hasta su cabeza, y, sin tomar conciencia de ello, se acerco a Draco desde su posición de casi nula movilidad, correspondiendo a su apretón de manos, mientras respiraba profundamente.

El muchacho de ojos verdes fue consciente de la mirada de burla que les dirigio Lucius Malfoy al rubio y a el mismo, pero no hizo ni dijo nada, si no que se volvio hacia Draco, mirandolo con intensidad. Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, y pensar que iba a jugarse la vida en pocos minutos le abrumaba. Bien, su consuelo era el saber que Lucius y Snape cuidarian de ellos, y uno de los dos era su padre, asi que no le dejaria morir tan fácilmente.

Repentinamente, Malfoy padre freno en seco la marcha, y Harry, embobado en el rostro de Draco, se golpeo contra su espalda, haciendole recordar la travesia por las mazmorras en su iniciación, el modo en que se habia chocado contra la espalda de su progenitor, y, la misma vergüenza que habia sentido en ese momento se volvio a materializar en su rostro en forma de un intenso rubor. Rapidamente, la imponente figura de Lucius giró sobre su eje, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de completa molestia. Abrio los finos labios rosados para hablar, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrio rudamente, resonando con un golpe seco en la pared al chocar.

La imponente silueta de Snape aparecio por la abertura, recortada por la luz del interior de la estancia. Harry no pudo ver mas alla de el, y el cuerpo de Malfoy padre no le dejaba tener una buena vision. A una velocidad de vertigo, el cuello del aristócrata giro, con una mirada de furibunda ira en sus ojos, que hizo que Draco se estremeciera casi imperceptiblemente. No obstante, el padre de Harry no se inmuto, y el hijo tuvo que admitir que Snape era la creme de la creme en la Orden Oscura. Su rostro, impertérrito, se descongelo con una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa, mientras decia:

- ¡Por fin! ¿Has hecho una vuelta turistica por la mansión?- su tono mordaz hizo que, por primera vez en su existencia, sonriera por una de sus ocurrencias. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Draco componia una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, mientras intentaba en vano suprimirla. Sin embargo, su padre no presto atención a los muchachos, y contesto:

- No, mas bien tu mocoso se tardo mucho.- Harry se tenso al escuchar las palabras del rubio, sintiendose peculiarmente ofendido por la acusacion y el mote. No obstante, la raplica no tardo en llegar, y, asombrosamente, el pocionista le protegio a el:

- Estas perdiendo tu toque, Lucius. Culpar a un niño de tus actos…- dejo la oracion inacabada, mientras se apartaba de la puerta, apoyandose en el marco de la misma para que los Malfoy y Harry pasaran. Sin discriminación, miro a los tres penetrantemente, analizandolos con la mirada, y los niños bajaron la mirada intimidados.

Harry miro la estancia en la que se encontraban: aunque amplia, parecia pequeña en comparación al numero de mortifagos que habia en ella. El techo alto de la estancia estaba pintado de un color blanco, que contrastaba con los tonos grises que adornaban las paredes, y, del centro de la sala, una majestuosa lampara de diamantes caia sobre los sujetos de negro, invadiendo con su luz calida la fria habitación. Sin mas decoración que un cuadro torcido y con el marco astillado, la sala era sobria y austera. En su interior, los mortifagos, vestidos con sus largas tunicas oscuras y sus mascaras blancas ofrecian un sentimiento de nerviosismo; Harry no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que, como Draco y el mismo, esos mortifagos eran nuevos en la organización.

No obstante, no todos los mortifagos tenian la cara tapada por la mascara fria de metal blanco: en el fondo de la habitación, apartada de los demas, una esqueletica mujer de largos cabellos negros paseaba de un lado a otro, con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, frotandoselas como si tuviera un síndrome de abstinencia y fueran darle su droga en cuestion de minutos. Por segundos, Harry pudo apreciar un frenético movimiento en sus labios carnosos y rosados, pero no salia ningun sonido articulado de su boca, y parecia mas bien murmurarse palabras a si misma, sumida en un profundo trance.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez que giro sobre sus talones, ella parecio percibir la figura de Harry y su mirada insistente en la mujer, y, levantando el rostro lentamente, su mirada negra se conecto con la esmeralda del elegido, y, con un brillo de entendimiento y comprensión en sus orbes oscuras, la mujer se acerco a el con rapidez, y Harry sintio miedo. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, y sus alientos se entremezclaban en el aire frio de la estancia, mientras el moreno percibia el aura de locura y demencia que rodeaba a la mujer. El muchacho se quedo estatico, tenso, mientras los labios de la mujer se abrian lentamente, y de su voz brotaba un sonido frio y rasposo:

- Harry Potter…- solo fue cuestion de segundos que las conexiones de Harry unieran esa voz rasposa con el nombre de la mortifaga: Bellatrix Lestrange. Realmente, no habia cambiado tanto, pero, a raiz de los acontecimientos surgidos desde su liberación de Azkaban, se habia olvidado de ella. Y, como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, la asesina le pregunto de forma casual.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Mi primera mision…- la voz de Harry salio debil, mientras su piel palidecia mas de lo que ya estaba. En un principio habia pensado que la mortifaga le mataria por venganza, sin embargo, parecia comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Harry no hubiera vencido una vez al Señor Tenebroso. Al escuchar sus palabras, los labios de Bellatrix se curvaron en una sonrisa desquiciada, mientras susurraba:

- Al final todos vuelven al redil…- su voz fria se perdio en sus labios mientras el volumen de su voz alcanzaba minimos. Por momentos, sus miradas continuaron conectadas, y Harry se sintio intimidado ante el aura de poder y demencia que desprendia la mujer, mas, no obstante, no aparto la vista, sin saber un motivo exacto. Y su salvacion vino en forma de serpiente rubia y con aires de prepotencia, cuando Lucius Malfoy dijo:

- Venga, Bella, explicalo tu todo. Por esta vez eres tu la que lleva la voz cantante.- la mirada oscura de Lestrange se poso rapidamente sobre la figura altiva de su cuñado, y, con una lentitud exasperante, sus cejas perfiladas se levantaron como unico símbolo de su asombro, y Harry percibio un brillo de burla en sus orbes, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Atacaremos Aylesbury. Cuando vuestra Marca queme, os retirais.- la explicación de Bellatrix fue corta, breve y clara. Despues de varios segundos de silencio sepulcral, Lucius completo con voz cansina:

- Aylesbury es un pueblo enteramente muggle, por lo que no habra ningun problema para que erradiquéis a todos los muggles que podais antes de que empiecen a llegar los aurores.- Tras unos segundos de pausa dramatica, añadio.- Nadie va a ser la niñera de nadie, asi que tendreis que arreglároslas vosotros solos, no pidais ayuda.

Dicho esto, giro sobre su eje hasta quedar frente a Harry y Draco, y, con un pase de varita perezoso, sus ropas se transmutaron frente a sus ojos en las vestiduras tipicas de un mortifago, y, en el aire, aparecieron delante suyo dos mascaras de reluciente color blanco, las cuales cayeron a sus manos sin poder evitarlo. En cuanto el frio metal toco las yemas de sus dedos, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, mientras sentia palpitar debajo de su piel la maldad de la mascara, aparentemente inocente. No obstante, lo dejo pasar, a pesar de la confusion que se habia creado en su interior, y las insoportables ganas que tenia de preguntar por ello.

La mano grande y pesada de Severs sobre su hombro le hizo salir de su mutismo. Rapidamente, giro la cabeza para mirarle, detrás suyo, con expresión seria y la mascara ya puesta. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre ofrecia en esos instantes una vision macabra de si mismo, mientras su rostro bajaba para llegar al encuentro de su propia mascara fria, que se acoplo perfectamente a sus facciones. Y, finalmente, con un desagradable tiron en el ombligo y una sensación de mareo, padre e hijo aparecieron a las afueras de Aylesbury.

Aylesbury era un pueblo pequeño, completamente muggle, situado en las cercanias de Londres. Desde la perspectiva que Harry tenia en aquel momento, con la Luna como unica luz para alumbrar la población, penso que el pueblo estaba muerto. El ambiente, tranquilo, distendido y silencioso cambio repentinamente a uno frio y tenso con la llegada de los mortifagos. No obstante, nadie se entero en Aylesbury de su aparicion repentina.

Harry, al ver la estampa del pequeño pueblo de casas unifamiliares bañadas en nieve, no pudo evitar compararlo con el pueblo de las bolas de cristal de nieve que presentaban un pueblo pequeño lleno de nieve. Los edificios eran bajos, de uno o dos pisos, y, desde su posición, el moreno podia ver la forma en que la carretera continuaba hasta perderse entre las serpenteantes calles, con nieve marron a ambos lados de la acera agrietada. Al fondo de la población, el campanario de la iglesia se alzaba escalofriante en la noche, mientras las campanadas metalicas empezaban a sonar, con los badajos golpeando el interior de los instrumentos de bronce, sacando de ellos un sonido armonioso, con un ritmo parecido al de una lejana letania.

Harry miro a ambos lados de su cuerpo: Draco permanecia estatico en su sitio, con los pies hundidos en la fria y blanca nieve. Tras la mascara de mortifago de su amigo, pudo ver claramente el miedo, y no dejo de alegrarse por saber que se sentia igual que el. Alzo un poco mas la mirada hacia su rubio padre; sus ojos grises brillaban entre la niebla espesa que inundaba el ambiente. Un poco mas a su derecha, el rostro destapado de Lestrange era un poema de satisfacción; su sonrisa macabra distorsionada hasta angulos insospechados, mientras sus ojos refulgian como nunca antes habia visto el moreno, con la vista clavada directamente en el pueblecito.

Repentinamente, sintio en su hombro derecho la ausencia de la calida mano de Snape, en contraste con el frio ambiente. Y, segundos mas tarde, escucho con claridad el susurro de su progenitor:

- Bombarda máxima.- aunque solamente fue un hechizo susurrado a media voz, el rayo rojizo salio disparado de la punta de su varita hasta el campanario, y en cuestion de segundos, impacto sobre la torre, la cual empezo a desmoronarse, mientras las campanas de bronce caian solitarias a la capa de nieve sobre el suelo. Despues de esto, el silencio se instauro por unos segundos, y, finalmente, el hombreo dijo.- ¿A que estais esperando?

La pregunta salio de sus labios con un tono burlesco, mientras se abria paso y empezaba a caminar por la nieve, encorvado. No tardo mucho tiempo hasta que Lucius llego a su lado, con la cabeza alta, y las dos figuras desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche. Bella, no obstante, tardo varios segundos mas en reaccionar, y, en seguida, corrio hasta llegar a su lado, extasiada, mientras se empezaban a percibir los primeros sonidos que indicaban que el pueblo empezaba a despertarse.

Harry miro a Draco, a la par que, con una sonrisa que intentaba infundirle animos, le instaba a empezar a caminar tras los experimentados mortifagos. No tardaron mas de dos minutos en llegar a la primera casa del pueblo, y, sabiendo que lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes, con un sencillo alohomora, la puerta se abrio sin que la alarma saltara. Codo con codo, ambos muchachos subieron las escaleras que daban al primer piso de la casa, en el cual todavía se encontraban los habitantes de la vivienda.

Las escaleras, de madera vieja, crujieron bajo su peso, mientras observaban con los ojos bien abiertos los cuadros a lo largo de la escalinata de la familia: el hombre era de estatura pequeña y gordo, con mostacho abundante, la mujer, tambien de estatura pequeña, era delgada, con una bonita sonrisa que dejaba entrever la felicidad de la que era portadora. La hija menor parecia tener cuatro años, con el pelo revuelto y largo, y una nariz respingona, mientras el chico de diez años aproximadamente, aunque delgado, tenia un aire de violencia innato. Parecian no tener nada en comun, salvo, quizas, la mejor caracteristica que puede unir a las personas: la felicidad.

Y Harry, al ver la felicidad ajena de esos muggles, sintio un odio atroz. Era una sensación que subia desde su estomago, abrasando todo a su paso, quemando su interior desde dentro. Harry sabia el motivo de ese odio; esa familia bien podria haber sido la suya, y, igual que la suya, mostraban con orgullo a sus hijos. Y Harry, no obstante, habia sido criado en un ambiente de hostilidad hacia el y de desprecio, que habia culminado con los abusos sexuales de su tio.

Aunque su tio ya no estaba para seguir con la tortura del verano, en sus sueños seguia presente. Cada noche esperaba hasta el ultimo momento para dormir, y, si bien en la Mansión no habia tenido problemas para dormir, habia sido por culpa del sueño y del desgaste fisico. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, debia aceptar que seguia teniendole miedo, a pesar del odio irracional que le profesaba.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se oscurecieron, mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en las sonrisas de los integrantes de esa anonima familia muggle. Y, segundos despues, su puño derecho se estrello contra el limpio cristal del cuadro, haciendolo resquebrajarse en miles de trozos pequeños, algunos de los cuales se introdujeron en sus heridas. Draco, sin embargo, le miro asombrado por su reaccion y confuso por lo que rondaba por la mente del moreno.

Por un momento, Harry se permitio tener pensamientos egoístas: no entendia exactamente el porque de la felicidad de aquellos muggles. El se lo merecia mas que ellos, y, sin embargo, su nivel de felicidad solo habia ido en detrimento con el paso de los años; hasta culminar en esa Navidad, en la que, por fin, habia descubierto toda la verdad. No, realmente esos muggles no se merecian ser felices, y, ni tan siquiera, vivir.

**NdA: bueno, que tal ha quedado? plis, mandenme reviews!**

**A ver, debo comentar el titulo lo primero: es simbolico. El amanecer, representa el inicio de otra etapa en la vida de Harry, que empieza con el cambio de mentalidad a finales del capitulo, cuando empieza a odiar a los muggles y, en general, a las personas felices. (en ningun momento debeis tomaros el titulo en sentido literal; este capi narra lo que ocurre en el principio de una noche, por lo tanto, no hay un alba)**

**Noriko-leo: me encanta que te guste, aunque te haga sentir contradicciones. De momento debes saber que ya tengo varias imagenes en mi cabeza, y que ninguna de ellas incluye que sevii deje plantado a voldy xD**

**En los capitulos siguientes se vera mas el acercamiento de Snape y Harry, a raiz de algo que sucedera cuando tenga que suceder (o sea, no tengo ni idea de si sera en el proximo capi o en el siguiente xD).**

**Respecto al harry poderoso: es todo una fachada para no derrumbarse. En cualquier caso, debes entender que esta impresionado con todo eso de que tiene padres y todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo a lo largo de estos capitulos, por lo que siente que puede dejar de actuar como si nada pasara, pero lo va haciendo de una forma mas pausada.**

**de quien quieres que sea el aprendiz Harry? en todo caso seria el aprendiz de Voldy, pero de ahi en adelante no puedo decirte lo que tengo programado =)**

**dnane: aish!!!! de verdad, creo que ya llevamos con la guerra como tres capis xDDDDDDDDD pobrecilla, dejala, que vas a acomplejarla y todo jejejeje**

**respecto a la precuela, muchas gracias, y no te preocupes que la actualizare, of course xDDDD**

**ACERTASTE! el capi anterior era de transicion, como que solo para decir que Harry despierta y se siente angustiado y eso, aunque se desvela que James no es del todo devoto xD en cualquier caso, no le toma tanta importancia al hecho de que sea snape el que lleve el pantalon en casa como al hecho de que se acueste con Voldy, y lo veremos en otros capis. A pesar de todo, James le debe su vida y, aunque no esta obligado a permanecer alli de forma explicita, si que esta implicitamente unido a toda la ideologia, porque snape se encarga de llevarlo por el buen camino (se vera en la precuela) y esta todavia resentido de haber perdido gran parte de su vida con Lily en un matrimonio inutil, con un hijo bastardo al que no pudo ver porque Dumby y su magnifica orden del fenix se encargo de fastidiarlo todo.**

**Sin embargo, se veia venir que James no era tan bueno como Snape porque, simplemente, es James. La reaccion de James y la de Harry son similares, en cuanto a desengaño y todo eso, pero James no puede matar a una persona sin un gran esfuerzo, al contrario de Harry, el cual, a lo largo de los capis, se ira volviendo mas oscuro. Todo esto sucede porque James era el chico estrella del colegio, el niño mimado de sus papis y tenia a todos en su bolsillo en cuanto a opiniones, y, sin embargo, Harry es repudiado por su familia (inseguridades, miedos infantiles, trauma por el abuso), en el colegio le aman y le odian a partes iguales, y el ministerio se encarga de minar su reputacion. Todo ello hace pensar que, respecto a las personalidades de sus padres, Harry se parece mas a Snape que a James, por lo que, al final, terminara con una buena relacion con el sly.**

**Respecto a lo de la guerra, NO, Harry no puede quedarse quietecito, porque principalmente es el niño que vivio, y, obviamente, todos le conceden la etiqueta de mascota de dumbledore, incluso el propio dumby. Ademas, el es una pieza decisiva para acabar con voldemort, lo que le convierte en icono de la luz. En cualquier otro caso, tal como si fuera otro estudiante anonimo, Harry no se quedaria de brazos cruzados creo yo, es decir, al descubrir la verdad sobre el h de p de dumbledore se pasaria al otro bando, porque su mutismo seria una forma de ayudar a dumby, aunque pasiva seguiria ayudando.**

**espero que esto esclarezca tus dudas sobre la guerra: no hay bando bueno ni bando malo, solo que los dos buscando lo mismo; el poder, y para ello se usan diversas tecnicas como mentiras, engaños, torturas, etc. Harry nunca se quedaria de brazos cruzados ante esta situacion (es demasiado gryffindor) y por lo tanto, se uniria a una de las dos causas.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**PD: si alguien quiere que le avise de cuando actualizo la historia, o cualquiera de las otras que tengo, por favor avisenme.**


	12. Oscuridad

Chapter 12:

Por un momento, Harry se permitio tener pensamientos egoístas: no entendia exactamente el porque de la felicidad de aquellos muggles. El se lo merecia mas que ellos, y, sin embargo, su nivel de felicidad solo habia ido en detrimento con el paso de los años; hasta culminar en esa Navidad, en la que, por fin, habia descubierto toda la verdad. No, realmente esos muggles no se merecian ser felices, y, ni tan siquiera, vivir.

Con esa idea en mente, el moreno desenfundo la varita con violencia ante la mirada confusa de Draco, que no entendia el que le pasaba, y, en esos momentos, deseaba mas que nunca saber cuales eran los pensamientos de Harry. No obstante, el de ojos verdes no dijo nada, y, cogiendo con sus palidos y delgados dedos el marco de la fotografia que acababa de romper, se dirigio al segundo piso, con la mirada oscurecida y rebosante de un odio abrasador. En su interior, podia sentir claramente como algo se habia roto, como, gradualmente, habia empezado a romper las barreras de la inocencia, como lentamente, bajo la influencia de los mortifagos, se estaba corrompiendo.

Y, por una parte, sentia miedo ante la corrupción de su alma. Porque, a pesar de todo el odio en su interior, todavía seguia conservando su raciocinio, y, realmente, no deseaba acabar como su actual Amo, sin capacidad de amar. Si bien anhelaba poder encubrir sus sentimientos de personas ajenas y dejar de sentirse vulnerable por ello, bajo ningun concepto queria convertirse en una cascara vacia, en un muñeco sin sentimientos incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera crueldad y odio. Porque, entonces, su corazon, el cual habia mimado para conservarlo con vida, se moriria, y con el, sus sentimientos, sus alegrias, sus tristezas…

Otra parte de su ser, la mas oscura, sin embargo, le ofrecia la posibilidad de vengarse, de saciar su sed de sangre, de hacerles pagar a los demas el dolor que le habian causado. Porque, desde el inicio de su corta vida, todo a su alrededor habia sido dolor: abandonado por Dumbledore ante la puerta de los Dursley despues de que su 'familia' muriera, la tristeza de saberse diferente a los demas por ser como era, la falsa alegria que le embriagaba cuando salia victorioso e impune de otro enfrentamiento con Voldemort, el desprecio hacia si mismo despues de las violaciones de su tio, la indiferencia de la Orden del Fénix…

Cada desprecio hacia el habia sido un cuchillo mas que se habia clavado dolorosamente en su corazon, pero Harry estaba determinado a sacar cada uno de los puñales y lanzarselos de vuelta a sus propietarios. Por ello mismo, decidio no escatimar en recursos; si queria llegar a su objetivo, tendria que pelear duro para conseguirlo.

Sus pies, enfundados en zapatillas nuevas, pararon frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal, donde seguramente descansarian los padres de la familia. Podia sentir la presencia de Draco detrás suyo, mirandole insistente y confuso, intentando averiguar que le habia pasado. No obstante, el miedo al rechazo que habia vivido anteriormente se habia transformado en seguridad, que impregnaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Por unos segundos, su mirada esmeralda, oscurecida por el odio, se poso sobre la madera de roble de la puerta, y, agudizando el oido, intento detectar la presencia de los progenitores en la habitación, sin éxito. En su interior no se oía nada que le hiciera pensar que estaban despiertos, y, aunque lo estuvieran, ¿Qué iba a hacer un sucio muggle contra un mago poderoso?

Respirando con profundidad, el brazo del moreno se levanto con lentitud y parsimonia, mientras se mentalizaba mentalmente para lo que iba a acontecer: el era lo suficientemente fuerte como para asesinar a dos muggles adultos, no debia tenerles miedo bajo ningun concepto. Con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, imprimiendole la fuerza necesaria para continuar, un movimiento perezoso de su muñeca provoco que la puerta del dormitorio principal se abriera con un golpe fuerte y seco, despertando inmediatamente a los muggles que se hallaban en la habitación.

Tal y como Harry los imaginaba, la mujer de nombre desconocido, delgada y de estatura baja se levanto con rapidez de la cama, mostrandose en sus ojos el terror que no habia enseñado en la fotografia. La mueca de horror en la que se curvaron los labios rosados y gruesos de la mujer fue, sin lugar a dudas, la satisfacción de Harry, que, apuntando directamente a su pecho, hizo uso de su magia para atarla con sogas asperas y recias, que se enrollaron como serpientes agiles y graciles alrededor de su estilizada figura. Despues de unos segundos de vacilación, Harry giro su vista hacia el grueso hombre que se encontraba a su derecha.

Su cuerpo graso transpiraba abundantemente a pesar de ser invierno, seguramente debido al terror que debia estar pasando. Su rostro, de mejillas rechonchas y ojos pequeños, que parecian portar una cierta y graciosa semejanza con los topos, estaba ligeramente sonrosado, mientras su cabello, revuelto a causa del acto de dormir, caia sobre su tez de color macilento, acentuando la semejanza con el cuadrúpedo animal. Las ropas de dormir, de un color grisaceo y con aspecto envejecido, marcaban la figura obesa del padre de la familia, y, las oscuras humedades bajo sus axilas denotaban el calor que sentia en esos momentos, acentuando el desprecio de Harry hacia ese diminuto ser. No obstante, la figura rechoncha del hombre de nombre desconocido hizo que el de ojos verdes recodara a su tio Vernon, y, automáticamente, empezo a sentir como sus manos empezaban a transpirar copiosamente.

Sin cambiar su expresión debajo de la mascara blanca de metal, Harry se obligo a permanecer sereno, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, y, oprimiendo la varita de madera entre sus dedos sudorosos, hechizo al hombre grasiento para acallar sus gritos de dolor, que vendrian despues. La ira y el deseo de venganza parecian haberse instalado en su corazon, siendo enviados por todo su sistema de circulación en cada bombeada del músculo, y, por primera vez, supo para que tenia el cuadro pequeño de la familia sonriente en la mano izquierda.

Notando como resbalaba ligeramente entre sus dedos por la accion de la transpiración fuerte que estaba teniendo, hizo uso de sus habilidades como buscador de quidditch y, segundos despues, el marco de madera impactaba contra la frente del hombre violentamente, mientras Harry sentia por dentro una gran liberación, que aflojaba minimamente el nudo en su garganta. Como consecuencia, el individuo se tambaleo adolorido, sujetandose la cabeza entre sus manos, con la cavidad bucal abierta en un grito mudo de dolor.

Y, en el momento en que el hombre cayo en la cuenta de que sus cuerdas vocales no habian proferido sonido alguno, su mano derecha, empapada en su propio sudor y en sangre viscosa, se coloco en su traquea, mientras en su rostro se instalaba una expresión de verdadero terror teñido por la angustia y cierto grado de dolor. Harry, nervioso, inspiro profundamente antes de susurrar con el odio impregnando su voz:

- Crucio.- el rayo rojo que Harry conocia tan bien salio de la punta de su varita de acebo de veintiocho centímetros, dirigiendose a su oponente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y, a camara lenta, como si se tratara de algun efecto optico, impacto con dureza en el pecho graso del muggle, quien, inmediatamente despues, cayo al suelo enmoquetado en color verde, preso de terribles convulsiones y un dolor atroz. Mas, no obstante, sus cuerdas vocales no profirieron sonido alguno, tal y como habia pasado segundos antes.

Los ojos de Harry permanecieron unos momentos mas en el cuerpo convulso del muggle, y, finalmente, sus orbes esmeraldas se dirigieron a la mujer, de la cual se habia olvidado por completo hasta hacia unos segundos. Sus irises recorrieron el cuerpo delgado y curvado de la mujer de forma escrutadora, observando la expresión de angustia y terror que poseia con diversión y morboso placer. Oh, si,- penso oscuramente Harry.- esta sensacion es adictiva, realmente.

Dejando que la mujer sufriera en silencio, amordazada con esas cuerdas gruesas y asperas que habia conjurado, volvio su vista hacia el sujeto de su maldición, con la mirada teñida de odio irracional. Se parecia tanto a su antiguo pariente, y, sin embargo, eran tan distintos… La semejanza fisica estaba mas que comprobada, pero Harry no podia saber si ese muggle hubiera hecho lo mismo que su tio lo hizo a el en caso de haber estado en su posición. Seguramente si,- penso Harry con cierto resquemor. Al fin y al cabo, todos los muggles eran iguales, unas ratas con aires de grandeza que no saben cerrar sus grandes bocazas ante la presencia de un ser superior, como eran los magos y las brujas.

El adolescente moreno no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una mueca de desprecio debajo de la mascara al pensar esas duras palabras discriminatorias, haciendo que la fuerza de la maldición incrementeara notablemente. Sabiendo que lo mejor era dejar descansar al muggle, Harry bajo la varita con lentitud y parsimonia, y, finalmente, la maldición se corto y el dolor, para alivio del individuo, ceso. Los ojos verdes del muchacho le miraron desde debajo de la metalica mascara, observando la bola de grasa ovillada que era la rata sin magia que tenia a sus pies con desprecio mal disimulado. Sus hombros se convulsionaban quedamente, producto del silencioso llanto, mientras su espalda, curvada por el dolor, ocultaba su pecho, protegiendole de ataques fisicos.

Entre el adulto y Harry se situaba, para satisfacción del segundo y desesperación del primero, el cuadro de dimensiones pequeñas, con aristas puntiagudas y enmarcado en madera de roble. A traves de la sangre roja y espesa que cubria el cristal, antaño limpio, se podian ver todavía las sonrisas de felicidad de la familia que habitaba en esa pequeña pero modesta casita a las afueras de Aylesbury. Harry podia sentirlo; el miedo, la desesperación, la falsa esperanza que mantenia el muggle ovillado a sus pies de que alguien les salvara, y, sabiendose portador de su destino, se regodeo de sus sentimientos humillantes sin compasión. Y, de su boca de labios carnosos, brotaron las palabras, destinadas a minar su poco orgullo y dignidad,a acabar y matar sus esperanzas:

- Despues de ti, iran ellos, sucio muggle.- pronuncio oscuramente. El odio teñia su voz, aumentando el miedo del aludido.- y os volvereis a reunir en el infierno, y sereis otra vez la familia feliz que erais…- Sin mas que añadir, vio como los pequeño y hundidos ojos de la rata se posaban aterrados y aunados en lagrimas en la fotografia, y, con una sonrisa ladina, su pie se poso con la fuerza necesaria como para resquebrajar el cristal ante las facciones desesperadas del hombre.- Avada kedavra.- susurro finalmente con voz de ultratumba, quedamente, ante la mirada de puro terror que le dirigio la mujer.

Inmediatamente despues, los ojos vidriosos del muggle quedaron desenfocados, sin vida, mientras su cuerpo caia desmadejado y relajado al suelo, con la cavidad bucal todavía abierta en un mudo intento de implorar. Y, tras unos segundos de contemplación, Harry se giro hacia Draco, que le observaba con asombro desde el dintel de la puerta de roble gruesa, y dijo con la voz ronca:

- Ocupate de los niños, Draco. Yo me encargare de la mujer, ¿vale?- con un asentimiento corto, el muchacho giro sobre su eje y empezo a recorrer su camino hacia la habitación mas cercana a la del dormitorio principal. Harry espero unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo desaparecio por completo tras la madera, y, finalmente, se volvio hacia su segunda victima en esa noche fria de invierno con lentitud.

Sintiendose mas seguro esta vez, sin temores impresos en su mente ni parecidos con sus antiguos familiares, se permitio tomar una postura desenfadada apoyandose en el dintel de la puerta y dejar que sus musculos, antaño tensos, se relajaran lentamente, mientras hacia rodar la varita de acebo con el núcleo de pluma de feniz entre sus dedos, mirando desinteresadamente a la mujer. Realmente, no creyo que fuera tan facil segar vidas humanas, ni siquiera penso en como actuaria ante la sumisión de los muggles y sus estupidos ruegos, pero, increíblemente, no se había visto tentado a absolverse de sus penas. Y el solo pensamiento le hizo sonreir de felicidad; ahora si que era un mortifago en el mas amplio sentido de la palabra, sin compasión, sin sentimientos bondadosos hacia los muggles… Un autentico segador de vidas.

Por ello mismo, la tortura de la mujer duro bastantes minutos mas que la del hombre, y, esta vez, sin mordaza para acallar sus gritos. Cuando el rayo rojo cayo sobre su debil cuerpo, acongojado ante las represalias, sentir sus gritos penetrando con dureza en sus oidos y reventando sus timpanos hasta destrozarlos, observar con detenimiento el aura de miedo y desesperación que tenia consigo la muggle, sumado al respeto que parecia infundirle un niño de apenas quince años hicieron que Harry se sintiese por momentos en su cielo, si es que aquello existia. Insipiro profundamente el aroma a miedo y terror que expulsaba la mujer, mientras una sonrisa hacia acto de aparicion en sus labios carnosos. La primera sonrisa sincera desde hacia varios dias, la primera sonrisa sincera de autentica felicidad desde el verano.

En esos momentos se sentia realmente completo, sin nadie que faltase en su vida; Draco era amigo suyo, sus padres habian resultado estar vivos, tenia su tan ansiado deseo de venganza saciado por el momento y nadie parecia mirarle como si fuera especial, esperando que, de un momento a otro hiciese algo maravilloso. Harry simplemente deseo que toda su vida fuera asi, que todas las personas de las cuales dependia su felicidad siguiesen estando a su lado, aunque no pudoevitar mostrarse un poco perturbado ante la presencia de su Amo en la vida del pocionista, pero decidio dejarlo de lado.

Harry bajo la varita con lentitud, dejando que la muggle descansara, con su cuerpo convulso por el llanto desatado y ovillado al lado de su marido fallecido hacia varios minutos. Al contrario que la bola de grasa que tenia por consorte, la mujer se aparto de el, alejandose hacia la esquina izquierda del dormitorio, intentando escapar de su presencia. La sonrisa sincera de Harry se curvo volviendose automáticamente malvada, y, aunque la mujer no pudo ver su expresión debido a la mascara metalica que cubria su rostro, por su instinto natural supo son certeza que la tortura seria dolorosa y lenta.

Cuando, minutos despues, Harry volvio a bajar el brazo, dejando a su magia descansar, la mujer muggle no era mas que un ovillo sollozante en el suelo, implorando su perdon y su piedad sin saber que, por mas que se esforzara, nunca los conseguiria. Aunque,- penso Harry.- la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. En su caso, la esperanza nunca se perdio, y, despues de haber soportado indignamente los cuatro crucios del mago negro, el rayo verde impacto contra su pecho, llevandose su vida por delante dolorosamente.

Por momentos, Harry miro con aprehension a la mujer, asimilando los hechos que acababan de suceder con rapidez. ¿Realmente habia sido capaz de asesinar a dos muggles inocentes sin vacilar?- se pregunto a si mismo con incredulidad. Nunca hubiera creido que matar a una persona fuese tan relativamente facil; solo eran dos palabras las que separaban la vida y la muerte. Algo tan banal como eso le hacia replantearse todos los conceptos existenciales que poseia, pero, mas que nada, le hacia percatarse de la simpleza de la vida.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse un Dios ante ello; Harry parecia tener en la palma de su mano la patetica vida de esas ratas rastreras, y saberse con el conocimiento y la habilidad necesaria par segar las inocentes vidas de la escoria muggle le hacia sentirse prácticamente como una divinidad entre mortales. Sonriendo ante sus propias ocurrencias y metáforas, el dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo le perforo sorpresivamente, y, rapidamente, tuvo que agarrarlo, doblandose sobre si mismo por el daño producido.

Despues de unos momentos en los que el dolor fue remitiendo de forma lenta, Harry se incorporo a duras penas, y, tras un ultimo vistazo a sus victimas, se encamino hacia la salida, buscando a Draco todavía levemente encogido. Su respiración irregular era todo lo que sus oidos captaban, ademas del pitido ensordecedor que reventaba sus timpanos, producto de la presion que habia subido a la cabeza. Sabiendo de antemano que Draco nunca hubiera sido vencido por dos niños muggles, supo que se encontraba en la vivienda todavía, seguramente observando los cadáveres infantiles.

Y acerto de lleno; cuando se introdujo con lentitud en la segunda habitación, pintada de color rosa pastel y con motivos infantiles adornando las paredes, marcando la habitación como ocupada, dejando un leve rastro de presencia alli, se encontro en la esquina derecha de la sala cuadrada la sombra encorvada que conformaba Draco en la oscuridad. Delante suyo, el cadáver infantil de cabello revuelto y estatura corta le dio la bienvenida, pero, contrario a lo que penso seria su reaccion, su propio organismo se mostro indiferente ante tal brutalidad.

**NdA: lo se, lo se, demasiada descripcion... ok, me arriesgue con esto porque es importante la evolucion emocional de Harry, como va cambiando hacia un DarkHarry...**

**noriko-leo: gracias por tu rev y tus animos, antes que nada! y... lamento informarte de que, en cuanto la idea de un snoldemort se me puso en la cabeza, lo primero que pense fue la escena explicita de sexo entre ellos dos *///* jejejejejeejejejeje... me alegra que te guste la idea, ya tengo esa parte planeada (muajajajajajaajajjajajajaja)**

**Bueno, una ultima cosa: se que no te gusta ver sexo explicito entre sev y voldy, pero te agradeceria que fueras a Camino de la Oscuridad, la precuela de este fic, ya que, de un tiempo a esta parte, empezare a hacer referencias claras a lo que va pasando en la precuela, y no quiero que te me pierdas!**

**dnanne:bueno, si no la tienes en alerts, seguramente no la verias =D bueno, tengo que decirte que no es que harry acabe MAS unido a sev, si no que empezara a conocer al verddadero sev, sin que eso tenga que suponer un alejamiento de James. A pesar de todo, Harry se parecera bastante mas a sev que a James, aunque siga teniendo pensamientos o actos de crio ( ya se ve en este capi que harry actuar actua como un mayor, pero si te pones en la escena, puedes ver como digo implicitamente que hay momentos en los que se pone a saltar retoricamente hablando)**

**Nada mas... REVIEWS!**


	13. Dificultades

Chapter 13:

Y acerto de lleno; cuando se introdujo con lentitud en la segunda habitación, pintada de color rosa pastel y con motivos infantiles adornando las paredes, marcando la habitación como ocupada, dejando un leve rastro de presencia alli, se encontro en la esquina derecha de la sala cuadrada la sombra encorvada que conformaba Draco en la oscuridad. Delante suyo, el cadáver infantil de cabello revuelto y estatura corta le dio la bienvenida, pero, contrario a lo que penso seria su reaccion, su propio organismo se mostro indiferente ante tal brutalidad.

Harry observo como Draco alzaba su rostro en su direccion, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba en la oscuridad creciente de la habitación. Inmediatamente, los labios del moreno se curvaron en una debil sonrisa que intentaba animar al rubio, que simplemente hundio sus hombros, en un gesto de relajación. Harry sabia que, igual que el mismo, Draco habia pasado una tarde realmente tensa; a fin de cuentas, habia sido su primera mision, su primera victoria en aquel bando tenebroso. Y, mientras que Harry tenia razones de peso para odiar a los muggles, y en especial al padre de esa pequeña familia por su parecido con su supuesto tio, Draco apenas conocia el mundo muggle como para tener una opinión forjada desde el conocimiento.

El muchacho rubio miraba en su direccion sin ver realmente, con la ausencia marcada en sus ojos grises, mientras Harry bordeaba con inusitada lentitud el cadáver infantil hasta situarse a su lado. En el silencio de la gelida noche de invierno, los brazos del moreno se alzaron hasta rodear la cintura de Draco, y, acercandose a su cuerpo, le abrazo con suavidad, recargando su frente en el hombro del chico. Pronto, Harry sintio como las manos palidas del aristócrata se deslizaban sobre su cintura, y no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorria su cuerpo, erizando su piel. Lejos de sentir miedo a su tacto, deseo que las manos delicadas del rubio recorrieran mas porcion de su piel.

Porque esa noche, lejos de ser simplemente su primera mision, habia surgido el acontecimiento que habia acabado con sus antiguos demonios. En esos momentos, en su corazon, negro por el odio y la rabia, ya no habia temor hacia la que se suponia debia ser su familia. Porque habia sido capaz de matar a Vernon Dursley en la noche de su iniciación, y, esa madrugada, sus miedos se habian esfumado por completo, al comprobar por si mismo que los muggles eran simple basura inferior. Porque ese muggle seboso al que habia destrozado a cruciatus en la oscuridad de su habitación bien podria ser su tio.

- ¿Estas bien, Draco?- pregunto Harry desde su posición.

- Si… es solo que… me siento conmocionado.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mas tiempo.- separandose del rubio, Harry tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo, y, alzandolo para que le mirara, añadio.- No te preocupes, Draco, tu padre estara muy orgulloso de ti.

El aludido asintio repetidas veces, mientras Harry deslizaba un brazo por sus hombros y le atraia contra si, obligandole a caminar a su paso. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron a la puerta del reducido dormitorio, el ruido de una puerta abriendose lentamente les hizo esconderse, pegandose a la pared. Por momentos, la ausencia de sonido alguno hizo que Harry pensara que el extraño estaba reconociendo el terreno, y, segundos despues, el cuchicheo de dos voces masculinas comprobo su teoria.

La puerta entreabierta dejaba a Harry una pequeña posibilidad de ver a sus enemigos; posibilidad que aprovecho en el momento en que escucho como las escaleras producian un chirriante y quejumbroso crujido. A traves de la rendija, pudo ver con claridad a un hombre de estatura mediana y corpulento, de espaldas a el, observaba el hueco vacio que habia dejado el cuadro que se habia llevado Harry. Este ultimo comenzo a agobiarse; se encontraba atrapado contra su voluntad en la habitación en la cual yacia una niña, con un auror en las escaleras y otro en el piso inferior. Y, para colmo, Draco parecia no responder. Harry le observo por un momento, y, cuando la figura de las escaleras empezo a ascenderlas, volvio a prestar atención al pasillo enmoquetado.

Lentamente, con apariencia tensa, el auror subio los peldaños, y, rapidamente, Harry se oculto detrás de la pared, demasiado cerca del extraño, demasiado oculto como para que le detectara. No obstante, si empezaba su reconocimiento por ese dormitorio… estaban perdidos.

Despues de lo que parecio una eternidad para el moreno, el hombre alto y fornido desvio su mirada de la puerta entreabierta y empezo a caminar con parsimonia hacia el dormitorio principal, situado al final del pasillo. Harry solto entonces el aire que habia retenido en los pulmones inconscientemente hasta ese momento, y se dispuso a atacar. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber desenfundado la varita, un pensamiento dejo al muchacho paralizado: hasta hacia poco tiempo, el moreno no habria dudado en lanzarle un desmaius, pero, ahora que era mortifago… ¿debia matarle acaso?

Sin pensar en sus opciones, Harry decidio que tenia que hacer honor a la Marca que portaba en su brazo izquierdo. Con un movimiento del codo, apoyo el antebrazo en su pecho, tratando de apaciguar un poco el pequeño dolor, residuo de uno mayor. Volvio la cabeza hacia Draco, el cual le miro con miedo en la mirada, y, con un imperceptible meneo de cabeza, le insto a escapar de esa claustrofobica vivienda. Levantando la varita a la altura de su pecho, Harry cerro los ojos durante una fraccion de segundo, buscando la concentración necesaria para llevar a cabo la tarea. Finalmente, abrio la puerta de madera gruesa con cuidado de no ser oido, y se situo en el centro del pasillo sin producir sonido alguno. Apuntando temblorosamente a su enemigo, que se encontraba girado, susurro:

- Avada kedavra.- su voz queda y silbante trapaso el aire y el ambiente tenso, pero al auror no le dio tiempo siquiera de defenderse. Apenas pudo girarse hacia su asesino y abrir sus labios en un grito mudo, antes de caer al suelo como un peso muerto. El ruido resono por toda la vivienda, y Harry, tomando a Draco de la muñeca para que se moviera junto a el, empezo a correr escaleras abajo, intentando llegar a su meta, la puerta gruesa de roble oscuro de salida.

No obstante, el compañero del fallecido aparecio al pie de las escaleras, y, mirandolos con fiereza y sadismo, ataco:

- Avada kedavra.- la voz rasposa y seca del sujeto sono intimidante. Sabiendo que ningun escudo podria para o desviar la maldición imperdonable, Harry empujo a Draco contra la pared, rompiendo varios cuadros y tirando los restantes al suelo enmoquetado. Rapidamente, sin caber en su asombro, los dos muchachos corrieron a esconderse en uno de los dormitorios, viendo la superioridad de su rival.

Con cuidado de no ser oídos por el sadico auror, los mortifagos se introdujeron en la habitación del niño, y, cerrando la puerta tras de si, boquearon intentando conseguir oxigeno. Inmediatamente despues, Draco empezo a colocar los hechizos defensivos en torno a la abertura, mientras Harry le veia hacer en silencio, su mente maquinando una forma de escapar.

Tras unos segundos, una palabrota se escucho detrás de la pared, y, sabiendo que ya habria descubierto al auror muerto, Harry redoblo sus esfuerzos. Finalmente, observo la pequeña ventana de la habitación, y, en seguida, tiro de Draco para escapar por ella. Con dificultad, abrieron el vano, y observaron a su alrededor, mientras el frio viento golpeaba sus mejillas. El pueblo, a varios metros de su situación, se encontraba casi reducido a cenizas, con el campanario destrozado y las casas incendiadas. Por las calles corrian mortifagos amparados por las sombras, mientras los aurores se afanaban en cazarlos.

Y, detrás suyo, la puerta cedio finalmente a los brutales ataques del sadico auror. La madera cayo al suelo, astillada y rota, mientras una nube de polvo se formaba en el aire, impidiendoles a los mortifagos una correcta vision de su alrededor. Sin embargo, el sujeto grito entre la oscuridad y la nube:

- ¡Incarcero!- acto seguido, Draco cayo al suelo, mientras unas gruesas y molestas ataduras se enroscaban en torno a su cuerpo. Entre la neblina, la corpulenta figura del auror se abrio paso hacia ellos, mientras Harry, con la varita en al mano, miraba hacia el rubio, impotente por no saber el contrahechizo.- Crucio.

La voz seca y queda del hombre inundo la habitación, y el moreno, demasiado impactado y sobrecargado de emociones, fue incapaz de esquivar el rojizo rayo, que impacto en su pecho con fuerza. Inmediatamente despues, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayo al suelo, preso de terribles espasmos y dolor, que agujereaba y se clavaba en sus musculos. Tal y como habia sucedido en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton el verano anterior, sus cuerdas vocales tomaron el control y comenzo a gritar.

Con Malfoy atado y Harry en el suelo, no hubo un obstáculo que le permitiera al auror salvaje llegar hasta ellos con una sonrisa socarrona. Manteniendo la maldición mas tiempo del necesario, la bota pesada y humeda del hombre golpeo la traquea de Harry, el cual dejo de gritar en el acto y empezo a ahogarse. Sentia el sabor a sangre en su boca, dejando un regusto metalico, mientras intentaba conseguir oxigeno; el impacto habia sido fuerte, dejandole momentáneamente sin aire.

- No grites, perro novato. ¿Todavía no te ha castigado tu Amo lo suficiente?- pregunto con sorna el hombre, mientras bajaba la varita, rompiendo el hechizo. Harry, con al boca repleta de sangre, tosio dos veces mas, mientras sus musculos se contraian involuntariamente por el dolor, todavía latente en su organismo. Su vision, borrosa por el cansancio, le hizo darse cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

Harry miro una ultima vez a Draco, y pudo percibir bajo la mascara de blancura impoluta la mirada aterrorizada y nerviosa que le dirigia, sacando a flote la culpabilidad. Porque habia sido el moreno el que habia tomado todas las decisiones, el que les habia descubierto a ambos. Y, en esos momentos, estaba pagando demasiado caro su error.

- Vamos a ver quien eres, asesino inútil.- el auror se acero hasta Harry con paso lento, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, y su mano se estiro para tocar la fria superficie pulida de la mascara. No obstante, el hombre quedo por segundos estatico en su sitio, entrecerrando los ojos al escuchar un suave y casi imperceptible crujido. E, inesperadamente, un rayo rojo salio desde la oscuridad de la habitación, a la derecha de Draco, mientras este ultimo desaparecia, con las cuerdas toscas todavía inmovilizandole.

Rapidamente, el auror se tiro al suelo, esquivando el rayo por centímetros. Harry observo esperanzado hacia el lugar de origen del hechizo, extrañandose de no encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera una tunica ni un relieve que pudiera identificar al mortifago que se encontraba en la habitación. Tragando un poco del metalico sabor que inundaba su cavidad bucal, Harry elevo los verdosos ojos hasta enfocar su mirada en el auror, que observaba con furia en todas las direcciones.

A velocidad de vertigo, el sadico hombre movio la muñeca y un rayo amarillo cruzo al pequeña estancia hasta impactar en la pared azulada, en la cual no habia nadie. Detrás del auror, no obstante, una voz oscura y susurrante dijo:

- No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, Winke.- Rapidamente, el auror, identificado como Winke, blandio su varita mientras giraba sobre su eje, mas, no obstante, ante el, otra vez, la oscuridad se erguia poderosa, en todo su esplendor. Harry sintio los parpados pesando cada vez mas, y, antes de cerrar los ojos por ultima vez, sintio una mano enguantada cubriendo su hombro derecho, tembloroso. Finalmente, la oscuridad lo abrazo, a la par que una luz cegadora lo dejaba ciego, y un grito ahogado retumbaba en sus oídos.

Lentamente, Harry empezo a sentir una mullida sensación bajo su espalda, que, con dificultad, reconocio como el colchon de su cama. Sin abrir los ojos, empezo a explorar con los sentidos; sentia su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, aunque sus musculos no se convulsionaban presos del dolor. Su oido percibia un sonido lejano, como si dos personas estuvieran cuchicheando a varios metros de el, mientras que su pituitaria, sensible al aroma, olia un suave perfume a vainilla, el mismo que podia olfatear en la Mansión Tenebrosa. Por ultimo, sentia la boca pastosa, como si no hubiera bebido agua en varios dias.

Finalmente, la fina y delgada capa de piel que cubria sus ojos se retiro con lentitud, y sus verdes mares enfocaron la vista, borrosa a causa de la ausencia de lentes, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Primeramente, la luz, proveniente de un punto del techo encima suyo, cego sus ojos, golpeandolos con fuerza, pero, una vez se hubo acostumbrado a la luminosidad, percibio con dificultad como una sombra tapaba parcialmente la bombilla, mientras ponia en sus ojos las gafas de montura oscura. Y, con prontitud, la imagen de James Potter se materializo ante el, con el semblante preocupado:

- ¿Estas bien, Harry?

- S-si… ¿Draco esta bien?- pregunto angustiado.

- Estamos todos bien, Harry, relajate, cariño.- respondio conciliadoramente el progenitor. A traves de la montura de sus gafas, el adolescente pudo ver la mirada preocupada de su padre, e, intentando incorporarse, pregunto:

- ¿Lo hice bien, papa?

- Muy bien, mejor dicho. Seguro que de mayor eres un buen mortifago.

Poco despues, mientras Harry seguia reposando, todavía despierto, la puerta se abrio con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y por ella entro el pocionista, vestido completamente de negro y con semblante cansado. Lentamente, con los hombros hundidos, Snape conjuro una silla para si mismo y se sento, dejandose caer, a la par que James movia la silla hasta quedar a su lado, separados por apenas cinco centímetros.

- ¿Qué tal esta Draco?- pregunto en un susurro el castaño.

- Bien… le tuve que dar una pocion tranquilizante, estaba demasiado nervioso preguntando por Harry, y, con todo lo vivido…- dejo la oracion incompleta, mientras su mirada subia de su regazo al rostro de su hijo.

- ¿Quién nos ataco?- pregunto Harry en un susurro, haciendo que los dos adultos se giraran completamente en su dirección.

- Anthony Winke.- ante la mencion del nombre del auror, James ahogo una exclamación, a la par que sus ojos se abrian desmesuradamente, reconociendo a su antiguo compañero de trabajo.- es uno de los mejores aurores de la catalogada seccion 'Los Angeles de la Justicia'. Solamente ellos tienen permiso actualmente para lanzar imperdonables.

- Todos los aurores que pertenecen a esa seccion son los de mayor rango, que aceptan voluntariamente todos los riesgos que conlleva ese tipo de profesion. Son todos igual de sadicos y salvajes; son el equivalente a los mortifagos de mayor rango.

* * *

**NdA: siento el retraso con la actualizacion, no se que me pasa que en cuanto me pongo a escribir este fic se me van las ideas xDDD respuestas a revs:**

**- noriko-leo: venga, que no creo que te lo vaya a poner explicito... o si... no se xDDDD... bueno, aqui ya vemos como despues de la subida, empieza la caida, y esta vez es cosa del idiota del auror sadico este Ò_Ó sip, voldy siente durante milesimas de segundo lo que le ha pasado a Harry, saldra en el proximo capitulo, es el desencadenante. Los papas de harry ya ves, muy orgullosos, y Lu... todavia no se como ponerle, pero siendo amiguito de snape, obviamente pondra buena cara por fuera xD**

**- dnanne: me alegro que te guste, a ver que me sacas en este capi xD**

**- KJ expelliarmus: estoy en ello, no se si lo dije en algun momento pero en todos mis fics suelo ir despaciiiiiito xDDD**

**-murtilla: Draco nunca ha perdido la humanidad, si no que simplemente su papa le inculco que un Malfoy debe de ser superior, frio y blablabla... pero no te preocupes, que Harry ya sabe como es Draquito xD**

**-celine: no creo que Harry se vuelva loco hasta los extremos de voldy, y, definitivamente, snape no esta chalado. pero supongo que si tendra alguna salida de humor, y cambios de humor, segun me informe, en caso de pedofilia (o pederastia, que ya no se cual es cual) la victima puede autolesionarse, cambiar bruscamente de humor, o aislarse, entre otras.**


	14. Aprendiz

Chapter 14:

- Anthony Winke.- ante la mencion del nombre del auror, James ahogo una exclamación, a la par que sus ojos se abrian desmesuradamente, reconociendo a su antiguo compañero de trabajo.- es uno de los mejores aurores de la catalogada seccion 'Los Angeles de la Justicia'. Solamente ellos tienen permiso actualmente para lanzar imperdonables.

- Todos los aurores que pertenecen a esa seccion son los de mayor rango, que aceptan voluntariamente todos los riesgos que conlleva ese tipo de profesion. Son todos igual de sadicos y salvajes; son el equivalente a los mortifagos de mayor rango.

- Lo que me extraña es que estuvieran en Aylesbury.- susurro Severus. Ante la mirada de incomprensión de su unico hijo, añadio.- No es como si ellos velaran por los muggles, o les importaran lo mas minimo.

- Solo sangre mortifaga y dolor…- la voz de James se perdio en el aire, mientras su mano, grande y aspera, cubria la de Harry posesivamente, y este ultimo sonrio con suavidad; aquellos gestos le hacian sentirse querido, a pesar de discernir lo peligrosa de la situación.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales los tres varones se limitaron a estar en familia, Severus volvio a hablar:

- El Amo quiere verte. Parece que le gusto la actuación de esta noche.- Harry esbozo una sonria suave e ilusionada al mismo tiempo; sus esfuerzos no habian sido en vano. Mirando la hora, finalmente el profesor se despidio apresuradamente antes de volver a Hogwarts, dejando a un aliviado James y a un ilusionado Harry en la habitación del ultimo.

- Venga Harry, vamos a ver al Lord, no le gusta que le hagan esperar.- Rapidamente el niño se puso en marcha, y, moviendose con cuidado de no hacerse daño, empezo a vestirse con la ropa que le daba su padre. Todavía se sentia extraño al ser el centro de atención de sus recientemente encontrados padres, pero no se quejaba; aquella muestra de afecto le hacia sentirse amado como nunca antes se habia sentido. Y sobre todo, le ilusionaba que sus progenitores le quisieran por lo que era para ellos, en vez de por ser el Niño-Que-Vivio.

Una vez se vistio, ambos varones emprendieron la marcha hacia los aposentos privados del Lord. Sin embargo, antes de que la mano de James se cerrara en torno al pomo de la puerta, Harry le agarro con delicadeza de la camisa blanca que llevaba, llamando su atención:

- ¿No le odias?- pregunto en un susurro, como si estuviera cuestionando algo prohibido.

- ¿A quien?

- Al Amo.- respondio el moreno como si fuera lo mas obvio. Ante la expresión de incredulidad del adulto, se apresuró a añadir.- Te roba a tu pareja.- el hombre sonrio con pesar, antes de decir:

- Pero el me dio algo mas importante para mi. Si no hubiera sido por el, tu no estarias aquí, y Severus tampoco.

- ¿Cómo?

- En el embarazo masculino se necesita una fuente de magia externa al portador del don para que no se muera. El bebe drena la magia del mago, y cuando tu padre se quedo embarazado, yo le abandone sin saberlo. Fue una verdadera suerte que el Amo estuviera alli para darle un aporte de energia mágica, si no tu le habrias matado.

- ¡Vaya!- la expresión de horror en el rostro de Harry hizo sonreir al adulto; igual que James en su momento, Harry actuaba como el.- Eso es muy cruel, es…

- Es una forma de mantener a una pareja unida, Harry. Antiguamente, los portadores del don de la vida eran utilizados para tener hijos con diferentes personas, pero gracias a ese mecanismo tan arcaico, dejaron de usarles como objetos.

- ¿Vosotros sabiais que Severus tenia ese don?- pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

- El si, pero no me lo dijo hasta que todo se precipito. Realmente esa condicion te hace ser poco menos que escoria en esta sociedad tan retrograda, por eso lo mejor es ocultarlo.- Antes de que Harry pudiera añadir algo mas, James corto el tema de conversación abruptamente, mientras abria la puerta.- Venga, vamos a ver al Amo, Harry.

Una vez mas recorrieron padre e hijo los pasillos tetricos y oscuros por el encantamiento, y, una vez mas, Harry empezo a sentir el ambiente frio aumentando respecto avanzaban mas a su destino. Los corredores largos y angostos le producian un principio de claustrofobia y realmente comenzaba a angustiarse cuando llegaron a su destino. Con un cabeceo de James, el joven poso su mano sobre el pomo metalico de la puerta, y vistiendose su mascara de frialdad, giro la muñeca despues de golpear con los nudillos en la superficie de la madera. Los goznes de metal rechinaron, mientras la portezuela se movia sobre su eje, revelando el interior de la habitación.

Tragando saliva ruidosamente, Harry avanzo un par de pasos hacia delante, y repentinamente, la puerta se cerro detrás suyo con un fuerte golpe que resono en toda la habitación. La estancia estaba igual que la ultima vez que habia entrado en ella; las paredes de tonos apagados, el suelo de madera rayada, la cama oscura y el sillon orejero tapando el fuego de la chimenea. Adivinando el lugar en el que estaria el Lord, se dirigio hacia la butaca morada.

- Harry Potter…- la fria y tetrica voz de su Amo sono silbante, erizando el vello del muchacho.- Ven aquí, a mi lado.- Una mano delgada y palida le señalo un lugar delante del sillon, y, obediente, el muchacho rodeo el asiento cabizbajo en señal de sumisión y se postro ante la butaca.

- ¿Señor?- pregunto Harry tras unos segundos de silencio. Podia sentir la mirada carmesí de su jefe penetrandole insistentemente, poniendole nervioso.

- Eres poderoso Harry, no cabe duda.- la forma en que comenzo al charla no le gusto nada al moreno; ¿querria aniquilar a posibles competidores?- Y tu talento se esta desperdiciando en escuelas inútiles que no enseñan a sus alumnos a defenderse, chico. Por eso mismo, me gustaria hacerte una propuesta: dejame entrenarte, dejame enseñarte conocimientos que ni siquiera tu mente sueña con alcanzar…- la voz del Lord se perdio en el aire, mientras Harry empezaba a sentirse confuso: no sabia si alegrarse o no.

- ¿Y a cambio que tendre que hacer, Milord?- pregunto con discreción y delicadeza el moreno. Se sentia caminando sobre un hilo muy delgado, tan delgado que cualquier fallo podria hacer que se quebrase.

- Seguir mis ordenes sin cuestionarlas.- La simpleza con la que el lord habia respondido hizo que Harry desconfiara desde un principio de la propuesta; era heredero de slytherin, ese plan no podia ser simplemente eso, tenia que tener intenciones ocultas. El Lord debio de leer sus pensamientos ya que, con una sonrisa perfida en sus inexistentes labios, prosiguió.- No hay segundas intenciones ni trucos baratos, Potter. Solo lo que te acabo de decir; yo te entreno y tu me sigues sin cuestionar mis acciones.

- ¿Puedo… puedo pensarmelo?- pregunto el moreno con inseguridad.

- Quiero una respuesta ya, Harry.- diciendo aquellas palabras, una fria mano de esqueleticos huesos tomo su menton y le obligo a mirar los ojos carmesí de su Amo.- Te estoy ofreciendo poder, conocimiento, a cambio de simple servidumbre. ¿Piensas rechazarlo?

- No, señor. Acepto.- con rotundidad, Harry eligio su destino. Y Voldemort solamente pudo sonreir con frialdad, sintiendo como su plan empezaba a cobrar forma.

- Muy bien… Mañana te quiero aquí a las ocho de la mañana. Por ahora, retirate.

- Si, Amo.- rapidamente, Harry se levanto y rodeo el sillon con su mascara de frialdad puesta. Una vez la puerta de madera oscura se cerro detrás de el, el moreno sonrio con sinceridad; en poco tiempo empezaria a ser respetado por sus hermanos y compañeros, sin tener que estar siempre al amparo de sus padres y, en concreto, del profesor.

- A partir de mañana sere su aprendiz.- anuncio Harry antes de que James tuviera tiempo de preguntar. En seguida, una sonrisa empezo a formarse en los labios carnosos de su progenitor, mientras le abrazaba con efusividad, felicitandole por sus progresos. De regreso a sus habitaciones, ambos varones se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos, y Harry memorizando el camino a los aposentos del Lord. Sin poder ver a mas de tres metros a su alrededor, el de ojos verdes deseo tener un mapa como el del Merodeador de la Mansión.

Y asi lo pregunto:

- ¿No hay ningun mapa de la mansión, como el del Merodeador?

- Podria crearlo.- James sonrio con picardia, recordando viejos tiempos donde todo era diversión, sin responsabilidades ni guerras por las que preocuparse.- Pero esta vez sin contraseñas ni nada por el estilo, es demasiado costoso, y creo que lo necesitas rapido, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, papa. Realmente lo necesito para moverme por la mansión, y creo que a partir de ahora sera bastante habitual.- la mano de James se poso sobre el cabello de su hijo y lo revolvio como muestra de afecto; mostraba una responsabilidad innata para ser su vastago, y eso le alegraba. Aunque claro, seguramente lo habria heredado de su otro padre.

La noche reemplazo a la mañana con rapidez, y, tras una cena ligera, Harry se dispuso a irse a la cama. Horas despues de haber cerrado los ojos, la luz matinal golpeo contra la fina piel de sus parpados, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos molesto. Tras mirar el reloj de mesilla despistado, volvieron a su mente los recuerdos del dia anterior, y, en seguida, comenzo a vestirse con rapidez, no queria llegar tarde al primer dia de entrenamiento.

Vistiendose una camiseta de manga larga, Harry abrio la puerta del comedor, encontrando a su padre desayunando con parsimonia y lentitud, con un pergamino doblado delante suyo. Con una sonrisa formandose en los carnosos labios de su hijo, James agito el trozo de papiro frente a sus ojos, antes de tenderselo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Gracias, papa.- dijo con voz adormilada Harry, abriendo el pergamino cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron en su maxima amplitud al ver la profesionalidad del mapa; los limites de cada habitación estaban marcados y definidos con perfeccion, y cada punto negro tenia encima suyo un cartel donde ponia su nombre. Ademas, su padre se habia tomado la molestia de delimitar con trazos mas gruesos los conjuntos de habitaciones, y escribir el nombre de los aposentos de cada mortifago.- Es increíble.

- Se hace lo que se puede, Harry. Ahora desayuna o llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de entrenamiento.- le aconsejo el adulto. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, el de ojos verdes tomo un desayuno ligero y rapidamente partio hacia su destino. Los pasillos angostos y oscuros se encontraban desiertos, asi que camino por ellos sin miedo a sorpresas, buscando los aposentos del Lord. Y, finalmente, los encontro, en el corazon de la amplia y majestuosa mansión, en el tercer piso, al igual que los de su familia y los Malfoy, entre otros.

Buscando el mejor camino para llegar a su destino, Harry recorrio varios corredores mas, sin importarle la permanente oscuridad ni su poca orientación. Tras varios minutos de marcha, Harry diviso en el mapa las habitaciones personales del Lord al final del corredor. Harry sonrio con suavidad, mientras empezaba a andar en la direccion que decia el mapa, y, finalmente, la puerta gruesa de ebano por la que habia entrado la mañana anterior aparecio ante el de entre la penetrante oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Un ultima vistazo al mapa le dejo confuso; Lord Voldemort no se encontraba en la habitación, y eran las ocho en punto. Frunciendo el ceño, la mano de Harry es alzo y con fuerza, golpeo tras veces en la superficie lisa de la madera, para despues agarrar el pomo metalico y girarlo, empujando suavemente para abrir la puerta. La estancia, tal y como la recordaba, se materializo frente a el. La chimenea, al igual que la ultima visita, se encontraba encendida, y el sillon de oscura tela se alzaba imponente. No obstante, no parecia que el Amo estuviera alli.

- Pasa, Harry.- La misma fria voz del Lord sono desde el sillon, y el aludido, mirando una ultima vez al mapa, lo guardo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Alzandose ante Harry, Lord Voldemort se levanto de la gran butaca, dejandose ver. Su piel palida y fria resaltaba sus ojos rasgados y carmesíes, dandole un aspecto aterrador. Su cuerpo delgado se encontraba cubierto por una tunica negra, y, en sus manos, estaba la varita gemela a la de Harry. Sus dedos delgados y semejantes a patas de araña jugaban con ella desinteresadamente.

- Me gusta la puntualidad.- comento el adulto.- Bien Harry, sigueme.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el moreno obedecio a su Amo, tal y como estaba pactado, y se puso a su cola, siguiendole. Rapidamente, atravesaron la habitación y el Lord se detuvo ante una puerta oscura y gruesa, similar a la de la entrada. Sacando una llave muggle oxidada del bolsillo, le introdujo en el cerrojo metalico y girandola con cuidado, la puerta cedio.

- Cierra la puerta tras de ti.- ordeno en un susurro el adulto mientras entraba en la estancia agitando al varita. A una velocidad vertiginosa, las luces se encendieron y Harry, parado en el dintel de la puerta, abrio levemente la boca. Si la biblioteca de Hogwarts alguna vez le habia parecido enorme, aquella recopilación de libros oscuros era imposible de contabilizar.

Las estructuras que sujetaban los tomos eran de madera oscura barnizada y antigua, con una altura que llegaba hasta el alto techo de la sala. Paralelamente, las estanterías estaban dispuestas de tal manera en que se creaban varios pasillos entre ellas. De todos los muebles pendian escaleras metalicas corredizas para poder acercarse a los libros de niveles superiores, y, al final de la sala, una serie de sofas mullidos e igualmente oscuros se situaban en torno a la chimenea encendida.

Harry observo el techo blanco; de diferentes lugares colgaban antiguas lamparas de lagrimas de cristal, llenas de polvo acumulado durante años de abandono. Las paredes de la sala cuadrada se encontraban encaladas con papel oscuro, dandole un aire mas tétrico a la habitación.

El moreno cerro con lentitud la puerta, tal y como le habia dicho su maestro, y se acerco hasta el adulto, que le esperaba en mitad de uno de los pasillos con una mueca de hastio. Una vez se coloco a su lado, el Lord Oscuro se dirigio a su pupilo:

- Escuchame bien, Harry. Cada mañana vendras a mis habitaciones y yo te dare acceso a al biblioteca. Quiero que leas los libros que yo elija para ti, y cuando este preparado, empezaremos el entrenamiento.- Con un cabeceo afirmativo, el aludido dejo que continuase sin rechistar.- Por las tardes hay entrenamiento adicional en las mazmorras. Distintos mortifagos se reunen alli para combatir entre ellos. Seria positivo que fueras, al menos, un par de tardes a la semana.

- Si, Amo.- A pesar de lo magnifica que era la biblioteca, Harry no podia evitar sentirse desilusionado con respecto a su aprendizaje. Realmente, no imaginaba que tuviera que leer hasta que se secase su cerebro, mas bien desde un principio habia creido que serian duelos o cualquier actividad que supusiera desgaste fisico.

* * *

**NdA: estoy de vacaciones del 13 al 23 de Julio.**

**Noriko-leo: por el momento no ha habido mucho Drarry, peeeeeero... antes de que termine navidad habra, te lo prometo! y aqui tienes la super conversacion Voldy- Harry xDDDDDD**

**KJ expelliarmus: la verdad es que los aurores sadicos iban antes comandados por crouch ^^ y ahora no van liderados por Winke solamente, habra otro compañerito saidco tambien jejejejeje Draco no podra entrenarse por eso de que estara en Hogwarts, pero Harry saldra cachas xD**

**Dolly-chan: bueno, si no le veias caso al titulo, aqui empieza a vislumbrarse, no? porque si Voldy es el Malo malisimo, Harry es el Malo malisimo 2º, por decirlo de alguna manera xD no te preocupes, que yaoi habra para un rato ^^**

**murtilla: jejejeje... me alegra que le veas la semejanza xD pero ya luego empezara a ser mas dark cuando sus amiguitos y su padrino del alma le reconozcan =)**

**anonimo que se olvido ponerse un nombre (Eclipse, quizas?): jajaja... yo cuando escribi lo de la pocion vista en tercero me paso lo mismo... lo escribi, lo lei y me imagine a un Harry collejeado por snape xD la verdad es que me encanta la pareja y narices, si no hay fics de esta pareja, pues me hago yo uno jajajaja en fin, espero sigas comentando pero la proxima vez con nombre ;-)**


	15. Mismo barco, mismo camarote

**No, no es una imaginacion... he actualizado! bueno, mi record, señores y señoras... xD lean!

* * *

**

Chapter 15: mismo barco, mismo camarote.

- Escuchame bien, Harry. Cada mañana vendras a mis habitaciones y yo te dare acceso a al biblioteca. Quiero que leas los libros que yo elija para ti, y cuando este preparado, empezaremos el entrenamiento.- Con un cabeceo afirmativo, el aludido dejo que continuase sin rechistar.- Por las tardes hay entrenamiento adicional en las mazmorras. Distintos mortifagos se reunen alli para combatir entre ellos. Seria positivo que fueras, al menos, un par de tardes a la semana.

- Si, Amo.- A pesar de lo magnifica que era la biblioteca, Harry no podia evitar sentirse desilusionado con respecto a su aprendizaje. Realmente, no imaginaba que tuviera que leer hasta que se secase su cerebro, mas bien desde un principio habia creido que serian duelos o cualquier actividad que supusiera desgaste fisico.

Despues de una mañana de lectura tenebrosa, Harry, a pesar de no haberse movido del sillon en ningun momento, se sentia cansado, agotado psicológicamente. Habia sido capaz de leer dos capitulos solamente; dos capitulos repletos de hechizos tenebrosos, sus descripciones, su uso, sus contraindicaciones, sus efectos a corto y largo plazo… Su cabeza bullia, y, ante sus ojos, como una febril pesadilla, se movian las negras letras impresas en el papel.

El pasillo oscuro y tetrico dejaba de serlo por momentos; aquella mansión era su casa, no debia tenerle miedo a nadie alli. Y mucho menos siendo el nuevo aprendiz del Lord Tenebroso. Con determinación, abrio el pergamino que contenia el mapa que su padre le habia hecho para que no se perdiera, y escaneo las habitaciones de su familia y las de los Malfoy. Aunque su conciencia lo negara, Harry habia empezado a ver a Draco como algo mas que un amigo.

Y los sueños no habian hecho mas que comenzar; sueños que tenian como protagonista al principe de slytherin, que tenian como lugar la cama… sueños eroticos, al fin y al cabo. Pero Harry no se engañaba; el no era nadie en comparación con su rubio amigo, no poseia su belleza de incalculable valor, y, sobre todo, no poseia su pureza.

Sabia que Draco huiria de su lado si le contaba la verdad, si le decia sobre los abusos de su tio. No obstante, aunque fuera oficialmente un mortifago, aunque hubiera matado ya a varias personas, aunque fuera el mismisimo aprendiz de Lord Voldemort… era un gryffindor de corazon, no le mentiria.

La vista de Harry bajo por el mapa hasta las habitaciones de los Malfoy; rapidamente la mota negra que representaba a Lucius aparecio junto a otra de similares caractericas, que llevaba encima suyo un cartel pequeño en el que se leia claramente: Draco Malfoy.

El moreno sonrio, y, excitado ante el nuevo encuentro, sus pies empezaron a correr por los negros pasillos, buscando a su mejor amigo. Y pronto se encontro ante la puerta cerrada que les separaba a ambos chicos. Inspirando profundamente, decidio ser completamente sincero con Draco: se lo debia, lo sentia en el corazon.

Guardo el mapa, cuidadosamente doblado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y, elevando lentamente la mano cerrada en un puño, golpeo en la barnizada superficie con los nudillos varias veces. Con impaciencia, aguardo lo que le parecieron los segundos mas largos de su vida hasta que el cabeza de la familia Malfoy abrio la puerta.

- Hola, Potter.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. ¿Esta Draco?- el tono de voz de Harry, ansioso, solo hizo sonreir ampliamente al mortifago mas experimentado. Con un movimiento de muñeca, le indico con gentileza fingida que pasara al saloncito que poseian en la gran mansión. Haciendose a un lado, Lucius observo con interes como la mirada de su hijo brillaba al encontrarse con la de Harry, y rapidamente estrecho sus ojos hasta convertirlos en una rendija.

- Hola Draco. Me gustaria hablar contigo…- su mirada verde se dirigio al patriarca de los Malfoy.- a solas.- El niño cabeceo afirmativamente un par de veces, parecia nervioso por razones que Harry no llegaba a comprender.

- Yo tambien tengo que hablar contigo, Harry.- La mano palida del sangrelimpia se movio hasta posarse encima de la del Elegido. Repentinamente, Harry sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda, hasta llegar directamente a su entrepierna.

Empujandole levemente para llevarlo a sus aposentos personales, Draco disfruto del contacto entre sus manos mientras duro. Su relacion de amistad a escondidas nunca habia sido normal; aquellos pequeños gestos entre ellos daban a entender para los observadores analiticos un amor incipiente. Y, sin lugar a dudas, Lucius Malfoy era un observador nato. Pero no dijo nada, no esa vez, esperando que, simplemente, fuese algo pasajero, un capricho mas de su hijo.

La puerta se cerro tras ellos con un suave ruido, y Harry pudo apreciar la belleza de la habitación de su compañero. Aunque pequeña, era acogedora y reflejaba la personalidad de su dueño, con posters de quidditch pegados por las paredes. Un armario pequeño de madera de ebano ocupaba la pared izquierda, junto con un escritorio oscuro. En la esquina derecha una jaula con pie propio se erguia desde el suelo. La mascota, un ave, no se encontraba en su interior, como Harry pudo comprobar, pero, por el tamaño del objeto, parecia tratarse de un ave opulenta.

La cama del heredero de los Malfoy se situaba en el centro de la habitación. Sus sabanas eran verdes, al igual que los doseles que tapaban el interior parcialmente, y el moreno pudo apreciar que, como las suyas, las mantas eran de seda oscura.

- ¿Te gusta mi cuarto?- rapidamente, Harry volvio a centrar su atención en el objeto de sus deseos, que le observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Con nervios, el moreno asintio, correspondiendo a su sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el borde de la cama. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Draco volvio a hablar.- Bueno, empiezo yo…

- Va-vale…

- Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts.- A velocidad vertiginosa, Harry cambio su expresión de paz por una de angustia. Seis meses pasarian desde entonces hasta que se volvieran a ver, y Harry no estaba seguro de poder soportar tanto tiempo solo entre mortifagos, aunque algunos fueran su familia. No obstante, no dijo nada, e, inseguro ante ese pequeño detalle, callo. Si Draco le decia que si, pasarian seis meses hasta que volviera a sentirle junto a el… pero si decia que no, esos seis meses serian una tortura, pensando en quien seria la persona elegida por Draco para compartir un pedazo de su vida con el.

¿Estas bien, Harry?- la mano del rubio se poso sobre el hombro de Potter y su rostro se acerco al suyo, dejando ver al de lentes la belleza de su compañero. Armandose de valor, decidio lanzarse de una vez por todas:

- Te quiero.- Acto seguido, sin dejar que Draco dijera nada, junto sus labios con los del muchacho en un beso apresurado. Nunca antes habia besado a nadie, por lo que el beso fue torpe e inseguro, pero mostro los sentimientos de Harry en su plenitud. Cerro los ojos ocultando los mares verdes de la vista del otro chico, mientras profundizaba con ineptitud el beso. La lengua del moreno recorrio con nerviosismo los carnosos labios de Draco, buscando que el chico respondiera.

Y lo que Harry no imaginaba ocurrio. El heredero de los Malfoy abrio la boca, y su lengua salio al encuentro de la de su compañero, mientras sus manos tomaban los hombros de Harry, empujandole para que se tumbara en la cama. El chico accedio sin reticencia; Draco le estaba aceptando, y eso le bastaba por aquel entonces. Las manos del rubio pasaron por su torso, palpando por encima de la ropa, y antes de que Harry se diese cuenta, los dedos largos y frios de la serpiente se habian introducido por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su piel. Como un rayo, que tan rapido viene como se va, la imagen mental de su tio tocandole vino a su mente. _"…cogió la camiseta del chico por el cuello, y a base de fuerza, acabo rasgándose, dejando el delgado cuerpo de su sobrino al descubierto…"_

A velocidad vertiginosa, el beso se acabo y Harry empujo a su amado lejos de si. Draco le observo preocupado, todavía sentado a horcajadas encima suyo, mientras el de lentes cerraba los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse. Lo habia superado, aquello ya no le dolia, solo era el pasado… sin embargo, empezaba a interferir con su relacion de amor.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry?- por segunda vez en el mismo dia, Draco formulo la pregunta. Tragando en seco, Harry asintio, y, comprometido como estaba consigo mismo a decirle la verdad al rubio, hablo con voz temblorosa pero decidida:

- Tengo algo mas que decirte, Draco.- sus ojos se abrieron y enfocaron a vista en los acerados del aludido, antes de continuar.- Yo no soy… virgen.- con dificultad, escupio las palabras. Aquello estaba costando mas de lo que debiera.- Mi tio… el…- fue incapaz de continuar.

Sus mares verdes, que tanto adoraba Draco, se empañaron en lagrimas que su portador rehusaba sacar de si mismo. Y, sin necesidad de palabras, el Dragon entendio lo que ocurria. Sus ojos se abrieron en su maxima amplitud, y, con cuidado, se sento a su lado, desplazando a Harry hasta la cabecera, dejando que su espalda poco desarrollada se apoyara contra las almohadas.

- Tu tio te… violo.- dijo en voz baja, procurando no molestarle. El moreno, cabizbajo, movio su rostro afirmativamente, antes de preguntarle:

- ¿Me sigues queriendo?- el miedo tiñio sus palabras por completo. Miedo al rechazo, al desprecio que pudiera originar en el corazon del slytherin… miedo a su reaccion.

- Por supuesto, Harry. Hasta hace poco, ibamos en el mismo barco. Ahora,- dijo saboreando las palabras.- estamos en el mismo camarote.

Aquella metáfora tan vulgar no hizo mas que ruborizar a Harry; prácticamente, Draco le estaba diciendo que eran novios. Todo su temor se disolvio en el amor que surgia de su pecho, antes de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso. La mano de Draco bajo hasta su entrepierna, buscando al ereccion que necesitaba para continuar. Rapidamente encontro aquello que buscaba, y, con una sonrisa depredadora, sus dedos se introdujeron por debajo de su ropa intima, descubriendo el cuerpo del chico.

Harry volvio a cerrar los ojos; _"…Esas manos tocaban sus testículos, apretándolos, pasaban por su pene, delineando su forma con morbosa lentitud…"_ Mas imágenes de los abusos de su tio surgieron en su mente. Draco en seguida lo noto, y, sin sacar la mano de su boxer, pregunto:

- ¿Quieres que continue, Harry? Podemos ir mas despacio si quieres.- la proposicion sonaba tentadora, pero Harry la rechazo con un movimiento de cabeza: no dejaria que el miedo dominara su vida, no dejaria que ese sentimiento guiara sus pasos, llevandole por el camino de la amargura.

- Dame un buen recuerdo para borrar los malos momentos, Draco.- aquellas palabras, susurradas en el oido de su antiguo nemesis del colegio, encendieron al maximo la libido del dragon. Tal y como Harry le habia dicho sin palabras, sus manos tocaron discretamente el pene erecto del chico, pasando la punta de sus dedos por la cabeza humeda del falo.

Con decisión, la palma de la mano de Draco se poso a un lado del estoque de Harry, y formando un circulo alrededor de su pene con los dedos, similar a una funda, comenzo a mover la mano por la piel del otro, deleitandose ante los gemidos de placer de su pareja.

Harry empezo a olvidar los abusos de su tio, centrandose en el placer que recibia a manos de Draco. Con miedo, acerco su mano al bulto en la entrepierna de la serpiente con un leve temblor, y, por encima de la tela, comenzo a mover la mano haciendo circulos. A medida que su pareja se excitaba, Harry fue cogiendo seguridad en sus movimientos, arrancando apasionados gemidos roncos de los labios carnosos de Draco.

Tomando la iniciativa, Draco se coloco encima de Harry, y, dejando de masturbarle, comenzo a quitarle la ropa a su tensa pareja, dejando al descubierto su piel. Mientras, el moreno se dedico a desabrochar los infinitos botones de la camisa de lino blanco que llevaba puesta el slytherin, poniendose mas nervioso todavía. Las manos de Draco bajaron la bragueta del pantalón de Harry, y poco despues, se lo retiraron a la vez que su ropa intima, dejando su piel completamente expuesta.

Volviendo su atención al cuello de Harry, Draco empezo a depositar suaves besos en su piel de marfil, mientras sus manos arrancaban los botones de los ojales de su propia camisa con precipitación. Las manos de Harry, sudorosas por la excitación, acariciaron la nuca del rubio, incapaz de seguir con su cometido, mientras sus caderas se ondulaban, buscando tocar con su piel sensible el cuerpo del otro. Con torpeza, Draco consiguió quedar desnudo para su compañero, y mirandose a los ojos, Harry le beso, mientras sus manos recorrian el torso del muchacho lampiño.

La mano derecha del heredero Malfoy bajo hasta su entrerpierna, atendiendo las necesidades de Harry, mientras la otra continuaba su camino por los genitales y el escroto hasta llegar al anillo de músculo de textura arrugada. Dejo circular sus dedos libremente por su piel, preparando al chico psicológicamente para la penetración, y, tras unos minutos, introdujo con cuidado el dedo indice en su ano.

La reaccion fue inmediata: Harry se tenso por completo, y, abrazandose fuertemente al cuello de Draco, comenzo a gimotear en voz baja, mientras su esfínter se cerraba fuertemente. Por un tiempo, el slytherin dejo su dedo inmóvil en el interior del joven, percibiendo todo a su alrededor: la cavidad estrecha no le permitia mucho movimiento, y las paredes del recto estaban en contacto directo con su piel.

- Tranquilo, Harry. Te estoy preparando, porque si no te dolera mucho.- las palabras de Draco tranquilizaron al moreno, el cual intento concentrarse en el ritmico movimiento de la mano de Malfoy en su pene, en vez de en la angustia que empezaba a instalarse en su pecho.

Cuando Draco sintio como los musculos de Harry se relajaban empezo a realizar movimientos circulares con su dedo en el interior del chico, que siguió aferrado a el con fuerza. Pronto añadio un nuevo dedo al recto del chico entre palabras alentadoras, y el tercero no tardo en llegar.

Si Harry podia enorgullecerse en ese momento de algo, ese algo era su fuerza de voluntad. Como un remolino, sus memorias volvian a el, atormentandole, impidiendole disfrutar de aquel momento de intimidad con su novio. Pero alli seguia el, decidido en terminar aquella tarea, costase lo que costase. Y, realmente, estaba costando demasiado. Despues de la incomodidad ante la intrusión, su interior parecia haberse acostumbrado a los dedos de Draco con facilidad. Harry agradecio internamente aquello, al menos su cuerpo no queria hacerselo pasar mal.

Con lentitud, sintio como los dedos de la serpiente se retiraban de su interior, y, procurando tranquilizarse, beso a Draco en los labios, instandole a continuar. Guiandose con la mano, el pene de su pareja empezo a entrar despacio en su interior, abriendole las entrañas, lacerandole ante el incipiente dolor que rasgaba su piel. Harry escondio su rostro lloroso en el hueco del cuello de Draco, con el labio inferior mordido en un intento de evitar gritar.

Finalmente, entro por completo en su interior, y escucho en la lejania el ronco gemido de Draco. Espero que se moviera, pero, contrario a ello, las manos del chico se posaron en su espalda, moviendose por su columna vertebral en un vago intento de tranquilizarle. No obstante, surgio el efecto deseado al cabo de un minuto; los musculos de Harry volvieron a relajarse, y lentamente, Draco comenzo a moverse en su interior, acomodando el ritmo de su mano al de su estoque.

Paulatinamente, fue acelerando sus movimientos, y con ellos los de su mano. Cada pocos segundos, sus labios se tocaban como muestra de su amor, mientras las manos de Harry vagaban por el cuerpo palido de su novio, y la de Draco por sus pezones, pellizcandolos y estimulandolos. Por casualidad, la cabeza del pene de Malfoy toco la próstata del moreno, y en seguida, una ola de placer inundo al chico, que cerro los ojos y arqueo su cuerpo, muy cerca del final. Poco despues, Harry exploto con un gemido prolongado, manchando la piel de ambos, mientras Draco se corria en su interior.

Sacando su pene del recto del sumiso, Malfoy abrazo a Harry con cariño y le tapo con las mantas, sin preocuparse por las opiniones de sus padres. El moreno se acurruco en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, aferrandose a el como si fuera una ilusion que se esfumaria en cualquier segundo. Con un suave beso en la coronilla de Harry, Draco cerro los ojos.

* * *

**NdA: si, ya empieza el drarry... 15 capitulos son muchos para los comienzos? quizas. Me importa? no mucho xD en fin, contestaciones a reviews... y espero esten muy felices todos por la escena de sexo!**

**Eclipse Fairy: en realidad... no, no queria asustar, era la verdad... esta es la historia que MAS me cuesta escribir, pero aun asi la continuo... no espere que el ultimo capitulo saliera tan rapido, pero al parecer tenia las ideas aclaradas... igual que con este! solo necesite dos segundos de mirar la ultima frase del capitulo anterior para decir: SEXOOOOO! xD**

**si, se que hubiera estado bien que saliera draco en el anterior... pero la espera ha merecido la pena, no? xD**

******el ultimo review si me llego con tu nombre... ;-)**

******Murtilla: aqui tienes a Draco... ^^ ya te ha gustado, eh pillina? xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

******dnanne: ya volvi de vacaciones y estoy toda quemada... *o* jajajajajajjajaja...! umph, esta historia me cuesta mas actualizarla que el resto, me es muy complicado... no veo la lu, vamos! xD el capitulo anterior... se podria decir que en cuanto a los personal de Harry si que ha sido un intermedio, pero respecto a lo profesional... estoy haciendo el caldo de cultivo para un darkharry! Harry malo + Voldy + Odio = DarkHarry! xD**

******En fin, se me va la olla... REVIEWS! que me animan mucho a la hora de escribir... *o* plizzz!**


	16. Me voy, te quedas

Chapter 16:

Una mano zarandeo con cuidado a Harry, despertandolo. Realmente habia dormido bien; sin pesadillas, sin sueños, y abrazado a la persona que amaba. Ese simple pensamiento le hizo desperazarse completamente; habia tenido sexo con Draco, despues de saber que este se iba a Hogwarts por seis meses, y saber tambien que correspondia a sus sentimientos. Rapidamente abrio los ojos, y tanteo por la mesilla de noche, buscando sus gafas. Sentia la piel en contacto directo con la manta: estaba desnudo.

- Tranquilo, Harry.- escucho que le decia Draco. No obstante, el moreno se sintio… avergonzado de no llevar ropa. Su rostro se tiño de un violento color rojo, mientras palpaba con mas fuerza y nerviosismo sobre la mesa.- Toma.- el rubio coloco los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz de Harry.

- Gra-gracias.- dijo cohibido. Su vista dejo de ser borrosa, y enfoco el rostro del mortifago; una suave sonrisa adornaba sus facciones. El muchacho le correspondio, todavía avergonzado. Y Draco supo como romper esa vergüenza; se acerco hasta los labios del moreno y lo beso tiernamente, siendo correspondido con la misma pasion.

Harry se movio, acercandose mas a la serpiente, y, repentinamente, un pinchazo en su bajo vientre le sobresalto, cortando el beso. Ante la preocupada mirada de su pareja, el chico que vivio se encogio sobre si mismo; no esperaba volver a sentir ese dolor tan familiar nunca mas.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry?- La mano de Draco subio y bajo por su espalda, intentando tranquilizarle. Y, finalmente lo consiguió. Potter, encogido sobre si mismo, se acerco a el, y el rubio le acogio gustoso entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Harry no perdia el detalle; Draco se iba, y ya estaba vestido.

- ¿Ya te vas?- el rubio deposito un beso sobre el hombro desnudo de su amante, y finalmente, dijo:

- Lo siento… Solo queria despedirme de ti; estaremos en contacto, te lo prometo.

- Estos meses seran eternos, sin ti alli para alegrarlos.- dijo nostalgico Harry. No obstante, no hizo ningun esfuerzo por retener al chico, y finalmente le vio desaparecer por la chimenea. Con un suspiro, se giro para mirar el reloj despertador; todavía estaba a tiempo de ir a la biblioteca privada del Lord. Ignorando el traumatico dolor, se levanto con cuidado y empezo a vestirse, anotandose mentalmente hablar con sus padres sobre su daño en el ano. Aunque seria algo embarazoso, era necesario para saber que habia ocurrido.

Con un pase de varita, la cama comenzo a hacerse mágicamente, mientras Harry dejaba la habitación cabizbajo. Sin ganas de desayunar, despues de tan fantastica noche y decepcionante mañana, el moreno se dirigio con el mapa de su padre hacia los aposentos privados de su Maestro, arrastrando los pies. Cuando llego, su mano se alzo cansina y toco varias veces en la puerta de madera oscura, que se abrio inmediatamente.

- Pasa, Harry.- en seguida, el niño obedecio, postrandose ante el Lord, sentado en su imponente butaca oscura. Con gracia, el hombre se levanto y paso al lado del adolescente, rozandole la mejilla con la tunica, En cuanto el hombre le dio la espalda, el moreno se levanto, siguiendole en riguroso silencio, mientras abria la puerta que daba a la biblioteca.

Pasaron al interior, y el Lord agito la varita, atrayendo un libro en concreto, y dejandolo en las manos del muchacho. Sabiendo que el chico le seguiria, el imponente Lord Tenebroso se dirigio al fondo de la sala, directamente a los mullidos sofas oscuro que Harry habia visto el dia anterior. Y, cuando llegaron, el hombre se sento, escrutandole con la mirada, dejando a Harry incomodo. Sin embargo, no se atrevio a protestar; conociendo el temperamento del Maestro, seguramente se enfadaría con el.

Abrio el libro directamente por la primera pagina y se acomodo para leer mejor; seria una mañana larga y fatigosa. Sin embargo, conseguia desconectar y dejar de pensar en el tiempo que quedaba para Junio, y para volver a ver a su pareja. Repentinamente, el Lord hablo:

- No pense que empezarais tan pronto.

- No entiendo a que se refiere, señor.- ¿Empezar? La confusion se adueño de Harry.

- Me refiero a empezar una relacion Malfoy y tu.- en seguida, Harry se sonrojo violentamente.- Y mucho menos pense que os lanzarais a la accion justo despues de declararos.

- ¿Cómo…?- El chico empezo a preocuparse verdaderamente. ¿Les habia estado espiando?

- Legeremancia. Pense que Severus te habia hablado de ella.- de repente, todo encajo en la mente del gryffindor. ¿Cómo habia podido ser tan tonto?- Pero no se lo has dicho todavía lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

- Eh…- ¿Lo nuestro? Harry empezo a moverse rapidamente por sus recuerdos, hasta que pregunto.- ¿Lo de que soy su aprendiz?

- Si.

- No, todavía no ha venido, no he podido decirselo.- callo unos segundos, y despues agrego.- Seguro que le encanta la noticia.

- No, no le gustara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no deberia de gustarle?- El Lord le observo con los ojos carmesíes, y, finalmente, corto la conversación:

- Sigue leyendo, Harry.- En cualquier otra ocasión, y ante otra persona, el moreno habria protestado, se habria quejado, enfadado, entre otras cosas. Pero ante su nuevo Maestro, el Señor Tenebroso, no iba a fallar.

Asi que el chico obedecio y callo, bajando de nuevo la vista a su lectura. Por el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron en la sala, el ambiente se torno pesado y cargante, pero Harry no se durmió; tener la mirada penetrante del Lord en la parte posterior de su cabeza ayudaba bastante a mantenerse despierto. No obstante, cuando se levanto para salir, no pudo haberse sentido mas cansado: sentia cada extremidad amarrada a la tierra, y el cuello adolorido.

En un suspiro, la puerta de los aposentos del Lord se cerraba tras de el, y entonces y solo entonces, Harry se permitio descansar. Camino hasta sus propias habitaciones, encontrandose a James leyendo en la sala de estar, y se sento junto a el.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo, Harry?

- Bien…- el moreno le observo; si bien su padre sabia que no iba a salir de la Mansión, no se había preocupado en buscarle siquiera.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?- por primera vez, el brillo travieso de sus ojos se percibio nitidamente.

- Oh, bueno… yo…- Tenia que contarselo; pero no sabia como hacerlo. Sin embargo, decidio soltarlo a bocajarro.- Draco y yo estamos saliendo.

- Me alegro, Harry.- no hizo amago de sorpresa siquiera.- Ahora, lo que yo venia preguntando: ¿vosotros habeis tenido… relaciones sexuales?

- S-si.- Harry se sonrojo por enesima vez en el dia. Recordar aquel momento le producia una felicidad inmensa, aparte de lo embarazoso de la situación.

- No pasa nada, hijo. Es algo natural, y me alegro de que no te haya influido tu pasado en la accion.- por unos instantes, callo dramáticamente, hasta que agrego.- Pero eso no te libra de tener que escucharnos a Severus y a mi esta noche.

- ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No, pero en mi familia hay tradición de hablar con los hijos de sexo y sobre el futuro despues de su primera relacion sexual.

- Vale, papa.- asintio el niño, cohibido por la naturalidad con la que hablaba el hombre, que se limito a acariciar el pelo de Harry con ternura, mientras sonreia.

La comida paso, y, sin saber que hacer para olvidar el tiempo que estaba sin Draco, bajo a las mazmorras tal y como Voldemort le habia indicado, para pasar el tiempo entretenido en cualquier cosa menos pensar. La tristeza le embargaba por dentro; pasar seis meses lejos de Draco no le gustaba, y la idea le agradaba menos todavía desde que su amor era correspondido. Prestando atención por el camino, el niño bajo hasta los sotanos de la gran Mansión Tenebrosa.

A pesar de ser un adolescente, los prisioneros callaban al verle pasar, hasta que llego a lo que parecia ser la sala de entrenamientos. Dentro se oian pasos y gritos. Con un ligero temor, avanzo hasta la puerta metalica y la abrio con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No obstante, se alegro de no interesarle a nadie entre aquellos cinco mortifagos que no conocia, y se apoyo conra la pared, viendo a los dos en el centro de la habitación, moviendose con rapidez, esquivando los hechizos del contrario y lanzando los suyos propios. Todos los demas parecian absortos en la pelea, como si aquel pequeño entrenamiento fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

- Hola, Potty.- la mano huesuda de Belltrix Lestrange se poso sobre su hombro, mientras la mujer se colocaba a su lado.- ¿Qué hace el niño dorado en esta sordida mazmorra?- pregunto con sorna. Hasta ese momento, la mortifaga no parecia haber tenido deseos de burlarse de el, de su supuesta heroicidad, y de su vida pasada. El chico ladeo su rostro para ver la macabra sonrisa de Lestrange, y finalmente contesto:

- Vengo a entrenar. El Lord me dijo que se organizaban entrenamientos aquí.- A pesar de que lo dijo con inocencia, la mujer apreto las prominentes mandibulas, para confusion del niño. En los siguientes minutos, la mortifaga quedo muda, mirando el espectáculo, hasta que, despues de que el combate frente a ellos hubiera terminado, le propuso a Harry:

- Yo podria enseñarte a pelear como un autentico mortifago.- Harry entrecerró los ojos; no confiaria nunca en un slytherin que no conocia. No era porque sintiera rencor u odio hacia ellos, simplemente sabia que eran lo suficientemente astutos como para meterle en problemas con sus frases de doble significado y sus supuestamente inofensivas propuestas.

- ¿Qué tendria que hacer yo a cambio?- Bellatrix sonrio sádicamente, antes de susurrarle al oido:

- Seguir siendo la pareja de Draco.- en seguida, el muchacho fruncio el ceño; ¿Todos iban a mirar en su cabeza?, penso enfadado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Narcisa me lo dijo. Lucius esta muy enfadado, y yo que tu temeria por tu integridad fisica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que el padre de Draco se enfade conmigo?

- Digamos que me cae… mal.- dijo despues de pensarselo varios segundos.

- Bu- bueno, vale.- Por unos minutos, volvieron a sumergirse de lleno de el combate que se estaba celebrando, hasta que Harry considero prudente hablar.- ¿Por qué os llevais mal?

- Cosas de mayores, Potter. Llegado el momento, supongo te lo contaran, pero hasta entonces, no vuelvas a preguntar.- El niño y la mortifaga se quedaron sumidos en un silencio mortal, observando como uno a uno, los combates llegaban a su fin, hasta que, ya entrada la noche, los practicantes dejaron la sala vacia paulatinamente. Sin mas que hacer, Harry volvio a sus habitaciones, despues de prometerle a la mortifaga que la siguiente tarde estaria alli, esperando a ser instruido.

Camino por los pasillos, procurando desviar sus pensamientos hacia otros asuntos que no fueran Draco y su marcha; y finalmente llego a su destino. Sin llamar a la puerta, entro en la sala de estar, encontrandose a sus padres y a una persona que no esperaba ver: Lucius Malfoy. Repentinamente, se levanto en su direccion con el rostro contraido en una mueca de odio, pero no se movio de su sitio. Harry le vio temblar, seguramente de ira, y en seguida retrocedio con miedo en la mirada.

- Sientate, Lucius.- dijo James, con ojos preocupados.

- No quiero. Como no se aleje de mi hijo…- las mandibulas apretadas fuertemente y girado de espaldas con un movimiento violento, perforo con la mirada al hombre de cabello castaño.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Lucius? No deberias estar enfadado, solo son mi hijo y tu hijo enamorados.- intervino el pocionista, despreocupado.

- ¡Es Potter!- exclamo furioso el hombre. No obstante, ninguno de sus padres parecia afectado por el humor que llevaba el rubio.

- Tambien es mi hijo.

- ¿Y? Sigue siendo Potter, igual a Potter padre… Es un perdedor, y mi Draco no se juntara con perdedores.- Harry se sintio ofendido por la cuenta que le traia, y bajando la cabeza, intervino finalmente en la conversación.

- Si tan perdedor me cree, ¿Por qué soy el nuevo aprendiz del Lord?- aquella simple frase dejo al aristócrata helado. Como pez fuera del agua, boqueo varias veces, mientras Harry se concentraba mas en la expresión de Severus; parecia debatirse entre una furia asesina y alegria. Y finalmente, gano la frialdad; vistiendose otra vez su mascara de todos los dias, acompaño a un anonadado Lucius hasta la puerta, dejandole en el pasillo.

Cuando volvio, despues de intercambiar unas palabras con su mejor amigo, su hijo y su pareja ya se encontraban sentados en los mullidos sillones de la sala, al lado de la chimenea. Y su enfado no tardo en aflorar:

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste su aprendiz? ¿Qué te hizo prometer a cambio?- inquirio con rudeza. Harry le miro sin comprender sus sentimientos, y finalmente, contesto:

- Ayer me lo dijo cuando me mandaste a sus aposentos.

- ¿Qué te hizo prometer a cambio?- volvio a repetir, con insistencia.

- Obediencia absoluta.- Vio como el hombre se sentaba, pensativo, antes de que le preguntara:

- ¿Nada mas?

- No.

- Bueno… Entonces solo estas atado a el de por vida.- Harry sintio un escalofrio subir por su espalda, al escuchar las amargas palabras de su padre.- Si desobedeces sus ordenes sentiras un dolor muy profundo y agudo.- le informo finalmente, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso ahora.- intervino James, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar.- Vamos a hablar de padres a hijo sobre tu futuro y tus dudas sobre el sexo.- El entusiasmo de James, sin embargo, no se contagio a ninguno de los dos; ambos suspiraron cansados, quizas por motivos diferentes.

* * *

NdA: quizas no tan pronto como la anterior actualizacion, aqui llega el siguiente capitulo! gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a escribir!

KJ expelliarmus: me alegro que te gustara; a partir de ahora el lemmon va a ser ya sin tanto sentimentalismo tipo afrontar muros psicologicos, como tu lo has llamado... pero seguiran amaaaaaaaaaaaaaandose durante muuuucho rato mas ^_^

dnanne: bueno, digamos que todos se lo ven venir, pero Sev y James como amor y Lucius como capricho... y se da cuenta de que esta equivocado despues de mirar los ojos de su vastago y de Harry cuando estan ahi, delante suyo, bebiendose con la mirada XDDDDD en fin, no me gusta adelantar, asi que simplemente, no des todo por sentado, porque habra muuuuchos misterios por resolver. (Que salen en la precuela, que te juro y prometo, que ire mas rapido ya alli)

Eclipse: esta vez salio! XD acertaste de lleno, Lucius no penso que fuera tan en serio, peeeero... a pesar de ser amigos y todo eso, un Potter es un Potter, y Malfoy y Potter no se llevan... como se puede ver en el capi!

Murtilla: por favor, tantas babas no! me ahogaaaaaaaaaaas! XD me alegro que te haya gustado!

en fin... no queda nada mas que decir salvo... RR! actualizare mas rapido...


	17. Charlas

**Un poco corto, pero bueno, esto es lo que salio.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

- Bueno… Entonces solo estas atado a el de por vida.- Harry sintio un escalofrio subir por su espalda, al escuchar las amargas palabras de su padre.- Si desobedeces sus ordenes sentiras un dolor muy profundo y agudo.- le informo finalmente, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso ahora.- intervino James, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar.- Vamos a hablar de padres a hijo sobre tu futuro y tus dudas sobre el sexo.- El entusiasmo de James, sin embargo, no se contagio a ninguno de los dos; ambos suspiraron cansados, quizas por motivos diferentes.

Los tres hombres se acomodaron, uno entusiasmado, otro aburrido y finalmente, el chico avergonzado y cohibido. Con una sonrisa, James miro a Harry y comento:

- Ya eres todo un joven, mi niño. Por eso tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre tu futuro. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿A que quieres dedicarte?

- Pues… yo…- empezo a decir, inseguro y confuso. Hasta hacia poco tiempo, su sueño habia sido convertirse en auror, pelear contra Voldemort y sus secuaces y derrotarlos. Pero eso no estaba dentro de sus planes presentes.

- Antes queria ser auror.- dijo finalmente Severus, ayudandole a terminar sus frases inconexas.

- Pero… ahora… yo no se que pensar… Soy un profugo de Azkaban, un mortifago.

- ¿No hay nada que te guste, Harry? ¿Algo que quieras ser?- pregunto James, ansioso por saber la respuesta de su hijo.

- Me gusta la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aparte de eso, pocas cosas se me dan bien.

- Podrias encontrar algo que se te diera bien… ¿Has pensado en la medimagia?

- No, no realmente. Ahora mismo no le encuentro un significado, teniendo en cuenta que me dedico a matar a personas.

- Puedes trabajar como un burócrata en el Ministerio.- propuso Severus.- Ser miembro de algun departamento, como el de Misterios.

- Quizas… ¿Los inefables que hacen?

- Pues…- empezo James.- Investigan los misterios de la magia, controlan los viajes por el tiempo…

- Tienen varias salas según me ha dicho Roockwood…Una sala de Profecías, una de la Muerte, otra del Amor…

- Seria bonito.- concordo Harry sinceramente.

- Entonces, seras un futuro inefable.- resolvio James con orgullo. Quizas no era la mejor profesion del mundo, pero si a su hijo le gustaba, entonces a el le gustaria.- Ahora, quiero que me escuches atentamente Harry.- agrego, subitamente serio.

- Si, papa.

- Todavía eres muy joven para casarte,- empezo a decir mientras sacaba una pequeña caja oscura de su bolsillo.- pero me gustaria que aceptases esto, para cuando encuentres a tu persona especial.- Tendiendosela a Harry, espero su reaccion.

Con cuidado, el chico abrio la pequeña caja de plastico oscuro. En su interior, un anillo de metal brillaba al reflejo de la luz. Con parsimonia y lentitud, acerco sus dedos indice y pulgar y agarro el pequeño objeto, para mirarlo mas de cerca: parecia estar hecho de plata, sin ningun rasguño ni marca que dejara entrever su uso. Su superficie se encontraba pulida, reflejando deformadamente su rostro. Observo concienzudamente durante un tiempo mas; a simple vista parecia un vulgar anillo de plata, sin nada especial. Sin embargo, en su interior, Harry encontro una inscripción: _Familia Potter. Siempre juntos._

- Es muy bonito.- dijo asombrado.

- Es una reliquia de la familia. A todos los Potter nos llega algun dia el momento de casarnos, y, antes de que el primogenito elija a su pareja, se le da como obsequio de la familia. Es como una especie de autorización a contraer matrimonio.

- ¿Pero vosotros no...?- pregunto Harry, mirando alternativamente a los dos hombres que eran sus padres.

- Nosotros somos pareja de hecho, Harry.- explico el pocionista.- Nunca hemos llegado a casarnos, principalmente porque yo tengo que seguir con mi coartada frente a Dumbledore y James esta muerto supuestamente.

- Entonces yo soy…

- Hijo bastardo.- dijo con una seguridad aplastante James.- Pero eres nuestro primogenito, y nosotros te queremos igual

- ¿Y despues de la guerra os casareis?

- No lo sabemos, hijo. Si perdemos tendremos que fingir, y si ganamos…- James miro a Severus con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.- Ya lo veremos.

- Oh…- Harry se entristecio ante la incertidumbre en su futuro, y en el de sus padres. Quizas se habia ilusionado con la relacion que mantenian su profesor de pociones y su padre; pero a fin de cuentas el queria una familia normal, no aquello que tenia ahora; un padre que fingia estar muerto, el gestante que era amante de su Amo… y Harry, que era profugo de Azkaban. Según la sociedad, eran una familia disfuncional, y a Harry, aquella palabra le sonaba amarga.

- No te pongas triste Harry,- intento animarlo James.- nosotros te queremos igualmente, y no te cambiaríamos por nada del mundo.

- Pero… es que… yo pense… mi familia tenia que ser…normal.- dijo Harry finalmente, mirando al suelo.

- Es lo que se suele esperar de tus padres. En cualquier caso, te ha tocado a suerte, Harry.- intervino Snape.- No nos aceptes si no quieres, pero esto es lo que hay.

- ¡Yo no he dicho que no os quisiera! Es solo que… pense que quizas querríais tener una familia normal…- dijo rapidamente Harry, intentando remediar su error.

- Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada.- dijo James. Por un tiempo los tres varones se quedaron sumidos en un silencio comodo, cada cual pensando en sus propios asuntos, hasta que Harry dijo, curioso:

- Si James tiene un anillo de pedida… ¿Tu tienes un anillo de pedida?- pregunto refiriendose a Severus. Incomodo, miro a James antes de contestar con lentitud:

- Digamos que… mi padre no sabe que yo he tenido un hijo.

- Oh… Entonces, ¿Yo tengo abuelo?- cuestiono el chico, esperanzado por una respuesta afirmativa. Y, con un seco movimiento de cabeza, sus ilusiones se hicieron realidad.- ¿Lo conozco?

- No te gustaria saber quien es tu abuelo.- dijo con voz cortante el pocionista.

- Pero…- empezo Harry; sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que, segundos despues, James le agarraba del brazo en un claro signo de que callase, mientras le preguntaba:

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Se que te parecera un poco bochornoso, pero… ¿Quién estuvo encima? ¿Draco o tu?

- Draco.- murmuro para el cuello de su camisa. Realmente, su padre James podia llegar a ser demasiado directo respecto a ese tema; y hablar de ello le hacia sentirse avergonzado.

- ¿Te hizo daño?- pregunto preocupado, haciendo que el rostro de Harry se tiñese de un fuerte color rojo. No obstante, todavía rondaba por su mente el dolor de esa mañana.

- Bueno, el… al principio no, pero esta mañana…- se vio incapaz de seguir la frase hasta el final. Nunca se habia considerado timido, pero, despues de aquellas preguntas, Harry empezo a reconsiderarlo.

- Tranquilo Harry, solo estamos hablando de sexo. No pasa nada.- intento relajarle James. No obstante, la mirada horrorizada que Harry le dio fue suficiente para que callara, sabiendo que sus palabras no hacian buen efecto en el muchacho.

- ¿No has pensado que quizas le cueste hablar de ello?- pregunto Snape, recostando su espalda en el amplio sofa.

- Yo pense que eran solo cosas tuyas…Todos los demas hablan sin pudor de estas cosas.

- No lo pongo en duda, pero dejale que se acostumbre a perder la vergüenza en esos temas.- volviendose hacia Harry, James le palmeo la espalda mientras le decia en tono conciliador:

- Siento haber sido tan brusco. No pense que…

- No pasa nada, papa.- le corto antes de que el castaño empezara a disculparse. Con una sonrisa indulgente, el hombre retomo el hilo de la conversación:

- Si te hizo daño dile que la proxima vez tendra que tener mas cuidado. Normalmente ocurre cuando hay roces dolorosos, es el resultado de un mal acondicionamiento del sumiso.

- Entiendo…- dijo Harry, agradecido por las palabras que usaba James. Por una vez no le hacia sentir tan incomodo hablando de sexo.

- Entonces, si no hay mas preguntas… Hasta mañana, Harry.- Levantandose, el castaño agarro la mano de su pareja, y, despues de depositar un suave beso en la coronilla de su vastago, ambos hombres se retiraron a sus habitaciones privadas, dejando al chico sentado frente al fuego, pensativo.

Draco se habia ido. Aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza en su mente, mientras jugueteaba con la caja oscura que contenia el preciado anillo de pedida. Puede que sus padres nunca se casaran, pero, realmente, el lo iba a hacer. Y esperaba escoger sabiamente a su conyuge, para amarlo hasta el dia de su muerte, igual que sus padres lo hacian. Internamente, penso en Draco Malfoy; desde aquel dia en que se habian sentado juntos en el carruaje, su vision del muchacho habia cambiado, y cada vez que lo veia, le gustaba mas. Pero, el gran inconveniente salto otra vez a la mente de Harry: se habia ido.

Si bien no era definitivo, aquellos seis meses se harian eternos para Harry. No obstante, recordo el miedo al fracaso, al rechazo de su actual pareja, en aquel diminuto pueblo en la periferia de Londres. Mejoraria, se esforzaria, aprenderia de los mejores, y sobre todo y ante todo, no le decepcionaria a Draco.

Y en esos momentos, Harry tenia a los mejores maestros para conseguirlo. El Amo, Bellatrix Lestrange…. Eran personas con mucha experiencia en el campo de las artes oscuras; le ayudarian a mejorar. No obstante… necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara Oclumancia. Y, de momento, tenia a esa persona en mente: Severus Snape. Aquellas clases que le pediria en verano le obligarian a pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, y quizas de esa forma pudiera ver algo mas que frialdad en su corazon, quizas pudieran sentirse mas unidos, a pesar de los años de odio que llevaban encima.

* * *

**NdA: gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen! T_T (lloro de alegria, eh?)**

**En fin, la charla XD**

**KJ expelliarmus: si y no! XD me alegra que te haya gustado lo de lucius y lo de bella XDDD siento decirte que no, no habra merodeadores al completo, ni familia Potter contra nadie. No por ahora XD pero si que saldran dentro de poco los marauders XD... James seguira sin ir a la accion, lo siento pero esta muerto... Sev seguira siendo espia (soy fiel al cannon, lo poco que puedo jeje... y por eso el sexto si que sera fiel) hasta que se cargue al viejo, y Harry se alzara como el 'principe de la oscuridad' por otro lado, no se cuando saldra Peter la rata, pero supongo que pronto**

**Murtilla: lucius esta cabreado porque a pesar de todo, estuvo en el cole los primeros años de los merodeadores... y todo sly que se precie les odia! XD aparte de razones secretas que se desvelaran en la precuela XDDDD (lo siento, me atrae el misterio) en cualquier caso, potty hijo se parece a potty padre asiq ue ver como una 'copia' de James se lia con su hijo... =S**

**Eclipse, Pao, Pau, Paulina (XD): no te equivocas de fic, y en parte, Harry lleva algo de tom (como si no seria capaz de cargarse a quienes se va a cargar? sorpresaa!) pero no, tommy no se va a aprovechar de Harry, y creia que quedaba claro al final cuando se le dice qque solo esta atado de por vida al lord... en cualquier caso, lo especifico. James no esta preocupado por eso porque james estuvo cuando salio todo happy de donde el lord, dspues de ser su aprendiz... XD si hubiese tenido sexo no saldrias asi, al menos no con el lord XD. se vera MAS en la precuela (*o* adorable que soy)**

**bueno, si querias chantajearme... lo siento, pero te tendras que leer todo otra vez, yo no puedo ir mas rapido! XD**

**no dejaste correr mucho la imaginacion con respecto a lucius, yo tambien lo pense despues de escribir la escena XD y en cierta forma, si que lo parece, pero por razones maduras... digamos que potter padre le fastidio el plan (no dire mas! precuela, precuela...!)**

**soy chica, y no me incomoda la pregunta jejejeje... ;-)**

**no te preocupes, desde un principio supe que eras tu!**

**dnanne: vaya otra que pregunta igual jejeje bueno, james vio a harry salir de la habitacion del lord, y verlo tan contento... bueno, si vieras a tu hijo tan contento no pensarias que ha pasado algo malo! XD pero sev si lo piensa porque es mu desconfiado! XD ummmm... si, harry es muy mono (pero no es UN mono) enamoradito de draquito jijijijijijiji ^^ me alegro que te resulta bien el fic**


	18. El Plan I

Chapter 18:

Y en esos momentos, Harry tenia a los mejores maestros para conseguirlo. El Amo, Bellatrix Lestrange…. Eran personas con mucha experiencia en el campo de las artes oscuras; le ayudarian a mejorar. No obstante… necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara Oclumancia. Y, de momento, tenia a esa persona en mente: Severus Snape. Aquellas clases que le pediria en verano le obligarian a pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, y quizas de esa forma pudiera ver algo mas que frialdad en su corazon, quizas pudieran sentirse mas unidos, a pesar de los años de odio que llevaban encima.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ 6 meses despues ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Harry se desperto con lentitud, y levantandose de la cama mullida, se desperezo. Sentia los ojos dolidos por la potente luz solar que le avisaba de la inminente llegada del verano. Sonrio suavemente mientras caminaba hasta el servicio, con las lentes ya puestas.

Despues de una refrescante ducha fria para combatir el calor, se sento a tomar el desayuno, con el periodico en la mano, y esperando a su padre. Era el primer dia de Junio, aquellla fecha que esperaba desde hacia seis meses, aquel dia en que volveria a encontrarse con Draco. Las escasas cartas que habian podido mandarse no habian sido suficientes para sentirse mas relajado, y tras el resurgimiento de su Amo, los hechos se habian precipitado.

Según habia contado Draco, habia aurores en Hogwarts, apostados en ambos lados de la puerta principal, caminando por los jardines… El toque de queda se habia hecho mas fuerte; todos sabian que los mortifagos eran seres profundamente nocturnos en sus cacerías.

Lo que mas había asombrado a Harry, sin embargo, fueron los cambios en Gryffindor. Prontamente, el Ministerio habia decidido que el Salvador no era Harry Potter, si no Neville Longbottom, el segundo chico de la profecia, según le habia contado su Amo. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, renegaban absolutamente de el, según habia escuchado Draco por los pasillos, y ya era tachado de mortifago; apenas y se hablaba de el, si no era para descalificarle.

Pero a Harry, toda aquella patraña inventada por Dumbledore y el Ministerio no le importaba. Durante esos seis meses habia aprendido a dirigir esa ira hacia las clases de duelo de Bellatrix y las teoricas del Lord. Hacia poco que habia comenzado con el Amo a trabajar en serio, y las advertencias de este ultimo pesaban sobre el: los entrenamientos eran cansados, complicados y pesados, dejando tras de si a un cansado Harry Potter, y a un dificilmente satisfecho Amo.

Recordando esos ultimos seis meses, analizo el cambio en su actitud: si bien seguia siendo el mismo chiquillo inocente con sus allegados, habia construido un fuerte caparazón a su alrededor, hecho a base de humillación y fracaso. Quizás por ser el Elegido y el aprendiz oficial de Lord Voldemort, sus fracasos contaban mucho mas que sus exitos, y todas aquellas viboras maliciosas parecian esperar que pusiera un pie en falso para burlarse de el.

No habia conseguido muchos amigos, ciertamente; aun seis meses despues, Lucius Malfoy le miraba con el odio refulgiendo en al mirada. No obstante, Bellatrix era una importante aliada; habia sido la primera mujer mortifago, y uno de los esbirros mas fieles del Amo, quizas por ello ya no se metian tanto con el.

- Buenos dias, Harry.- saludo James al entrar. El pensativo muchacho alzo la mirada, y despues de unos segundos, sonrio con afecto, mientras respondía a su saludo:

- Hola, papa.- Rutinariamente, el mas pequeño lanzo el periodico a su padre, que lo atrapo en el aire. Desde hacia unos meses, aquella habia sido su forma de vivir, una rutina.- ¿Cuándo vendra padre?

- Esta noche, si no hay ningun contratiempo…- empezo a decir James.

- Entiendase, Dumbledore.- agregó Harry, con una sonrisa. Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada complice, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Tambien vendra Draco, esta deseando verte.- termino el adulto. Harry esbozo una sonrisa nostalgica; le echaba tanto de menos.

- ¿Crees que padre aceptara darme clases?- pregunto el niño tras unos minutos de comodo silencio. Según habia hablado con James, Severus le queria, pero todo ese cariño lo habia enterrado hacia mucho tiempo bajo el sentido del deber. En su momento, aquello no habia tenido sentido para el, y despues de ese tiempo, seguia sin tenerlo.

- Por supuesto, sabes que te quiere. No creo que le importe seguir trabajando aun en vacaciones.- añadio finalmente, dubitativo.- Y si no, yo le convenzo.- le guiño el ojo a Harry, con una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico correspondio a su sonrisa, y tras ese ligero desayuno, partio hacia los aposentos privados del Lord, tal y como hacia todos los dias. El camino ya le era conocido, a pesar de la penetrante oscuridad que le rodeaba, y el mapa que antaño James habia fabricado para el se encontraba en algun lugar de su dormitorio, cogiendo polvo.

El chico camino pensativo hasta su destino; su relacion con el Lord apenas y habia cambiado. Cada vez que entraba en sus habitaciones, se postraba ante el y luego, cuando partian hacia los calabozos a entrenar, le seguia en completo silencio. Apenas habia dialogo entre ellos, a no ser que el Lord quisiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, desde cuestiones personales hasta nombres de hechizos, como pregunta de clase.

Pero, desde hacia unas semanas, aquella rutina habia cambiado; antes de empezar las lecciones, hablaban de los planes del Amo en sus aposentos privados. O, mas bien, el Lord hablaba y Harry escuchaba, de forma en que parecia instruirle para tomar el mando de algun operativo, tiempo mas tarde.

Sonrio ante sus propias ocurrencias; por mas motes que le pusieran, no dejaba de ser un chico de dieciséis años, y no estaba capacitado para llevar el mando. Salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos: habia llegado a su destino, casi por inercia.

Harry toco varias veces en la superficie oscura de madera, antes de entrar. Como cada mañana, el Lord le esperaba sentado en su gran butaca oscura, frente al fuego. Siguiendo la rutina, se postro ante el hombre en señal de sumisión, y dejo que hablara, empapandose con la información que recibia:

- He planeado un ataque contra la Madriguera, Harry. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien, señor.- en realidad, su respuesta solo habia sido pura cortesía; se sentia acongojado por volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos, a aquellos que en algun momento habia considerado familia. Por otro lado, el viejo odio que guardaba contra ellos se habia vuelto mas intenso, de la misma forma en que el vino sabe mejor cuanto mas añejo es.

- Severus me ha informado de que se reuniran alli varios miembros de la ilustrisima Orden del Fénix,- dijo el Señor Tenebroso con ironia.- entre ellos Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Nimphadora Tonks.

- ¿Quiere que los eliminemos, Señor?

- No, un ataque frontal seria demasiado arriesgado. Tenemos que conseguir un señuelo, cualquier cosa que les haga salir de la casa, dividirles, y luego, destrozar la Madriguera.- el plan, tan brillante en la mente de Voldemort, no cobraba forma en la de Harry, que se limito a fruncir el ceño, intentando comprender la logica de aquella maquinación malvada.

- Me temo que no comprendo, Señor.

- Es muy simple, Harry. Les dividiremos para que sean mas debiles ante nuestro poder, les haremos adentrarse en territorio desconocido, y luego reduciremos su hogar a cenizas.

- ¿Por qué demoler una casa, Amo?- pregunto Harry, indeciso.

- Eso sera un duro golpe para la Orden, y un motivo de duda para los Weasley. Y eso es lo que quiero, sembrar la semilla de la discordia entre la Orden, hacerles desconfiar los unos de los otros.- callo dramáticamente, mientras Harry se sonreia; el plan tenia sentido, a pesar de lo retorcido que era, y las posibilidades de que saliera mal.- Debo hacer que los Weasley se arrepientan de estar en la orden, y para ellos lo mas importante es… La familia. Si atacamos directamente a sus hijos, se daran cuenta de cuan vulnerables son, y aunque no consigamos dividirles, siempre quedara esa congoja dentro de sus inocentes corazoncitos.

- Entiendo, señor. Un plan brillante, si me permite decirlo.- A pesar del frio tono de voz, por dentro Harry bullia de felicidad; si Ron y Hermione ya le tachaban de mortifago y renegaban de el… Sufririan las consecuencias de su desprecio.

- Si, realmente brillante.- comento ausentemente el hombre. Por unos segundos, un comodo silencio se instalo entre ellos, hasta que el Lord volvio a hablar.- Hoy viene Draco Malfoy, según tengo entendido.

- Si, señor.

- Y supongo que os volvereis a ver.- aun con la monotonia de su voz, Harry se ruborizo un poco; deseaba volver a verlo y sentirle entre sus piernas, en su interior, golpeando duro contra aquel punto tan sensible que le hacia gemir como una perra en celo.- Cuando termineis de charlar, dile que le espero aquí, Harry.

- Si… Si, señor.- no pregunto sobre los motivos por los que Draco debia estar en los aposentos privados del Lord; las negativas que le daba no servian absolutamente para nada. Sonrio interiormente; al menos no eran rebuscadas respuestas sin sentido, como las que daba Dumbledore.

- Por el momento puedes retirarte, Harry. Durante el verano descansaremos, aunque seria adecuado que siguieras entrenandote independientemente.- Harry sonrio, esta vez sin tapujos, aun mirando los pies de su Amo. Sin clases por la mañana, tendria mas tiempo para estar con Draco, y quizas, le alcanzaria para aquellas clases de Oclumancia que iba a pedirle a su padre.

Con una profunda reverencia, el muchacho de cabellos negros se levanto del suelo frente al Lord, y cabizbajo, en señal de sumisión, salio sin hacer ruido de la estancia. Aquella atmosfera aplastantemente fria, que al principio habia tachado de agobiante, ahora ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no despues de pasar cuatro horas diarias durante seis meses en aquellas habitaciones.

Sonrio, andando hacia las mazmorras; aun quedaban varias horas para que Draco llegara a la Mansión, y el mejor metodo para que el tiempo pasase mas rapido, era el combate. Por ello, volvio a entrar a aquellas mazmorras sordidas y humedas, encontrandose con dos mortifagos peleando y un tercero apoyado en la pared, en una posición ciertamente aburrida. Sonrio, el tiempo pasria rapido, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

**N/A: gracias a ILDM por dejar review...**

**ILDM: bueno, pero que haces a las tres de la mañana despierta? No, no, no... dejare de escribir si mis fics hacen que os quedeis hasta tarde a leerlos! XD**

**jajajjaa... me alegro haberte enganchado... yo personalmente no soy amante del drarry, pero como surgio pues... El slash en si me encanta (^_^U) quizas por ello estoy rregistrada en varias paginas web de fics de esta tematica XD**

**Me encanta que te gusten los personajes, si bien hay un dark harry, a mi siempre me ha gustado que sea creible, e incluso despues de estar seis meses aprendiendo, le hare defectuoso, con errores HUMANOS XD Draco yo creo que no es el mejor personaje que he hecho, no esta muy en cannon, pero si te gusta... y James no se como imaginarmelo, asi que... XD**

**YA continuo XDDDDD**

**RR!**


	19. Reencuentros

Chapter 19:

Sonrio, andando hacia las mazmorras; aun quedaban varias horas para que Draco llegara a la Mansión, y el mejor metodo para que el tiempo pasase mas rapido, era el combate. Por ello, volvio a entrar a aquellas mazmorras sordidas y humedas, encontrandose con dos mortifagos peleando y un tercero apoyado en la pared, en una posición ciertamente aburrida. Sonrio, el tiempo pasaria rapido, sin lugar a dudas.

La noche sorprendio a Harry en los sotanos, con su frente perlada de sudor. En esos seis meses, todos y cada uno de los mortifagos que bajaban a las catacumbas a entrenar habian aprendido a respetarle; gracias a los consejos de Bellatrix, Harry empezaba a coger confianza en un duelo magico.

Por supuesto, aquello no le salvaba de caer al suelo, rendido tras otro largo combate con su instructora. Habia perdido, como casi siempre: ella tenia veinte años mas que el de experiencia, era normal y logico. Suspiro, mirando el reloj, sorprendiendose al ver las manecillas situadas en las nueve. Era tarde y Draco estaria buscandole, seguramente.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry hizo una reverencia larga, terminando asi las clases por ese dia, mientras partia hacia las habitaciones de su pareja. Estaba ansioso por verle, sentirle, besarle… Todas aquellas sensaciones revoloteaban por su mente, como un bonito cuento de hadas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, mientras su mente repetia una y otra vez con felicidad: uno de Junio. El dia tan anhelado… tan esperado… Miro sus ropas: no eran opulentas, agraciadas ni especiales. Ademas, el sudor le habia empapado la camiseta por la zona del cuello y pecho. Dubitativo, penso en hacer una rapida parada en su dormitorio y cambiarse de ropa, pero lo deshecho: necesitaba verle en el acto.

Caminando por los oscuros y angostos corredores de la tetrica y antigua Mansión, Harry llego a su destino lo mas rapido que pudo, con una sonrisa en los carnosos labios y la felicidad pintada en los ojos. Mirando su aspecto por ultima vez, paro frente a la puerta, y se acicalo lo mejor posible. No es que le importara mucho lo que dijera Lucius de el, pero la opinión de Draco valia mucho mas.

Recomponiendose, acerco su mano izquierda a la superficie de madera oscura y tratada, y llamo un par de veces. Espero, mirando disimuladamente la rendija bajo la puerta, por la que salia luz, hasta que los goznes giraron con un chirrido agudo. Frente a el aparecio Lucius Malfoy, visiblemente mas alto que Harry, y mas corpulento, pero no por ello menos refinado.

- Hola, Potter.- dijo el rubio, arrastrando las palabras, y susurrando su nombre con un profundo desprecio. No dijo nada al respecto, sabiendo del odio que le profesaba desde que Draco y el eran pareja.

- Buenos dias, señor Malfoy. ¿Esta Draco?- pregunto el moreno, intentando pasara por alto la significativamente mirada que habia lanzado Malfoy a su aspecto. Con reticencia, se desplazo de la abertura, dejandole entrar, muy a su pesar.

- Esta en su cuarto. Supongo que ya sabes como llegar.- Harry se callo los insultos, sabiendo sin necesidad de legeremancia la parte que faltaba en esa frase; aquella que hablaba de sus habitos sexuales y le comparaba con un animal en celo.

Un cabeceo seco fue lo unico que obtuvo Lucius del muchacho, antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta y acortara la distancia que habia entre aquella puerta gruesa y el. Y, detrás de ella, el objeto de sus deseos. Tenso, sintiendo la mirada acerada del padre perforando su nuca, llamo a la puerta, esperando con impaciencia.

El pomo de metal brillante giro, y con lentitud, la entrada se abrio. Y, por ella, aparecio Draco Malfoy: con su cabello corto y levemente despeinado por el viaje, sus ojos hermosamente grises que le miraban con amor en ellos, y esa sonrisa altanera que dejaba entrever su felicidad.

- ¡Harry!- exclamo al verle; en seguida, el moreno se lanzo a sus brazos. Pasando sus manos por el cuello del rubio y entrelazandolas en la nuca, sintio como los dedos de Draco se aferraban a su cadera posesivamente, mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, juntandolos. Harry abrio su boca, profundizando aquel beso apasionado, y empezando una lucha entre sus humedos musculos, buscando dominar al otro.

Los dedos del rubio se agarraron a sus ropas, y empezo a estirar de el, atrayendole para cerrar la puerta por dentro. Caminando torpemente, Harry golpeo suavemente la madera con su pie, cerrandola, mientras Draco le abrazaba. Poco a poco, cortaron el beso, y se miraron, con sus cuerpos pegados. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus erecciones chocaban por encima de la tela de los pantalones, encerradas en sus jaulas.

- Vamos a la ducha, Harry. La necesitas.- riendo suavemente de su propio comentario, Malfoy guio a Harry hasta el baño, en el cual se encontraba una pequeña ducha conformada por un par de mamparas translucidas, una baldosa grande de ceramica blanca con un desagüe, y una pequeña alcachofa que salia a partir de un brazo metalico desde la pared.

Harry le beso con pasion acumulada en seis meses, mientras sus manos trabajaban en su camisa. La suya propia habia salido en cuestion de segundos, por encima de su cabeza, gracias a las habilidosas manos de Draco, que se ufanaba en quitar sus pantalones.

Con esfuerzo y un poco de tiempo, los dos chicos entraron en la ducha, completamente desnudos, mientras se tocaban superficialmente. Las manos de Harry pasaron por el torso de su compañero, mientras el agua empezaba a caer sobre sus cuerpos encendidos por el deseo. La mano de Draco bajo por sus pezones, estimulandolos y sacando gemidos de placer a Harry, atraveso el plano abdomen del muchacho y llego a su meta: el falo ardiente de Harry.

Paseo de forma tortuosamente lenta los dedos por el pene completamente erguido del moreno, produciendole escalofrios, delineando sus formas. Se entretuvo un tiempo en la cabeza rezumante de liquido preseminal, obteniendo el resultado que Draco deseaba: Harry ondulo sus caderas, apoyado en la fria pared del servicio, anhelando tener mas contacto.

Sus finos y largos dedos cayeron por el estoque de Harry, recorriendolo una vez mas, buscando sus testículos. Con la zurda, comenzo a masturbarle, mientras el moreno le besaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, con sus manos de jugador de quidditch en las blancas nalgas de Draco, apretandolas.

Bombeando con fuerza, Draco apreto el testiculo derecho del moreno, consiguiendo mas gemidos desesperados del chico, y finalmente, paseos su dedos por el escroto de Harry, en direccion a su rugosa y estrecha entrada. Con un posesivo beso, Malfoy cubrio por completo la boca de Potter, mientras el primer dedo entraba en su interior.

Harry se removio, incomodo, separando un poco mas las piernas, dejandole espacio a Draco para que se acercara aun mas a su cuerpo. Sentia las rodillas temblar de la excitación y el deseo, mientras el glorioso ritmo que llevaba la mano de Draco se hacia aun mas intenso. Un segundo dedo se introdujo dentro suyo, y esta vez, Harry gimio levemente; aquel dedo mojado entraba mejor, sin friccion, causandole mas placer que daño.

Rapidamente se introdujo un tercero, y en poco rato, Draco movia los dedos en su interior, circularmente, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su rostro. Las manos de Harry habian subido por su espalda hasta los hombros, y en ese momento, reposaban alli, entrelazadas con sus hebras rubias.

El momento se acercaba, y asi lo supo Harry cuando, con una sonrisa, Draco tomo sus piernas por sus corvas, y las alzo en el aire. Rapidamente, el niño que vivio las enlazo en su cadera, mientras empezaba a ejercer fuerza con los brazos, apoyandose exclusivamente en el rubio. Le empotro en la pared, y con una mano en la abultada entrepierna de Harry, tomo su falo en la otra, dirigiendolo al ano del moreno.

Con un gutural gemido, Draco se enterro en Harry, y bombeando su mano al ritmo en que se movia dentro del muchacho, comenzaron a disfrutar. La cabeza del largo estoque de Draco golpeaba justo en aquel punto tan sensible que hizo que Harry ahogara un grito de placer en los labios de su amado. Ninguno de los dos se olvidaba de la presencia de Lucius en las habitaciones, a menos de cinco metros de ellos.

Besandose posesivamente, Draco ahogado el gemido que le delato, cuando se corrio dentro de Harry. Sentir aquel liquido entre sus muslos, mezclandose con el agua tibia, fue el detonante que provoco que el niño que vivio acabase en la mano del rubio, gimiendo su nombre.

Con lentitud, Draco le beso, mientras bajaba las piernas de su cadera, dejandole descansar. Harry le regalo una sonrisa timida y vergonzosa al pequeño de los Malfoy; seguia sintiendo aquel bochorno al pensar que, realmente, acababan de tener sexo en la ducha. Se sentia como en esas películas muggles en las que los protagonistas se besaban en la ducha.

Pensar aquella similitud le hizo reir graciosamente bajo el agua, mientras besaba castamente a Draco en los labios, en apenas un roce. El muchacho alzo una ceja, interrogante, al ver a su compañero reir suavemente en la ducha.

- ¿De que te ries, Harry?

- Nada, Draco, una tonteria mia.- evadio Harry el tema. No sentia vergüenza al explicarselo, pero sabia que tendria que contarle muchas cosas sobre el mundo muggle si queria que el chico lo entendiese. Draco sonrio con dulzura, y, apartando un mechon mojado y rebelde del rostro de Harry, acerco sus labios a la oreja del moreno, susurrando con esa voz baja y seductora que tanto le gustaba a Harry:

- Te quiero.

- Yo tambien te quiero, Draco.- respondio Harry. Sus piernas temblaban, su estomago se sentia calido, y aquella voz parecia llevarle al cielo.

Malfoy cerro el grifo del agua, mientras Harry tomaba dos toallas blancas del aparador, y tapaba la piel del rubio con una de ellas. Los seis meses malditos de espera habian dado un buen resultado, y sus secretos temores de que Draco ya no le amase habian sido derrumbados.

Le habia dicho que le queria, que le amaba, y le habia hecho el amor en la ducha. Con la mirada perdida, las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y una sonrisa permanente en los labios, Harry se sento en el borde de la cama de Draco, con la toalla atada a la cintura, dejando su torso desnudo.

El rubio pronto salio del baño, con la toalla tambien anudada en la cintura, dejando su pecho desnudo, cubierto de pequeñas gotas de agua, que resbalaban traviesas hasta perderse debajo de la toalla. Harry le observo; tenia que darle el mensaje del Lord, pero, a su vez, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se fuera. Pero, el deber siempre es lo primero, y finalmente, Harry dijo:

- El Amo quiere verte, Draco.- con las manos, atrajo al rubio hacia el, sentandolo en la cama. Comenzo a besar su cuello, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas que cubrian su piel, mientras la diestra de Malfoy acariciaba su espalda. Depositando un casto beso en la coronilla de Harry, Draco se separo, comenzando a recoger sus ropas.

Harry le imito; le acompañaria en su travesia hasta el Lord. Pronto, ambos muchachos terminaron de vestirse, y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio por fuera, comenzaron a caminar por los angostos y lugubres corredores.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con las clases del Amo?- pregunto Draco, curioso. Aunque sabia que Harry era el nuevo aprendiz del Lord, apenas y habian hablado de ello, temiendo revelar información jugosa si la correspondencia caia en malas manos.

- Bien, al principio fue muy… Aburrido. Todo eran libros y mas libros.- Harry observo la bella sonrisa de Draco, mientras contaba la etapa teorica de su aprendizaje.

- Digno de la sangresucia.

- Si, digno de Hermione.

- ¿No crees que deberias llamarla Granger? Digo, parece como si todavía fuerais amigos, cuando ellos te detestan.- se explico Draco, ante la mirada interrogante de Potter.

- Si, quizas deberia hacerlo. Se me hace tan raro llamar a los gryffindors por su apellido… Y, sin embargo, les odio.

- Igual esperas que seais otra vez amigos, que esto no sea mas que un sueño.

- No, yo quiero esto, Draco. Nunca lo olvides.- dijo Harry, parandose firmemente frente al rubio, a escasos metros de los aposentos del Lord.

Y realmente, sentia esa convicción por dentro; tenia dos padres, un novio estupendo, la verdad por delante, y futuros amigos que hacer. No podia pedir nada mas, salvo conseguir que Draco se instalase permanentemente en la Mansión. Harry amaba su vida actual, y no la dejaria escapar por nada del mundo. Con un beso largo y profundo en mitad del pasillo, ambos jóvenes se despidieron; Harry volvia a su dormitorio, y Draco iria con el Lord.

* * *

**NdA: y aqui el gran reencuentro! para los que preguntaron que tenia que hbalar el Lord con Draco... preguntense que pasa en HP6, y ya lo sabreis. Si no lo pillais todavia, entonces tendreis que leeros el libro de nuevo ;-)**

**Eclipse (Pau): bueno, por aqui la gente comenta que es un poco demoniaco el nombre (NO es cierto! xD) me alegro que te guste jejeje... con respecto a no comentar el capi anterior... si, creo que no lo hiciste... T_T jejejeje no pasa nada, un despiste es un despiste XD pues yo tambien me quede asi cuando relei lo que habia puesto XD me imagine como en el anime gracioso, Harry como un peduguin de rodillas y con las rayitas esas rojas que le sponene para simular el rubor, y a un lord O_O todo calvito XD si hubiera podido meter al lord en el asunto (si lo hubiese podido escribir) no dudes que lo habria hecho, y estaria alli el hombre pensando: Pero esto que es? tan jovenes y tan eprvertidos... estos niños de hoy en dia no tienen verguenza ni decencia ni nada de nada! (XD me habria encantado) pero como el fic es de harry y recoge sentimeintos y pensamientos de Harry, me parecio mal ponerlo.**

**KJ: relativamente, es pronto para actualizar, no? XD mejor me callo, que me lanzais tomates jejejeje... bien, el drarry tampoco es lo mio, pero la historia nacio, y tuve que plasmarla XD (drarry no era en un principio, porque me imagine a harry con voldy, con snapy, con lucy... y con un monton de slys mas XD) me alegro que te guste la historia y por donde van los tiros... sobre eliminar a sirius, no te preocupes, morira, peeeeero... no se si hacer que harry lo mate, o que sea james o que sea sevy (mira la precuela, ultimo capitulo subido... */* entenderas porque tendrian que matarlo estos ultimos), pero morira... quizas le ponga mucha tortura, sangre, todo hardcore, non-con, violacion, sadomaso, o yo que se... XD (y de repente, leo todo lo que he puesto y... O_O dios, soy una sadica) **

**PD: lei tu fic y me encanto XD**

**dnanne: ya, no te estreses, ahora en verano ya avanzaran un monton (creo ¿?), y con repsecto al lord, no me creo que sea tan sumamente lerdo como lo pinta Rowling (para eso pon a neville de 11 años, que no hace nada XD sorry acm) ademas, si es capaz de batirse en un espectacular duelo con dumbledore, hacer mil cabriolas y salir ileso, no me creo que voldy no sepa hacer un estupido plan bien...! (denme la razon, en HP5 hacian un buen combate, pero sus planes son horrorosos)**

**murtilla: no, ni un weasley sirve a la causa... digamos que esto es un fic que cuenta los 3 ultimos libros de HP pero con el: que pasaria si harry se uniera a voldy? asi que pasara lo mismo mas o menos que en los libros, salvo la meurte de sirius en el 5, porque como neville no puede tener sueños recurrentes pues no tienen porque hacer el idiota en el ministerio. Malfoy cambiar lo que se dice cambiar no cambiara, pero si te puedo decir que se va a estresar muchito y va a necesitar a harry alli para apoyarle. me gusta que te guste el harry humano que pinto, ya lo dije al principio del fic, no sera un super harry, si no que presentara la evolucion...**

**ILDM: deja el cafe! que luego no te puedes ni levantar y eso es mortal XD me alegro que te guste el capitulo, la verdad es que sirius y bella se odian y pues, quien mejor que harry para ser su aliado? XD voldemort es voldemort, siempre esta maquinando planes malvados XD pero si, ahora esta planeando algo gordito gordito! draco ya ha regresado y supongo que al capitulo que viene empieza el ataque, asiq ue tranquila!**

**RR!**


	20. El Plan II

**wujujujujuju...! gracias por sus reviews... y si esperan el ataque en el capitulo de hoy... jajajajajajajja! mala suerte, lectores!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20:

Y realmente, sentia esa convicción por dentro; tenia dos padres, un novio estupendo, la verdad por delante, y futuros amigos que hacer. No podia pedir nada mas, salvo conseguir que Draco se instalase permanentemente en la Mansión. Harry amaba su vida actual, y no la dejaria escapar por nada del mundo. Con un beso largo y profundo en mitad del pasillo, ambos jóvenes se despidieron; Harry volvia a su dormitorio, y Draco iria con el Lord.

La noche se hizo eterna para Harry, que acostado en su cama opulenta, pensaba y pensaba en lo que podia querer el lord de su pareja. Giro hacia el lado derecho, parandose de costado, mientras miraba la gran puerta delante suyo; anhelaba que Draco entrase por alli y le acompañase, olvidando al Lord y sus extraños asuntos. Se quedo dormido, mientras cavilaba, curioso, sobre lo que podria esta diciendole a Draco su Amo.

La mañana le golpeo con los potentes rayos del Sol de Junio, y con un gruñido, giro sobre si, rezongando. Con un suspiro, Harry fruncio el ceño y empezo a moverse con pereza. Y, somnoliento, el elegido salio al comedor a desayunar, encontrandose a Severus desayunando. Impactado por ver a otro ser vivo a esas horas de la mañana, gruño un saludo, antes de sentarse a comer, siguiendo su rutina.

- Hola, Harry.

- ¿Qué haces por aqui a estas horas, padre?- pregunto, sin mirarle a la cara. Se encontraba cansado, debia admitirlo, pero aquella curiosidad innata en el le obligaba a despertarse paulatinamente.

- Desayuno, como tu.

- ¿A que hora llegaste? No te encontre cuando me fui a dormir.

- Hubo una reunion de la Orden, que no estaba prevista para ese dia.

- ¿De que se hablo?- pregunto un muy interesado Harry, completamente despierto, inclinandose en la mesa, expectante.

- ¿Te lo cuento o no te lo cuento?- murmuro para si mismo el profesor, con un amago de sonrisa.

- Cuentalo, Sev.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry levanto la mirada del rostro del moreno para ver a James, avanzando hacia ellos, todavía en pijama.

- Planean conseguir la libertad para Black. Estuvieron hablando de atrapar a Colagusano, hasta que les dije que Pettigrew nunca salia de mision. Luego, Black me pregunto sobre su paradero…

- ¿Y donde esta ahora?

- En mi casa.

- ¿No estara pensando Dumbledore en allanar tu casa, no?

- No, en absoluto. Black empezo a gritarme cosas como que el se merecia la libertad antes que yo, que deberia estar muerto, y todas esas tonterias que suele decir.

- Eso es… cruel.- intervino Harry, impresionado por la actitud de su padrino. Ambos progenitores le miraron escepticos, hasta que James dijo:

- No le conte nada. Pense que no querrias que supiera todo el enredo que hay.

- ¿Qué…?

- Cosas de mayores, Harry. Es mejor ignorar lo que te hace infeliz innecesariamente.- corto el tema de conversación Severus, evadiendo preguntas.

- ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?- cuestiono el pequeño, enfadandose.

- Porque no queremos que te metas en problemas, Harry.- empezo amablemente James.- Realmente es algo muy confuso de contar, solo con que sepas que ni Black ni Lupin son dulces palomas, es suficiente.

- ¿Esta relacionado eso con el odio de Bellatrix a Lucius?

- Mas o menos, pero no te podria decir a ciencia cierta. Bella no odia a Lucius, solo le cae mal, igual que Severus y yo le caemos mal.

- ¿Y por que…?

- Cosas de mayores, Harry.- dijo cortantemente Severus.- Mejor hablemos de otros asuntos.

- El Lord esta programando un ataque contra la Madriguera.- informo el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes. James y Severus le observaron con curiosidad, esperando una reaccion, y Harry se removio en su sitio.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes incapaz de…?- pregunto con simpleza el profesor, mirandole extrañamente.

- Estoy bien, es solo que… ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si me descubren? Tengo miedo de no poder matarles, ellos han sido mi unica familia durante años.

- Llegado el momento sabras que hacer.- le aseguro Severus.- Ellos te odian, son tu enemigo. Piensa en todo lo que te une a ellos y lo que te separa de ellos, y luego saca tus propias conclusiones.

El resto del desayuno paso en silencio, y Harry se dedico a pensar en las palabras de su padre: habian pasado muchas penurias juntos, y eso les habia unido. Por otro lado, apoyaban a Dumbledore, le habian dado al espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba. Quizas ellos no lo supieran, pero Harry habia sufrido aquel verano despues del Torneo, sin poder comunicarse con sus amigos, sufriendo los abusos de Vernon y encerrado en aquella habitación pequeña y maloliente.

Y su sufrimiento y dolor habian aumentado cuando habia recibido las cartas de Hermione y Ron, sin contar nada verdaderamente importante. Voldemort no se movia, y Harry se desesperaba, sin saber que hacer para abstraerse de aquella tortura. Y alli habia surgido su odio hacia ellos, por no estar a su lado, por desentenderse de el. Le habian abandonado durante el verano, y aquello le dolia; ellos eran su unico contacto con el mundo magico, con el mundo al que pertenecia.

Ademas, Harry habia creido que, verdaderamente, sus amigos le consideraban loco, tal y como afirmaban los periodicos magicos. Fruncio el ceño; no sabia porque, pero a veces sentia la imperiosa necesidad de golpear sus alegres rostros. Suspiro con fuerza, y coloco los pros y los contras en la balanza.

Y entonces lo decidio: se vengaria de ellos. Ron y Hermione le habian dado al espalda, le despreciaban, y en parte aquella actitud estaba bien vista por Albus Dumbledore. Sabia que echarles la culpa de todo lo que había pasado no era justo ni correcto, pero aquellos gryffindors habian participado en su abandono y rechazo, poseian parte de esta.

Y últimamente los Weasley le inspiraban cada vez mas odio; aparte de la formal enemistad que tenian con su Amo, se encontraban los motivos personales: los padres sabian que Dumbledore le manipulaba, pero dudaba que los hijos supieran de ello. Termino lánguidamente el desayuno, y despidiendose de sus padres, camino hasta las habitaciones de los Malfoy.

Con fuerza llamo a la puerta, y espero impaciente a que alguien abriera, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, balanceandose ligeramente. Y, por fin, la puerta se abrio, y Draco apareci en el dintel de madera. Su aspecto era levemente enfermizo, y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus mares plateados revelaban su insomnio. Su expresión traite y ansiosa cambio radicalmente en el momento en que su mirada se poso en Harry, y el moreno sonrio de vuelta, mientras el rubio se apartaba.

- Pasa, Harry.

- ¿Qué queria el Amo?- pregunto directamente el chico de la cicatriz, sentandose en el amplio sofa frente al fuego. No parecia haber indicios de que Lucius estuviera en las habitaciones, y eso alegro internamente a Harry; la mirada del padre de su novio era puro fuego, y eso le hacia sentirse levemente intimidado.

- Pues…- el rubio titubeo, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Quiere que mate a Dumbledore.

- ¿Matar a Dumbledore? Pero si el es…

- Intocable.- termino Draco con amargura en su voz.- Lo se, es lo que he estado pensando toda la noche. En eso y en lo mucho que te quiero.- agrego en un tono picaro y sensual.

- ¿Tienes ya algun plan?

- No, no se me ocurre nada. Hogwarts es inexpugnable, con todos los aurores pululando por los alrededores. Meter algun objeto oscuro en el colegio no es posible por los controles, asi que tendre que enfrentarme a el, supongo.

- ¿Y por que no pruebas a intentar meter algun mortifago en el castillo para que te ayuden?

- Podria ser pero en ese caso…- Draco callo al ver como Harry se tomaba el antebrazo izquierdo, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Y realmente dolia; la piel empezaba a sensibilizarse e irritarse, mientras las ardientes punzadas de dolor cesaban. Con un amago de sonrisa, Harry se disculpo, mientras salia de la habitación. ¿Qué queria el Amo? Se sentia extrañado por la llamada, a la vez que intrigado y preocupado por Draco. Al pobre muchacho se le notaba ansioso, nervioso y desesperado, y Harry le comprendia, puesto que era Dumbledore. Si fallaba y le atrapaban iria a Azkaban, y si volvia con un fracaso a su espalda, el Innombrable le torturaria hasta que se cansase. Ademas, sus posibilidades a acierto se reducian drásticamente a un uno por ciento, un dato que asustaba al muchacho hasta extremos incontables.

Rapidamente llego hasta la puerta de madera oscura; la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del Lord. Inspiro con fuerza, y llamo un par de veces a la puerta, abriendola acto seguido. Esperando ver unicamente al Amo, Harry alzo las cejas como muda sorpresa ante la vision de Bellatrix Lestrange arrodillada ante el Señor. Con sigilo, se hinco en el suelo a modo de saludo, sin levantar la vista a su superior, y espero a que hablase:

- Hoy atacaremos la Madriguera. Quiero un operativo montado para esta medianoche, seras el ayudante de Bella y observaras como se hacen las cosas.- dijo el Lord refiriendose a Harry.- Llevaos a Fenrir, Gibbon, Rodolphus y Rabastan.- el silencio se apodero de la sala, cuando el Lord dejo de hablar. Finalmente, se dirigio a la mortifaga mas experimentada.- Bella, dejame a solas con Harry.

- Si, Señor.- respondio obediente la mortifaga. Levantandose con gracilidad, atraveso la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Voldemort espero unos segundos hasta volver a hablar:

- Tu seras el cebo, Harry.

* * *

**N/A: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! como le sentara eso a Harry? lo veremos en el proximo capitulo, por supuesto, cuando me de por actualizar XD**

**- Dnanne: no te preocupes, que Draco tendra la suerte de su lado... ahora, sin Harry Potter como la luz que guie sus caminos, que pasara cuando Dumbledore se entere del plan? lo aceptara o, por el contrario, se aferrara a la vida como si fuera su salvacion? en fin, se que no soy tu madre, ni quiero parecerlo, pero... que haces a la cinco y media en internet y sin estudiar? vamos, a estudiar, a estudiar!**

**- Murtilla: al lord le da igual a quien se tire harry, mientras este de su parte, todo esta bien. Por el momento... porque el lord no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de draco y harry, y a veces los sentimientos son demasiado poderosos como para ser reprimidos. (no estoy diciendo que se vayan a pasar al bando de dumby!) ahi tienes lo que voldy lo ha dicho a draco, se veia venir un poco, puesto que intento se 'fiel' a los libros (lo mas que puedo, claro). en cualquier caso, es un enigma incluso para mi como temrinara esa empresa en la que le ha metido el lord...**

**- ILDM: corres con suerte, ines, a partir de esta semana, tendras que esperar mucho para conseguir simplemente un capitulo. Pero intentare hacerlo rapidito, en la medida de lo posible. Supongo que tambien actualizo mas rapido porque ya no me rijo tanto por la medida si no por el contenido (cosas mais, dejame XD).**

**tambien supongo que los asesinatos y el simple hecho de ser mortifago te hacen madurar a la fuerza, y creo que era el impulso que le faltaba a harry para madurar, despues de los abusos de su tio. por supuesto, no pienso seguir ese canon del hp7, mi harry no es perfecto, y nunca entendi a que venia ese rollo de la profecia si al final todo es cosa de suerte y no hay amor ni nada por el estilo (XD). **

******Aparte, quiero mostrar tambien el lado humano de los mortifagos; puede que sean despiadados y horripilantes personas que no merecen vivir, pero tienen su lado humano (no van a estar todo el dia con el mismo rollo, no? son como los profesores, en cuanto salen de clase se transforman en personas normales y corrientes). No espero que todo el mundo apruebe esto, pero yo es como lo pienso, porque, a ver, por mas cruel que sea lucius, tiene que querer a su hijo... o si no miren el hp7, como los frios mafoys sacrifican todo por su hijo!**

******Si, a mi tambien me gusto escribirla, como harry va experimentando esos cambios en su personalidad (que sienta odio hacia los muggles no significa que tenga que estar todo el dia con mala hostia). Si te gusto esa escena, el ataque te gustara aun mas, puesto que hay como en la del pueblo: accion, odio, mas cambios, y un harry un poquito gryffindor pero a lo dark, con rencorcillo hacia sus amiguitos y esa Weasley (Ginny).**

******Gracias por recomendarme en el foro Slytherin Semper Perversis, me encanto el foro, y seguire atenta a lo que haya por alli. Ademas, me ALEGRO que no tomaras cafe, al final no podras dormir XDDDDDDD**

******RR!**


	21. El Plan III: Preparativos

**Lean, por favor...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21:

- Hoy atacaremos la Madriguera. Quiero un operativo montado para esta medianoche, seras el ayudante de Bella y observaras como se hacen las cosas.- dijo el Lord refiriendose a Harry.- Llevaos a Fenrir, Gibbon, Rodolphus y Rabastan.- el silencio se apodero de la sala, cuando el Lord dejo de hablar. Finalmente, se dirigio a la mortifaga mas experimentada.- Bella, dejame a solas con Harry.

- Si, Señor.- respondio obediente la mortifaga. Levantandose con gracilidad, atraveso la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Voldemort espero unos segundos hasta volver a hablar:

- Tu seras el cebo, Harry.

El muchacho de cabellos negros perdio la respiración; una cosa era participar en el ataque y otra bien distinta era ser el actor principal: enfrentarse a Sirius, Remus, los Weasley… Trago en seco y se mantuvo en silencio, sin animo ni agallas para contrariarle. Al fin y al cabo,- penso Harry.- sabe de mi grado de maestria con la varita, si me ha dado ese papel es porque confia en mi.

- Si, señor.- asintio finalmente.

- Tu mision consistira en dejarte ver. Tendras que aparecerte frente a la Madriguera, y hacer que te persigan fuera de la casa. A partir de alli, simplemente deberas pelear hasta que os llame y de por finalizada la incursión.

- Si, señor.- volvio a repetir monótonamente Harry.

- Puedes irte. Acompaña a Bellatrix a preparar todo el operativo, y aprende de ella.- le ordeno por ultima vez, con voz queda.

Harry se levanto, y con una opulenta reverencia se despidio del Señor Tenebroso. Rapidamente, camino con sigilo hasta la puerta y cerro tras de si, dejando a su Señor solo en las habitaciones. Estaba nervioso; sabia que Bellatrix estaria abajo, en las mazmorras. Según habia oido en conversaciones ajenas, era alli donde se preparaban los ataques importantes mandados directamente por su Señor, y la mortifaga tenia uno que organizar uno.

Suspirando quedamente, comenzo a caminar por los tenebrosos y oscuros pasillos, dirigiendose a los sotanos, contrario a sus deseos, que se encontraban en las habitaciones Malfoy, junto a Draco. Se sentia preocupado por el; aquella tarea que Voldemort le habia impuesto se le hacia demasiado grande y difícil, aunque no se quejara abiertamente.

Sus pasos pronto le llevaron hasta la gruesa puerta metalica de las mazmorras, y contrariado, entro. Nunca habia estado en la sala donde se montaban los preparativos, por lo que no tenia idea de donde podria estar. Pasando por el largo corredor angosto donde se ubicaban las celdas de los presos, Harry hizo caso omiso de sus silencios y sus miedos, mientras pasaba hasta la siguiente fase de aquellas catacumbas.

Abrio con facilidad la pequeña puerta enrejada de hierro, y miro a su alrededor: tenia tres caminos a elegir, y multiples pasillos de piedra fria y humeda se alzaban ante el. Aquella parte de los calabozos era prácticamente un pequeño agujero infernal donde perderse tras dar dos pasos.

Con un escalofrio, Harry recordo la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos; aquella sensación de claustrofobia y angustia ante la perspectiva de verse dentro del laberinto de setos volvio a surgir en ese momento. Agobiado, Harry se aferro al pomo metalico de la puerta, mientras respiraba hondo. Tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio, su grito quebro la atmosfera:

- ¿Señora Lestrange?- su voz salio temblorosa e insegura. Espero y espero, sin recibir respuesta, y sin saber bien hacia donde marchar, enfilo de frente. Avanzo a tumbos, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que el hechizo de la Mansión no afectaba a las catacumbas.

Pronto llego a una encrucijada de caminos, y, tras mirar detenidamente cada uno de ellos, siguió por la derecha. Varita en mano y con los musculos tensos, giro a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha. Quedo parado frente a una pared de piedra, mirandola extrañado: no tenia salida.

Un poco mas agobiado, volvio sobre sus pasos y giro otra vez a la derecha. Apretando el paso, esta vez giro una vez mas a la derecha, y siguió el recto corredor. Pero una voz detrás suyo le hizo frenar en seco:

- ¿Potter?- la pregunta era retorica, según vio el aludido cuando giro sobre su eje. Lestrange se encontraba alli, mirandole con una expresión de difícil comprensión. Harry se sintio aliviado, y suspiro, quitandose un peso de encima.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a ayudarle con el operativo, señora Lestrange. El Amo me ordeno que viniera aquí.

- Eso ya lo se. Lo que quiero saber es porque estabas deambulando por las catacumbas.- exigio ella con tono cortante.

- Yo… Iba a buscarla. ¿Me escucho?- pregunto, extrañado por la nula contestación inmediata de la mujer.

- Perfectamente.- la morena giro hasta darle la espalda, y ordeno.- Sigueme.

- ¿Y por que no me aviso de que me habia oido?

- Porque, al contrario que tu, Potter, yo tengo un poco de decencia. Nunca hay que perder las buenas formas.- Harry boqueo un par de veces detrás suyo, mientras le seguia, pero, tras unos segundos, decidio callar. Quizas habia sido rudo, pero era el único recurso que tenia en ese momento.

Caminaron por varios pasillos estrechos, con Harry pisando los talones de la mujer, confuso por todo el lio de direcciones que intentaba memorizar en vano. Y finalmente, Bellatrix paro frente a una pared cualquiera. Harry la observo extrañado, y ella se giro, mostrandole su anguloso rostro.

- Esta pared tiene un mecanismo semejante al de la barrera en la King's Cross. Tu primero, Potter.

Harry miro alternativamente a la mortifaga y la pared, intentando ver el chiste en aquella orden. Pero no parecia haber ninguna broma de por medio ni nada humillante, y Harry, poniendo sus manos delante de su rostro, desconfiado, corrio hacia la pared.

Para su sorpresa, sus dedos palidos desaparecieron tras la superficie visiblemente opaca y voluminosa de la barrera, y pocos segundos despues, su cuerpo se hundio completamente, cerrando los ojos. Con rapidez volvio a abrirlos, mientras tropezaba torpemente con sus propios pies. Se desequilibro, y antes de que llegara Bellatrix, volvio a recomponerse, avergonzado por haber desconfiado de ella.

Harry miro a su alrededor; la tenue luz de una antorcha de tea era insuficiente para trabajar en esa habitación, pero suficiente para apreciar los objetos de su alrededor. Una alfombra vieja y raida, llena de polvo acumulado durante años, se situaba en el suelo de la sala, cubriendo el centro de esta.

Encima de ella, reposaba una mesa grande de cuatro patas y tablas gruesas, llena de nudos y barnizado en un tono oscuro. Las paredes estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por el resto del mobiliario: en el muro derecho habia dos grandes estanterías de estilo barroco, abarrotadas de libros y documentos de paginas amarillentas y antiguas.

Las paredes izquierda y frontal estaban cubiertas de archivadores metalicos de carpetas colgantes, con una minuscula nota en el dorso de cada cajon. Encima de la mesa se encontraban unos papeles que tenian un aspecto menos amarillento que el resto, que Harry se apresuro a curiosear, ante la atenta mirada de Bellatrix.

La apretada letra del documento era difícil de leer, pero el moreno pudo distinguir el encabezado del plano que se encontraba extendido en la superficie de la mesa: Madriguera y sus alrededores. Con atencion, observo la planta inferior con el salon y la cocina marcados nitidamente en el pergamino.

La delgada y huesuda mano de Bellatrix aparecio en su campo de vision, agarrando con gracilidad y elegancia su varita. Con la punta de la misma, toco dos veces en la superficie porosa del plano, y rapidamente, una reproducción a escala de la Madriguera comenzo a formarse ante los ojos de Harry.

Tal y como si estuviera dibujando en el aire, aquel invisible pintor trazaba los limites de la finca y su interior fragmentado con rapidez, y por fin, comenzo a dibujar los campos alrededor de la vivienda. Ni gas ni liquido, aquellas lineas etereas que se dibujaban en el aire se asemejaban a la sustancia de la que estaban hechos los recuerdos.

Harry observo la figura suspendida en el aire con incredulidad; nunca antes habia visto algo parecido a aquello. Pero su asombro duro poco; rápidamente, unas sombras oscuras y de trazos masculinos traspasaron la barrera, haciendole salir de su trance apresuradamente.

- Aquí estamos.- informo un hombre alto y fornido, con grandes brazos y torso peludo. Su voz sonaba socarrona y envalentonada, y Harry pudo ver como Bellatrix rodaba los ojos.

- Ya lo se, idiota. Haznos un favor a todos y callate.- le dijo en tono cortante. Detrás del mortifago se escucharon risas entrecortadas, y un empujon hizo al enorme hombre a un lado.

- Bueno, Bella, tu diras…- dijo un hombre de espaldas anchas y con una sonrisa amplia, que dejaba entrever sus colmillos afilados.

- ¿Qué hace el chico Potter aquí, cariño?- pregunto otro, de hombros y torso estrecho, con una figura estilizada, mientras tomaba a la mortifaga de la cintura.

- El tambien participa, Rod.- respondio con voz cansada Bellatrix.

- Bueno, ¿Y el plan? ¿A quien atacamos?- pregunto impaciente el ultimo sujeto, parecido al tal Rod. Su cabello era castaño, al igual que el de Rod, y su aspecto nervudo.

- La Madriguera.- dijo con simpleza Bellatrix, deshaciendose del agarre del extraño hombre. Acercando su boca a la oreja de Harry, le susurro, señalando a los diferentes mortifagos.- Rodolphus Lestrange, mi marido,- su dedos apunto al hombre que habia tomado a la mujer de la cintura.- Rabastan, su hermano,- señalo al ultimo hombre que habia entrado.- Gibbon,- esta vez apunto al fornido hombre peludo que había entrado en primer lugar.- y Fenrir Greyback.- señalo por ultimo la mujer al segundo hombre, de colmillos sumamente afilados.

Rapidamente se reunieron todos en torno a la burda mesa, y los cinco mortifagos adultos comenzaron a discutir sobre los puestos que deseaban tomar cada uno y sus posiciones. Finalmente, tras una intensa jornada de preparativos, Harry termino su trabajo. Con un suspiro miro la hora; las doce menos cinco de la madrugada. Cansado, se froto los ojos con las manos, mientras se vestia con la tunica de mortifago: hora de empezar el ataque a la Madriguera.

* * *

**N/A: gracias a todos por sus reviews, son geniales, en serio. El proximo capitulo: Ataque a la Madriguera (titulo opcional: enfrentandote a tus miedos) ya saben de que va, ¿no? (^_^) ¡disfruten de la impaciencia!**

**- ALexander Malfoy Black: jajajaja... me encanta que opines eso, Alex (puedo llamarte asi?) realmente, yo tambien quiero que triunfe, pero no se que hare, tengo varias escenas in my mind, asi que ya vere cual escojo de ellas *O***

**- Eclipse: jajajaja... respecto a los drabbles drarry, te la dedique *O* porque vi que te gustaba (^_^) respecto a este fic (a lo que vamos XD) pues mira; no se si draco lo matara al viejecillo, lo que si que se es que Harry estara alli para verlo (o matarlo, claro... todavia no se que va a pasar). Me encanta que te guste ese razonamiento de los weasley, y el poco cannon que dejo (XD), y yo TAMBIEN odio al viejo ese Ò_ó**

**Respecto a lo de tu cuenta... creo que si te hackean la contraseña, siempre puedes pedir lo de la preguntilla esa que te da la contraseña... ¿o no? Es una lastima que lo perdieras, volver a empezar de cero es demasiado... pesado, agobiante, aburrido XD**

**- Murtilla: no te preocupes, si apenas empieza el verano! draco tendra todo el entrenamiento posible para enfrentarse a dumby, porque ya vemos que sera dificilillo eso de entrar en Hogwarts... me gusta que te guste la idea de carnada, la verdad es que lo pense mucho tiempo y dije: ¡perfecto! harry atraera la atencion (usease: igual que hannah montana en un parvulario XD)**

**- ILDM: *shev mira con cara de asesina psicopata en serie todo hardcore y molona (XD)* no puedes beber tanto cafe! no es bueno! XD**

**por mi perfecta tu idea XD y no me extraña que tengas sueño, que haces despierta a esas horas? es culpa del cafe! XD (el cafe tiene la culpa de todo ^_^) me gusta que te guste, como siempre, y me encanto la bienvenida del foro, me gusto mucho (^_^)**

**PD: nos leeremos, no te preocupes *finge inocencia con un silbido, mientras hace mutis por el foro***

**PD2: intento mejorar mi escritura y forma de plasmar las ideas *O***


	22. La Madriguera I

**Corto, lo se... pero... es la primera parte; en nada tendreis la segunda parte del ataque ¡!¡!¡!¡!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22:

Rapidamente se reunieron todos en torno a la burda mesa, y los cinco mortifagos adultos comenzaron a discutir sobre los puestos que deseaban tomar cada uno y sus posiciones. Finalmente, tras una intensa jornada de preparativos, Harry termino su trabajo. Con un suspiro miro la hora; las doce menos cinco de la madrugada. Cansado, se froto los ojos con las manos, mientras se vestia con la tunica de mortifago: hora de empezar el ataque a la Madriguera.

Harry espero impaciente, mordiendose el labio inferior. Sus tareas como mortifago no le habian permitido ver a Draco en todo el dia, y estaba preocupado por la angustia que habia demostrado el muchacho ante la responsabilidad que el Lord habia depositado sobre sus hombros. Ademas, sus propias tareas como asesino le abrumaban; el dilema de los Weasley, a pesar de haberlo resuelto, volvía a surgir en su mente cada poco tiempo, haciéndole replantearse sus opciones.

Y, a escasos minutos de empezar el operativo, la vista de Harry se posaba sobre la pared contraria, pensativo y nervioso a partes iguales. Sus manos estaban resbaladizas por el sudor acumulado, sus musculos tensos y rigidos, y en la boca de su estomago, un pequeño nudo de ansiedad.

Y Harry capto la ironia de ese momento; estaba mas nervioso por aquel ataque que por su iniciación o su primer operativo. Quizas porque el era la pieza clave de todo el entramado, quizás porque debía poner en practica las adelantadas clases de desaparición que el Lord le había dado…

Su boca estaba seca, y la sentía pastosa, como si cada vez que pronunciara una palabra saliese un doloroso gruñido de sus labios. Un suspiro quedo se escapo de su boca, mientras pasaba el peso de su pierna izquierda a la derecha. Se sentia enfermo, viendo como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente, sin ver el momento en que pudiera empezar el operativo.

- Hora de irse, Potter.- dijo Bellatrix a su lado. Según el plan que habian trazado esa tarde, el debia ser el ultimo en partir, un poco mas tarde. Asintio debilmente, con la cabeza gacha, mientras se removia inquieto en su sitio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lestrange desaparecia, y las diminutas explosiones detrás suyo le hicieron saber que estaba solo.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarle. Debia darles tiempo para que ocuparan sus posiciones, antes de que entrara en accion. Se sobo el puente de la nariz; un minuto, dos minutos… Sin aguantar mas tiempo, al tercer minuto se concentro en el lugar al que deseaba ir, y, como si fuese absorbido por algún extractor muggle, comenzó a ver diversos colores desdibujándose ante sus ojos, para volver a recomponerse a la entrada de la Madriguera.

La valla de madera antigua y desgastada le dio la bienvenida a Harry, mientras sentía como traspasaba las barreras magicas, alertando de su presencia a los habitantes de la parcela. Sonrio, esperando que los Weasley salieran para recibirle, aun cubierto con la capucha oscura.

Pero no fueron ellos los que salieron; Black y Lupin abrieron la gruesa puerta de madera, delante de Tonks, varita en mano. En seguida, el ceño de Sirius se fruncio, mientras Lupin alzaba las cejas sorprendido, aparentemente, de verle. Harry empuño su varita con decision, alzandola a la altura de su pecho, y, confundiendo a sus enemigos con sus movimientos, lanzo un _incendio_ al suelo, a su derecha, quemando el pasto seco y marchito de verano, que en seguida prendio.

El fuego se desplazo rapidamente a la derecha, cercando la vivienda y quemando la valla de madera seca. Y, acto seguido, Harry comenzo a correr en direccion contraria, internandose en el pequeño bosque de juncos y malezas. El grito ahogado de la metamorfomaga llego a los oidos de Harry con la misma intensidad que el grito furioso de su padrino.

Sonrio; el plan marchaba conforme a lo esperado. Los juncos golpeaban en su rostro, mientras su respiracion se volvia agitada, y sus musculos tensos empezaban a ponerse en marcha rapidamente. Tras una carrera frenetica durante varios minutos, el flato comenzo a dolerle, y se vio obligado a reducir su velocidad, mientras llegaba a la zona que habian marcado como segura.

Los pies de Harry tocaron el agua de aquel pequeño estanque, con aquel extraño islote en su centro. Apenas le cubria hasta la suela de su zapatilla. Y, en el momento en que toco el islote con su pie derecho, un encantamiento le hizo salir despedido hacia delante, cayendo entre los juncos.

Su hombro derecho choco directamente contra el duro suelo, produciendole una oleada de dolor que le hizo gemir quedamente. Con rapidez, se levanto del suelo y se coloco en posicion defensiva, mirando a Sirius, que rezumaba odio por cada poro de su cuerpo. Su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente, y se le notaba cansado por el esfuerzo fisico, aunque su mirada de ardiente rencor y aversion le traspasaba.

- ¡Tu!- grito Black, enfurecido. Harry no contesto, mientras esquivaba uno de los hechizos que le habia lanzado Sirius. Rapidamente, Remus y Tonks se pusieron a su lado, mientras los hermanos Lestrange salian de entre la maleza, con identicas sonrisas maleficas. Desde su posicion, Harry vio como Fenrir y Gibbon salian detrás de los aurores. Sonrio, mirando a Black. Seria… divertido.

* * *

**N/A: gracias a todos por su reviews, y por alentarme a seguir este fanfic. se que nadie lo ha preguntado, pero como curiosidad, puedo decir que tengo programado hasta el capitulo 30, seguramente. Y no termina alli XD asi que seguira por un tiempo mas.**

**- KJ: cuando dices de añadir Nott al trio, ¿que quieres decir? No voy a hacer ningun triangulo amoroso ni ningun trio sexual. Gracias por tu aportacion, puesto que me faltaba a alguien para completar el trio amistoso (tipo trio dorado, pero a lo sly XD) Gracias por decirme que me esta quedando bien el ataque, intento hacerlo bonito, y en esta parte me he basado mucho en la pelicula (se que no gustara porque todos odias a yates, pero creo que es lo mas acertado, puesto que en el libro no se enfrentan nunca a los weasley)**

**El fic es un Drarry, lo que significa que Harry es el sumiso. A pesar de lo poderoso que pueda llegar a ser harry o los traumas que lleve a las espaldas, Draco siempre sera mas dominante que el, ademas de tener mas experiencia que el siempre inocente harry en el sexo, y ser mas seguro. Quizas en algun momento se invertiran las posiciones por una vez, pero sera una excepcion.**

**respecto a tu review sobre mi review (que lioso!) te digo... si vas a hacer un fic largo, te aconsejaria que escribieras todo o casi todo el fic antes de colgarlo, para asi poder entregarlo en unos dias, y que tus lectores pudieran seguirte con mas avidez. Solo es un consejo, pero yo como escritora te lo recomiendo, puesto que una epoca de sequia de inspiracion puede ser muy perjudicial para tu fic y su publico, normalmente dejarian de leerlo, y aunque los reviews no son la parte importante, se agradecen. (^_^)**

**- Murtilla: aqui tienes la lucha parte 1 XD esto seria como el comienzo; o sea, he cortado justo en el momento mas emocionante. El proximo capitulo (23), contendra la lucha 100%, y lo que ocurre entre Harry y Sirius. Tambien metere a Ginny, y... a un personajillo invitado (no es OC, asi que, adivina)**

**- Marat: wow! lectora nueva! me alegra tenerte por aqui, marat. Bueno, pronto, pronto, no se yo, pero actualizado si que esta el fic =) ojala te guste el capitulo!**

**¡RR!**


	23. La Madriguera II

**Si, si, lo se, me vais a matar por actualizar taaaaan tarde, pero no os preocupeis... me matareis el doble cuando leais el capitulo, asi que no me preocupo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23:

- ¡Tu!- grito Black, enfurecido. Harry no contesto, mientras esquivaba uno de los hechizos que le habia lanzado Sirius. Rapidamente, Remus y Tonks se pusieron a su lado, mientras los hermanos Lestrange salian de entre la maleza, con identicas sonrisas maleficas. Desde su posicion, Harry vio como Fenrir y Gibbon salian detrás de los aurores. Sonrio, mirando a Black. Seria… divertido.

Los hechizos volaban a su alrededor, mientras esquivaba los de su padrino y se protegia. Sentia la adrenalina acelerar su pulso, imprimiendole la fuerza necesaria para no flaquear. Sirius era demasiado buen duelista, y Harry no estaba preparado para enfrentarle, no todavia. Su agilidad de buscador y su juventud hacian del combate un duelo un poco mas justo, pero la diferencia entre ellos era insalvable, o al menos, eso le parecia a Harry.

Rapidamente, Ron se unio al combate, con el rostro pecoso tan rojo como su cabello, con ira atragantada en su garganta. Ira dirigida a Harry unicamente. Un hechizo salio de la punta de su varita, y Harry lo esquivo con dificultad; Black le acosaba con su experiencia, y Ron parecia ir a morderle la yugular.

Apenas pasaron cinco segundos, y Hermione se unio al duelo. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado por la carrera, y el sudor perlaba su frente, buscando a Ron con la mirada. Un hechizo desviado de algun combate de los que se desarrollaba le golpeo sin apenas fuerza, desestabilizandola, mientras corria hacia el pelirrojo.

Y una ultima cabellera roja asomo por encima de los juncos; Arthur Weasley habia llegado. Con frustracion miro a los mortifagos, mientras repelia sus hechizos, avanzando hacia su hijo. Los seis magos se apiñaban en el pequeño islote del charco, protegiendose las espaldas los unos a los otros, intentando ganar terreno. Y pronto Harry se pudo centrar de propio en su propio duelo con Sirius.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- grito furioso Black. El hechizo le tomo por sorpresa, y Harry no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo o repelerlo; el rayo rojizo impacto en su pecho, lanzandole con fuerza hacia atrás.

Su espalda se resintio por el golpe, entre los omoplatos directamente. Emitio un gemido quedo, mientras se situaba a gatas, apoyandose en sus manos y rodillas, intentando recuperar aliento y encontrar la fuerza necesaria para levantarse. Escuchaba el combate como un ruido lejano; parecia que Black lo habia lanzado por lo menos diez metros.

El ruido de pasos acercandose le hizo apresurar su recuperacion; seguramente Sirius querria cobrarse venganza. Se intento incorporar; el dolor en su espalda parecia matarle, pero, una y otra vez, lo intento. Su brazo izquierdo parecia ser el mas dañado; mover el hombro era en ese momento para Harry una tarea casi imposible.

No pudo; el flato le acosaba con punzadas leves de dolor, y sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a temblarle por el esfuerzo. No estaba preparado para esa mision. Inspiro una bocanada amplia de aire, antes de intentar por ultima vez levantarse. Aquellos pasos estaban a menos de dos metros de el, podia sentirlos. Sabia que Sirius no iba solo, las agitadas y ruidosas respiraciones de Black y su acompañante les delataban.

- ¿Quieres que te aydue a levantarte, Harry?- pregunto sarcasticamente su padrino. Aun desde su posicion en el suelo, derrotado, Harry sintio la sangre hervir en sus venas; no sabia que habia pasado entre sus familias, pero parecia haber en su voz un odio intenso, tanto como el que James le profesaba de vuelta. No le miro; su voz le decia que estaba a menos de un metro, y ya podia ver las puntas de sus zapatos.- ¡Expelliarmus!

El cuerpo flacido de Harry volo unos metros mas alla, y haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo, logro mantener su varita consigo. Desgraciadamente, Harry cayo sobre el hombro izquierdo, y si no estaba suficientemente dañado, se disloco. Una oleada de dolor le sacudio, abrasandole, mientras gritaba de dolor. Su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca, mientras respiraba agitadamente, tumbado sobre su hombro derecho.

Como pudo, se encogio, intentando incorporarse en vano. Y mas pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, los zapatos de Black volvieron a aparecer frente a el, junto a los de Lupin, mas ajados por el uso. No tuvo siquiera que adivinar que sus varitas le apuntaban amenazadoramente, que el odio parecia consumir a Black.

- Eres igual a tu padre, Potter.- siguio cruelmente el hombre. Y Harry penso por un momento en Snape; el odio con el que el pocionista solia decirlo se asemejaba mucho a la intensidad con la que Black escupia sus palabras.- Un traidor de mierda, una rata cobarde y asquerosa.

- ¿Qué te ha ofrecido, Harry?- intervino Lupin, con un tono conciliador.- ¿Qué te da el que no te podamos dar nosotros?

- La verdad.- susurro Harry, sabiendo que le escucharian. Y Black salto en seguida, como el perro furioso que era:

- ¿La verdad? Aquí la unica verdad es que tu eres un asqueroso asesino, que te vas a pudrir en Azkaban despues de que te haya sacado hasta la ultima gota de informacion, ¿me oyes?- dijo amenazador, acercando su rostro al del caido Harry, que no se digno a lanzarle una mirada.

- Vamos, Harry, sabes que esto no esta bien, que no puedes matar a gente porque no concuerdan con tu opinion. Si te retractas ahora podrias librarte de una buena temporada de Azkaban, podriamos interceder a tu favor.- intento convencerle Lupin. Con una sonrisa ironica en los labios, solto una carcajada seca, burlandose de ambos hombres.

Con saña, sabiendo donde golpear, Black clavo su zapato con fuerza en el hombro izquierdo del Elegido, empujandole hacia atrás, dejandole semitumbado en el duro suelo de tierra agrietada y seca. Contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor, mientras quedaba cara a cara con sus agresores.

Habia perdido; debia reconocerlo. Penso en su futuro; lo llevarian a Grimmauld Place, lo interrogarian, y luego lo meterian en Azkaban. Su rostro se encontraba palido, mientras sentia las varitas de los dos merodeadores alzarse contra el.

Una intensa contraccion en su brazo izquierod le salvo; la marca le quemabaç, era hora de la retirada. Aquello parecio encender todas sus luces, y, antes de que Black pudiera noquearle con un_ desmaius_, se concentro en su habitacion, en la Mansion Tenebrosa.

Las figuras de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se desdibujaron frente a el, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvia un revoltijo de colores, entre ellos el rojo intenso del fuego que quemba el pasto seco y los almiares de paja de su alrededor. Se sentia avergonzado, humillado por haber escapado tan cobardemente, pero por otra parte aliviado por haber salido de aquella situacion peliaguda. Cerro los ojos cansado, mientras todo volvia a recomponerse en su habitacion.

* * *

**N/A: si, se suponia que Harry tenia que lucirse, pero vamos a ver... que no es tan bueno! ademas, si no como hubiera salido semejante conversacion? XD**

**- Alexander Malfoy Black: (^_^) Bella mola mucho! XD Bella es la mejor, pero como que no nos atañe en esta historia contar lo que pasaba con ella, asi que si quieres leerlo dimelo y te hare un mini oneshoot; se enfrenta a su sobrina, asi que... conflicto familiar XD**

**con respecto a sirius tienes razon, le añade un punto emocionante! espero que te guste, a pesar de no ser lo que esperabas...XD pero matar a sirius tan pronto no era plan! (NOOOOOooooo...)**

**-Murtilla: XD gracias por tu rev, lo agradezco enormemente!**

**- KJ: lo del trio de amigos tambien habia pensado en Nott, por eso que dices, busque informacion de todos, pero, no se... fue el unico que me gusto, aunque es un poco asocial. Si hacen trio o cuarteto tambien lo pensare luego, porque pretendia meter a una chica, Greengrass estaba entre ellas (pienso igual que tu XD), pero es que tampoco se me ocurre a quien meter... astoria o daphne estarian bien, porque... que chicas mas hay en slytherin? parkinson y bullstrode, nadie mas... no se que hacer, ya vere en un futuro, porque al menos se unira quien se tenga que unir despues del sexto libro, y vamos por el principio (por decirlo de alguna forma) XD**

**-Eclipse: sip, lo siento, pero es que pense: un malo de la historia... Sirius! claramente, es el unico con caracter (remus es demasiado blando, y se me da mal hacerlo malo... aunque no te lo creas por el fic que hice XD) y ademas esta resentido con todos los slys y toda esa historia... si, en la historia de acm me dio mucha pena al final, cuando lo lei me quede medio pensando si tenia que ser tan cruel, pero luego me acorde de toda la trama, y dij: SI! XD **

**PD: XD mejor, mis capitulos no se van de paseo!**

******-dnanne: bueno, harry medio suelto, todavia no esta en su punto algido XD obviamente, si no va con mascara se le ve, por mas que se ponga capucha (para que no se te vea la cara con la capucha la tendrias que poner delante de tu cara... y con eso no ves nada XD) y claramente, sirius tenia que darse cuenta. ha sido muy emocionante pensar esta escena, y mas aun escribirlo... aunque me haya tomado una hora mas o menos hacerlo XD Draco tendra problemas, obviamente, pero cambiara todo un poquito... (^_^)**

******- ILDM: hola sis! hace tiempo que no pasaba por el foro U_U la verdad, yo es que senti que sin esa escena, como que todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza del HP6 no seria lo mismo. fue, con alguna otra mas, de mis preferidas desde el primer momento, y claro, no podia faltar aqui! no te preocupes, no te presiono, me desvirginaste el fic que te dedique XDDDDD **

******se que el capitulo fue corto, pero es que queria hacerlo de forma que solo hubiera esta escena en el capi 23... lo unico que me fue dificil de pensar fue la parte de ron y hermione, porque eran cinco mortifagos, tres 'aurores', y dos de ellos tenian que ir por harry para crear esa escena final, que desatara el odio de harry totalmente... asi que pense en meter a neville como si fuera harry, pero ginny enamorada de nev? :-S me sono muy raro... luego pense en meter a alguno de los pelirrojos, y probe con ginny... pero... ginny para que iba a correr tras harry? no tiene sentido tampoco XD**

******asi que probe con ron... molly esta sacando a los niños de la casa, hermione ama a ron y va tras el (como ginny con harry en la peli) y arthur ama a su hijo mucho muchisimo. obviamente hermione llega antes, hay que tener en cuenta que arthur es un cincuenton lo menos, no tiene la misma rapidez que hermione...**

******en el plano emocional, harry es fragil, no sabe manejar bien las emociones, y empieza a sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido por draco, empieza a sentir lo que es un familia de verdad y PROPIA, empieza a ganarse el respeto entre mortifagos, a raiz de sus burlas... y el odio lo maneja mal, realmente mal. cuando la adrenalina toca sus venas, como tu dices, si que descarga su frustracion, pero si no, pues no es que desvarie, simplemente se frustra y no sabe como liberar la tension de otra forma que no sea violencia magica (duelo, por decirlo de alguna otra manera). **

******en cuanto a poder magico, el chico tiene mucho potencial, es innegable, pero esto es como un artista: si le dejas un lienzo te demostrara lo bien que pinta, pero si nunca le dejas expresarse por medio de pintura, sera un inutil al final. Lo mismo pasa con harry, en hogwarts digamos que lo limitan, pero el lord va excavando en el muchacho, puliendo ese brillante en burto que es harry, sacando todo su potencial y enseñandole todo lo que sabe. **

******Pero eso no quita para que voldemort se haya 'dumblerizado', al contrario, las intenciones son las que cuentan: es egoista, sabe que con un harry tontito no ganara la guerra, que potty saldra a luchar si o si, pero el aprovecha su odio (el que se ha generado hasta ahora, y el que se generara a raiz de esto) para conseguir mas terreno.**

******Harry realmente NO sera pacifico y pasivo, es de idiotas ser tan bonachon. en algun momento se tienen sentimientos egoistas, aunque lo reprimas constantemente. y realmente, la situacion que se da con un harry mas poderoso y 'lider', con un draco menos lerdo y mas slytherin, como compañero de cacerias, con unos amigos que se saben cuidar por si solos, le hara centrarse mas en si mismo, sin dejar de lado la camaraderia gryffindor.**

******me alegro que te guste la historia por eso, al principio pense que ese cambio de harry en el 'seis meses despues' no caeria bien, por eso de que de repente es mas fuerte. peror ealmente, si llevas medio año matandote a aprender, algo se te queda... no?**

******bueno, por ultimo... si lo tuyo fue un SUPER rev... lo mio es una supercontestacion...XDXDDDDDDDD realmente me he lucido desmigajando toda la personalidad de harry... espero que no te aburra, soy algo cotorra cuando me da... XD**

Edit: las contestaciones a reviews me han ocupado... 1500 palabras, imagina cuanot ocupa la tuya, ines!

******-Kalhisto azula: jope, tu que haces a las tres levantada? no no no... que luego tienes que madrugar y vas zombi por la vida! XD gracias por el review, y ojala te guste esta parte!**

******¡RR!**


	24. Siempre te esperare

Chapter 24:

Las figuras de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se desdibujaron frente a el, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvia un revoltijo de colores, entre ellos el rojo intenso del fuego que quemba el pasto seco y los almiares de paja de su alrededor. Se sentia avergonzado, humillado por haber escapado tan cobardemente, pero por otra parte aliviado por haber salido de aquella situacion peliaguda. Cerro los ojos cansado, mientras todo volvia a recomponerse en su habitacion.

Harry dejo escapar un gemido de frustracion, ira y dolor, y escucho como el ruido de unos pasos se acercaba. Sentia la fria presencia de la pared detrás suyo, y, poco a poco, se atrevio a abrir los ojos. No intento moverse; le habian dislocado un hombro esos dos cabrones, y seguramente, el resto de su cuerpo no estaria en mejores condiciones.

La figura oscura de Draco aparecio en el umbral de la puerta, y rapidamente se acerco hasta Harry, con la varita en la mano. Según pudo ver el moreno, cuyas gafas ladeadas le dejaban poco margen de vision, parecia preocupado. Harry se sintio ligeramente culpable; sin quererlo, ponia en los hombros de su pareja mas presion de la que deberia. Ya tenia suficiente con la tarea del Lord, pero por otro lado, le reconfortaba verle preocuparse por el.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry, estas bien?

- El hombro izquierdo… Creo que esta dislocado.- murmuro el Elegido con dificultad. Bien, el grito que habia dado cuando se habia luxado el hombro le habia dejado la garganta rasposa y seca.

- Va-vale. ¿El derecho esta bien?

- No me duele tanto.- Draco paso su brazo derecho por su cuello con lentitud, y con esa misma velocidad, le levanto, dejando que Harry se apoyase en el. Poco a poco, los muchachos caminaron hasta el servicio, a escasos metros de su ubicación, y Malfoy dejo a Harry sentado encima de la taza del inodoro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirio el joven rubio, de espaldas a su novio, sacando de aquel botiquin con puerta de espejo lo que necesitaria para curarle, o al menos inmovilizarle el brazo. Harry le vio hacer agradecido internamente, y despues de un momento de silencio, respondio:

- Atacamos la Madriguera, pero algo fallo. Black se me tiro encima en cuanto me vio.- agrego a regañadientes, sabiendo que Draco se imaginaria lo demas. Su rostro ardia de vergüenza; pensar que un simple expelliarmus le habia derrotado le hacia sentirse ridiculo. Aunque, claro, con un duelista de semejante nivel, hasta los hechizos mas basicos podian ser efectivos.

- Entiendo. Los Weasley tambien estaban alli, ¿no?- Draco le miro, interrogante, dejando frascos de cristal en el suelo, junto a unas vendas. Harry no contesto, suspirando por lo bajo, y tras unos segundos de silencio, Malfoy agrego.- Esto te va a doler, Harry.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco coloco su mano en el hombro dañado, y ejerciendo fuerza, lo recoloco en su sitio. Tal y como habia visto hacerlo a su madre, cuando le pasaba a su padre. Un crujido suave fue el sonido que produeron los huesos al recomponerse, mas Harry grito de dolor, cuando sintio aquel brusco tiron.

Harry miro borrosamente, debido al dolor, a Draco, que abria un frasco de cristal con una inscripcion en su dorso, y sacaba un poco de aquella sustancia pastosa y verde. Con cuidado, observo al pequeño Malfoy extender la sustancia por todo su hombro. En seguida sintio un inmenso calor en la zona afectada, y un penetrante olor que no supo identificar, que lo dejaba aturdido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la venda estaba ya colocada en torno a su clavicula, y Draco le habia dejado en su cama, unicamente en boxers. Harry sonrio, reconfortado por la atencion que le dedicaba Malfoy, mientras caia en los brazos de Morfeo, completamente agotado.

Harry escucho un ruido lejano, mientras una especie de punzada suave traspasaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Apenas dolia, por lo que, aturdido por la fragancia penetrante de la pocion que Draco le habia extendido, intento volver a dormirse. Ingenuo, se giro hacia la izquierda, y en seguida salto de dolor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su mirada borrosa y desenfocada apunto hacia el infinito, su cuerpo se tenso completamente, volviendo a su posicion de inicio, y un grito salio de su garganta. Casi en el acto, alguien entro en la habitacion dando un violento portazo y acudio a su lado. La gafas le fueron colocadas con precipitacion, mientras la voz de James, aunada en preocupacion y sobresalto, preguntaba:

- ¿Estas bien, Harry?- el aludido respiro dificultosamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, hasta que pudo decirle:

- Si… Yo…- poso su mirada en la de su padre, mirandole con impresión. Realmente,- penso Harry.- esta no es una buena manera de despertarse.

- Draco me conto como te encontro. ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Cómo salio la mision?- inquirio con curiosidad y cierta ansiedad James.

- Bueno… Todo salio bien hasta que Black… me derroto.- dijo en un hilo de voz.- ¿Qué te pasa con Sirius, papa?- pregunto, un poco molesto. Parecia haber enter ellos viejas rencillas, y Harry en medio de ellos, sin saber que habia pasado, acababa pagando. Estaba un poco cansado ya de no saber nada, de tener que seguir ciegamente las palabras que los adultos le decian, sin poder saber de razones.

- Es un poco complicado, Harry.- evadio James. Su mirada avellana se aparto de el, rehuyendole, mientras Harry se incorporaba en su cama.

El pequeño abrio los labios, y antes de que pudiera protestar, la Marca en su brazo izquierdo comenzo a arder mas fuerte que antes. Extrañamente no se habia dado cuenta de ello en el momento de despertar, pero simplemente lo achaco con la confusion. Harry gimio quedamente, mientras su mano derecha presionaba sobre el tatuaje, intentando calmar el dolor.

Tan rapido como habia venido, el dolor ceso. Harry se permitio entonces expulsar el aire que habia retenido inconscientemente en los pulmones, y comenzo a levantarse, meintras mudamente, su padre le preparaba la ropa. Debia acudir al llamado de su Amo lo mas rapido posible, y en esas condiciones tardaria un poco mas que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, en menos de cinco minutos, con la ropa bien puesta y el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado en su pecho, Harry recorria los pasillos angostos y oscuros de la Mansion, directamente al centro de esta, a los aposentos del Lord, con miedo a las represalias, a fallarle. Porque, aunque nunca lo habia probado en carne propia, las malas lenguas decian que fallar al Amo conllevaba un castigo demasiado largo y doloroso. Palido, Harry alzo la mano, frente a la puerta de roble oscuro, y golpeo dos veces, con miedo en la mirada.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Que le dira el Lord a Harry? ¿Le recibira con aplausos o con maldiciones? Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan! lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo...**

**- Alexander: si, se que un combate sirius vs. bella habria sido mejor, pero harry estaba alli, y si te lees la precuela, en los ultimos capitulos se empiezan a desvelar los oscuros secretos del odio de Black... ¡No te lo voy a decir! si quieres te lo lees, y si no... a esperar se ha dicho, que ya hablare de eso mas adelante. XD algo ha sido algo, pero no creo que todo el mundo este contento por la vuelta de tortilla que le hice al combate. **

**- KJ: respecto a los capitulos... NO TENGO NI IDEA. no quiero parecer borde, pero es que ni yo misma se cuantos capitulos tendra este fic... se que mas de 30, y quizas mas de 40... pero no se, depende... porque yo me hago pautas segun capitulos, y de momento tengo hasta el 30...**

**bueno, creo que lo importante no es la longitud del escrito, si no la intensidad que transmite, y al menos yo si que sentia la intensidad al escribirlo, espero que pudiera transmitirla con eficacia.**

**Con respecto a harry y el ataque... bueno, no pensaba matar TAN pronto a sirius, y pense al principio en hacer que ganara, me imagine la escena completamente al reves, pero pense que no seria logico (en el hp5 se habla de la habilidad de sirius con la varita, y la comparan a blandir rapidamente una espada... asiq ue creo que es bueno)**

**luego pense tambien en hacer que bella le sacara, no tipo enfrentamiento, porque sinceramente, no me imagino a bella ayudando a potter, por mas maligno que sea, si no simplemente llevandoselo. entonces pense; y quien se carga la madriguera? y decidi que bella no entraba en la escena. Respecto a los parentesis que haces, tienes razon, todo ese odio que le generaran black y lupin, y dentro de poco se sabra las causas remotas, le ayudaran a ser mejor mortifago, y creo que metere un poco a un severus en plan maestro...**

**- Eclipse: bueno, respecto a sirius... LO SIENTO! de veras, es que le pega el papel maligno! XD respecto a remus, creo que el haria eso en los libros tambien, quiero decir, por mas que intervengas, tio, es tu amigo o un mortifago rastrero! ademas, lupin tambien esta metido en el ajo respecto a lo que pasa entre sirius, severus y james...**

**Se que poner un hombro dislocado como que tampoco es algo muy potente (por decirlo de alguna manera) pero no pensaba poner huesos rotos ni nada por el estilo. mi idea era esa al principio pero me apiade de harry XD **

**respecto al lord, no te puedo decir ni que si ni que no, no se lo que va a pasar... y si, a mi me gusta mucho el lucius/remus... XD aunque no venga a cuento XDDDD**

**digamos tambien que el amor no te vuelve idiota, solo te hace replantearte tus preferencias, por decirlo de alguna manera. en cualquier caso, pensando en sirius, se me acaba de ocurrir una conspiracion grandisima que tendria cierta similitud con los libros y pelicula XDDDD**

**- Murtilla: el objetivo, o los objetivos, en este caso, eran hacer que se sintieran desprotegidos (ejem... tener a los mortifagos en tu casa no es suficiente?) y que a harry no le temblara la mano al atacar (se enfrenta a los weasley, a sus antiguos amigos y familiares) en cierto modo tambien es sacar a harry a la luz, puesto que voldy queria hacerle una 'fiesta' de aparicion publica, por decirlo de alguna manera, ees decir, que mejor que sacarlo ante sus seres 'queridos'?**

**ya ves, draquito hermoso esta alli para curar al cara rajada XDDDDDDD**

**- Kalhisto: espero que haya puesto bien tu nombre, antes que nada XDDD. gracias por tu rev, espero que no te quedaras hasta tarde leyendolo, porque se como se siente una sabiendo que tiene nuevo capitulo colgado y no puede leerlo U_U**

**- ILDM: no juego ajedrez, en realidad, soy MALISIMA en ajedrez, ni siquiera se donde se colocan las fichas o como se mueven XD simplemente cogi, pense un plan bonito y fin XD tampoco fue cosa mia, en la pelicula es lo que pasaba; bella atraia al bebe potter y luego los demas estaban entre los juncos... en cierta forma, me fue muy dificil meter a ron y herms, extremadamente dificil, puesto que ron no sabia porque estaba enfadado con harry (¿? ni yo me entiendo) incialmente, hasta que se me ocurrio que siendo yo ron, me enfadaria porque mi amigo se habia metido en una secta que pretende matar a mi familia... luego hermione fue solita, y arthur igual...**

**bueno, respecto a la humanidad de Harry... solo decir: me pongo en la piel de Harry, un poco mas valiente (yo tengo miedo de casi todo... XD) e interacciono con los demas personajes, teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Suena dificil? es muy facil, muy muy facil.**

**por otra parte, el personaje que creo jk de Harry... no me parece MUY creible, si a mi me 'maltrataran' (sin exagerar, solo eran injustos, no mas) yo seria egoista hasta la medula... usaria mi fama para estar el menor tiempo posible en privet drive , y no me preocuparia tanto por las casas, aunque por otro lado, puede que sintiera inseguridad...( en el cannon no me extraña que sea asi, es literatura para niños, no pueden ponerle egoista)**

**en cualquier caso, es imposible meter el cannon harry aqui, teniendo en cuenta que ES MALO XD **

**no, los slys no adulan, solo dejan caer los comentarios (sonrisa maliciosa 100% sly)**

**realmente no me pare a pensar en el egoismo o no de harry, realmente lo daba por supuesto XD pero la verdad es que prefiero que tenga defectos, si no el fic pierde gracia cuando te das cuenta de que es inmune a todo (invulnerabilidad= poco drama... NOOOOOO!)**

**la verdad, todas esas emociones que enumeras son ciertas, puesto que una cosa es lo que piensas y otra es luego como actuas... a veces (la mayoria de las veces) tus pensamientos no son tan puros como tus acciones, y pocas personas se atreven a dejar salir todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.**

**bien, me halaga que me digas que se me da bien el amor, la verdad, no sirvo para romances... cuanto mas dolor, mas en mi salsa estoy XD pero los buenos sentimientos se me dan un poco mal, es ocmo si me sacaran de mi onda habitual XDDDDD no es que yo sea infeliz, pero la tragedia y el drama me llaman...**

***miro hacia arriba* sip, dejarme un rev largo es un vicio, pero mira que contestacion...=P**

**sin mas que decir... gracias a todos y todas los/las que leen este fic y me dejan o no comentario...**

**¡RR!**


	25. Cuando fallas

Chapter 25:

Sin embargo, en menos de cinco minutos, con la ropa bien puesta y el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado en su pecho, Harry recorria los pasillos angostos y oscuros de la Mansion, directamente al centro de esta, a los aposentos del Lord, con miedo a las represalias, a fallarle. Porque, aunque nunca lo habia probado en carne propia, las malas lenguas decian que fallar al Amo conllevaba un castigo demasiado largo y doloroso. Palido, Harry alzo la mano, frente a la puerta de roble oscuro, y golpeo dos veces, con miedo en la mirada.

- Pasa, Harry.- la voz siseante del Lord le incito a entrar y mostrar su rostro.

Tragando en seco, Harry hizo lo que le pidio y abrio la puerta. La habitacion, como siempre, estaba en penumbras, apenas dejando ver el contorno de los objetos. Por inercia y costumbre, se dirigio sigilosamente hasta delante del sillon morado del Amo, y se arrodillo lentamente ante el, en señal de sumision.

La chimenea estaba apagada, por lo que Harry no podia sentir un minimo de calor siquiera en su cuerpo, que empezaba a agarrotarse. Se sentia nervioso, en una constante agonia; las pulsaciones en su hombro izquierdo no hacian mas que avivar el recuerdo del dolor que habia sentido cuando le habian dislocado la extremidad.

El silencio tenso corto el aire; el Lord le penetraba con la mirada, directamente en su nuca. Harry sintio la necesidad de revolverse incomodo en su sitio, pero se quedo quieto esperando la inminente explosion. Su respiracion fria le golpeaba el rostro, mientras las nubes de vapor de agua subian arremolinadamente hacia arriba.

- Me has decepcionado, Harry.- empezo con voz cortante el Lord.- Mucho; pense que estarias listo para salir a la batalla, pero veo que me equivoque. Te he entrenado, te he enseñado durante seis meses lo que yo se, he compartido mi conocimiento contigo, te he dado un trato preferente… ¿Y asi me lo agradeces?

Harry sintio un nudo en la boca del estomago. No se lo habia tomado bien, nada bien, a pesar de que habia hehco sus mejores esfuerzos. Las ganas de salir corriendo de aquella habitacion, de escapar de ese hombre, se acrecentaron. Pero no lo hizo; debia responsabilizarse de sus fallos, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el Amo no le caia definitivamente mal.

Vio la semejanza entre ellos; ambos derrotados por un expelliarmus. Si la situacion hubiese sido diferente, habria sonreido ironico; Sirius le habia desarmado de esa forma, y en el cementerio, habia sido Harry el que habia lanzado el _expelliarmus._

El Lord se levanto de su gran butaca, y comenzo a andar en circulos alrededor suyo. Harry empezo a sentirse como un cordero que iba directamente al matadero; las palabras del Lord habian sonado cortantes, dolorosamente enfurecidas.

- Mi Señor, yo…- comenzo a decir Harry, intentando remediar sus errores. Sin embargo, el hombre parecia tan enfadado que no le dejo continuar siquiera.

- ¿Tu que, Potter? Black, el te derroto. No fuiste capaz de enfrentarle, y te vencio.- le recrimino con dureza.- _Crucio._

La palabra que Harry esperaba y ansiaba que no dijera salio de sus inexistentes labios, y pronto sintio en su espalda el impacto del hechizo, una fraccion de segundo antes de que cayera al suelo preso de dolor. Sus cuerdas vocales tomaron conciencia por si solas, y a pesar de aquel grueso nudo en su garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar, Harry profirio un estrangulado grito de dolor.

Dolia, como si una manada de centauros estuvieran destrozandole por dentro. Pequeñas agujas clavandose en su interior, arrancandole la conciencia poco a poco. Estaba debil, y aquel hechizo le empezaba a nublar la vista, mientras su mejillas se apoyaba en el duro suelo. Su cuerpo estaba ovillado, y el dolor en su hombro seguia latente, aunque ligeramente amortiguado por el brebaje.

Tan rapido como vino, el dolor se fue. La respiracion de Harry, irregular y rapida, fue el unico sonido que se escucho en la habitacion. Pequeños espasmos de dolor recorrian su cuerpo, haciendo que sus musculos se tensasen y relajasen cada pocos segundos. Encogido en el suelo, ovillado, esperando otro hechizo, Harry enfoco su mirada en un punto fijo de la pared contraria. Su vista nublada comenzaba a volverse nitida otra vez, mientras su respiracion se normalizaba poco a poco.

- Si todo salio bien, Harry, no fue precisamente por tu intervencion.- siguio hablando el hombre. Harry le escuchaba atentamente sin mirarle siquiera. El miedo le atenazaba la garganta, mientras simplemente se limitaba a estar, esperando su siguiente movimiento.- En cualquier caso, Harry, ya te he presentado ante la Orden del Fenix, asi que a partir de ahora…

Su voz se diluyo en el tenso silencio de la sala, y Harry espero, impaciente. ¿Qué iba a pasar con el? No entendia lo que estaba diciendo, y ello le dejaba confuso. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello que el hombre decia?. Espero pacientemente, sabiendo que preguntarlo en ese momento tan delicado solo traeria mas problemas. Y con ello, mas maldiciones, seguramente.

- Saldras en mas operativos.- acabo finalmente Voldemort. Harry se sintio confuso; ¿Por qué salir en mas misiones, si habia fallado? No respondio, internamente feliz. Tendria su revancha, su venganza. Pero para ello debia esforzarse mas y mas, estudiar a Black minuciosamente, sacar su punto debil y explotarlo.- A partir de ahora, quedas bajo el mando de Bellatrix. Puedes retirarte.

Su seca despedidad saco a Harry de su paralisis. A su pesar, se movio con lentitud, sintiendo pequeños cristales en sus musculos, clavandose en ellos como aguijones. Ignoro el dolor, y con parsimonia, se coloco de pie. Con una rapida reverencia, salio de la habitacion a velocidad vertiginosa, y espero en el pasillo a serenarse.

Habria mas misiones, mas accion, mas posibilidades de vengarse, y tambien mas posibilidades de salir herido. Las tres primeras cosas le parecian una buena idea, pero la ultima… Ya se habia dislocado el brazo, le habian torturado y habia salido mal parado. Se sentia ansioso, por una parte la adrenalina que corria por sus venas cada vez que se enfrentaba a los aurores le decia que siguiera adelante, pero volver a verse en el suelo, caido ante Black o ante ese auror Winke, siendo humillado le frenaban.

Suspiro quedamente, andando adolorido hacia sus habitaciones. Todavia tenia que pensar como ayudar a Draco, debia recuperarse rapidamente para seguir entrenando con Bellatrix, y tambien tenia que enfrentar a los mortifagos. Despues de todo, con los slytherins, siempre se tiene algo en claro: la derrota equivale a la humillacion publica.

* * *

**N/A: bueno, aqui la reaccion del Lord... supongo que a muchos no les gustara, pero es lo que hay... en cualquier caso, alguien dudaba de que no hubiera una buena sesion de maldiciones? XDD**

**- Eclipse: aish, es que me extiendo y extiendo hablando y yo asi no puedo XD volviendo al capitulo, creo que no debia dislocarle un brazo, estuve medioa hora mirando como se curaba eso... ¬¬u bueno, al tema de sirius estoy llegando ya en la precuela, asi que queda poquito poquito para que sepas que es lo que de verdad paso XDDDDD**

**a sev no lo meti, porque, bueno... tambien tiene que hacer otras cosas, y se supone que no tiene familia ni nada para dumby, asi que estar alli todo el dia seria algo... sospechoso. Y, por supuesto, se va a enterar de la peor de las formas... XDDDDDD imagina!**

**- Alex: si, yo tampoco soy de especular mucho U_U lo cual es muy perjudicial porque siempre estas en vilo pensando en que pasara XDDD pero, bueno, ya ves, el Lord no se lo ha tomado muy bien, asi que... U_U pobrecillo! XD**

**- Murtilla: LA VERDAD, como tu la llamas (XD), se explicara justito dentro de nada en la precuela, si quieres leerla, sale de primera mano, con todo lujo de detalles. y bueno, si, el rubiales salio al rescate, y ya veremos que pasa con todo lo que se les viene encima.**

**- luna: lo siento! el lord no fue muy benevolente, pero, segun mi forma de ver, creo que si que fue benigno con harry, o al menos soltaban descargas electricas por el enchufe XDDD**


	26. Planes fallidos

Chapter 26:

Suspiro quedamente, andando adolorido hacia sus habitaciones. Todavia tenia que pensar como ayudar a Draco, debia recuperarse rapidamente para seguir entrenando con Bellatrix, y tambien tenia que enfrentar a los mortifagos. Despues de todo, con los slytherins, siempre se tiene algo en claro: la derrota equivale a la humillacion publica.

Harry llego a sus habitaciones, pero, parándose frente a la puerta cerrada, sopeso sus opciones: podía entrar y presionar a su padre para que le contara que pasaba con Black, o podía ir a los aposentos de Draco a ser mimado mientras se resquebrajaba la cabeza pensando en una forma de entrar en Hogwarts o matar a Dumbledore.

Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta; iria a ver a Draco, no perdia nada por descansar en su habitación. El ligero sonido de sus pasos al golpear el suelo con las zapatillas inundaba sus oídos, mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos. Aquel gran e inmenso interrogante sobre lo ocurrido entre sus padres y Black le agobiaba, las futuras burlas de los demás mortifagos le abrumaban y la idea de planear algo contra Dumbledore le angustiaba.

Un peso como el plomo cayo en su pecho, mientras rumiaba sus preocupaciones, sus dudas y sus angustias. Con los hombros hundidos y adolorido, Harry anduvo rápidamente hasta las habitaciones de los Malfoy, y golpeo varias veces una vez llego. El golpe se transmitió por la madera, resonando el eco por el angosto y oscuro corredor.

- ¿Harry?- dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta. Su rostro palido le miro, mientras sus ojos le escaneaban, velando por su integridad física. En el pecho de Harry, por encima de aquel horrible peso, algo calido afloro al ver su preocupación.- Pasa, ven.

La puerta se abrió en su total amplitud, y Draco se aparto para dejarle paso. Harry sonrio con cansancio, obedeciéndole, y camino hasta los mullidos sillones frente al fuego. Hacia calor, pero aquella chimenea siempre estaba encendida por aquel perpetuo ambiente helador que se posaba como una nube negra y oscura sobre la Mansion. Seguramente seria producto de la abundante magia negra que había.- pensó Harry.

- Hola, Draco.- sonriendo con debilidad, Harry se acerco hasta Malfoy, besándole castamente en los labios, beso que Draco profundizo, abriendo sus labios para el.

- ¿Estas mejor?- el brazo del rubio paso por encima de sus hombros, acortando las distancias entre sus cuerpos, sentados en el sofá delante de la chimenea.

- Si, me duele menos.- le informo Potter.- ¿Has pensado ya en un plan para Dumbledore?

- Lo intento, pero… Parece que todo lo que pienso no es factible.- dijo apesadumbrado Draco, dejando entrever la preocupación en sus ojos.

- No te preocupes, tenemos todo el verano para pensar en ello.- le tranquilizo Harry.- Yo había pensado en… ¿Un traslador?

- No se pueden usar trasladores, ni apariciones ni nada por el estilo dentro de Hogwarts. Quizas si hubiera algún pasadizo…- comento Draco, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Lo único que podría funcionar seria el pasadizo de la Casa de los Gritos, pero daría a los jardines, y habría que sortear a los aurores.

- Le daría tiempo a venir a toda la guardia de Dumbledore.- por un rato, los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, pensando posibles optativas, posibles planes que no llevaran al fracaso irremediablemente.

- Quizas en el callejón Knocturn encontremos algo.- propuso Harry, intentando encontrar una respuesta decente a su problema.

- Borgin & Burke seria una gran idea, pero no creo que encontremos nada productivo si no sabemos que buscamos.- pensativo, Draco agrego tras unos segundos de silencio.- Lo mejor seria mirar primero en algún libro que nos diga de algún objeto o hechizo que sirva para transportar personas. Creo que eso podría encontrarlo en mi casa.

Harry se acerco un poco mas a Draco, depositando un suave beso en la nívea piel de su cuello. Y, en esa actitud tan acaramelada les descubrió, minutos después, Lucius Malfoy. Con una pequeña explosión, el hombre apareció por la red flú, y con cierto resquemor, vio a los enamorados jóvenes abrazados frente a la chimenea.

Carraspeo, haciendo notar su presencia, rompiendo la magia del ambiente. Y Harry le odio por segundos; adormilado por el penetrante olor del ungüento y comodo en aquel abrazo tan absorbente en el que se habían sumido Draco y el, no quiso que ese momento acabara nunca. El pequeño Malfoy se giro hacia su padre, con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios, poco antes de que su madre apareciera por la red flú.

- Hola, papa, mama.- saludo, sin retirar sus brazos del cuerpo de Harry. Mas por cordialidad que por amistad o buen trato hacia ellos, Harry les saludo con cortesía:

- Buenos días, señor y señora Malfoy.- Pocas veces había visto a la madre de su novio; no acostumbraba a venir a la Mansion Tenebrosa, parecía sentirse incomoda allí. No le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo, no era asunto suyo si a la mujer le gustaba o no estar en su casa.

- Buenos días, Draco, Harry.- saludo con falsa cordialidad la femina, cabeceando levemente como saludo. El hombre, sin embargo, no oculto el desagrado hacia Harry, y simplemente le ignoro, sonriéndole a su hijo débilmente. Según Draco le había contado en una de sus interminables cartas, a su padre le costaba dejar su fría coraza a un lado frente a personas que no eran de su confianza.

Señor y señora Malfoy, agarrados de la mano, se fueron tan pronto como habían venido. Harry observo como se perdían en la oscuridad del pasillo, seguramente para visitar a algún otro mortifago. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran a saludar a sus padres; encontrárselos otra vez en sus habitaciones era lo ultimo que quería.

Harry miro el reloj, asombrándose de la hora que era: las manecillas del reloj señalaban las nueve de la mañana. Levantandose con parsimonia, se despidió de Draco con el estomago vacio: sus padres desayunaban a esa hora, y no dudaba en que James estaría, por mas, preocupado por su reunión con el Lord. Ademas, una ultima cuestión azoto su mente con rapidez, mientras caminaba por los pasillos: aun no le había pedido las clases de Oclumancia al pocionista.

Harry suspiro, mientras posaba su mano en el pomo desgastado y metalico de la puerta que daba a sus aposentos. El haberse despertado tan pronto empezaba a pasarle factura, pero no dejo que el cansancio le abatiera. Aun tenia que ayudar a Draco en el trabajo de investigación, lo que conllevaría tediosas horas con la cabeza enterrada en los libros oscuros de Lucius Malfoy. Agrio su expresión; el hombre no le caia bien, no desde que desaprobaba su relación como pareja. Giro el picaporte, abriendo la puerta pensativo.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Oh, si! empieza Harry Potter y el principe mestizo, por si no lo habeis visto! XD aunque a decir verdad, ya empezo hace varios capitulos (y yo emocionandome despues de tanto tiempo ¬¬') Bueno, bueno, bueno... Lo unico que faltaba era poner a harry con pensamientos homicidas hacia el padre de draquin, pero preferi dejar eso de lado (amo a lucyyyy! XD)**

**- Alex: si! el vaso medio lleno, esa es la clave! XD realmente podria haber sido peor, pero ya fue bastante lo que le cayo XD jajaja... y bueno, no, los mortifagos no seran nada buenos con el pobre pipipotter jajajajajja... y si, tiene demasiada venganza, esa parte habra que tratarla con cuidado! XD**

**- Eclipse... lo siento PAU! eso no se dice, pero ya lo tengo todo preparadito... (*babas* XD) en fin, si, sev se enterara asi, si no que gracia tiene. Y no se que hare, pero una idea me ronda la cabeza, y no se si plasmarla en uno de los siguientes capitulos. No afecta a la trama realmente, seria algo asi como un 'extra' o algo asi XDDD **

**oh, respecto a lily y james, las cosas acabaran 'bien' para ellos... la version oficial prima, creo yo, asi que, empieza a pensar, que ahhi lo he dejado caer! =)**

**- ILDM: Oh no, no te lo permito! NO te sientas culpable por no dejarme review! NUNCA! estabas mala, lo entiendo... yo misma he estado malita hasta hace poco (mentira, sigo con tos XD) espero que estes mejor realmente, una gripe es hablar de mucho! aunque no la he pasado nunca...**

**Bueno, realmente, hay quien siente culpabilidad por preocupar aun mas a su pareja (vi a mis papis... lo siento mucho, lo saque de alli XD) y realmente, harry se lo merecia. Si, se lo ha tomado bien su papel, pero mas que nada, porque es aprendiz de voldy, eso lo hace, dentro de los novatos, e incluso mortifagos, alguien de rango superior. Verdaderamente, se burlaran de el, eso esta mas que claro, y lucius en cuanto lo sepa... jajajaja... respecto a sirius, me encantaria escuchar tus teorias, y si lees la precuela, los ultimos capitulos (del 18 mas o menos al 21 que acabo de colgar, no creo que te pierdas si lees desde ahi) te ayduaran a esclarecer tus teorias... (^_^)**

**respecto a mandarlo a mas misiones, digo yo, harry es especial, y sabes lo que es presentar a alguien en sociedad...creo... la cosa es que voldy ya le ha empujado definitivamente a esa voragine de asesinatos y maldad en estado puro, y siendo el el que puede sacarlo de alli, es en parte su castigo, y en parte una parte de su entrenamiento, ya que las situaciones desesperadas y de riesgo hacen a harry madurar y adquirir si no mas poder, mas maestria con la varita, mas experiencia.**

**La verdad, voldy es un poco capullo. en cierta forma lo separa de draco, sabiendo lo que le jode eso, y en cierta forma lo curte para el enfrentamiento final entre dumby y harry y voldy (trio de magos! XD ha sonado mal) de cierta manera especial, harry con el paso del tiempo, cuando ya haya ganado muchos combates, pues se volver su 'principe de la oscuridad', su espada de damocles, por decirlo de alguna forma, su arma factica (realmente, voldy da ordenes, y a no ser que sea MUY importante, harry sera su mano en el mundo magico).**

**bien, harry digamos que lo de los ideales, no lo tengo claro. realmente harry esta del lado oscuro, su familia cree en ello, y en las clases de oclumancia se descubrira lo demas (venganza personal). ideales, ideales, no diria tanto, si no solo se sacude su concepcion de ciertas personitas...**

**-kali: ey! gracias por el rev! no puedo decir que soy la mejor autora (NO lo soy, realmente...) pero al menos me esfuerzo en hacer esto un poco mas legible. siento las faltas de ortografia, pero realmente no soy buena en eso... para eso esta mi beta! (no lo digas a nadie, pero solo lleva desde verano corrigiendo mis historias y esta de mi hasta el gorro... es mala! o quizas soy yo, que escribo demasiado rapido... XD)**

**Bueno, hasta dentro de una o dos semanas no esperen un capitulo, tengo fiestas y realmente espero no poder escribir en todas ellas, asi que... (necesito relaz, chicas, que he estado todo el verano subiendo capis como una cosaca! y mi beta tambien las necesita! XD) en fin, siento las molestias, y de todas formas, Besitos! os quiero a todos y todas (no me funciona la arroba XD)**

**¡¿RR?**


	27. Droga

Chapter 27:

Harry suspiro, mientras posaba su mano en el pomo desgastado y metalico de la puerta que daba a sus aposentos. El haberse despertado tan pronto empezaba a pasarle factura, pero no dejo que el cansancio le abatiera. Aun tenia que ayudar a Draco en el trabajo de investigación, lo que conllevaría tediosas horas con la cabeza enterrada en los libros oscuros de Lucius Malfoy. Agrio su expresión; el hombre no le caia bien, no desde que desaprobaba su relación como pareja. Giro el picaporte, abriendo la puerta pensativo.

Salio al pasillo, y exhausto, camino hasta las habitaciones de su familia. Rogandole a Merlin mentalmente, abrió la puerta, esperando no encontrar a los afables señores Malfoy dentro. Que su padre se juntara con ellos era suficiente para encontrarlos dentro, y por como le habían tratado, no entendía que Severus se juntara con semejantes trozos de carne podridos y hundidos en dinero. Harry supuso que lo estaba exagerando todo, pero su porte aristocratica tenia un leve aire superior, algo que no sabia identificar pero que estaba allí; algo que realmente le hacia repugnarles.

Para su suerte, sus padres estaban solos, desayunando apaciblemente. Sus miradas interrogantes se clavaron en su persona, y Harry se sintió agradecido; la atención que ellos le profesaban le sabia bien, le hacia sentirse querido. Con una sonrisa cansada se sento en la silla mas cercana, antes de decir:

- Me puso bajo la tutela de la señora Lestrange. Estaba enfadado conmigo, por supuesto.- miro a ambos hombres: James asintió, pesaroso, y Severus pareció sopesar sus posibilidades.

- Bien, supongo que podría haberte hecho mas daño.- dijo finalmente con despreocupación James, sonriendo de esa forma picara tan suya.

- ¿Mas daño? Me torturo mientras me recriminaba mis fallos.

- Realmente los fallos en los operativos importantes se pagan mas caros que un par de crucios.- se dispuso a explicar el pocionista.- Normalmente suele dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, con todas las consecuencias que ello trae, y no te deja huir hasta que ha descargado su inagotable furia en ti.

- ¿Y…? ¿Y… como consigues evadir los castigos?- pregunto con curiosidad y temor Harry. No quería pensar en nuevos fallos tan pronto, pero si ocurria, quería estar preparado para huir de un penoso castigo.

- Echandole la culpa a otro.- James miro la sorpresa de Harry en sus ojos, antes de decir.- Entre crucio y crucio le dices que no es tu fallo, que es por culpa de otro de menor rango que tu y… Puede que te deje ir.

- Aunque es muy difícil engañarle por el simple hecho de que su presencia es sinónimo de miedo y para proteger tus recuerdos de el tienes que tener tus sentimientos a raya.- añadió el profesor a la explicación del presuntamente difunto james Potter.

- ¿No podrías enseñarme entonces oclumancia?- pronuncio la palabra con lentitud, intento no trabarse la lengua y decirla mal.

- Podria, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.- Harry frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿No quería darle clases? Pero si james había dicho que le quería…

- ¿Y cuando será el momento adecuado, entonces? ¿Mañana? ¿Pasado mañana?- su voz estaba teñida de enfado velado.

- Cuando aprendas a controlar tus sentimientos. Cuando sepas ser indiferente a lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

- ¡Eso es una tontería!

- No, no lo es. Pero si tanto te interesa, alla tu, mañana empezaremos. Aunque te aseguro que será mas frustrante de lo que esperas.- Harry se quedo callado, impresionado por lo fácil que había sido convencerle. Severus, después de unos segundos, agrego.- Eres joven, Harry, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Por mas que te pongas una careta cuando sales ahí fuera, como todos hacemos, no te hace inmune a los sentimientos.

- ¿Y como…?

- Aprende a saber cuando enfadarte y cuando no. Simplemente dejar de lado el tiempo suficiente los factores que te alteran y concentrarte en lo que te interesa.

- Entiendo…- Harry miro ausentemente su desayuno, pensando en sus palabras.

- Realmente es mas difícil de lo que aparenta, Harry.- le aviso James, precavidamente. El muchacho de gafas asintió, sin escucharle verdaderamente. No podía ser tan difícil dejar de sentir durante un momento,- penso el pequeño de los Potter.

Se llevo la cuchara a la boca, rumiando su éxito en el propósito. Penso en su futuro inmediato; después de desayunar, iria a ver a Draco, y luego empezarían juntos a investigar, a no ser que surgieran contratiempos. Harry sonrio, pensando irrevocablemente en sexo; realmente Draco le dejaba una sensación adictiva, y una y otra vez Harry deseaba tocarle, besarle, sentirle dentro suyo. Penso fugazmente en cambiar posiciones; no, Draco siempre había sido dominante, y a Harry le gustaba mas estar debajo.

Suspiro ausentemente, mientras una sonrisa tonta y enamorada aparecia en sus labios: le amaba tanto. Sabia que sonaba cursi pero… No lo podía evitar. Su antiguo profesor, sin embargo, le bajo de las nubes, hablándole:

- Entonces quedamos todas las tardes después de comer, si te parece bien, Harry.- en seguida el chico asintió con la cabeza vehementemente, saliendo de su ensoñación. Con una pequeña reverencia, se retiro al pasillo, y desde ahí, camino hasta la habitación de Draco, para seguir a su lado. Espero que no estuvieran sus padres, aunque, de todas formas, fuera a ir a verle, hubiese lo que hubiese de por medio.

Llamo a la puerta gruesa y oscura de roble un par de veces, mientras se colocaba bien las gafas, y espero. Pasos al otro lado de la madera le indicaron que había alguien, y momentos después, Draco abrió la puerta. No supo si lo esperaba o no, pero el pequeño de los Malfoy le apreso por los brazos con violencia y beso sus labios rudamente. Harry se dejo arrastrar al interior de la habitación, extrañado por esa muestra de afecto tan extrema.

Potter se dejo hacer, dócil, obediente, mientras las manos de Draco palpaban su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, tocando su pecho, su entrepierna, la cadera… El moreno se aferro a su camiseta, mientras Draco le empujaba en la cama de su habitación, y rápidamente cayo encima suyo. A horcajadas, el aristócrata le retiro la ropa con nerviosismo y rapidez, procurando no dañar su hombro vendado, y sus manos pronto bajaron desde su pecho, traviesas hasta sus partes mas intimas.

La boca de Draco se concentro en su cuello, mordiendo y besando a partes iguales, arracando de Harry gemidos de placer y escalofríos. Adoraba que hiciera eso; le hacia sentir mariposas en su estomago. La mano de Draco comenzó a masturbarle con lentitud, y el moreno elevo las caderas un poco, buscando mas contacto, mientras sentía como el primer dedo se introducía dentro suyo.

Gimio de dolor e incomodidad, pero pronto se acostumbro a la intrusión, y al primer dedo le siguieron el segundo y el tercero, que se comenzaron a mover circularmente en su ano, dilatándolo. Harry se retorcía de placer bajo los cuidados de Draco, que se apresuro a sacar los dedos de su interior y reemplazarlos por su estoque erguido orgullosamente.

Con un gemido quedo, Harry expreso su dolor; poco, pero al fin y al cabo, dolor. En el acto, Draco le dejo habituarse, mirándole jadeante y con la piel perlada de sudor. En sus ojos Harry podía leer el amor, la lujuria, el deseo. Y sus mismos ojos, escondidos tras unos mechones rebeldes y las gafas gruesas, decían lo mismo.

Con cuidado, Draco movio sus caderas hacia atrás, retirándose de Harry, mientras el lento y cadencioso ritmo de su mano sobre su pene aumentaba. Y volvió a introducirse en el, arrancándole un gemido de placer cuando toco con la cabeza rezumante de liquido preseminal su próstata. Su cuerpo vibro, estimulado, y Draco sonrio, gimiendo a su vez. La estrechez de Harry era una droga para el, y el estoque del rubio era un narcotico para Harry.

Rápidamente el ritmo aumento, asi como la brutalidad de sus embestidas, cada vez mas fuertes, golpeando suavemente con sus testículos las nalgas níveas de Harry, mientras la mano se movia aun mas rápido, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco de placer, mientras su espalda se arqueaba. El estoque de Draco en su interior provocaba verdaderas delicias, y solo fue cuestión de minutos que Harry explotara en la mano del rubio con un grito de satisfacción, mientras Draco le sonreía, viniéndose el también, dentro suyo.

- Te amo, Draco.- susurro Harry, hundiéndose en los brazos de su novio.


	28. Consiguiendo amigos

Chapter 28:

- Te amo, Draco.- susurro Harry, hundiéndose en los brazos de su novio.

Harry se arrebujo entre los brazos de Draco, depositando suaves besos en su piel nívea, mientras este le abrazaba amorosamente. Tumbados encima de la colcha de la cama, Draco hablo, con la voz enronquecida:

- Hoy vienen mis amigos a Malfoy Manor. Harry desvio su atención de su dermis a su rostro, intentando saber el significado oculto de sus palabras.- ¿Querrias… acompañarme?

- ¿Acompañarte? Pense que…- y realmente, Harry pensaba que Draco quería tener su relación en secreto. Quizas con los mortifagos no importara, a fin de cuentas, a ellos no les importaba quien estaba en la cama de quien, pero… ¿Los amigos de Draco? Ellos eran sus mas allegados, seguramente no le gustaría que supieran que le amaba, que Harry Potter y el eran pareja.

- Calma cariño. No pienses, solo contestame.- la mirada afectiva de Draco fue suficiente para que las dudas de Harry se disiparan. No tenia nada mejor que hacer esa tarde, por lo que en seguida asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza, buscando quizás, encontrar nuevos amigos.

- Vale, pero… ¿Tu padre no se enfadara?

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Tu sabes que me odia.- la mirada significativa de Harry hizo que Draco alzara una ceja, eesceptico.

- Mi padre respeta mis elecciones, Harry. De cualquier forma, solo piensa en el momento en que cortemos. Pero eso no pasara nunca, Harry.- imprimió fuerza a sus palabras con un beso profundo y cariñoso, sin buscar dominarle.

Durante unos minutos mas, permanecieron en la cama, descansando, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro a su lado. Harry sonrio; puede que su vida no fuera perfecta, y no era realmente lo que esperaba, pero era feliz con ello, a pesar de los castigos, de Lucius y del resto de mortifagos.

- ¿Vamos ya? Seguro que nos están esperando.- Harry le sonrio, ampliando su sonrisa, mostrándole sus dientes, mientras se lanzaba un _fregotego_, y comenzaba a vestirse. No pudo evitar ilusionarse, pensando en sus nuevos amigos. Los amigos de Draco. De su pareja.

Caminaron hasta la chimenea de su habitación, y, tomandose de las manos, los dos murmuraron al mismo tiempo: 'Malfoy Manor'. Con un suave estallido, Harry apareció nuevamente en la gran Mansion Malfoy. Nunca había estado allí antes, pero la blancura a su alrededor le deslumbro.

Con semejantes antecedentes, Harry había pensado que la casa seria lúgubre y oscura; sin embargo, la decoración victoriana, las copiosas ventanas y el mármol blanco hacían de la vivienda un lugar agradable. El salón, grande, donde habían aparecido, tenia dos ventanales preciosos con cortinas blancas y opacas.

Asi mismo, rodeando la chimenea había varios sillones y sofás de alta calidad, en colores claros, y dos estanterías de caoba, que aportaban a la sala intimidad. A un lado, encima de una alfombra grande de pelo corto y con ornamentos florales, una mesa cuadrada con patas torneadas y sillas igualmente torneadas en sus patas, conformaban el comedor.

Sentados en unos sillones, frente al titilante fuego, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott aguardaban su llegada. El primero, alto y negro, con pomulos marcados y ojos rasgados que le miraban analíticamente, contrastaba con el segundo, también alto pero débil, delgado. Su aspecto en si daba la sensación de asemejarse al de un conejo.

Ambos muchachos se levantaron, guardando silencio, mirando al pequeño de los Potter, interrogantes. No parecían sorprendidos, por lo que Harry dedujo que ya sabían que Draco y el eran pareja, o al menos, amigos. A su vez, Harry observo a Draco, sin saber que hacer.

- El es Harry, chicos. Ellos son Blaise – dijo señalando con la cabeza al negro.- y Theo.- comento, señalando al otro.

- Hola.- dijo tímidamente Harry, sin saber que mas añadir. Hasta hacia poco, era simplemente su enemigo, asi que no tenían muchas cosas en común.

- Hola, Harry.- saludo casi inmediatamente Theodore, enfatizando su nombre.

- Bueno, chicos.- dijo Draco, cortando el silencio tenso que siguió a las palabras de Nott.- ¿Qué tal estais?

- Bien, mi madre tiene otro marido.- empezó Blaise, sentándose y rodando los ojos, como si aquello fuera lo mas monótono.- Y creo que con este se entretendrá un rato mas, con el anterior no me hizo irme de vacaciones con el, y conocerle y toda esa cursilería.

- ¿Y como es esta vez?- pregunto Draco, interesado. Harry, sin embargo, se sintió descolocado. ¿Otra vez…? Eso significaba que se había casado mas veces. Y por como hablaba del tema, parecía ser algo común en su madre.

- Un viejo, pero esta forrado de pasta. Sera una buena adquisición a la colección para mi madre. Yo sigo diciendo que lo mejor seria hacer una sala de trofeos con sus cabezas disecadas, seria… interesante.- los dos slytherin rieron ante su ocurrencia, pero Harry no dijo nada. ¿Su madre se casaba y mataba luego a sus maridos para conseguir el dinero?

- Veras, Harry,- empezó a explicarle Zabini- mi madre es famosa por su lista de maridos muertos en extrañas condiciones. Por supuesto, toda la herencia va para nosotros, pero a ella le encanta jugar con hombres.- puso los ojos en blanco, ante la ocurrencia de la mujer, y sonrio pronunciadamente. Harry se limito a responder con un asentimiento de cabeza, pensando en lo divertido de la escena; seguramente para el humor negro de los slytherin aquello fuera realmente gracioso.

- ¿Y tu, Theo? ¿Qué vas a hacer en tus vacaciones?

- No lo se, realmente. Mi padre no esta nunca en casa, asi que tampoco creo que vayamos a ningún sitio, como siempre. Espero poder quedarme una temporada en tu casa, Draco.- comento Nott, sonriendo con timidez, cuando el aludido sonrio ladino, sabiendo lo que acababa de pedirle.

- Sabes que a mi padre le caes bien, Theo. Puedes venir cuando quieras, aunque me gustaría que avisaras antes, ya sabes, por eso de ir a buscarte.

- Ya estoy al tanto del ataque a la Madriguera.- comento casualmente Nott, mirando directamente a Harry, que disimulo su sonrojo como pudo.

- No salió todo lo bien que esperaba, debo admitir.

- Black es duro de roer, según me dijo el Señor Malfoy. ¿Es cierto?

- Si, es bastante hábil, pero no invencible.- Harry alzo las cejas sugestivamente, dando a entender que el lord si lo era, y los cuatro, esta vez, rieron malvadamente.

- ¿Es tu padrino, no?- pregunto Zabini, curioso. Harry se revolvió, incomodo, en el sofá, desviando la mirada, antes de contestar:

- Nunca debió haber nacido ese… engendro.- el odio tiño sus palabras, mientras, internamente, los tres slytherins se mostraban asombrados. Sabian lo apegado que había estado de Black; no cualquier persona cometeria actos ilegales para salvar a su padrino.


	29. Conversaciones bajo el arbol

Chapter 29:

- Nunca debió haber nacido ese… engendro.- el odio tiño sus palabras, mientras, internamente, los tres slytherins se mostraban asombrados. Sabian lo apegado que había estado de Black; no cualquier persona cometeria actos ilegales para salvar a su padrino.

Harry sonrio, mientras el odio se disipaba en sus venas. Su mano unida a la de Draco, se cerro un poco mas fuerte en torno a ella, intentando transmitirle parte de ese cariño que guardaba en su interior. Miro a los amigos de su pareja; sus semblantes estaban impertérritos, pero en sus ojos se leia claramente la sorpresa.

- No esperaba esa reacción por tu parte, P… Harry.- admitió finalmente Blaise, mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

- He cambiado.- dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Si, realmente es impresionante el cambio que has dado.- dijo Nott.- Has pasado de ser el arrogante niño-que-vivio a ser un mortifago.- sonrio de medio lado, mientras Blaise le daba un codazo amistoso. No obstante, Draco le beso en los labios, antes de susurrarle sensualmente:

- A mi me gustas mas ahora.- Harry sonrio radiante, feliz por las atenciones de su pareja. Por detrás de Malfoy, vio como Zabini ponía los ojos en blanco, y Theo les miraba curioso.

Con rapidez, Blaise se levanto del sofá, proponiendo jugar al quidditch en la explanada detrás de Malfoy Manor, y todos aceptaron. Hicieron los equipos Malfoy y Zabini, y al ver la nula participación de Nott, decidieron simplemente jugar a coger la snitch.

Harry acompaño al solitario slytherin debajo de un árbol; al tener el brazo dislocado, no estaba capacitado para jugar. Por un tiempo, ambos muchachos se quedaron callados, sentados en el verde pasto, observando a los dos slytherins batirse en un duelo aéreo, intentando conseguir la snitch.

Pero los ojos de Harry no se despegaban de la figura recortada de Draco, subido en su flamante Nimbus 2001, haciendo virguerías en el aire, mientras seguía a la snitch. Suspiro audiblemente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa enamorada que se formaba en sus labios. Un rato mas tarde, Theodore dijo:

- ¿Le quieres mucho, no?- los ojos de Harry volvieron a mirar al slytherin que, otra vez silencioso, seguía mirando el duelo de escobas frente a el.

- Si. El es muy importante para mi, Nott.- admitió Harry, sin exagerar. A riesgo de parecer indiscreto, pregunto, segundos mas tarde.- ¿Y tu? ¿A quien quieres?

- Yo todavía no conozco el significado de esa palabra, Harry.- Harry noto como su mirada se tornaba melancolica, antes de fruncir el ceño levemente y volver a ser el mismo.

- ¿Por qué fingis tanto, Theodore?- pregunto curioso Harry, tumbándose en el pasto. El chico le miro largamente antes de que Harry añadiera.- Todos los slytherin que conozco ocultan sus sentimientos.

- Demostrar tus sentimientos es sinónimo de debilidad. Escoge sabiamente en quien confiar, nunca te arriesgues demasiado si no sabes el resultado mas probable, y, sobretodo, no te dejas llevar por sentimentalismos. Solo entonces seras un buen slytherin.

Harry medito un buen rato sobre sus palabras, grabandolas en su mente, mientras miraba el cielo. Estaba de un color azul claro, sin nubes apenas, sinónimo de calor sofocante. Suspiro, pensando en las largas caminatas cuando todavía era un simple esbirro de Dumbledore, por Privet Dirve. Era una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba, quizás; le relajaba estar solo durante un rato, poder caminar y hundirse en sus pensamientos, por mas banales que fueran, o simplemente, dejar de pensar.

- No pensé que fuera tan difícil.- dijo finalmente Harry, con su mirada clavada en el azulado cielo.

- No entiendo.

- Ser slytherin, ser mortifago… Es tan complicado.

- Si no te gusta lo que haces, siempre puedes traicionarnos.- dijo con frialdad Theodore.

- No quería decir eso. Simplemente… Cuando estaba en Gryffindor todo parecía normal. Sin reglas, sin normas que seguir, simplemente ser tu mismo.

- Los slytherins estamos solos ante el mundo. Considerados mortifagos. Por eso somos asi. Todos nos odian, nos miran por encima del hombro, se unen en nuestra contra. Por eso no peleamos entre nosotros, es preferible presentarnos juntos contra el enemigo, que estar fraccionados. No todo es como decía Maquiavelo.- Harry sonrio, entendiendo a que se refería. Y era en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta en parte de lo que pasaba; el como gente tan diversa y diferente se unia, formando grupos. Como todos parecían seguir la batuta de un líder.

- Nunca había pensado en eso, verdaderamente, Theodore. Supongo que he sido un poco egoísta, pensando solamente en mi mismo.- admitió Harry, apenado por su conducta. Ese chico tan extraño le caia bien; no parecía ser el típico fanfarron que se llenaba la boca de hazañas nunca cometidas. Le inspiraba confianza, y pensar en la bonita amistad que podrían haber llevado Draco y el durante los primeros años de escuela, le llevaba al arrepentimiento.

- No lo sientas, Harry. Cada cual hace lo que puede para salvar su trasero.- Harry sonrio ante su comentario. Definitivamente, ese chico le caia bien.

- Tienes una extraña forma de pensar, Theo.- dijo al cabo de un rato Harry.

Juntos, sentados en el pasto verde, ambos muchachos observaron como Draco y Blaise llegaban hasta ellos, volando con suavidad. Las sonrisas en sus rostros sudorosos y con un leve sonrojo por el esfuerzo le indicaron a Harry la satisfacción que les producía a los dos slytherin volar y sobretodo, competir. Draco se acerco hasta el, y tendiendole una mano, le ayudo a levantarse con suavidad.

De camino de regreso a Malfoy Manor, Harry escucho las fanfarronadas de los dos amigos con una sonrisa en los labios; nunca hubiera pensado que estar entre serpientes pudiera ser tan gratificante. Mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Harry decidió volver a casa para comer con sus padres, y luego, empezar la oclumancia.


	30. Bajo tu tutela

Chapter 30:

De camino de regreso a Malfoy Manor, Harry escucho las fanfarronadas de los dos amigos con una sonrisa en los labios; nunca hubiera pensado que estar entre serpientes pudiera ser tan gratificante. Mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Harry decidió volver a casa para comer con sus padres, y luego, empezar la oclumancia.

000

- Levantate, Harry.- dijo Severus aburrido. Solo eran las cinco de la tarde, pero en la hora que llevaba practicando oclumancia aquella había sido la escena mas repetitiva.

Harry se levanto con lentitud, levemente mareado. Sintio un fugaz odio hacia si mismo, por empeñarse en empezar las clases de oclumancia aun cuando sus padres le habían dicho que no estaba preparado. Porque, después de diez intentos, lo único que había conseguido era ver su vida en imágenes pasa por su cabeza y caer al suelo. Una y otra vez.

Y era frustrante; verdaderamente frustrante. Fallar una y otra vez en un paso tan sencillo como parecía ser vaciar la cabeza de sus pensamientos le generaba una frustración que solo incrementaba la dificultad de la tarea. Miro a su padre con el gesto torcido; estaba tan comodo sentado en ese sillón, apuntándole despreocupadamente con la varita, que su frustracion aumento un poco mas.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo vaciar la mente de mis pensamientos?- pregunto finalmente, recuperando la respiración. En las instrucciones que el pocionista le había dado no constaba ningún método para conseguir aquello.

- Podria decirte miles y miles de métodos, Harry, pero realmente tienes que encontrar tu forma de relajarte. Si cada vez que levanto la varita te tensas no conseguiras nada.

- Y… no puede ser…- intento encontrar una excusa Harry para enmascarar su incompetencia.- ¿Qué me estes leyendo la mente muy fuerte?- pregunto interrogante.

- No. Ya te he dicho, no te concentras. Hasta que no seas capaz de retener un momento tus pensamientos no notaras ninguna mejoría.- Harry hundió los hombros, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose comodamente en el mullido sillón. Era demasiado difícil, pero no por nada había sido un gryffindor: persistiría en el intento hasta conseguirlo.

Inspiro profundamente, relajando los musculos del rostro. Cerro los ojos, dejando la cabeza reposando en el cabecero del sillón, y dejo de pensar. Intento poner su mente en blanco, quitar el estrés de su organismo, la felicidad que le producía estar con Draco, la molestia que era Lucius Malfoy, el odio a Black y Lupin… Abrio los ojos, y asintió en silencio como única señal para comenzar de nuevo.

Pero no surtió ningún efecto, al menos para Harry; en su cabeza volvió a ver al perro de su tia Marge, a Dudley en el zoo, el espejo de Oesed… con menor intensidad al principio, pero, al fin y al cabo, había vuelto a pasar. Abrio los ojos, con la respiración agitada, mirando el suelo a un palmo de distancia.

- Ha ido mejor esta vez, sin duda alguna, Harry.- le informo su padre, desde el sillón. Sin inmutarse.- Ya has fabricado la primera defensa, pero es demasiado frágil. Cuando consigas fortalecerla lo suficiente, iremos al paso siguiente.- Harry asintió en silencio, contento por su diminuto progreso.

- Y… ¿Me contaras que ha pasado con Sirius?- pregunto Harry cuidadosamente. Observo como el rostro de su padre se tensaba, mientras su mirada le perforaba. Permanecieron en silencio medio minuto, hasta que Snape se limito a decir:

- Quizas.- desvio la mirada, mientras Harry chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. ¿Cuándo le desvelarían la verdad?- Ahora vamos a continuar con la clase, Harry.

Durante media hora mas, Harry practico y practico, poniendo todo su empeño en ello, sin conseguir ningún resultado. Aquel pequeño avance parecía haberse esfumado, puesto que no pudo volver a concentrarse en toda la sesión, y, cuando acabaron, Harry se encontraba todavía mas frustrado que antes.

Salió de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos, caminando directamente a las mazmorras. A entrenar, puesto que el brazo ya había tenido suficiente reposo, y se encontraba casi recuperado. Ademas, necesitaba descargar esa furiosa adrenalina que se acumulaba en sus venas.

Agradeció realmente que Severus no se burlara de su ineptitud; si hubiera seguido en su facha de profesor maligno, seguramente habrían acabado mal. Quizas no el primer dia, pero a la larga… Suspiro con fuerza, mientras abria la puerta metalica que daba lugar a la sala de entrenamientos. Bellatrix ya se encontraba allí, esperando para iniciar su clase de duelistica, mirando a los dos mortifagos contrincantes que peleaban ferozmente en el centro de la mazmorra.

- Vaya, Potter, no pensé verte tan pronto por aquí.- en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado, las risas de los demás mortifagos irrumpieron en la sala. Harry miro a ambos lados, observando a todos aquellos singulares personajes que se reian de el, alimentándose de sus fracasos. Sus dientes rechinaron, mientras cerraba sus puños, con los nudillos blancos. Se obligo a relajarse, antes de informar a la mujer, la única que continuaba seria:

- El Lord me ha puesto bajo su mando.- la mortifaga se limito a asentir con la cabeza secamente, antes de poner una mano en su hombro, milagrosamente, en el bueno. Le giro hacia la salida, y juntos salieron de allí, mientras Bellatrix cerraba sonora y fuertemente la puerta tras de si. En completo silencio, entraron por otra de las puertas a una habitación mas recogida, pero igual de fría. Y, parándose frente a Harry, Lestrange le dijo:

- Nunca ningún pupilo mio me dejara en vergüenza frente a todos. Y tu no vas a ser el primero, asi que te quiero ver aquí cada tarde, dejándote la piel para conseguir los mejores resultados.- la voz de la mujer, baja y oscura, fue incluso mas intimidante que los gritos de sus tios muggles, y, repentinamente palido, Harry asintió con la cabeza, mudo.


	31. El futuro suegro y Harry

Chapter 31:

- Nunca ningún pupilo mio me dejara en vergüenza frente a todos. Y tu no vas a ser el primero, asi que te quiero ver aquí cada tarde, dejándote la piel para conseguir los mejores resultados.- la voz de la mujer, baja y oscura, fue incluso mas intimidante que los gritos de sus tios muggles, y, repentinamente palido, Harry asintió con la cabeza, mudo.

Sin mas palabras, Bellatrix se separo bruscamente de el, y le lanzo un hechizo. Todavia impactado por la dureza de sus palabras, Harry fue incapaz de bloquearlo y cayo al suelo de espaldas. Sin embargo, antes de que la mortifaga pudiera empezar a recriminarle, Potter se levanto y se coloco en posición defensiva. Quizas no conseguiría tumbarla nunca, pero al menos liberaba la tensión eficazmente,- pensó, mientras caia otra vez al suelo.

Y tras una hora de entrenamiento, Harry dejo las frias mazmorras con los musculos entumecidos y visiblemente mas relajado; descargar la furia en combate le hacia bien. Apenas había hablado con Lestrange, y esta ultima tampoco había dado grandes ordenes, si no pequeñas indicaciones sobre su estilo de lucha.

Suspiro, recordando las palabras de su mentora: El que ataca primero, ataca dos veces. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Bellatrix siempre le tachaba de impaciente e impulsivo, pero le ¿Apremiaba? Para que siguiera siendo asi. Cansado, guardo esas pequeñas palabras en el fondo de su mente, y sin ganas de cenar, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, para descansar.

_Harry miro a su alrededor: los jardines del Colegio, frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Miro a sus compañeros mortifagos, a su lado; incluso debajo de esas mascaras podía ver distinguir a Bellatrix, a Malfoy y a Draco. La primera apunto a la cabaña del semi-gigante, que se incendio con inusitada facilidad, y sirvió de antorcha para ver el terreno con mejor claridad._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido: los aurores apareciendo, la Orden del Fenix, Dumbledore, Sirius, y, de repente, ante sus ojos, se había formado un campo de batalla. Los mortifagos, como sombras, atacaban sin cesar, igual que los gryffindors, que destilaban odio e ira. Busco a Draco desesperadamente, sin saber como, cuando y donde había desaparecido de su lado. Extrañamente, nadie le ataco, ni los unos ni los otros, hasta que le vio._

_Su cabello plateado era, de menos, su rasgo mas identificador. Mas pequeño que su padre, pero con igual porte elegante, Draco saltaba y esquivaba los hechizos que le lanzaba una persona que no logro identificar. Harry corrió hasta allí, tropezando varias veces, y, a varios metros de el, a apenas cinco segundos para llegar a su lado, el rayo verde puso fin a su vida._

_Le vio caer a cámara lenta, escuchando el rítmico bombear de la sangre en sus oídos, su respiración agitada, los gritos, maldiciones, el crepitar del fuego a su espalda. Casi pudo ver la negra túnica de la parca segando su alma, llevándoselo consigo al reino de los muertos, separándolo de el, de la vida._

_Harry levanto la mirada, impactado, observando a su asesino, a aquel que le había quitado la vida con frialdad, sin preocuparse por el daño que le causaba. Su cabello negro y largo, sus facciones suaves y ojos grises con ojeras y su piel envejecida prematuramente fue realmente inconfundible para Harry: Sirius Black._

_Su sonrisa ladina dejaba entrever su carácter arrogante y vanidoso, sus ropas holgadas y particularmente viejas también dejaban ver su delgadez debido a Azkaban, la palidez en su piel habría sacado a Harry una sonrisa malévola; consecuencia de vivir encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Pero no olvidaba; su Draco estaba muerto._

_Con un molesto nudo en la boca del estomago, Harry retomo su carrera, apuntando con su varita de madera al enemigo. Sentia los ojos picajosos, pero no supo si quería llorar de impotencia o tristeza. O quizás una mezcla de ambos. Lanzo el primer hechizo, al que le siguieron muchos mas, lanzados con fuerza, con impotencia, con dolor._

_- ¿Por qué no te vas a llorar a tu amado, en vez de molestarme a mi, Potter?- pregunto con hiriente sarcasmo Black, burlándose de el. Un simple hechizo le desarmo y tiro cerca de Draco. De su cuerpo inmóvil.- Miralo, Harry; el también me suplico cuando le mate._

_Se acerco hasta el cuerpo del mortifago sin vida, y Harry tardo menos de dos segundos en ponerse entre el cascaron vacio que era el cuerpo de su amado y Black, con mirada desafiante, aun a pesar de estar en inferiores condiciones._

_- No le toques, ni se te ocurra acercarte, perro.- siseo con odio, levantándose del suelo, encarándole. La sonrisa de Black aumento, mientras el dorso de su mano golpeaba fuertemente su mejilla derecha, desequilibrándolo y haciéndole caer al suelo de nuevo._

_Con una sonrisa mezcla de psicosis y demencia, Black alzo su varita contra Harry. Lentamente, los labios carnosos del envejecido hombre articularon las mismas palabras que asesinaban a las personas, y, poco a poco, el rayo verde fue formándose en la punta de su varita, antes de salir disparado contra el. El destello verde cego a Harry, mientras veía un destello azul por detrás de Black._

Abrio los ojos al mundo real, con sus labios carnosos contorsionados en un grito mudo, mientras la expresión de horror perduraba en su rostro. Podia notar su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor frio, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, su respiración acelerada y el rítmico bombear de la sangre en sus oídos.

Harry se levanto de su cama, tranquilizándose, y calzándose las zapatillas, salió al corredor oscuro y angosto. Su permanente estadia en la Mansion le había servido para saber donde estaba la salida a la parte mas bonita de los jardines, y desde donde verla. Camino, girando a izquierda y derecha, hasta llegar al precioso balcón del tercer piso.

La pequeña puerta de acceso, oscura y gruesa, era casi imperceptible en la negrura del interior de la Mansion, cubierta con una polvorienta cortina opaca. Salió al exterior, observando las formas que hacían los rosales de color rojo furioso en el suelo, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de piedra envejecida, que le recordaba a la decoración de la antigua Grecia. El balcón quedaba en la parte trasera de la Mansion, alargado a lo largo de esa fachada y estrecho.

Harry poso sus ojos en la luna casi redonda, tapada únicamente por rebeldes nubes esponjosas, mientras suspiraba, repentinamente relajado. Cerro los ojos, recordando aquel momento antes de su agitado despertar, con el _avada kedavra_ a milímetros de su rostro, y aquel extraño destello azul detrás de Sirius. Se parecía tanto al color de ojos de… Dumbledore.

Trago saliva copiosamente. Pensar en Draco muerto y Dumbledore le hacia estremecerse, pensando en un posible futuro para el chico al que tanto amaba. Inspiro con fuerza, apretando los ojos, y luego los abrió con rapidez. Una presencia a su lado le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, encontrándose al lado de Lucius Malfoy.

- Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.- se fijo en sus ropas; al igual que el, vestia un pijama. El pantalón oscuro y la camisa blanca contrastaban en colores, y parecían estar empapados en sudor. Como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

- Hola, Potter.- por un tiempo permanecieron callados, mirando el cielo casi despejado y oscuro. Y Lucius volvió a hablar, burlonamente.- Dime, Potter, ¿Qué te preocupa?

- ¿Por qué debería preocuparme algo?

- No encuentro otra respuesta al porque el salvador del mundo mágico deba estar a altas horas de la noche en un sitio como este.

- Pesadillas.- dijo escuetamente. Sintiendo la necesidad de compartir sus temores con otra persona, especifico.- Sueño con que Draco muere.

- No lo conseguirá.

- Daria mi vida por el si fuera necesario.- El patriarca de los Malfoy sonrio, sin burla, sarcasmo o ironia en su rostro. Solo una sonrisa sincera, antes de mirarle de reojo y decir en voz suave:

- Te pareces mas a el de lo que esperaba.

- ¿A quien?

- A tu padre. Aunque no tengas su apariencia, te pareces a el mas de lo que esperaba.


	32. El futuro suegro y Harry II

Chapter 32:

- Te pareces mas a el de lo que esperaba.

- ¿A quien?

- A tu padre. Aunque no tengas su apariencia, te pareces a el mas de lo que esperaba.

- Supongo que es un halago, ¿no?- pregunto Harry, realmente confuso e indeciso. Antes de llegar a la Mansion, su relación con el padre de su novio no había sido buena, y pareció mejorar ligeramente por momentos, hasta que alcanzo sus cotas mas bajas cuando empezaron a salir. Y, por fin en todo ese tiempo, el hombre frente a el parecía ser el, sin mascaras ni tapujos; sin hipocresía.

- Tomatelo como quieras.- nuevamente, la mascara de frialdad se alzo en la petrea coraza de Lucius Malfoy, que permaneció durante un tiempo apoyado contra la pared, de una forma suave y natural, envidiable. A Harry le pareció ver un atisbo de nostalgia en sus ojos, que quedo remarcado cuando comento en un susurro:

- Siempre me ha transmitido paz este sitio, desde que Severus me lo enseño. Fue aquí donde me dijo todo.

- ¿Todo?- pregunto Harry, curioso. ¿Qué había pasado allí? El muchacho dorado se dio cuenta de que apenas sabia nada sobre sus padres; tanto contaban los libros de Historia y los periódicos, pero en realidad, todo era vacio.

- Sobre ti.- el moreno se limito a mover la cabeza hasta enfocar al rubio aristócrata, esperando una contestación mas elaborada, que no tardo en llegar.- Sobre quien eras, quien era tu padre, tu futuro…

- ¿No sabia nadie quien era el otro padre?

- James Potter no es bien recibido en la Mansion, mocoso. No mientras siga siendo el estúpido gryffindor mimado que era hasta hace poco. Y en ese momento tan tenso, con la profecía en medio, decir que esperas un hijo de un auror e intimo amigo de Dumbledore era algo cercano al suicidio.

Por supuesto, Narcissa sabia de esto bastante antes de que Severus me lo dijera a mi, y siempre le encubria cuando le preguntaba. Pero fue aquí, en una noche como la de hoy, cuando Severus se animo a contármelo. Me habría enfadado mucho con el, si no fuera por el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba.

- ¿Por eso les odia a usted y a mi padre Bellatrix Lestrange?- pregunto Harry, con innata curiosidad.

- Es solo una de las razones. Hay muchos otros factores que hacen trasfondo hasta haber llegado al extremo casi de aberración por parte de Bella.

Harry asintió, intentando comprender sus palabras. A veces, Lucius Malfoy parecía sacar a la luz su mascara de político, y decía muchas palabras pero pocas o ninguna ideas. Y esa vez parecía haberla sacado en el momento menos oportuno; cuando sus indagaciones parecían dar sus frutos. ¿Qué pasaba con Bellatrix y Severus? ¿Qué era lo que nadie contaba, de lo que nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar?

Su mente dejo esas cuestiones a un lado, demasiado sumergido en esos momentos por la pesadilla de la noche, y, tras suspirar y cerrar los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, susurro una despedida y se marcho dejando al señor Malfoy en el balcón, pensativo. Rápidamente, se introdujo en su dormitorio, y una vez allí, fue directo a la cama, con intención de dormir el poco tiempo que quedase.

Cuando llego a la iluminada Mansion Malfoy por via flu, Harry no tuvo tiempo para recriminarse a si mismo lo tarde que se había levantado. A su lado apareció, diligente, un elfo domestico de rostro anodino con grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis, que le guio a la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Camino a paso rápido, sin apreciar apenas la belleza de su alrededor; en su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de James, diciéndole lo bonita que era la biblioteca. Se sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la puerta gruesa de roble oscuro con cuidado y sigilo.

- Llegas tarde.- escucho en la lejanía el reproche de Draco. Miro delante suyo con interés; el muchacho ya estaba sentado delante de una interminable pila de libros oscuros, hojeando el primero. Camino hacia el, mientras este dejaba los tomos a un lado y se levantaba para saludar a su pareja.- Hola, Harry.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, Draco.- el rubio sonrio ladino ante su lamento, y le beso en los labios con pasión, antes de guiarle hasta su propio asiento, frente al que ocupaba Malfoy.- Me quede dormido.

Durante el resto de la mañana, ambos muchachos se afanaron en leer y leer aquellos tomos pesados y polvorientos. Despues de una agradable comida con la señora Malfoy en su casa, y de enterarse por los labios de Draco que Nott vendría a su casa esa misma noche, Harry partió otra vez a la Mansion Tenebrosa, dispuesto a superarse a si mismo en la clase de Oclumancia.

000

_Deja la mente en blanco, deja la mente en blanco, dejala mente en blanco…_- Harry se repitió mentalmente esas palabras, intentando conseguir su cometido. Delante suyo, su padre le miraba, inexpresivo. Parecia analizarle con la mirada, y Harry frunció el ceño: ¿Qué pensaba, que le miraba tan fijamente?

Por un momento, Harry se permitió ilusionarse, pensando que le diría sobre alguno de los tantos secretos que guardaba Severus, pero, después de medio minuto de silencio en el que Snape no pareció dar ninguna muestra de querer hablar, Harry se lanzo:

- ¿Me diras quien es mi abuelo, Severus?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto a su vez el adulto, cambiando su expresión por una extrañada. _Responder a una pregunta con otra… Conseguiria que contestase si o si._

- Pense que querías decirme algo.- La eterna ceja alzada de su profesor le respondió, y Harry se limito a explicar.- Digo, me mirabas como si fueras a decirme algo.

- No sé de donde sacas esas ideas.

- Pero, ¿me lo diras?- la sonrisa que su progenitor le dirigió fue un adelanto de su respuesta.

- Puede ser, Harry, puede ser.


	33. ¿Aurores en Malfoy Manor?

Chapter 33:

- Pero, ¿me lo diras?- la sonrisa que su progenitor le dirigió fue un adelanto de su respuesta.

- Puede ser, Harry, puede ser.

000

Despues de dos exhaustivas semanas de investigación, Harry observo a Draco; estaba realmente desesperado. Julio les había caído encima con todo su peso; dos meses mas y ya no habría tiempo para conseguir algo que llevara a Draco al final de su misión sin problemas.

Miro a su derecha, Nott, o _Theo_, como se permitia llamarlo en ocasiones especiales, se frotaba los ojos cansado, después de otra mañana de arduo trabajo. Tal y como había aprendido con el tiempo, Harry sabia que el muchacho era demasiado reservado, e incluso timido, pero muy inteligente. Y, cuando se trataba de ser slytherin, sabia como honrar a su casa.

Harry bostezo disimuladamente, pasando la hoja a aquel tomo tan antiguo de… _¿Objetos oscuros a lo largo de la historia?_ Reflexiono sobre su vida hasta ese momento; no había habido mas operativos por el momento, lo cual agradecia para poder centrarse en la búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudar a Draco, las clases de Lestrange progresaban adecuada y dolorosamente, según los musculos de Harry, y las de oclumancia…

Suspiro cansado; aquello costaba demasiado para ser sincero consigo mismo. O el no sabia manejar sus sentimientos o aquellos que eran oclumanticos no los tenían, pero Harry apenas podía retener sus pensamientos mas de cinco segundos. Paso otra pagina despreocupadamente, antes de escuchar un crujido un tanto extraño en el salón.

Quizas fuera por lo aburrido de la situación, pero todos escucharon aquel ruido. Casi podía jurar que era el sonido de una aparición via red flu, asi que Harry, levantándose con cuidado, desenvaino la varita con lentitud. Theo y Draco le miraron un tanto extrañados, pero Harry les hizo guardar silencio, antes de preguntarles en un susurro:

- No creo que sea el señor Malfoy, no a estas horas.

- Podria ser cualquiera, Harry.- rebatió Nott, levantándose a su vez de su sitio. El sonido de pasos yendo en su dirección alerto considerablemente a Draco, que comenzó a recoger los libros extendidos en la mesa.

Parecian varias personas, lo cual parecía confirmar la teoría de Harry. Sin embargo, la guinda del pastel vino en forma de masa amorfa y blanquecina, como si fuera un patronus sin fuerza. Por un momento, los tres muchachos lo miraron con interés y extrañeza, hasta que, de aquella masa, ni liquida ni gaseosa, salio una voz que a Harry se le antojo familiar:

- Ya vienen. Salid de allí.- Draco debió reconocer aquella voz, ya que, segundos después, les apremiaba, mirando frenéticamente a la puerta, mientras agarraba los libros.

- ¿Qué…?

- Aurores. Vamos, rápido.- aquella única palabra levanto todas y cada una de sus alarmas. Agarrando a Theo de la camiseta, camino con rapidez hasta la chimenea, mientras Draco intentaba dejar los libros en su sitio. El manillar de la puerta se movio tentativamente, y en un susurro mudo, Harry llamo a Draco:

- ¡Vamos! Llevate ese libro.- el rubio muchacho agarro el ultimo libro que le quedaba por dejar, y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Y, en el momento en que alcanzo la mano que Harry le tendía, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre canoso, con entradas a ambos lados de la frente, y unos ojos oscuros que le traspasaron durante una fracción de segundo, antes de desaparecer.

000

Harry sintió un tiron en su mano que agarraba a Draco, y mientras enfocaba la vista una vez mas, observo a su pareja, fundida en un abrazo opresivo con su madre. A su lado, Nott comenzó a moverse, y poniéndose una mano en la frente, se sento en uno de los mullidos sillones de la salita de estar de los Malfoy, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Harry comenzó a moverse con lentitud, pensando en las posibles causas de la aparición de aurores en la Mansion Malfoy. _¿Qué les había delatado? ¿Por qué ese movimiento?_ Comenzo a reflexionar, moviéndose por la habitación como león enjaulado, hasta que madre e hijo se separaron del emotivo abrazo, y entablaron conversación:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, mama? ¿Y papa?

- Tu padre, el… No se pudo librar, no se que va a pasar con el.- dijo respondiendo a la segunda pregunta de su hijo. Harry se acerco hasta la mesita de te donde se encontraba el profeta de ese dia y lo desdoblo, buscando algún indicio de la información que necesitaba. Y lo encontró.

* * *

**N/A:** bueno chicos, no es porque este trabajo no me guste ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, sus reviews me incitan a continuar con esta historia. Sin embargo, he decidido cortarla. ¿Cortarla? ¿Como? Bueno, es muy sencillo: espero llegar al capítulo 40 (tengo escrito hasta el 35 ya) o hasta el que pueda para cortar alli, y empezar nueva "temporada", por asi decirlo. Dejar esta historia como una primera parte, y continuar con otra parte, para que nos entendamos, y ya de paso, descansar un poco.

Como ya se, y es casi lo mas comun que mencionais en todos los reviews, siempre dejo mis capitulos a mitad, en la parte interesante, por lo que, al terminar la temporada... no os preocupeis, intentare dejarlo lo mas terminado posible (aunque yo misma lo dude XD). Bueno, creo que no me dejo nada... ¡Ah, si! intentare terminar esta parte para la navidad, pero no me hagais mucho caso, que a veces tardo un poquiiiiiiiiiiiito mas de lo previsto. Y hablando de Navidad...

**~º~º~ _Feliz Navidad_~º~º~**


	34. Descubriendo al enemigo

Chapter 34:

- Tu padre, el… No se pudo librar, no se que va a pasar con el.- dijo respondiendo a la segunda pregunta de su hijo. Harry se acerco hasta la mesita de te donde se encontraba el profeta de ese dia y lo desdoblo, buscando algún indicio de la información que necesitaba. Y lo encontró.

En primera plana, con una foto del nuevo Ministro, Scrimgeour, que, según decían, era auror. El título, en letras grandes y negras, decía: _Se abre investigación a presuntos mortífagos_ Harry frunció el ceño, mirando el resto de la portada; en la parte inferior, como noticia menos importante, rezaba: _Inaugurada la Sección Especial de Proteccion de Civiles_, con una foto en movimiento de aquel hombre que, hacia escasos minutos, había entrado en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry paso las paginas hasta llegar al centro del periódico, donde venia explicada la noticia principal. El moreno comenzó a leerlo, agriando su gesto conforme sus ojos pasaban por las palabras. El articulo iba, en esencia, sobre la reapertura de las investigaciones contra presuntos mortifagos no encarcelados hacia catorce años.

Lo leyo un par de veces mas, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a un preocupado James, que se abalanzo instantáneamente sobre su hijo, asfixiándolo como hacia pocos minutos había hecho Narcisa con Draco. Poco a poco se separaron, y James, un poco mas calmado, pregunto:

- ¿Fueron a buscaros?

- Si, papa. ¿Qué… que significa esto?- James miro lo que señalaba su hijo; aquella noticia de primera plana era escalofriante para ellos.

- Significa que van a investigar a Severus.- Harry se deshizo del agarre de su padre y se sento en el sofá; la situación era mas grave de lo que pensaba. James, sin embargo, miro a Narcisa y pregunto.- ¿Lucius?

- No pudo irse. Sigue en la sala de interrogatorios.- la voz de la mujer se quebró, mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado, y ambos observaron como James la abrazaba, intentando darle animos.

En un momento dado, el pequeño Malfoy pasó su brazo por los hombros de Harry, que se acurrucó a su lado, mirando todavía la fotografía en movimiento de aquel peculiar hombre. _¿Quién era y qué hacía en casa de Draco, siendo el jefe de la brigada de aurores?_

Tardaría diez minutos más el que Narcisa se calmara, diez minutos que Harry pasó al lado de Draco, intentando reconfortarle. No era una buena noticia saber que tu padre podía ser llevado a Azkaban, y seguramente el señor Malfoy estaba en una situación más precaria que su padre, al estar fuera de la protección de Dumbledore.

No obstante, quizás simplemente por el tan mencionado orgullo de los Malfoy, el chico no dio muestras de tristeza delante de su madre; su semblante seguía impertérrito, pero que llevara todavía aquel libro, ahora inútil por la posición en la que se encontraban, era preocupante. Harry le tomó de la mano, besándole en los labios, intentando transmitirle un poco de alivio, mientras una Narcisa un poco más calmada se sentaba en el sillón orejero, frente al fuego.

James sacó vino de elfo para todos; y cada cual con su copa de líquido bermellón en la mano, se dedicaron a beber a sorbos la bebida, reflexionando. Harry abrió el periódico por la página en la que salía el reportaje de la sección especial de protección de civiles, y junto a Draco, lo leyeron juntos.

Parecia ser una especie de entrevista con el nuevo jefe de aquella sección, aquel hombre canoso que habían visto en Malfoy Manor, al cual le llamaban Russell Crowe. Harry frunció el ceño, mientras Theo se incorporaba a la lectura, interesado. No parecía especialmente afectado por todo aquel asunto de la investigación de mortifagos.

La pequeña reseña hablaba de la trágica muerte de Barty Crouch Sénior, de la futura investidura de Crowe al mando, y de la puesta en marcha aquella sección de los aurores. Finalmente hacia mención a las promesas de Crowe sobre librar Inglaterra de la lacra de los mortifagos y una opinión personal positiva por parte de la periodista, Rita Skeeter.

Harry no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al leer el nombre de la reportera; aquella mujer era demasiado retorcida, le caía mal desde el primer momento en que la vio. Harry levanto la vista del periódico: el ambiente en la habitación era relajado y silencioso, apenas roto por el murmullo que provocaba la conversación entre su padre y la madre de Draco. Decidido, el muchacho de gafas preguntó:

- ¿Quién es Crowe?

- ¿Russell Crowe?- preguntó a su vez Narcisa, mirándole interrogante.

- Sí, ése. Sale en el periódico.- aclaró Harry, mirando una vez más la foto del sujeto en cuestión.

- Es un auror, Harry.- dijo James, con falsa voz calmada. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración, antes de bajar otra vez la vista al papel.

* * *

**N/A: **definitivamente, señores y señoras, la historia cuenta con 40 capítulos (ya voy por el 40 =D). Esto no significa que se vaya a terminar ni nada por el estilo; solo es el principio, pero si quieren que continue me tendran que mandar reviews, a ver si les va gustando lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora.

Como mañana, seguramente, terminare de escribir el capitulo 40 y con esto tendre terminada esta parte, actualizare cada dos dias, lo que significa... que tendran regalo el dia de nochebuena XD miren habitualmente sus alertas o mi perfil.

PD: despues de terminar este fic me tomare un descanso para seguir planificando ideas y descansar un tiempo, que llevo escribiendo casi _un año!_

**~º~º~Feliz Navidad~º~º~**


	35. Intentando ayudar

Chapter 35:

- ¿Russell Crowe?- preguntó a su vez Narcisa, mirándole interrogante.

- Sí, ése. Sale en el periódico.- aclaró Harry, mirando una vez más la foto del sujeto en cuestión.

- Es un auror, Harry.- dijo James, con falsa voz calmada. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración, antes de bajar otra vez la vista al papel.

Harry dejó el periódico en su sitio, y levantándose con una fuerza que no sentía, tiró hacia arriba de la mano de Draco, mientras le tendía la otra a Theodore. Ambos muchachos le siguieron extrañados, y con el rostro serio, el de gafas se despidió de los adultos, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con determinación, Harry caminó hasta su dormitorio, y dejó pasar a los dos slytherin, que le miraron inseguros, antes de preguntarle:

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- con la digna fiereza de un león, Harry les enfrentó a ambos, antes de sentarse en su cama y decir en un susurro:

- Deberíamos hacer algo.

- ¿Algo?- repitió Nott, interrogante. Harry asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza, antes de explicar:

- El padre de Draco podría estar en problemas graves. Y seguro que ese tío, ese tal Crowe, podría hacer algo por nosotros.

- ¿Qué estás proponiendo, Harry?- inquirió Draco, mirándole con fijeza. Haciendo aspavientos con las manos, Harry siguió explicando en voz baja:

- En hacerle una visita. Extorsionarle, o amenazarle, o sobornarle o… No sé, algo por el estilo.- Theo levantó las cejas, sorprendido por su propuesta, que, para ser sinceros, esperaba, mientras Draco le miraba con marcada gratitud. Después de ver el intercambio de miradas entre la parejita, Nott decidió romper el aplastante silencio con algo de lógica fría:

- Pero…

- Vamos, somos mortífagos, chicos. ¿No es esto lo que hacemos?- intentó incentivarles Harry, y Theodore volvió a repetir:

- Pero…

- Somos tres contra uno, Theodore, y añádele el factor sorpresa. ¡Ganamos!- interrumpió por segunda vez Harry, y Nott frunció el ceño, mientras le cortaba en seco:

- ¡¿Queréis escucharme un momento los dos?- en el acto sus dos amigos se callaron, mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza. Porque Theodore Nott nunca gritaba.- Mirad, puede parecer todo lo bonito que queráis, pero abrid los ojos de una vez: ese tío es el jefe de la sección de los Ángeles de la Justicia. Os habéis encontrado con uno de sus compañeros, y al final os tuvieron que salvar… No creo que sea buena idea ir a la boca del lobo voluntariamente.

- No puedes comparar, Theo. En Aylesbury nos tomó por sorpresa; además ya estábamos exhaustos por lo que habíamos tenido que hacer.- en una actitud puramente slytherin, Nott alzó las cejas, mirándole con auténtica incredulidad, y Harry frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos se batían en un duelo silencioso. Duelo que pareció ganar Harry, porque el castaño alzó los brazos en signo de rendición, antes de decir con voz resignada:

- Vale, haced lo que queráis, pero yo no os acompaño.

- Theo…- llamó Draco a su amigo, que les había dado la espalda. Quizás el tono no fuera auténtica súplica, pero el contenido y el aire que le infería sí lo eran, y Nott viró, mirándole con determinación y frialdad.- Vamos, sabes que te necesitamos…

Harry se quedó pensativo por unos instantes; ¿qué tenía Nott que le hacía imprescindible? ¿Por qué sentía esas ganas incontroladas de llamar la atención de Draco, de sentir que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él? El moreno frunció el ceño, pero se aguantó las ganas de intervenir, sabiendo que aquello era cosa de _amigos_.

- Sólo por esta vez, Draco.- accedió finalmente Theodore en un susurro, antes de irse de la habitación, alegando cansancio. Sin que el rubio lo notara, la mirada verdosa de Harry y la helada y fría de Theodore se cruzaron, y Potter observó con perpleja alegría el signo que Theo le hacía, señalándole a su pareja. Sonrió levísimamente, reconociendo el mensaje, y dejó que se fuera, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Observó cómo los hombros de Draco se hundían, su barbilla bajaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, con aire abatido. Pensar en el simple hecho de que su padre podía estar en la cárcel hizo que Harry se estremeciera, y a pesar de ello, se sentó al lado del rubio, dejando que éste pasara su brazo por encima de su hombro. Le estrechó contra sí mismo, mientras la máscara altiva y orgullosa del muchacho caía en pedazos, dejando ver su verdadero rostro: una cara pintada con tristeza, angustia, desesperación.

Y Harry supo el porqué de su aparente inexpresividad en la salita de estar en la que habían aparecido. Su madre estaba histérica por el incierto futuro de su marido, por lo que podía pasar con su apellido, su fortuna, sus posesiones, su reputación y por todo el qué dirán, seguramente, y que Draco mostrara su nerviosismo, su incertidumbre por su futuro y su miedo por el de su padre solamente empeoraría las cosas.

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, tumbados en la cama de Harry, abrazados. Después de todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, Harry intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado en ese corto espacio de tiempo. En cuestión de minutos, los aurores habían asaltado la vivienda de los Malfoy, se había enterado de que su padre y el de Draco estaban siendo investigados, y ya había trazado un plan para conseguir sacarlos de allí, un plan que incluía visitas a aurores.

Harry sentía un extraño vacío en el corazón, que asociaba a la tensión que le producía saber que su padre estaba, probablemente, en alguna sala de interrogatorios, prestando declaración. Se movió un poco, acomodando la cabeza en el varonil pecho de Draco, mientras pensaba en lo extraño que se le hacía el no saber si habría más clases de Oclumancia.

Pensar en el poco tiempo que había tardado en volverse dependiente de sus padres, como cualquier otro chico de su edad, le sorprendía todavía. Y pensar en la forma en que se sentía en ese momento, sabiendo que uno de los dos podía no volver, le sorprendía aún más.

* * *

**N/A: **y con este capitulo, solo quedan CINCO más para el final! en fin, Feliz Navidad a todos!

**~º~º~Feliz Navidad~º~º~**


	36. Tensiones

Chapter 36:

Harry sentía un extraño vacío en el corazón, que asociaba a la tensión que le producía saber que su padre estaba, probablemente, en alguna sala de interrogatorios, prestando declaración. Se movió un poco, acomodando la cabeza en el varonil pecho de Draco, mientras pensaba en lo extraño que se le hacía el no saber si habría más clases de Oclumancia.

Pensar en el poco tiempo que había tardado en volverse dependiente de sus padres, como cualquier otro chico de su edad, le sorprendía todavía. Y pensar en la forma en que se sentía en ese momento, sabiendo que uno de los dos podía no volver, le sorprendía aún más.

Harry se levantó con cuidado de la cama, al oír el reloj dando las ocho campanadas que marcaban el inicio de otra hora más. A su lado, el primogénito de los Malfoy se había quedado dormido, ovillado, dándole un aire inocente e infantil. Harry acarició su cabello rubio plateado con delicadeza, antes de depositar un suave beso en su sien y levantarse en completo silencio.

Afuera ya había anochecido, y todo parecía en calma, con el cielo despejado y sin nubes; sólo la hermosa esfera reluciente en cuarto menguante rompía la monotonía del firmamento. Harry supuso que en ese momento Crowe ya tendría que estar en su casa, preparándose para dormir y descansar.

El moreno salió de la habitación en completo silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, antes de marchar hacia el dormitorio en el que se había asentado Theodore. Una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta de roble oscuro y grueso, Harry se acomodó las gafas en la nariz antes de llamar varias veces, golpeando la superficie porosa de madera.

Y segundos después, consiguió la respuesta que esperaba: la puerta se abrió, el mecanismo activado por magia, y Harry pasó al interior, mirando la simple decoración de la habitación austera, antes de posar su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Nott, de espaldas a él. Esperó por medio minuto en silencio, antes de que el muchacho, aún sin mirarle a la cara, hablara:

- ¿Ya estáis preparados?- su tono seco y frío obligaba a Harry a distanciarse del muchacho. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry afirmó:

- Sí. ¿Tú?- preguntó a su vez el moreno. Con lentitud, Theodore giró sobre su eje, dejando ver su rostro molesto y su ceño fruncido. En su mano derecha llevaba tres galeones, y en la izquierda su varita.- ¿Qué te pasa, Theodore?- Rápidamente llegó a su lado, y frente a frente, a dedos de distancia, Nott susurró:

- Lo que me pasa eres tú, Potter. Me da igual que seas el Salvador del mundo mágico o la puta de Draco, yo no me fío de ti.- su voz salió suave y sedosa, en un hilo de voz, que le cayó a Harry como una jarra de agua fría. Tomando su diestra, Nott dejó uno de los galeones en la palma de su mano, antes de empujarle el hombro con el suyo propio y decir.- Ahí tienes tu traslador. Si quieres, te largas.

Guardándose para sí todas las réplicas que su mente fabricaba cada pocos segundos, Harry siguió al slytherin de cerca hasta su propio dormitorio, y adelantándose a él con una mirada retadora, entró en su habitación, arrodillándose frente a su cama para despertar a Draco.

Con cuidado alzó su mano frente a su rostro y le tocó suavemente, haciéndole despertar con parsimonia. Y, cuando los ojos de Malfoy comenzaron a abrirse, Harry sonrió, mientras el primero se estiraba como un felino y bostezaba, antes de besarle.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó con voz somnolienta Draco, levantándose de la cama y acomodándose la ropa con altivez y orgullo. Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras le daba la mano, y juntos salieron al encuentro de Theodore.

- ¿Ya estáis los dos?- cuestionó en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Sin darles tiempo a responder, se acercó a Draco y le tendió su galeón. Éste sonrió y se lo guardó, lanzándole una mirada cómplice, que dejaba entrever sus pensamientos compartidos entre los dos amigos.

- Sí. ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Harry, mirando intencionadamente a Draco. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hacia un lado, antes de empezar a decir:

- Iremos por la red flú; y tendremos que procurar no hacer ningún enfrentamiento abierto contra nadie que pueda estar en la casa.

- ¿Es que tiene esposa o hijos?- inquirió Harry, confuso. Sinceramente, esperaba que estuviera solo.

- No, pero es un sangrepura y está nadando en dinero, tanto por su trabajo como por su herencia. Por lo tanto…- Draco dejó la frase inconclusa, esperando que Harry continuara:

- Tiene elfos domésticos.

- Exacto. Si algo sale mal, nos retiramos.- finalizó, enseñando la moneda que le había dado Nott. Por un breve espacio de tiempo, los chicos se quedaron callados, mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que Harry dijo con voz queda:

- Estamos juntos en esto.- asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos slytherins lo repitieron en un murmullo.- Pase lo que pase.- susurró, cuando los muchachos le dieron la espalda para mirar la chimenea encendida y el suave fuego bailotear sobre la madera. Conseguiría que Theo confiara en él, fuera como fuera.

* * *

**N/A:** porque los amigos están siempre en las buenas, y los buenos amigos están también en las malas. Mi regalo navideño para vosotros, mis lectores.

**~º~º~Feliz Navidad~º~º~**


	37. Preludio al fin

Chapter 37:

- Exacto. Si algo sale mal, nos retiramos.- finalizó, enseñando la moneda que le había dado Nott. Por un breve espacio de tiempo, los chicos se quedaron callados, mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que Harry dijo con voz queda:

- Estamos juntos en esto.- asintiendo con la cabeza, ambos slytherins lo repitieron en un murmullo.- Pase lo que pase.- susurró, cuando los muchachos le dieron la espalda para mirar la chimenea encendida y el suave fuego bailotear sobre la madera. Conseguiría que Theo confiara en él, fuera como fuera.

Harry sonrió ladino, antes de transfigurar sus ropas en una túnica oscura y una amplia capucha que le cubría la cabeza; ropas idénticas a las de sus compañeros de _misión._ Inspiró con fuerza, observando cómo sus amigos se convertían en algo más que sombras oscuras y alargadas frente al fuego, y cerró los ojos un instante, antes de cubrirse con su capucha.

Con determinación, su vista se clavó en la chimenea de ladrillo, y observó detenidamente cómo, primero Nott y después Draco, desaparecían en el fuego esmeralda, consumidos por las llamas, al susurro de _Crowe Manor_. Se dirigió a las llamas, y palpó por encima de su bolsillo izquierdo, notando el relieve de la moneda de Theo, antes de afirmar su varita en la mano y tomar un puñado de polvos flú.

Repitiendo la misma dirección que sus amigos habían dicho antes, Harry tiró los polvos al fuego, que se volvió esmeralda, y entró en él con paso decidido. Un borrón oscuro, diferentes chimeneas interconectadas y un dolor leve en su hombro izquierdo fue todo lo que sintió durante el breve trayecto, y entonces apareció todo frente a sus ojos.

Se encontraba pegado a la pared de su izquierda, dentro todavía de esa amplia chimenea, la de Russell Crowe. Ante él, sus compañeros, sólo túnicas oscuras que realzaban su altura, examinaban la sala en la que estaban: parecía ser el salón de aquella inmensa mansión. Estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, haciendo que todo se viera desde una perspectiva más tétrica.

Había varios sillones y sofás frente al fuego, todos ellos de colores oscuros, y una mesa un poco más lejos, con sus respectivas sillas. Una esquina forrada de estanterías con variados libros y una bola del mundo cerca de la ventana terminaban de adornar aquella estampa.

Harry movió su hombro con cuidado de no hacerse mucho daño, y comprobó que sólo era una pequeña contusión. Salió de la chimenea, y siguió a Draco y Theodore hasta la puerta de caoba que daba acceso al resto de la vivienda. Los tres se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, esperando oír algún ruido que delatara la posición de Crowe, hasta que se escuchó un crujido encima de sus cabezas. Estaba en el segundo piso.

Draco asintió, más para sí mismo que para los otros, y Harry vio cómo abría la puerta de madera, y miraba a través de la oscuridad el pasillo. Theo salió detrás de él, y finalmente, Harry se dedicó a escudriñar la oscuridad penetrante, en busca de sombras o ruidos.

Avanzaron por el pasillo sigilosamente, pegados a la pared derecha y llegaron al recibidor de la amplia y majestuosa mansión. Una araña de lágrimas de cristal presidía, desde lo alto, la estancia. Un pechero con un abrigo oscuro y pesado colgado en él, una mesa al lado de la puerta principal y un paragüero con sofisticados ornamentos completaban la decoración de la estancia.

Frente a la puerta principal, una escalera de mármol blanco veteado constituía el camino hacia el segundo piso, mientras que, en una esquina, unas diminutas escaleras mal iluminadas y discretas, casi invisibles, bajaban hacia lo que debía de ser un sótano. Harry miró hacia arriba; el pasillo principal cruzaba toda la parte superior del recibidor en un cuadrado perfecto, lleno de abiertos ventanales por los que apenas entraba luz.

Observó minuciosamente a la luz de la lámpara encima suyo, y se cercioró de que no había nadie, antes de empezar a correr rápida y sigilosamente por las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Escuchó débilmente los sonidos amortiguados de los zapatos de Draco y Theo detrás suyo, y miró a ambos lados del pasillo enmoquetado en rojo con motivos florales: _nadie._

Draco volvió a adelantarse, tomando el camino de la izquierda. Una elección sabia, teniendo en cuenta que la sala dónde habían aparecido también estaba en el ala izquierda de la Mansión. Los tres muchachos comenzaron a caminar en fila, Harry en la cola.

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, el sudor frío recorriendo las palmas de su mano, haciendo resbalar su varita de madera. Tragó en seco, y observó, estático, a sus amigos seguir caminando, dejándole atrás sin saberlo siquiera. Inspiró profundamente, antes de ir hacia ellos.

Y ocurrió lo que no debía ocurrir. Las tablas de madera crujieron levemente bajo su peso, y Harry perdió el color de su piel, antes de apresurarse a avanzar, saliendo de aquel trozo de pasillo maldito, bajo la escrutadora mirada de Theo y la angustiosa de Draco. Rezó todas las oraciones que sabía para que el ruido no hubiese sido oído, y se reunió con sus compañeros, frente a la puerta entornada de la biblioteca, donde parecía estar el auror. _Russell Crowe._

* * *

**N/A:** solo tres capitulos mas...


	38. Prueba de confianza

Chapter 38:

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, el sudor frío recorriendo las palmas de su mano, haciendo resbalar su varita de madera. Tragó en seco, y observó, estático, a sus amigos seguir caminando, dejándole atrás sin saberlo siquiera. Inspiró profundamente, antes de ir hacia ellos.

Y ocurrió lo que no debía ocurrir. Las tablas de madera crujieron levemente bajo su peso, y Harry perdió el color de su piel, antes de apresurarse a avanzar, saliendo de aquel trozo de pasillo maldito, bajo la escrutadora mirada de Theo y la angustiosa de Draco. Rezó todas las oraciones que sabía para que el ruido no hubiese sido oído, y se reunió con sus compañeros, frente a la puerta entornada de la biblioteca, donde parecía estar el auror. _Russell Crowe._

Harry miró por la rendija de la puerta oscura y gruesa, tras la cual se encontraba el maldito auror. Desde su perspectiva, detrás de Draco y al lado de Theo, la biblioteca le pareció un lugar acogedor. Las paredes estaban forradas de libros, seguramente de magia de todo tipo, y quizás, incluso, de magia negra.

Frente al fuego había dos grandes butacas orejeras, que se alzaban gigantescas. Sus sombras parecían monstruosas, titilando al ritmo que la llama marcaba. En la sombra de uno de ellos se podía apreciar una sombra humana, la sombra de Crowe. Harry lo señaló, y sus dos acompañantes en seguida comprendieron lo que quería expresar sin palabras.

Theodore abrió un poco más la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido, y, uno tras otro, los mortífagos se introdujeron en la habitación como tenues sombras. Nott, que llevaba el liderazgo en ese momento, optó por esconderse tras un librero alto y pesado, semejante a los de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Desde allí podían tener una vista exquisita del jefe de los Ángeles de la Justicia, de perfil. Entornando los ojos, Harry miró cómo Draco se calaba aún más hondo la capucha, cómo Theodore se relamía los labios con lentitud, dejando un rastro casi inexistente de saliva. Y contando hasta tres con los dedos de forma visible, Harry se tiró al combate.

Salió de su escondite con rapidez, y con la misma velocidad, se vio expulsado hacia atrás. Crowe se había levantado y ya estaba en posición defensiva, todo en un tiempo récord. Desde el suelo, unos metros más allá de dónde se desarrollaba la pelea, Harry observó la increíble destreza del auror en combate, los esfuerzos inútiles de Draco y Theodore para romper la línea defensiva que había creado, y poder hacerle retroceder.

Se levantó con la agilidad propia de un chico de dieciséis años, y corrió a unirse a la batalla. Quizás dos no podrían, pero siempre había más posibilidades si se trataba de tres. Lanzó su primer hechizo, que salió rebotado con rapidez, y vio al adulto sonreír con arrogancia, antes de cuestionar:

- Decidme, ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita? ¿Alguna venganza? ¿Quizás es por la nueva ley?- preguntó finalmente, dando en el quid de la cuestión. La nueva ley, que obligaba a todos los presuntos mortífagos a personarse en el departamento de defensa mágica. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, que tomó a Theo desprevenido, le arrojó al suelo, centrándose en los otros dos combatientes.

¿Quiénes sois, mocosos?- preguntó finalmente, tras unos intensos minutos de lucha encarnizada. Theo se había recobrado del ataque de Crowe y había vuelto a la carga, sustituyendo a Draco, que había caído momentáneamente al suelo.

Malfoy se levantó con esfuerzo; acabar con el auror era cien veces más difícil de lo que habían predicho. Harry miró a sus compañeros; sus hombros ligeramente hundidos, su barbilla caída, y en sus ojos, la determinación de verse vencedor. No caería. No volvería a fracasar. Había estado preparándose para ello durante un largo mes.

Con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo que hacía al sacar tanta magia de donde ya casi no había, Harry se lanzó a la carga una vez más, con una ráfaga de pequeños pero veloces hechizos, sin un objetivo claro; no sabía si le aturdiría, si le confundiría, si les daría una oportunidad a sus amigos de conseguir la victoria…

Todos sus hechizos fueron repelidos uno por uno, y pronto, Harry se vio sin apenas fuerza para sostener su varita. Un certero y poderoso hechizo de Crowe acertó de lleno en el pecho de un exhausto Draco Malfoy, que chocó pesadamente contra el libero, cayendo al suelo. Encima suyo, los libros se tambalearon indecisos en el estante, antes de comenzar a caer sobre su cuerpo yacente.

Otro hechizo por parte de Crowe, y Harry salió disparado contra la pared de su derecha, chocando estrepitosamente contra ella, y cayendo también al suelo. Se arregló las lentes, mientras comenzaba a levantarse despacio, y observó cómo, después de una mirada cómplice, Draco tomaba el galeón y lo activaba, despareciendo del sitio.

Y, finalmente, Theo cayó, frente al fuego. Harry se puso a cuatro patas, boqueando por el inmenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse mínimamente erguido sobre sus extremidades, que parecían gelatina. Nott intentó alcanzar el galeón, y Crowe, ya prevenido por el ejemplo de Malfoy, golpeó su mano, lanzando el pedazo de metal al fuego con una sonrisa arrogante y ligeramente sádica.

Harry vio cómo Nott, de cualquier forma, intentaba arrastrarse hacia atrás, distanciándose del hombre, y Harry vio su oportunidad para conseguir la confianza de Theodore. Con rapidez, sin sentir siquiera las piernas, Harry se puso de pie, lanzó el hechizo de la muerte hacia el auror, sabiendo que éste debería esquivarlo, sin poder protegerse, y corrió a ciegas hacia Nott.

Su mano izquierda alcanzó con dificultad la diestra de Theo, y, con sorpresa en los ojos, sintió el tacto frío del metal, antes de sumirse en una marea de colores que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar.


	39. La calma después de la tormenta

Chapter 39:

Harry vio cómo Nott, de cualquier forma, intentaba arrastrarse hacia atrás, distanciándose del hombre, y Harry vio su oportunidad para conseguir la confianza de Theodore. Con rapidez, sin sentir siquiera las piernas, Harry se puso de pie, lanzó el hechizo de la muerte hacia el auror, sabiendo que éste debería esquivarlo, sin poder protegerse, y corrió a ciegas hacia Nott.

Su mano izquierda alcanzó con dificultad la diestra de Theo, y, con sorpresa en los ojos, sintió el tacto frío del metal, antes de sumirse en una marea de colores que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar.

Harry cayó al suelo húmedo y sucio, sin fuerzas para seguir soportando su propio peso. A su lado, vio una sombra borrosa, que pareció ser Theodore, sentarse con la espalda contra la pared, resoplando con fuerza. Y delante suyo, otro borrón más, esta vez con cabello rubios: Draco.

- ¿Estáis bien, chicos?- la voz del muchacho sonaba acongojada, sin aquel aire superior y seguro que solía tener, y que a Harry le gustaba tanto en él como lo odiaba en su padre, Lucius. Palpó por el suelo, frente a sí mismo, buscando sus gafas de pasta negra, hasta encontrarlas.

Se las puso con cuidado, y al ver la gran raja en medio de la lente izquierda, se lanzó a sí mismo un _oculus reparo_, sonriendo satisfecho por el resultado. Miró a un Draco totalmente nítido, y se dejó arrastrar hasta el lado de Nott, que le miraba con extrañeza indescifrable.

Harry sintió su boca seca, sus labios cortados y sus ojos picajosos, mientras recuperaba el aliento, ignorando con dificultad la mirada tan intensa de Nott, mientras Draco comenzaba a lanzar unos hechizos protectores y repelentes de muggles, moviendo con lentitud su varita, cortando el aire.

Sin prisas, Draco se sentó delante suyo, en el suelo mojado, con su típica arrogancia y petulancia tan… Malfoy. Y les miró fijamente durante un tiempo, analizando sus posibilidades, o al menos, eso le pareció a Harry. Y finalmente, sonrió ladino y dijo:

- No ha estado mal, chicos. Nada mal…- como si de repente Draco hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, los tres muchachos comenzaron a reír sinceramente, olvidándose de todo lo demás por un instante, olvidándose del padre de Lucius, de su propio padre, del verdadero objetivo de la misión, de estar en un sitio que no reconocía, llenos de muggles, de haberse escapado prácticamente de la Mansión…

La risa de los chicos cesó paulatinamente, quedando los tres una vez más en silencio, hasta que, cinco minutos después, Harry se aventuró a levantarse, mientras preguntaba a Theo:

- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente, Theodore?

- En el centro de Londres, a dos calles de distancia de San Mungo.- respondió el castaño mecánicamente, mientras se levantaba con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared. Harry asintió varias veces, mirándole de reojo, y al final, la voz de draco les sacó de su ensoñación:

- Deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, chicos, ir a algún barrio muggle. Podrían ver a Harry, y no quiero más problemas por hoy.- rápidamente, los dos chicos asintieron fervorosamente con la cabeza, y todos transformaron sus ropas en chaquetas y pantalones ordinariamente muggles y negros. Rompiendo los hechizos protectores, los tres muchachos salieron de sucio y mugroso callejón en el que habían aparecido, y Draco preguntó en un susurro.- ¿Ahora hacia dónde?

Harry señaló la boca del metro con decisión, y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia allí, bajo las directrices de Harry, el único que sabía moverse por el mundo muggle. Bajaron casi al trote las escaleras resbaladizas de la entrada a los subterráneos, y pronto les inundó la luz aséptica y fría de los pasillos del metro.

Sin pagar los billetes del trayecto, aturdiendo al conductor y entrando ilegalmente en el metro, se sentaron en los asientos de plástico, hasta que una voz femenina y fría dijo _Soho: Leicester Square._ Los tres amigos bajaron del metro y subieron por las escaleras, emergiendo una vez más a la superficie.

Leicester Square era una gran plaza, con un parque en el centro. Desde fuera se podía ver una estatua, erigida en honor a un tal Shakespeare, y en la puerta metálica de entrada al parque más cercana a ellos había un busto de alguien a quien Harry no pudo identificar. Las calles que daban a la plaza, Lisle Street, Orange Street, Withcomb Street y Charing Cross Road, se encontraban llenas de tiendas con carteles de neón, y se distinguían entre ellas varios sex shops, un cine y muchos bares y discotecas.

Habían dado con el centro de Londres, que en pleno verano, bullía de jóvenes dispuestos a seguir con la fiesta hasta que no aguantaran más. Harry giró su rostro hacia los dos sangrepuras, que veían el espectáculo con una mezcla de asombro y desprecio, y les sonrió, antes de comenzar a andar por Lisle Street, en dirección a Cambridge Circus.

Callejearon un tiempo, alejándose del bullicio de adolescentes con hormonas revueltas y alcoholizados, y acabaron en una calle secundaria, más estrecha que Lisle St. Harry buscó un bar de ambiente relajado en el que poder sentarse, y, finalmente, lo encontró.

Con las mesas sucias, el ambiente cargado de humo y dos ancianos fumando puros en la mesa más cercana a la ventana, ese bar era lo más discreto que podía encontrar. Los tres mortífagos entraron en el local, y pidiendo un refresco, se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, la más cercana a los baños.

Draco se levantó, después de un tiempo de tranquilidad, y se fue al baño, excusándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Y Harry y Theo se quedaron solos durante unos minutos. Después de mirarle fijamente durante un rato, Theo abrió los labios pálidos lentamente, para preguntar, con simpleza, directo al grano:

- ¿Por qué?

* * *

**N/A: **todo lo dicho del 'mundo muggle' existe de verdad, incluso el busto que Harry no reconoce. Y... Hasta aqui llega el fic! Solo falta el epilogo y ya habremos terminado...

Para no ser demasiado mala con vosotros (XD) subire el epilogo mañana...

**~º~º~º Feliz Navidad º~º~º~**


	40. Epílogo: Vuelta a la Mansión

**Y aquí está el epílogo. Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de leer las notas finales de autora.

* * *

**

Chapter 40:

Draco se levantó, después de un tiempo de tranquilidad, y se fue al baño, excusándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Y Harry y Theo se quedaron solos durante unos minutos. Después de mirarle fijamente durante un rato, Theo abrió los labios pálidos lentamente, para preguntar, con simpleza, directo al grano:

- ¿Por qué?

Las palabras de Nott resonaron en el cerebro de Harry durante unos instantes, mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta correcta que decirle. Al ver que no hablaba, Theodore volvió a preguntar, con inquietud:

- ¿Por qué me has salvado? ¿Por qué me has dado la mano, si no tenías obligación?- Harry sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, al escuchar la última palabra. Se notaba a leguas, desde su posición, que Theo no había arriesgado su vida y la de sus compañeros nunca hasta ese momento, al contrario que Harry.

- Porque quiero que seamos amigos. Porque le importas a Draco. _Porque estábamos juntos en esto, _y yo no sacrifico a mis amigos por nada del mundo.- Theo se reclinó en su asiento, impactado por las palabras de Potter, y le miró largamente durante unos instantes, antes de murmurar casi para sí mismo:

- Ya veo lo que te vio Draco, Potter.- Harry sonrió, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida gaseosa, sintiendo las burbujas estallar en su boca, y ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, que por parte de Harry, incluían aquel recuerdo que parecía en ese momento tan lejano del primer curso, cuando Ron y él salieron al rescate de Hermione.

Aquella experiencia al borde de la muerte, o al menos cercana a lesiones graves, les había unido durante esos cuatro años que compartieron vivencias, recuerdos, memorias. Y pensó que, quizás con un poco de suerte, conseguiría lo mismo con Nott; ser su amigo, que confiara en él y que no le mirara con recelo cuando pensasen en otra aventura al borde de la muerte o la tragedia.

Draco llegó un minuto después, y tras beberse sin ninguna prisa los refrescos que habían pedido, aturdieron discretamente a la camarera y se introdujeron en el baño, para una desaparición conjunta. Harry miró el pequeño cartel colgado de la puerta de los aseos de chicos, que mostraba a un caballero pintado con muchos ornamentos, y los tres muchachos entraron por esa puerta.

El baño era más bien minúsculo, con un inodoro y varios urinarios en la pared, todos ellos sucios y con un aspecto un poco antihigiénico. El moreno miró con muda risa cómo los dos sangrepuras arrugaban la nariz, y Nott miraba a su alrededor con asco. Draco ya había estado allí antes, por lo que no se asustó por la cantidad de mugre que tenía el cubículo.

- Vamos, chicos.- dijo Harry, apremiando a los otros dos a que le agarraran de la mano. Theo se aferró con fuerza; a pesar de haber vivido siempre entre magos, nunca se había aparecido antes. Y, con el tacto cálido de las manos de sus amigos, Harry se concentró intensamente en la imagen de Little Hangleton.

Un remolino de colores oscuros, una sensación de mareo inquietante, y los tres se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo. Nott respiró pesadamente, mientras Draco parpadeaba con fuerza, antes de que ambos se repusieran, y juntos el trío miró en lo alto de la colina: la Mansión Tenebrosa se alzaba desafiante y dominante por encima del pequeño pueblo muggle.

Con energías renovadas, los tres comenzaron a caminar por las aceras mal asfaltadas de la villa, y, cuando el campanario de la iglesia dio las doce campanadas, anunciando la entrada de la medianoche, el oscuro trío de magos comenzó a correr por la ladera que llevaba a la Mansión, entre risas y gritos.

Una vez llegaron, los jóvenes se escurrieron a sus dormitorios con sigilo y cuidado de no ser oídos, sabiendo de antemano la bronca de sus padres si les oían. Y, a pesar del sospechoso crujido que se oyó desde la habitación de sus padres, Harry sonrió, cambiándose la ropa muggle por su pijama. Y, con esa sonrisa sincera, el pequeño de los Potter cerró los ojos por ese día, sabiendo que había ganado un nuevo amigo.

* * *

**N/A:**tachán, tachán, tachaaaaaaaaán! y hasta aqui hemos llegado, chicos. ¿Qué tal estuvo el final? (no hubo cortes raros ni nada, ¿eh?) Bueno, pues esto es lo que hay; ahora me concentraré en la precuela (**Camino a la Oscuridad**; por si alguien quiere leerla) y una historia que todavía no he subido pero creo que está más currada en cuanto a la presentación (quiero decir, sigue siendo lo mismo, sólo que le pongo los títulos en negrita XD).

Después de esas, y de que termine otro fic más, empezaré a escribir la siguiente parte de este fic Drarry. Espero que no se molesten por la tardanza, y si así lo desean, pueden dejarme un review (el último en esta bella historia) para que les avise de cuando voy a colgar la siguiente parte, o podéis mirar también en mi perfil, prometo acordarme de subir la fecha de lanzamiento de la siguiente parte cuando ya lo tenga todo.

Sin más que decir, se despide cordialmente

**radioactive shev**

~º~º~º **Feliza Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2011** º~º~º~


End file.
